Chrono Cross: Weaving Paths Complete!
by Witten's Hand
Summary: Ending Three Up! A tale of Mysterious Warriors brought into a world they can't understand. Please R&R. Now revealing the endings slowly one at a time.
1. Disclaimer

Chrono Cross : Weaving Paths  
  
Disclaimer: The world of Chrono Cross belongs to Squaresoft. In no Way, Shape, or Form do me or my brother lay claim to this magnificent story. The extra characters (Dissinger, Shaun, Eric, Christy, Paul, Etc.) are property of Me Witten's Hand. If you wish to learn more about these Characters Please Contact me at Dissinger72@aol.com.  
  
Story: This is a story set at the time after the Viper Manor incident. At this time Serge is able to travel the world in the boat he has gotten. Kid has been saved by the Hydra's Humor. They are now contemplating thier next step, and Serge has made a few friends. The story will indoubtably conflict directly with the Chrono Cross story. This is intentional and is with the intention of retelling the story of Chrono Cross, but with the twist of new characters added. This story is part one of a two part Duology, and as such will leave things vague. Durring the story I will be able to do Q&A chapter about halfway in order to explain what can be explained, and leave vague hints about what I cannot. Everything will eventually make sense we hope. Thank you for putting up with us for your enjoyment, and we hope that our story is both delightful and entertaining. 


	2. Dramatis Personae

Serge (Silent Protagonist)  
  
Serge is the hero of this story. An unassuming - and quiet - young man, he lives a Peaceful life in Arni Village with his mother Marge and sweetheart Leena. But his Idyll is shattered when he finds himself suddenly drawn into an unfamiliar world where he has been dead for ten years. As he tries to unravel the truth, he finds himself increasingly intertwined in a complex chain of events that spans time and reality.  
  
Serge's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Swallow  
  
Innate: White  
  
Origin: Arni Village  
  
Build: Average  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: M  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Dash & Slash - Serge runs and swipes his foe with the swallow.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Luminaire - Serge rises into the air and strikes all enemies with a radiant blast of chi.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Flying Arrow - Serge's weapon channels his fighting spirit and directs it at a single enemy.  
  
Kid (Mysterious Traveler)  
  
Kid is an enigmatic young lady who saves Serge's bacon when he's cornered by the Acacian army. She seems to have ulterior motives where Serge is concerned and will pop up from time to time, even if Serge turns her away. She also harbors some sort of deep hatred for Lynx.  
  
Kid's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Dagger  
  
Innate: Red  
  
Origin: Unknown  
  
Build: Slender  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: F  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Pilfer - Steal an item from a foe.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Red Pin - Kid tosses a handful of fiery needles at the entire enemy party.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Hotshot - Kid uses one of her "big sister's" contraptions to attack an enemy.  
  
Fargo (Pirate Captain)  
  
The scourge o' the El Nido seas, Fargo has a sworn enmity for General Viper. His ship, the S.S. Invincible, lurks within a foggy shroud, waylaying those bold enough to venture too near.  
  
Fargo's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Sword  
  
Innate: Blue  
  
Origin: Unknown  
  
Build: Macho  
  
Age: 40  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Pillage - Abscond with an enemy's item.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Cannon Balls - The S.S. Invincible pelts the enemy party with its cannons.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Invincible - A forbidden sword strike that hits a single enemy.  
  
Glenn (Noble Knight)  
  
Glenn is a young swordsman from Termina. Though he has long lived in the shadow of his highly respected older brother, he's a talented swordsman in his own right. His biggest weakness is his lack of self-confidence.  
  
Glenn's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Sword  
  
Innate: Green  
  
Origin: Termina  
  
Build: Average  
  
Age: 20  
  
Gender: M  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Dash & Gash - An attack similar to Serge's Dash & Slash.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Sonic Sword - Rapidly swings his sword to blast a sonic wave at an enemy.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Dive & Drive - Leaps into an enemy for a powerful attack.  
  
Lynx (Feline Demi-human)  
  
Lynx is a mysterious stranger who seems to be adept at manipulating others for his own ends. He seems to shift alliances as stealthily as a cat - first helping Porre, then General Viper. His true motive is unknown, but he seems to have a strong interest in Serge...  
  
Lynx's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Scythe  
  
Innate: Black  
  
Origin: Unknown  
  
Build: Solid  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Gender: Unknown  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Glide Hook - A leaping slash.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Feral Cats - Countless shadow cats appear behind Lynx and tear into the enemy party.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Forever Zero - A black hole-like effect crushes the entire enemy party.  
  
Steena (Shrine Maiden)  
  
The active shrine maiden in Guldove, Steena took over for her late predecessor Direa. She has an excellent knowledge of magic and the lore of the El Nido area. Her assistance is vital for restoring Serge to his true self and in forging anew the Long-lost seventh element.  
  
Weapon: Sword  
  
Innate: White  
  
Origin: Guldove (Home)  
  
Build: Tall and slender  
  
Age: 24  
  
Gender: F  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Direa Shadow - Steena summons Direa's spirit from the great beyond.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Hydra Shadow - The spirit of the Hydra attacks an enemy.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Garai Shadow - Steena summons the spirit of the mighty warrior Garai.  
  
Paul (Irrational Thinker)  
  
Paul is a man from another world who has found himself one day in the El Nido Triangle. He has good intentions but most of the time he has no control over himself. The master of the element Lightning he can summon Thunder Storms and the like. Strong views about Hamsters migration patterns and his own unique logic. He has a mysterious Locket that he says is his way of thinking.  
  
Paul's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Halberd/ Sword  
  
Innate: None, but can control lightening.  
  
Origin: Earth, Los Angeles  
  
Build: Average  
  
Age: 25  
  
Gender: Male  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Static Charge - Hits himself with lightening to boost performance.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Thunder Storm - Summons the clouds to form overhead to strike enemy party.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Electric Obliteration - Spins in the air to attract energy and unleashes a powerful wave of energy that knocks out anyone in the blast radius. ANYONE.  
  
Shaun (Reserved Genius)  
  
Shaun is Paul's best friend and companion to Dissinger. He is considered to be the smartest man in the group of people from Earth. Like Paul he is from Earth and as well found himself in a strange situation. He has no problem coping with anything and is always willing to lend a hand, but prefers to stay out of a good fight so he could watch it instead. Can control rocks to bend as he pleases.  
  
Shaun's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Mace  
  
Innate: None, but can control rocks and lift boulders as if they were feathers.  
  
Origin: Earth, San Francisco  
  
Build: Solid  
  
Age: 24  
  
Gender: Male  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Boulder Drop - Finds the largest boulder and drops it on the enemy.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Crunch - Uses his powers to cause giant rocks to form around a person and squish them.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Avalanche - With all the rocks he can find he creates a land slide of rocks to bury his foes.  
  
Dissinger (Stupid Gambler)  
  
Dissinger is the leader of the mysterious travelers. His inherent distrust of people has kept him alive so far, but it may prove to be his undoing. Working hard he tries to insure his friends safety before his own. Love the thrill of a battle he often gambles with his life putting it on the line to take out opponents.  
  
Diss' BIO:  
  
Weapon: Dragon Staff  
  
Innate: None, but can control fire.  
  
Origin: Earth, New York  
  
Build: Trim  
  
Age: 27  
  
Gender: Male  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Flamethrower - A stream of Fire is launched at an opponent with the intent to burn.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Fire Blast - Charging up his powers he releases a torrent of fire upon friends and foes alike.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Inferno - A more intense version of Fire Blast. The result is always devastating as when complete, the user is instantly knocked unconscious.  
  
Christy (Psychic Fiancée)  
  
Christy is the Fiancée to Dissinger. Forced to sit sidelines she is a powerful Psychic that waits for her lovers return. Pregnant with his child she wonders if he'll get back in time.  
  
Christy's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Daggers  
  
Innate: None but a powerful Psychic  
  
Origin: Earth, San Francisco  
  
Build: Slender  
  
Age: 24  
  
Gender: Female  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Disable - In a show of Psychic prowess she stops the opponent from using one attack of her choice.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Strike and Fade - A devastating physical attack in which Christy tosses her daggers sticking them deep into her opponent, then uses them as handles to do a flip kick into the opponents face.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Mind Control - In a show of pure Psychic power for one round Christy can use a person for what ever she wants. Including attacking the victim's friends. 


	3. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serge, get a move on it mate, we gotta get that Lynx bastard before he finds a way of escaping" said a soft friendly voice from a girl in a short red skirt and white tight tank top with a short red jacket, neither going just a tad bit beyond her breast line.  
  
"Ey, matey! She's right, we need ta get a move on it." Added a male voice. He wore a loose fitting shirt and leather vest. His pants were also leather pants, as he stood tall and barrel-chested. He had a silver sword in his right hand as he took the cigar out of his mouth to blow out the smoke in his lungs. The girl ran ahead of him a bit outside what seemed to be an elevator and tossed a dagger into the air and caught it with a swift swipe of her left hand.  
  
"Say yer prayers, Lynx. Not that it will do ya any good." She chuckled. She had a very faint, but somewhat noticeable Australian accent to her. The man nodded quickly once and joined her as they ran down the hall. He held his swallow in his hand very tightly as they ran down the corner. When they turned they ran strait into a tall man that looked like a cat, whiskers, fur, nose, and eyes. He held loosely in his hand a scythe as he gave an evil grin.  
  
"Move it Serge or he'll kill you!" the girl screamed as she tackled him out of the way of a swift swing from the cat like human's scythe. The other man in the party swiped the enemy in the shoulder and pillaged something from his pockets. It was a small brown bag that he stored in his back pocket. The girl dove in with a swift horizontal cut that connected with force. The enemy dodged her follow up attack and blew her away with large black orb that flew from the foes fingertips. She hit the wall at the end of the hall and collapsed. Serge barley moved as he watched the other man get cut up by the Cat's scythe.  
  
"You're too slow, pathetic human. I will enjoy watching you die by my hands." The cat said evilly.  
  
"Prepare to die, Lynx." The girl said slowly getting up. She reached behind her and fiddled with something behind her back and quickly she flung them at Lynx. Lynx was able to dodge the first few but was soon pelted with hundreds of fiery darts. Lynx roared in pain as he slowly rose into the air. Instantly after he rose 15 yards in the air he flew at high speeds into the girl and she fell onto her knees grabbing her chest in pain from the vicious cut Lynx dealt to her. The other man slashed at Lynx's exposed back, but Lynx dodged the third swing with his scythe and twirled it out of the mans hands before slashing his stomach as well. Lynx slowly looked at his handy work then looked at Serge.  
  
"Come to me." Serge started slowly moving away from Lynx. "Come here, Serge." Serge shook his head.  
  
"N-n-no." he quietly muttered.  
  
"NO! You dare to run away from me? You will come to me, Assassin Of Time! The Chrono Trigger!" Serge lifted his Swallow in vain as Lynx grabbed Serge by the throat and threw him to the ground. "Meet your destiny!" Lynx muttered lifting his Scythe to strike a deathblow. 


	4. The Journey Begins

Chapter 1  
  
The journey begins.  
  
Serge woke up screaming as he realized the whole thing was a dream. He looked around to realize he accidentally woke up Kid, the girl from his dream, Fargo, the man from his dream, and Glenn, a close friend of his.  
  
"Sorry." Serge said quietly.  
  
"Bloody Christ, Serge. That's the third time," Kid said getting up and slowly walking over to Serge. "Ya know I need my beauty sleep!" Fargo whispered something to Glenn and Glenn and Fargo both busted out laughing.  
  
"What's so bloody funny? If you don't tell me I'll kick both your arses so hard they'll kiss the moons!" At that time a skinny man with a Mohawk came into the camp place with a bundle of flowers.  
  
"Here Kid, I gotCHA these." Kid took the flowers and threw them in the fire.  
  
"Korcha, if I toldCHA a hundred times then. DAMN you made me forget what I was saying! DAMN! Know I'm talking likeCHA. DAMN!"  
  
"Looks likeCHA need therapy." Glenn said in a joking matter. Kid gave him a death glare. Glenn stayed quiet, but Fargo kept laughing. Serge couldn't resist a small chuckle, but Kid glared at him.  
  
"So yer all against me, aye? Fine, I don't need ta stay here with ya bozo's anyways." Kid grabbed her dagger and left. Korcha began following Kid, but Kid spun around and pointed her dagger at Korcha's throat.  
  
"Stay away!" Kid said in an evil tone. She went off into the darkness. Korcha sat where she slept and got cozy, then fell asleep. Fargo chuckled a little more before finishing off his cigar by throwing it in the fire. Glenn fell asleep as well, but Serge decided to go find Kid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He walked in the forest for a long while when he found her by the beach talking to a mysterious man wearing a black trench coat and dark glasses on his eyes. He had spiked hair and his hands were crossed around his chest. He seemed to be listening to Kid as she talked. Kid quickly drew her dagger and was in a ready position when the man put his left hand forward to calm her down. He slowly brought his arm back when Kid dived in for a strike. He grabbed her hand and spun her around onto the ground lifting up on her shoulder. He released and ripped off his jacket. Kid got back up and began preparing her Red Pins to throw. The man however, quickly tackled her before she prepared. Serge dashed to rescue his long time friend. The instant Serge reached Kid another man dressed in black pants and a short- sleeved white shirt stepped in front of him. Another man appeared out of the shadows. He wore loose fitting pants and a short-sleeved shirt. He wore a long sleeved button up shirt as a sort of overcoat; he had a hat on putting his face in darkness making it hard to discern his face.  
  
"Shawn, Paul, decease. Our mission wasn't to pick a fight with the locals." The man said.  
  
"SHE STARTED IT!" The man next to Kid blared.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The man blared back equaling his tone.  
  
"Diss, we're making a scene, remember what that thing told us?" the other man said cautiously.  
  
"I remember perfectly well what Lynx advised us to do, that doesn't mean we're following any orders Shaun. Now Paul, apologize to the lady."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Kid looked at the hand he offered and spat in it. "Yum, lunch." Serge remained quiet.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you people?" Kid asked.  
  
"We are travelers from far away," Diss said. "Let's leave it at that."  
  
"So is Serge, I doubt your any farther than he is." Kid pursued.  
  
"Trust us, we're farther than that." Paul said.  
  
"Farther than a different dimension." Serge quietly said.  
  
"FA- Hey, how did you know we aren't from here?" Paul asked quickly.  
  
"Neither is Serge." Kid chipped in.  
  
"Than we have something in common." Diss said pacing around. "Kid, Serge, another dimension, and an amulet. So far the only thing we're missing is the amulet." He muttered.  
  
"HEY DISS! THAT'S THE AMULET MAN!" Shawn yelled pointing at Kid.  
  
"Yeah, this is my Amulet, what's it to ya, mate?" Kid said picking up the amulet. At that moment Paul tripped Kid, knocked Serge down and grabbed the amulet.  
  
"WE GOT IT, LET'S GO!" Paul yelled quickly beginning to jog away.  
  
"WAIT!" Diss grabbed Paul and the amulet. "Give it back, we'll find our own way home. Besides, these people need it also. I'm not going to steal things."  
  
"But Lynx said."  
  
"To hell with Lynx! Who's the one in charge here? The last time I checked it was me. That means that I give the orders, and YOU listen to me," Diss said tersely. He took the amulet and shoved Paul towards the edge of the clearing. Shaun followed behind him looking back at Diss confusedly. Diss simply watched them go before turning to Serge and Kid.  
  
"Mate, can I 'ave that back yet, or do ya plan on keeping it?" Kid asked.  
  
Diss tossed the amulet to Kid, who she deftly snatched out of the air. Diss stayed there waiting until Shaun and Paul were well out of hearing range. "Listen, I'm sorry if they caused you problems. All I have to say is that we need it to get back to where we came from. If there's another way then I'll look for it. For now I'm going, I'm sure our paths will cross again."  
  
Serge just stared and watched as Diss walked to the jungle where his partners had just entered. As he disappeared in the brush Serge turned to Kid looking expectantly. Kid just muttered she didn't know and tucked her amulet in a pocket.  
  
Together they walked back to camp when unexpectedly Paul jumped out of nowhere.  
  
"I want my wallet back, Kid." Paul asked angrily. Kid smiled evilly.  
  
"What wallet?" Paul quickly grabbed her dagger and got behind her with the dagger at her throat.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!" Paul screamed. A fiery dart almost hit Paul and Kid when Dissinger approached.  
  
"Let her go, Paul." Diss said coolly.  
  
"SHE HAS MY WALLET!" He blared back.  
  
"I know, I saw her do it." Diss smirked after his comment. Kid flipped Paul over her head and pointed the dagger at his throat.  
  
"I dare you to grab it." The sound of thunder was heard in the background.  
  
"PAUL, don't do it." Diss warned. It was to late; a strike of lighting hit the ground before Dissinger's eyes and blasted him away. Another strike blew Kid off of Paul. Another blast tossed Serge around like a rag doll. Kid regrouped and jumped Paul, but he was to fast and literally ran up to her fast as lighting and grabbed her by the legs. He snapped her down onto her spine and she screamed feeling the tingling feeling tickle up and down her spine. Diss jumped into the fray and procured a staff in his hands. He twirled it around and attempted to trip Paul who flipped over it. Paul spew lighting from his finger tips that blasted Diss in the chest and made him sprawl to the floor out for the moment. Kid jumped on Paul's back and tried to make him fall to a sleeper hold, but Paul hugged himself and electricity flared all over his body causing Kid to fly into a tree. Serge realized it was futile to fight but he dove into the battle head first, to get stopped by Shawn.  
  
"Let him blow off the steam, he is tired, scared, and lonely. He is reacting the only way he knows how." Serge looked at Paul to see him looking at his handy work. Quickly Paul ran to Diss and helped him up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, man. I'm just tired of this place. I want to go home. I haven't had a hamburger in, in days. I haven't seen Rachel in days. I wanna' go home, Diss. I want to go home." Paul broke down falling on his rear and curling into a little ball with static electricity slowly flowing around him.  
  
"I know. We all want to go home." Diss said checking Kid. Kid slowly came to and grabbed Diss by the arm and threw him down getting up.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FRE- oh, sorry Diss, thought ya were Paul." Kid slowly looked at Paul. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YA?" Kid asked. Paul slowly got up and left. He turned around before walking behind a tree.  
  
"Just be lucky you're not dead." Paul whispered. Serge took another look at Shawn who was beginning to walk away.  
  
"All that for a bloody wallet?" Kid said half-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah, he has no patience when it comes to his belongings." Diss replied. Kid pocketed his wallet. "Are you crazy? Give that back to him!" Diss commanded. Kid shook her head walking in the direction Paul did. At the same spot Paul stopped at, Kid did also and yelled to the party,  
  
"I told him If he wants his bloody wallet back he has to get from me!" and with that Kid left. Serge looked at Dissinger and softly said,  
  
"You can't tell Kid anything. Calming her down is not possible. Like your friend Paul she works her own way. That and she doesn't know when she's been beat. I assume your friend is the same way?" Diss nodded.  
  
"Listen I'm actually going to drag them off for now. We're staying in Termina, so when you guys feel like showing up that's about where we are," Diss said as he turned to go. The staff slowly caught on fire slowly diminishing in size until it was a glowing point in his hand. With a casual flick of his wrist the point was gone leaving him with just his bare hands.  
  
Serge went back to Arni Village and pondered the strange men and their methods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss sighed as he sat against the nearby tree. Looking down at his hands he thought back to what had happened. It was impossible to keep his thoughts from drifting to Christy his fiancée. Fighting back bitter tears he punched a tree nearby. He didn't know how much time had passed in his own world, but the thought of his child being born without him was almost unbearable. He had nearly sacrificed himself to rid his planet of one infestation, now he was being thrust into another great epic adventure. He was sick of it; he just wanted to be with Christy. Was that too much to ask for?  
  
He felt Shaun's familiar presence walk up. Almost mechanically he waved him off, if he talked now he might not be able to hold himself together. He leaned up against the tree for a while longer before a cold chill went through him. He instinctively brought his staff to bear.  
  
"Alert as always aren't you Patrick?" Came the cold voice that belonged to the presence.  
  
"Especially when you sneak up on me like this," Diss retorted.  
  
"How come you didn't take the amulet? You know that was your only way home." The voice came again.  
  
"Lynx, you recommend I take another life in cold blood and I swear I'll take YOUR life." The feline demi-human stepped out of the shadows. Holding his scythe in hand he stepped nose to nose with Dissinger. Both glared at each other as the tension grew.  
  
"Bold words for a mortal," Lynx breathed.  
  
"Listen pussy-cat, I don't take orders from you. You said you could help us, fine. Don't question my methods and I wont question your help," Diss snapped.  
  
Lynx glared sinisterly at Diss for a second then back off exposing his backed to Diss. Sirens went off in Diss' head as he dodged the attack. Reaching out with his hand he grabbed Lynx by the throat and slammed him against a nearby tree. Lynx snarled as he dropped the scythe.  
  
"Strike one, you don't want to strike out in this game buddy. Now I suggest you think again before you try anything funny," Diss growled.  
  
Lynx looked back at him, "You are more than you seem Patrick. And so am I." Lynx bated under his breath as he walked away. Once again Dissinger hit the tree next to him thinking of Christy. Shawn walked into the area this time determined not to be shrugged off.  
  
"Paul's gone missing again. Out of all of us I think Paul is taking this harder. We all know you miss Christy, but Paul has never felt loved before, and the moment he does get that good feeling it's ripped away like a burning inferno. Gone in a flash. We all know you don't like it here, but you also know how to cope, Paul doesn't know where to begin." Diss nodded muttering his agreement. The two stood off for a moment when Kid walked into the clearing and expressed her feelings.  
  
"That Paul character, he is one messed up guy. Twelve monsters jumped him and without breaking a sweat he leveled them all flat," With a swift motion of her hand she struck the air before her. "That's without any weapon. Then a group of Acacia Dragoons tried to take him on. He used a strange lance or spear and leveled those guys faster than I could 'ave. Actually I found it hilarious." Kid chuckled. Paul entered the scene after Kid's story and he looked miserable.  
  
"How you handlin', Mate?" Kid asked looking at Paul.  
  
"Don't ask." Paul mumbled.  
  
"Hold your tongues. By order of General Viper I am to bring the three of you wanderers to his manor for questioning." Said a tall man wearing a helmet on his head.  
  
"How about I whip your ass right now, trash can!" Paul barked back with no hesitation.  
  
"They said you were strong.Let's see how strong you are. FOR I AM ZOAH! ONE OF THE FOUR DEVAS OF ACACIA!" Paul looked behind Zoah to see a little girl behind him in a pink dress.  
  
"Sorry trashcan, I don't fight in front of children."  
  
"Marcy is hardly a child, she is also one of the four Devas." A man dressed in loose white clothing with a large axe said. "I am Karsh, one of the four Devas." Karsh stood next to Zoah.  
  
"So who's the forth?" Shaun added stupidly. Karsh and Zoah remained quiet.  
  
"He is dead." Zoah said sadly.  
  
"So wouldn't that make you three Devas?" Paul asked ready to fight.  
  
"IT IS FOUR OUT OF RESPECT!" Zoah blared.  
  
"IT'S ZERO OUT OF DOMINATION BY MY HANDS!" Paul answered getting restless. "For I am Paul, the host of the element Thunder." Paul chimed with pride.  
  
"So, like, what's that supposed to mean?" Marcy chipped in unimpressed.  
  
"It means yer sorry arse is goin down." Kid quickly added getting next to Paul dagger drawn.  
  
"Can I, like, kill them yet?" Marcy pleaded. Karsh nodded and the battle began.  
  
Paul ducked a punch by Zoah to get smacked by Marcy. The pain stuck in his lower cheekbone he gave a small frustrated moan. Kid kicked Karsh in the chest and jumped on his back leveling him flat on the ground. Marcy continued to kick Paul on the ground as Zoah picked him up overhead out of Marcy's reach. At this time Diss speared Zoah and Marcy's momentum slammed Shaun. All in all the one's doing the real damage were Kid and Marcy. Marcy sat on Paul's exposed back and pulled back on his head.  
  
"LIKE, SUBMIT!" Paul drove up all his fighting energy and managed to get onto his feet, Marcy shifted to a sleeper hold, but Paul ran his back into a tree. However, before impact Marcy let go to watch Paul hit bare back with bare bark. Marcy laughed gleefully watching Paul yelp in pain. Paul saw Marcy and her happiness fade when she heard the sound of Thunder bellow in the background. Paul charged at Marcy and managed to tackle her. She flailed her arms around and Paul was getting hit badly by her strong granite gloves. Kid kicked Marcy in the head but she continued to attack Paul. Finely Paul gave up the chance of being kind and he struck Marcy with Lightning. She screamed flying off of Paul's chest and crashing onto the ground almost unconscious. Out from Paul's fingertips he shot more electricity as he hit Zoah and blasted him away into a tree, which cracked from impact. Dissinger tackled Paul as Kid knocked Karsh out with a swift roundhouse kick. Diss walked up to Marcy to check on her. He slowly bent down, but Marcy tired to punch Diss in the head. He blocked, but was hit in the groin with a counter attack. Marcy fell to the ground unconscious and violently twitching. The battle ended and Paul stood victorious. He looked around and picked Marcy up gently in his arms and placed her near the fire checking to see if she would pull through. Kid stood behind Paul and watched attentively.  
  
"I really screwed up Diss, didn't I?" Paul whispered looking at Marcy.  
  
"Yeah, you did. And worst of all you got all of whoever they represent pissed at us. Now we gotta run again. Damn, that really hurts." Diss grumbled angrily slowly getting up in pain from Marcy's attack.  
  
"No worries, mate. You can travel with me an' Serge." Kid said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"No point in endangering everyone. Look, I'm going back to the beach, Diss. I'm going to stay there for a while. You and Shawn stay with Serge and in the morning I'll wake you up with my new plan."  
  
"Paul, when did you ever have a good plan?" Diss asked. "So far you ideas have gotten us in trouble." Diss pursued. Paul glared at Dissinger and left. Kid was about to follow when Diss grabbed her shoulder. "Let him cool down." Kid looked of where Paul wandered to and debated whether to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Paul continued down the path he saw a strange looking man leaning against a tree.  
  
"What do you want, Lynx?" Paul mumbled walking by Lynx.  
  
"I know how to get you back. All I need you to do is help me lure Serge to Fort Dragonia. I'll handle the rest. Do that and you'll be on the course for home." Lynx said beginning to walk with Paul.  
  
"Will anyone get hurt?" Paul answered.  
  
"No, I give you my word." Lynx said rather oddly after a brief pause. Paul nodded. He figured Kid would do it if he talked to her.  
  
"So I get Serge there, then what?" Paul asked after walking a few feet.  
  
"You go dragon hunting while I handle the scavenger hunt. After you handle the dragon hunt you'll go to the Dead Sea. From there we'll search for the Frozen Flame. Once we find that you go home. Simple as that."  
  
"Dragon hunting?" Paul replied quizzically.  
  
"You'll need to handle six dragons. I already mapped out the location. Your powers should be more then enough to handle them. But first we need to lure Serge to Fort Dragonia." Lynx answered annoyed. Paul continued walking on, but Lynx stopped.  
  
"Don't get to involved with the girl. She'll bring your death." Lynx hissed.  
  
"The one who kills me deserves to." Paul sharply replied with no hesitation. Lynx gave an unsatisfied snarl and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paul journeyed down the road a bit farther when he arrived with a fork in the road. Sitting on a rock was Kid tapping her leg impatiently.  
  
"You owe me a rematch. Take me on without magic." Kid smiled evilly. Paul gave a sadistic grin and lunged himself at Kid. She saw it coming and hand springed over his back. Paul did a reverse leg sweep that connected and Kid crashed down. She jackknifed up and punched Paul with her dagger hilt and punched him again with her free hand in the chest. Paul stepped back to regain lost breath and kicked Kid's left leg. He grabbed her by both her legs and brought her up and then smashed her down to the ground in a whiplash motion. He dived looking to crash knee first into her, but found no one home. Kid kicked him in the back of the head and attempted to again, but Paul rolled forward and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He got up and tackled Kid by her legs and was mounted on top of her ready to punch.  
  
"Give up?" Kid head butted Paul and managed to get on top of Paul ready to slice his throat.  
  
"You surrender?" Paul managed to lift his legs up and grab Kid by the head and snap her down. Kid moaned in pain, but slowly got up with Paul. She elbowed Paul in the ribs and kneed his chest knocking him down. Paul dodged her knee strike and managed to get behind her. He grabbed the back of her head with both hands and jumped forward slamming her face into the ground. She got back up and kicked Paul again in the stomach and tackled him. She slid right on top of Paul and began to punch. Paul managed to role on top of her. Together they got up and were exactly eight feet between each other. They both sprinted at each other and dived crashing on impact and falling to the ground. Kid landed with her head on Paul's chest and Paul landed with his left hand across Kid's waist.  
  
"If I had the energy, I'd kick yer' arse right now so hard you'll kiss the moons." Kid mumbled.  
  
"Let's sleep here tonight." Paul said between breaths. Kid nodded and got comfy on Paul's chest. "That sucks, you get the pillow, and I get the rock." Kid laughed and quickly moaned in pain. After a short while they fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paul slowly opened his eyes to welcome the world. He saw Kid standing looking off in the distance, becoming aware of Paul's presence.  
  
"Blimey, you'd sleep a whole day if ya' wanted to!" Kid joked. Paul groggily got up onto his feet to be pushed down by Kid.  
  
"Owie." Paul said softly rubbing his chest.  
  
"I win." Kid remarked. Paul decided not to pursue. He got back up with Kid's help and together they agreed on meeting Diss and Serge at Termina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Halfway on the trip they found Diss and Serge talking together about battle techniques. Kid jogged up to Serge and the two greeted each other. Diss gave a cold stare to Paul but said nothing.  
  
"We need to get over to Viper Manor and investigate what this Viper guy wants with us." Diss started.  
  
"Good idea, mate," Kid spoke up. "That's just what me an Paul were thinkin'." Diss said nothing more on the matter and they began the long walk to Viper Manor. Diss and Serge continued talking amongst each other while Shawn and Kid got into a debate about philosophy. Paul was walking next to Glenn when he decided to ask a question.  
  
"What did you guys do with the Devas?"  
  
"They went back to Viper Manor." Glenn replied. He carefully moved his left hand to his sheath that carried his sword.  
  
"You still don't trust me?" Paul said coldly. Glenn didn't reply. Kid stopped to check on everything, and then went back to her debate. "Any reason why?" Paul continued.  
  
"You have powers unknown to this world. You are associated with Lynx, what more do I need to understand that I should always be on my guard." Glenn silently answered. Paul looked at the sword some more.  
  
"I once wielded a sword. I had a very nice one at that also. The great Double Helix Sword passed down from one of my mentors. In battle it shattered, so I took the only good piece and used it as the tip of Halberd. Can I see the blade?" Glenn gave a sharp reply.  
  
"No," Kid turned around and gave a nasty glare to Glenn and continued on.  
  
"That's fine." Paul tried to reply not sounding angry or hurt. "Now let me ask you this. Is it just me you don't trust, or all of us?" Glenn gave no reply. "Figures." Paul muttered. The two didn't talk for the remainder of the trip. 


	5. Jagged Alliance

Chapter 2  
  
Jagged Alliance  
  
When the traveling party reached the gates of Viper Manor they were unexpectedly greeted by Karsh, Zoah, and Marcy. Marcy took one look at Paul and screamed running away hiding behind a bush.  
  
"Thanks to you Marcy has suffered severe head damage. It could take years for her to be herself again." Karsh said coldly.  
  
"She has turned into a paranoid fool!" Zoah added. Everyone looked at Paul.  
  
"Rachel did say I was bad with kids." Paul mumbled. Diss put on a small grin.  
  
"Look, the damage won't last very long if you let him fix her up." Diss said sternly.  
  
"You purpose we let that maniac near Marcy again?" Zoah replied.  
  
"He's the only one that can get her back to normal. He's done it countless times. She'll be fine. Think of it as an apology for Paul's violent behavior. We came here on our own free will to talk to Viper." Karsh stared Diss in the eyes and after a while he called for Marcy. Marcy poked her head out of a bush and checked to see if it was safe. Kid couldn't resist the opportunity to scare Marcy. She took out her Dagger and flipped it once in the air. Marcy wasn't impressed. She slowly came out, but once she caught a glimpse of Paul she ran to the bush again.  
  
"Look, most of my patience is already gone, now I'll handle Marcy, but I'll also need a volunteer to hold her down." Paul skimmed the area, everyone took a step back. Including Kid. Marcy poked her head out again.  
  
"Is he, like, gone yet?" Marcy asked. Zoah almost said something but Karsh silenced him. Paul crept to the side of the gate and motioned to let Marcy think he was gone. Marcy slowly looked around and crept out of the bush. Paul motioned Kid to help him in the operation and she slowly got next to Paul. When Marcy reached the correct range Paul and Kid tackled her.  
  
"This may take awhile. You people go about your buisness." Paul said getting punched twice in the jaw. Marcy flailed around like a scared cat while Paul and Kid dragged her off to the side. Diss shrugged and walked with Zoah and Karsh to the inside of the Manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the Manor Diss was escorted the library where he took a seat next Karsh. After a minute or two a tall man in black uniform entered giving his apologies for the delay.  
  
"I am intrigued by the stories of you taking on my men and wiping the floor with them," He started. "Which one of you was it?"  
  
"He isn't here. He's helping Marcy with the head trauma." Diss explained. The man nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I have no doubt you're just as strong as he is. Now my sources tell me you're not of this world. From what I've seen you do to the Devas I have concluded you are not from this world." Viper calmly said drinking some tea. He offered some to Shaun and Diss, but they refused.  
  
"I'm sorry my manners have left me, my name is General Viper," Viper said quickly stretching out a hand.  
  
"Patrick Eric Dissinger, this is my friend Shaun Derringer," Diss said shaking the proffered hand.  
  
"Yes I see, and the man that hurt Marcy?" Viper asked quickly.  
  
"Paul Dennis," Diss replied just as quickly.  
  
"The only one to keep that lunatic in check was Marcy, but we saw how that ended." Karsh added. Diss stirred in his seat impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Dissinger, I won't delay you any longer. I asked you here to have you explain why you are here." Viper said.  
  
"Look, General, let's put it this way. Your guess is better than ours. Anything could have sent us here." Diss explained.  
  
"We'd rather get back before someone misses us." Shaun muttered quietly.  
  
"I understand, but for now you are here, and what you did I cant exactly gloss over and pretend everything is alright. For now I'm going to have to take you gentlemen into custody," Viper said grimly.  
  
"Look, let me be frank. We hate it here. I got a baby that could be born and I want to be there when it happens. I'll do almost anything to get home. I'm asking you if you can help." Diss flat out said.  
  
"Well, if I knew how I would most certainly see no way not to let you go home, but the best answer I can give may lie in the Frozen Flame. However, it seems everyone wants that flame." Viper replied. Diss sighed along with Shaun.  
  
"General, we are ready to go to Fort Dragonia." A man said entering the library.  
  
"Mr. Dissinger, why don't you join forces with us for the time being. Maybe we can get some answers at Fort Dragonia. That's all the help I can offer you," Viper sounded like he was pleading. Diss nodded. Viper and his men began the details.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MARCY, IF YOU DON"T GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE I'M GOING TO GET YOU MYSELF!" Paul yelled. Marcy hid high in a tree looking down below before throwing sticks at Kid and Paul.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO, LIKE, KILL ME!" Marcy replied throwing another stick. Kid was getting frustrated with the situation and was about to climb the tree before Paul stopped her.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, Marcy. It won't even hurt." Paul said carefully.  
  
"YOU PROMISE?" Marcy asked throwing another stick. This one hit Kid square in the nose.  
  
"I'm GOING TO-" Paul covered Kid's mouth quickly.  
  
"I PROMISE!" Paul said crossing his heart. Marcy looked below.  
  
"I, like, forgot how I got up here." Marcy almost whispered. Paul slowly built up the energy in him and began to levitate slowly up the tree. When he reached Marcy's branch he stretched out his arm. Marcy at first didn't take it, but slowly she clinged to Paul for the trip down. When they reached the ground Paul told Kid to keep Marcy still.  
  
"If she moves to much she'll suffer severe brain damage." Marcy over heard Paul whispering to Kid and made a run for it. Paul caught up quickly and held her down.  
  
"NO, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Marcy yelled. Kid kicked Marcy in the head and knocked her out.  
  
"She won't be moving now will she?" Kid asked in a mocking tone. Paul sighed to himself and slowly began to run electricity through his fingers into Marcy's head. He very slowly moved his hands all around her head and after twenty minutes he finished.  
  
"She'll have temporary amnesia, but a swift hit to the head will bring it all back." Kid volunteered to do the hitting but Paul said it had to be natural. It was a lie, but kid fell for it. Marcy slowly recovered and looked at Paul.  
  
"Like, who are you?" She said in what seemed to be a normal voice and tone for Marcy.  
  
"A friend." Paul said smiling. Marcy stared a very blank stare at Paul. Paul punched Marcy in the head and Marcy bellowed in pain.  
  
"Like, what the hell was that for?" Marcy began. "Wait! I remember you. You were the guy I, like, beat up. Then you." Marcy began to remember the hit Paul gave her that made her paranoid. She began to back away from Kid and Paul.  
  
"Remember, I helped you? I am your friend." Paul said as calmly as he could. Marcy still looked a little scared, but slowly she gave a weak smile.  
  
"Well, you're right. Thanks." Marcy said quietly acting very shy.  
  
"Not used to thanking people are you?" Paul said. Kid stood behind Paul listening in on Paul tame Marcy.  
  
"No, not really." Marcy replied in a shy tone. Paul just smiled and rubbed Marcy's head softly. At that moment Karsh, Zoah, General Viper, Diss, and Shaun entered the field.  
  
"Marcy, it is good to see you, are you back to normal yet?" Viper asked. Marcy nodded her head.  
  
"I kinda liked the new Marcy. It was funny to see her hiding in bushes, chests, under beds." Karsh started listing off all kinds of hiding places.  
  
"Like, that's enough." Marcy said angrily.  
  
"Anytime she heard the sound of thunder she panicked. Any time you mentioned that guy she'd scream. It was hilarious." Karsh said laughing. Marcy walked up to Karsh and kicked him in the groin. "All in all, I did miss the old Marcy." Karsh quickly said in a very high-pitched squeak. Marcy gave a satisfied twisted and evil grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss sighed as he boarded the ship. He didn't like the idea of teaming up with General Viper, in fact the idea stunk to him. All he had was the guarantee of a person he didn't know that he wouldn't be hurt. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oi mate, you sure are jumpy," Kid said.  
  
"You would be too if you were in a foreign land," Diss grumbled.  
  
"Why tha grumpy attitude mate? You're acting like yer pet died or sumthin," Kid said slowly.  
  
Diss sighed slowly, "My fiancée is pregnant, and I don't know how much time will pass in my world before I get back. I'm afraid my child will be born without me being there..."  
  
"Mate, don't worry bout ya shiela if she's from the same world as you she can take care of herself," Kid said placing her hand on his shoulder. He seemed to sag under the weight as if burdened. He continued to watch the sea come in and out under the boat.  
  
"Mate, what else is wrong? You've been fuming since I've met ya," Kid asked quietly.  
  
"Kid, one thing you don't understand about my world, is that survival of the fittest is the only law that applies. There is no leader; I'm scared for my fiancée in that she's alone again for the first time. I don't want the guilt of knowing I was away when something happened to her."  
  
"Diss, I've only known ya a few days now, and if ya are that worried then I know I can't help ya. What I do know is that ya are going to do fine, but ya gotta accept the probability that yer stuck 'ere," Kid said softly. He gripped the side of the ship tightly his arms tensing. He fought the tears that were forming in his eyes. Kid looked on in respectful silence.  
  
"Kid, listen to me when I tell you this. If it takes me forever to get back to her, I will keep trying. If that Frozen Flame doesn't work, then I will try another method. And another, and another until I find one that works," Diss said fiercely.  
  
"Mate, it seems like we 'ave a lot in common. Maybe we should talk abou' this later. I also lost me only family," Kid whispered. She patted his shoulder leaning against the railing.  
  
"Kid, don't pretend to know me. I'm not your average guy," Diss sighed.  
  
Kid leaned closer to him putting an arm around his shoulders. "Alright tough guy, ya think ya can do this on yer own, go ahead. I know better than ta tell ya how to live yer life."  
  
"That's not what I said, I only said I'm not what I seem."  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
Diss chuckled. Kid simply drew her arm away as she looked into the water. Both stayed there for a while; after what seemed like forever the boat steered out of the harbor. Diss shook his head like coming out of a spell. He sighed as he leaned forward, then sunlight felt good against his skin. He turned around so his back leaned against the rail. Kid looked over at him. She felt like something was being left unsaid. She also felt a bond between them almost. Diss simply walked away heading back down below decks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paul and Shaun were in the lower decks talking about all kinds of things they miss when Diss entered the room.  
  
"Get ready to leave, we almost are there." He said calmly.  
  
"You have no trust for anyone but us do you, Diss?" Shaun blurted out.  
  
"No, and frankly I don't want you to trust them either."  
  
"Hey, Diss, why don't you pull the stick out of your ass and think. If we don't trust these people then the chances of us getting home are going to get smaller and smaller." Paul added annoyed.  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Diss retaliated in anger. Paul got up right into his face and said his next words carefully.  
  
"TWICE YOU HAVE MADE IT SO WE COULDN'T GO HOME BECAUSE OF YOU! THE NEXT FREAKIN CHANCE I GET I'M TAKING IT! AND IF THAT MEANS LEAVING YOU OR SHAUN BEHIND, THEN SO BE IT!" Diss looked Paul straight in the eyes. Kid walked in and sat next to Shaun.  
  
"You do what you want," Diss said coldly. "But if you blow off me or Shaun or ANYONE I'll kick your ass. I may not be in charge of you, but I sure as hell wont put up with your crap." With that said Diss left the room angrily. Paul went up to the window and stared outside. Kid and Shaun thought it best to leave both of them alone. 


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 3  
  
Betrayal  
  
  
  
When they arrived at Fort Dragonia Paul took the time to gaze at the height of the building. Diss also seemed a bit surprise at the massive look of it also. Viper and his men moved onward into the building telling the trio of outsiders to use the elevator when they arrived. Kid and Serge walked up behind Diss.  
  
"I'm getting bad vibes from this place." Diss said in a half scared tone.  
  
"Knock it off, Diss," Shaun said. "I'm already having nightmares. I don't need your bad luck either." Diss chuckled softly with Shaun's comment. Paul looked at a tree and then into the surrounding forest.  
  
"I'm going to scout around. I'll be back quick as lighting." And Paul jogged off before anyone offered to tag along.  
  
"Somethin's not right 'bout him," Kid said concerned. "From what me mate Shaun told me, yer friend Paul doesn't blow up at anyone or walk anywhere alone." Kid continued.  
  
"I'd say it's this world, but that doesn't seem right. Even in this world he seemed himself before we met Lynx." Diss said to himself more than to anyone else. Kid shuddered at the name and started cursing to herself silently. Diss looked at Shaun.  
  
"Yeah I notice it to, Diss." Shaun sighed.  
  
"Let's see, we met Lynx, took his advice to a certain extent, but I can't place exactly when it was Paul started going." Dissinger stretched out for the word he was looking for.  
  
"Insane?" Kid muttered.  
  
"Well, yeah, basically. Shaun, do you kno-" Shaun interrupted Diss quickly.  
  
"The exact moment we let Paul talk to Lynx alone." Shaun quickly remained silent. Diss remembered there was a red sword. But he thought nothing else of it and decided a sword couldn't trigger it. Marcy walked up to the group and began tapping her foot.  
  
"What is it, Marcy?" Serge asked quietly.  
  
"So when are you, like, going to enter the Fort so we can lock it up?" Diss sighed and told everyone they would postpone the meeting for now. He asked Shaun to wait for Paul.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now what?" Paul said to Lynx.  
  
"You got him there already? My, my, you people are more efficient then anyone else in this world." Paul couldn't tell if Lynx was half serious, or completely sarcastic. "Now we need to lure Serge up into the room where ceremonies are preformed. I'll handle it from there. Now, I'd like to introduce you to Harle." Lynx moved to the side to let a woman dressed as a jester approach.  
  
"Itz a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Paul." Harle definatly had a French accent to her and Paul shook her hand realizing she had more then meets the eye. He started to like Harle already.  
  
"Hey." Paul muttered. "Now Lynx, about this sword." Lynx lifted an eyebrow. "You wanted it back right?" Lynx nodded. "Tough. I'm keeping it.for now." Paul sternly ordered looking at the sword. Lynx looked as if one of his pieces to a jig saw just became missing. "It's not like you needed it for anything, right?" Lynx tried to say something before Paul continued. "Because if you did, then that would mean you lied to me, Lynx. And at this point, that's a very bad idea. Besides, I've grown attached to it." Lynx sour face grew even fuller of disgust. Paul concluded Lynx had plans with the sword. Lynx took a minute to think out something.  
  
"Very well. Keep it.for now. But when the time comes I will take it back." Lynx's tone sounded like a threat, and Paul didn't like it. Harle busted out a question of her own.  
  
"What zword are you talking about?" Paul showed the red sword before Harle. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she instantly realized what it was. "Non, non, Monsieur Lynx, you didn't give ze Masamune to zis man?" Lynx nodded once. "Do not grow attached to it!" was Harle's last words before she disappeared. Lynx also faded away. Paul took another look at the sword before wrapping it up and placing it next to his Halberd on his back. He began to sprint back to Fort Dragonia realizing he wasted too much time with Lynx and Harle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss sighed, "When is Paul going to get back?"  
  
Shaun merely shrugged. Diss paced back and forth impatiently as he waited. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to him Paul remerged from the forest. Shaun looked at Diss who nodded and all three of them went inside. The hallway had a man riding a small dragon patrolling, Diss merely brushed pass the man.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but only authorized personnel are allowed into the Fort," the guard said.  
  
"Its alright, He's with me," Came the sickeningly familiar voice.  
  
"Sir Lynx. Why yes, my mistake," The guard stammered. Diss turned around angrily to face the now approaching Lynx.  
  
"Don't look surprised Patrick, it was me who suggested to the General to come here looking for the flame," Lynx said openly. They walked side by side down the hallway in silence for a few moments before Diss spoke.  
  
"Listen good, you do anything to these people and." he growled.  
  
"Kill me, yes, yes the threat does begin to lose something when said for the twentieth time," Lynx said nonchalantly.  
  
"Being cavalier about it wont stop me from carrying it out," Diss growled.  
  
Shaun stepped between them putting his arms out to keep their distances, "Down boys, the last thing we need is to have a fight and have the winner explain why the loser is dead or hurt."  
  
"My my, if I'm correct that makes Shaun the brains, Paul the skill, but what does that leave you with Patrick?" Lynx said.  
  
"The leadership and the brawn, so watch your step pussy cat," Diss retorted. It was all Shaun could do to stop them from going at it. Lynx snarled as they entered a large room, a central pillar displayed a door, which they entered, towards the back was an elevator. As they went up it tension thickened the air around them. It was obvious a fight would break out any moment.  
  
As they finally reached the pinnacle of the fort Diss entered the doors into a darkened chamber. Looking around he realized it had a faint lighting. Holding out his hand a small flame lept into existence illuminating the room much more. Inside he saw Viper stand proudly and at attention. Diss merely stood in front of him watching in silence.  
  
"You two stay." Diss held Paul and Shaun back. Paul was about to explode again but he just nodded.  
  
"Mr. Dissinger, so nice of you to join us. Sir Lynx here said he may be able to produce the flame we both desire by an ancient ritual performed in here," General Viper spoke appearing as if he had emerged from the darkness around them.  
  
Diss looked over at Lynx, "So I see, how is this going to work with the flame, is it strong enough for two wishes?"  
  
"The flame is strong enough for much more than two wishes," Lynx said authoritatively.  
  
"This out of your expertise?" Diss said.  
  
"I know more than you've forgotten in your entire lifetime. I suggest you take me for my word," Lynx snarled.  
  
"This coming from the man who tried to kill me only a few days ago."  
  
"Gentlemen, I would suggest we get to the task at hand and wait for the rest of our 'guests' to show up," Viper said sagely.  
  
Diss merely rested against the wall idly, "I got no problem with waiting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serge and Kid finally made it inside the room where Viper and Lynx were waiting.  
  
"It's about time you made it. I thought you had died," Lynx remarked.  
  
"Cut the crap Lynx and get on with the show," Diss snapped as he walked out into the center of the room.  
  
Lynx glared back at Diss for a second before returning his gaze to Serge, "Serge do you ever question who you really are? What if you aren't who you think you are?" Serge shook his head trying to think; every thought escaped his mind as the Dragon Tear began glowing.  
  
"Serge buddy, don't ya be taken in with his fancy talk!" Kid shouted to him. Suddenly Diss saw a flash, and then Viper was crying out. Serge was glued to the spot unable to move as Diss cried out in outrage.  
  
"Lynx you bastard!" Viper cried as he fell to the floor. A rather nasty looking knife protruded from his back.  
  
"This place will serve as a fine tomb for the Acacia Dragoons," Lynx said as Viper passed out from the blood loss. Diss shook with barely contained rage as a flame erupted from his hand forming a staff. The staff ended in a scythe-like blade; wrapped around the staff was a silver dragon.  
  
"You bastard, now you die," Diss growled.  
  
Kid drew her dagger as they approached Lynx. Working in tandem Diss would strike moving Lynx right into the area Kid would strike. Quickly the small gashes added up as more and more blood spilled on the floor. Lynx kneeled next to the pedestal as Serge was forced to watch as a spectator. The Dragon Tear now glowed brighter filling the room with a blinding light. As the light cleared Serge dropped to a knee before getting back up. Kid looked over at Serge concernedly. "You alright mate?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Everything is fine now," Serge said uncharacteristically.  
  
Lynx started backing up as Diss started walking forward.  
  
"Now pussy cat, you die," He raised his staff high ready to bring it down.  
  
"Wait!" Kid shouted. Diss brought down the staff and looked over at her.  
  
"I want him, let me at him!" Kid said as she approached Lynx. Paul ran in with a mysterious Red sword drawn.  
  
"NO! HE'S MY MEAL TICKET OUT OF HERE!" Paul said about ready to slice off Kid's head.  
  
"That's right Kid, avenge Lucca," Serge said encouragingly not noticing Paul's outrage.  
  
"What?" Kid turned to face Serge. Shaun ran over to Diss.  
  
"What Kid?" Serge asked quizzically.  
  
"What did you just say?" Kid asked rapidly.  
  
Serge remained silent as he realized his mistake. Diss sensed something not right and joined by Kid's side. Paul ran over to Lynx helping him up.  
  
"I never once mentioned Lucca to anyone. How do you know Lucca's name?" Kid said matter-of-factly.  
  
Diss saw where she was going with this and lowered his staff. Serge rushed forth stabbing his swallow deeply into her. She gritted her teeth before falling forward bleeding from her stomach wound. Diss snarled as he slashed hard with the staff.  
  
Serge easily parried the maneuver and countered. Diss jumped back before launching a fireball right at Serge. The fireball hit Serge hard knocking him back. Serge got up grinning.  
  
"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this to you," He said gladly. Diss' danger sense went wild as he saw Serge's hand glow darkly. Paul and Shaun ran to aid Diss just in time to see Diss completely enshrouded in darkness. He grunted as the field of darkness started slowly collapsing on him and he hit the ground hard. Paul and Shaun ran over to him and were shocked to see he was completely unresponsive.  
  
"Now to remove to underlings." Serge said as he launched two balls of darkness at Paul and Shaun. Both froze in place as the balls hit them, both felt as if they had received a huge blow, both succumbed to the darkness. Lynx slowly got up looking at Serge lifting Kid's head and pressing her dagger against her cheek.  
  
"Time to die." Serge said. He slowly hesitated before slamming her face into the ground. "No, I have better plans for you. And as for you, Mr. Dissinger." Serge walked over to Diss. "I have great plans for you." At that moment the Four Devas ran into the room to see the carnage that just happened.  
  
"GENERAL!" Karsh screamed. Lynx looked around him to see strange lights in his eyes. Soon he disappeared. 


	7. True Colors

Chapter 4  
  
True Colors  
  
Lynx slowly woke up and looked at his surroundings. He saw Paul wrapping something up in a brown linen and Shaun resting next to him. Lynx also noticed the world he was in had absolutely no,  
  
"Texture. Where the HELL is the texture in this place." Paul said tying off the last of the linen. Lynx slowly got up and walked up to Paul.  
  
"So, now what oh mighty Lynx!" Paul got up into his face yelling.  
  
"I'm not Lynx." he said quietly. Paul pushed him away.  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! DON'T TRY AND ACT DUMB WITH ME YOU LITTLE.CAT!" Lynx backed slowly away from Paul.  
  
"I'm not Lynx, I'm Serge." He said again. Paul was about to lunge himself at Lynx when Shaun tackled him.  
  
"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE, PAUL! LOOK AT HIS EYES! LOOK DAMNIT!" Shaun ordered. Paul slowly did so.  
  
"You mean to tell me you're not Lynx?" Paul said angrily. Lynx nodded. "This will take awhile to sink in." Paul sighed.  
  
"What's the ruckus here?" A green creature said walking up to them. They all looked at it.  
  
"Names Sprigg. How did you get ere'?"  
  
"Long story." Paul muttered.  
  
"Well considerin' I've been ere' for almost a hundred years now I think I got all the time in the world. I may look like a ol hag, but I still know what I'm talkin about." Paul and the others looked confused.  
  
"SAY WHA?" Shaun asked stupefied.  
  
"Look, forget the details. If I can show you a possible way outta ere will you take me with ya?" They all nodded. They trudged up what seemed to be a hill to the front of a house. When they entered Paul and Lynx got a very odd welcoming surprise.  
  
"Bon'juer Monsieur Paul and Lynx. Did you miss moi?" Paul and Lynx recognized the sound of Harle's thick French accent.  
  
"I'm not Lynx." Lynx said irritably.  
  
"But you look like him, and everybody elze will t'ink you're him, so voila, you are Lynx."  
  
"BUT I'M SERGE!"  
  
"Oh really?" Harle asked chuckling. "And how do you know zat. Can you confirm zat you are really Serge? How do you know zis Serge even existed? Iz zis Serge a dream, a thought, a living person? Realite' haz set in, you are Monsieur Lynx. You cannot defeat Realite', because if you do Realite' will crush you and march on day after day leaving your crushed body behind." Harle momentarily disappeared, then reappeared walking up the left wall. "Do you really believe zat people will t'ink your really Serge with your body as Lynx?"  
  
"Serge."  
  
"NON! Monsieur Lynx, Paul." Harle said interrupting Paul.  
  
"Sorry. LYNX, " Paul glared at Harle. "The loony makes a point. I learned from Kid that Demi-Humans, MOST, hate humans. And Humans, MOST, hate Demi- Humans. If you go around preaching to Demi-humans that you're a human in a Demi-humans body they'll think you're insane. If you go around Humans preaching you're a Human inside a Demi-humans body they'll think you're insane. And trust me, Insane is not the impression people want. Especially in your case because you're a Demi-human." Harle nodded in agreement.  
  
"So that's it, I'm Lynx." Lynx muttered.  
  
"EXACTLY!" Harle said as if she was proud. "Do you wish to leave here?" Lynx nodded. "Very well, follow me." They all did and after twenty minutes of hiking through an indescribable world they were back at the Hydra Marshes.  
  
"THANKS!" Sprigg said running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "I OWE YOU GUYS BIG! Call me if ya ever need my help." And Sprigg danced off.  
  
"Very." Shaun started.  
  
"Odd." Paul finished. "Let's get going. We gotta find Serge now."  
  
"Zat might be difficult." Harle interrupted. "You see, az we know. Lynx waz not from ze dimension you were in. That was pozzible because a piece to ze puzzle also disappeared. Now zat Lynx haz returned ze puzzle iz complete." Harle said.  
  
"Rewind. We can't go looking for Serge because he's theoretically in another world?" Shaun asked.  
  
"Not a Theory, a fact." Harle said annoyed. Paul sighed.  
  
"Figures." Both Paul and Lynx muttered. Harle grinned.  
  
"However, we can restore ze temporal distortion if we simply make ze piece to ze puzzle missing again." Paul paced around.  
  
"How do we do that?" he asked.  
  
"Zimple, ze Dead Sea of course." Harle said casually.  
  
"Well isn't that a lovely name." Shaun muttered.  
  
"We can make zis hard, or harder. You decide." Harle stammered at Shaun. They all nodded  
  
"Let's go on another fun filled, action packed, adventure. YIPPE SKIPPY!" Paul said sarcastically.  
  
"Zis iz going to be a long trip." Harle muttered shaking her head with her left hand holding her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss slowly came around. A splitting headache pierced his thoughts as he felt hands slowly bring him up to a sitting position. Shaking his head the headache lessened until he finally got free of its hold.  
  
"Hold on Mate, Lynx gave ya a pretty hard knock to yer noggin." Kid's voice came.  
  
His vision was blurry as his eyes opened. He tried to remember back to what happened. He remembered them attacking Lynx, him raising his Staff in a deathblow. Suddenly his thoughts slipped away no matter how hard he tried to grasp them.  
  
"Kid, is he alright?" Came an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Yeah Serge, he's just feeling the after effects of what Lynx did ta him," Kid replied.  
  
"What happened?" Diss said woozily.  
  
"Lynx hit ya with some spell, knocked ya flat. First time I've ever seen ya go down like that," Kid responded.  
  
Diss' vision slowly cleared as he looked around. He was in a small room, and Kid was sitting next to him holding him up. Serge appeared standing in the doorway. Diss tried to think back to the room, but his memories started draining away like water through his cupped hand.  
  
"Where are Paul and Shaun?" Diss said uneasily.  
  
Kid looked at him sympathetically, "They left ya, when me and Serge 'ere showed up there ya were out cold and yer buddies were gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They were no where around. It looked like a wreck in there, but there ya were in the center abandoned like a dead body. Ya almost were dead too."  
  
"I'm sorry Diss, your friends left you," Serge added.  
  
Diss tried to think back, and then the memories returned. Paul had slashed at him, and Shaun followed up by throwing rocks at him knocking him back against the wall. Lynx finished him off with a weird cloud of darkness knocking him out. He looked down.  
  
"Lets take you home Diss," Serge said.  
  
"Home?" Diss asked confusedly.  
  
"Ya mate, back to Hermits 'ideaway, where ya always lived," Kid said.  
  
Diss tried to think about his home, he saw a brown haired girl. Suddenly as quickly as the thought came it was gone. There was a grave, the tombstone had inscribed on it; "Here Lies Christy Dissinger. May she rest in eternal peace."  
  
Diss could barely hold himself together. He couldn't think as tears blurred his vision.  
  
"I have no home, I have no friends. I'm alone and I don't want to return home," Diss said quietly.  
  
Serge got up and left leaving him and Kid alone in the room. Kid gently enfolded him, he let loose the tears he had hidden deeply, as he cried he felt his pain lessen.  
  
"I'm sorry for ya mate, but ya aren't alone anymore," Kid whispered. Diss pulled himself back together looking at her confusedly.  
  
"Diss, you've got me and Serge now. We'll help ya through this," she explained. He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. After what seemed like forever he pulled back leaning against the top bed board. Kid got up dusting herself off as she headed outside.  
  
Before she left she turned to him, "We'll wait for ya outside mate."  
  
Diss looked around the room; his stuff was laid out on the nearby chair. He slowly dressed before picking up his staff. As he made contact with the staff a flash occurred in his head, he saw a brief image of Kid lying on the ground blood trickling from a stomach wound. As fast as the flash came it was gone, but he couldn't stop thinking about the image.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He exited the room Kid was leaning against the wall and Serge was idly pacing. Diss merely cleared his throat drawing their attention, "I'll tag along for awhile, there's nothing waiting for me at home."  
  
Kid looked like she wanted to walk over to him, but Serge said something first, "Alright we're heading over to the Dead Sea after I do a little work on the mainland. I have a little something I need to do in order for us to get there easily.  
  
Kid nodded, " I'll 'elp in anyway possible."  
  
Diss chimed in almost immediately, "Count me in."  
  
Serge smiled, "Thanks you guys."  
  
Serge grinned as he led them out of the inn at Termina. His grin broadened even more as he saw the ships of the Porre Army approach the island. His plan was executing beautifully now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOW WHAT?" Paul blared getting out of his spot on the crowded boat.  
  
"It appears ze Dead Sea iz closed off." Harle said sadly.  
  
"YOU MEAN WE WAISTED THREE HOURS AND THE BETTER PART OF A DAY LOOKING FOR A BOAT THAT TOOK US TO A PLACE WE CAN'T ENTER?" Paul nearly fell.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Shaun started loosing his cool at the situation.  
  
"LOOK! I ZED NOT'ING ABOUT ZIS BEING EASY!" Harle said defending herself. Lynx started shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
"So what the hell are we going to do now?" Paul asked trying to refrain from pointless yelling.  
  
"Well, maybe we should rest at Marbule? Zer we can look for answerz." Harle slowly sat down next to Lynx. Paul nodded in agreement.  
  
"Might as well. Who knows when this blasted boat will give away." At that moment the boat began to creak under the combined weight of the four of them and it collapsed. Everyone was drenched and Harle's makeup was ruined.  
  
"FIRST THINGS FIRST!" Shaun yelled under a controlled tone. "PAUL, DON'T GET PISSED OFF OR WE'RE ALL DEAD!" Shaun commanded. Paul grabbed a small piece of the wood and shoved it in his mouth biting on it hard.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" He said through his gritting teeth. Everyone grabbed a piece of the boat and clinged onto it. "SHAUN! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" Paul blared clinging onto his board for his life.  
  
"DAMN! I forgot that. Okay, I'm coming, don't panic." Shaun slowly dog paddled his board over to Paul.  
  
"You mean to tell me zat someone az powerful az you doezn't know how to swim?" Harle sounded hopeless.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Paul barked back. He slipped off his board and began flailing trying to grab on. Shaun and Lynx both helped him onto his board.  
  
"Are you okay?' Harle and Lynx asked at the same time. Paul nodded.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Paul said spitting some water out of his mouth. Shaun helped Paul and they began the long journey.  
  
After three hours had passed they came upon a man in a boat. However, the man looked like a grasshopper.  
  
"H-H-Help." Paul said through his chattering teeth.  
  
"Why should I help a human? You've never done anything to us!" He chimed back.  
  
"Please." Shaun said almost falling off his piece of board.  
  
"Forget it." Retorted the man paddling away.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" Paul screamed. "NO WONDER HUMANS TREAT YOU LIKE THEY DO!" Harle hushed Paul.  
  
"Zat won't help him change hiz mind." She said reassuringly. Paul nodded sniffling.  
  
"Hey man, if you cry I won't tell anyone. Besides, it's not like anyone will notice." Shaun said trying to ease the mood. Paul softly smiled, but quickly frowned. They continued wading through the water for another hour before they reached Marbule. When they landed on the shore Harle managed to convince everyone to keep moving on to the town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived the town seemed deserted. They walked forward to a little shack when a man came down some stairs yelling hello at them.  
  
"I didn't expect any visitors." He said "Place has been deserted for years now. All the Demi-Humans packed up and left onboard the S.S. Zelbess. Long, sad story." He continued on. "Names Tim." They all shook hands. "Look, you guys seem a bit tired. The homes here are still furnished. Why don't you take advantage of the point." He smiled. He turned and left while Paul looked around.  
  
"I'm going scouting." Paul said quickly before anyone could offer to help or convince him not to.  
  
"What iz hiz problem?" Harle asked.  
  
"Blowing off some steam I guess." Shaun said trailing off.  
  
"We should get some rest." Lynx proposed. They all nodded.  
  
"Monsieur Paul will rest when he decides to rest, let uz go to sleep." Harle said tiredly linking arms with Lynx nearly falling asleep. They all went into to shack and got ready for bed. After a few minutes and saying some good nights they all had little trouble falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"IS THERE ANY REASON YOU DISLIKE ME?" Paul yelled hurling a bolt of lighting in the air. "DID I DO SOMETHING TO PISS YOU OFF?" Paul yelled again hurling another bolt. Paul fell flat on his rear drawing his knees to his face sniffling. "It's just to much for me to handle." Paul said nearly breaking down.  
  
"What is?" came a soft voice.  
  
"THIS! It's to much to take in!" Paul chocked back the tears.  
  
"And you said you could handle any challenge that came your way." The soft voice seemed to mature.  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Paul screamed letting the tears out. He hurled lighting bolt after lighting bolt into the air before he ran out of energy.  
  
"My aren't we the little child." The voice said again. Paul looked behind him to see a girl with blond curly hair about his height and age standing next to a little girl no older then 5 with blonde curly hair also. The younger had blue eyes, and the older had brownish hazel.  
  
"When was the last time I saw you two?" Paul said sniffling.  
  
"Just before you met Dissinger." The little girl said. "When you looked at the locket in your pocket."  
  
"I have no memory of who you are." Paul said trailing off getting out the locket and looking at the photo of the two girls smiling. "I feel as if I knew you before they changed me."  
  
"Maybe you did." The older one said. "For all you know we are your sisters. Or maybe the little one's your sister and I'm your ex-girlfriend." She continued on. "Or maybe we're your friends. Maybe you found the locket and kept it. No one but you can answer the question of who we are. "  
  
"You kept that locket shut ever since you met Dissinger." The little one said.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Paul asked in a half whisper.  
  
"There was one thing you could remember about us." The little girl said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You would always, and mostly only, listened to us, no matter what." The older said. The little one explained in detail.  
  
"Sometimes you listen to us rather than Diss, or even Rachel. Even if you knew it was stupid or futile, or would even cost your life. You listened to us more than anyone or anything else." Paul slowly remembered the night he told Rachel he was leaving with Shaun and Diss despite Rachel's plea. He claimed he had to go, because he felt like he was told to. He never realized it would bring him to this. The older one spoke up again,  
  
"The times when you wouldn't listen to anyone, no matter how much sense they made, those times when you were so arrogant and stupid, the times when nothing would stop you. EXCEPT when you listened to." The little one finished the sentence,  
  
"Us." She said it almost in a whisper. "Only we made sense to you."  
  
"How come I remember you now?" Paul asked. The older one answered his question,  
  
"You want someone to tell you what to do next."  
  
"When you saw Marcy you remembered me." The little one said.  
  
"And when you saw Kid you remembered me." The older girl said.  
  
"So by remembering you two I somehow managed to get you guys here to tell me what to do next?" They both nodded.  
  
"Give it up." A colder male voice said. "He's too far from himself. In no time I will have total control of this man. Nothing can help him then. Not even you two."  
  
"Not true!" The little girl yelled back. Paul looked behind him to find himself looking back.  
  
"What the." Paul said scratching his head.  
  
"I'm you, but dead." The ghost Paul said. Paul turned pale white after hearing that. "In this world you, Shaun, and Diss died, you and Diss in the sea. You see in this world, a tide swept over the bodies of us and caused us to drown before we could wake up from the event that made us come here!" Paul started backing away. "Why you can see me, however, is because of the sword you possess. I am the reflection of your evil side. The side that you kept hidden deep inside." The ghost began advancing on Paul, "All those feelings about wanting to punch Dissinger right in the mouth. The times when you wanted to take your powers and just kill someone. Those times you wouldn't listen! It was your hatred building up inside." The ghost paced around a bit, and then continued on, "You never truly liked Diss. You always hated him when he went assuming the command." Paul interrupted.  
  
"YES, BUT WHERE WOULD I BE WITHOUT HIM?" Paul blared back.  
  
"Where you wanted to be all along." The Ghost Paul hissed back. "Alone." Paul gritted his teeth pulling out the red sword. "Go for it. Prove me right." He laughed in a mocking tone. He disappeared in an instant still laughing. Paul sheathed his sword and looked at the girls.  
  
" If he's my bad side, then does that make you my guardian angels?" Paul mumbled.  
  
"In a way yes." The older one said. "We're here to help you remember. That's all." The older one began to walk away.  
  
"REMEMBER WHAT?" Paul blared back.  
  
"You should get some sleep. You have a lot of decisions to make on your own tomorrow." The little one said. Paul felt the anger in him boil down to a mid point. He was fighting with himself trying to prove to the two girls that he didn't listen to them all the time. Slowly he felt fatigued as he dropped onto the ground.  
  
"Good-bye Paul." The older one said.  
  
"No, don't go." Paul whispered.  
  
"Bye." The little one said running up to him and giving him a small hug. They both disappeared instantly leaving Paul alone.  
  
"I want to go home.I want to go home. God damnit mister Wizard. I want to go home." Paul said hopelessly falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Monsieur Paul, it iz time to get up." Paul heard Harle talking to him. Paul groggily got up from the ground and realized he had a blanket over him.  
  
"Did you give me the blanket?" Paul asked.  
  
"Non, I t'ought it waz yours." Harle replied. Paul didn't dwell on it too much. "Today we zet off for ze S.S. Zelbess. There we shall talk to Ze Captain Fargo about ze sage of Marbule." Paul had troubling following Harle's accent, but nodded dumbly thinking she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Morning, Paul." Shaun said groggily getting out of the small shack with his coffee cup filled with water. "Lynx will be coming by shortly. He's uh.drying out." Paul felt like laughing, but was to tired to even think.  
  
"Coffee." Paul said tiredly.  
  
"Coffee?" Harle repeated.  
  
"Coffee." Paul said again.  
  
"What iz coffee?" Harle asked.  
  
"Coffee is the drink of the gods who can't get up in the morning. Energetic happy people really shouldn't drink the stuff. To much for their tiny systems." Paul answered.  
  
"So you drink coffee when you want to wake up." Harle said figuring it all out. "Are you sure ze gods drink zis stuff?" Shaun and Paul both muttered deciding to leave her out of the loop.  
  
"I got complementary sugar water, otherwise no coffee." Shaun stated. Paul took Shaun's mug, gave him a dirty look and drank all the contents, then spit it out with his eyes wide open.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?" Paul said disgusted.  
  
"Harle's paint leftovers. She painted this morning a picture of the town at dawn. She used my mug to dip her brush." Shaun said amused. Paul glared at everyone.  
  
"I want coffee." Paul said once again. He grabbed his belongings and went on the tiny ferry to the Cruise Ship S.S. Zelbess. He wanted to find this so called Sage, and then go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss awoke refreshed. Kid lay nearby and Serge was up sharpening his swallow. Diss shook the morning grog off as he got up pulling on his over shirt.  
  
"Sleep well Diss?" Serge asked.  
  
Diss nodded as he stretched. They had camped in the forest as they headed towards Termina. They would steal a ship then head to this fabled Dead Sea. Kid woke up slowly as Diss watched interestedly. Kid yawned before becoming full awake.  
  
"What time is it mates?" Kid asked.  
  
"Pretty early Kid. You always up this early?" Diss responded.  
  
"Yeah Diss. Usually up ta no good at this time," she smiled devilishly.  
  
"Just don't pick any pockets in Termina alright?" Diss asked.  
  
"Aw mate, yeh take the fun outta it. How am I supposed ta keep up me skills?" Kid responded playfully.  
  
Diss chuckled and was surprised to find Kid laugh with him. She seemed to be more friendly to him now, and he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Lets head out to Termina. We can rest up there before stealing a boat. Oh, and you two might want to be on guard, some people from Viper's Guard might be around," Serge said.  
  
Diss nodded picking up his Dragon Staff. Diss walked side by side with Kid. She smiled over at him and he couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Ya aright mate? You look like yer embarrassed." Kid said softly to him.  
  
"Its.nothing. Trust me, I'm fine. Just a little flustered that's all. Haven't been on this Island in awhile. Like a whole new place," Diss stammered.  
  
Kid smiled realizing what was causing it. "You like me dontcha?" she asked innocently.  
  
Diss blushed turning away, "I never said that."  
  
"Its alright mate, I get it all the time. Besides I can understand where yer coming from. You having no wife; with me being the first girl to come along. Not ta forget ta mention that ye cried on me shoulder." Kid trailed off seeing his pain in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry mate, I forgot ye lost yer shiela," she said softly. He looked down. Grief filled his heart as he remembered the tombstone. " How did she die mate?" Kid asked innocently.  
  
"I can't remember, I think I blocked it out of the memory," Diss said softly.  
  
Serge stiffened as he overheard their conversation. The talk about the memories he had implanted in them was skirting to close to a loophole he had accidentally created. Not knowing the girl he couldn't think of an easy way for her to have died. Serge knew she was alive, but if Diss knew she was he would devote his life to going back to his own dimension.  
  
"How tragic, can you tell me about her?" Kid asked softly.  
  
"She believed in me when no one else would. She helped me when I was weak. When I was captured the memories of her kept me going and resisting," Diss said through tears.  
  
"Diss, I'm sorry mate, she sounded almost perfect," Kid whispered drawing close to him.  
  
"She was, and she took pity on me when I was nothing but a torn wretched soul. I didn't deserve her," Diss said through silent tears.  
  
Kid wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Ya deserve the best mate. I just wish I was the best; ya seem like such a great guy." Diss turned to face her stopping; she looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Kid please, just don't do this to me. I'm still grieving for my lost wife; I don't think I'm ready for a new relationship," Diss said softly.  
  
Kid smiled, "Ya don't know what yer missing mate."  
  
"I can only imagine." Diss responded sincerely.  
  
Serge grinned as the crisis was averted. He also now had the ability to control Diss subliminally through Kid. Kid was much easier to control than Diss. He could feel Diss pounding in his mind trying to get out. Kid was much weaker minded, so he only touched her up when they slept. Diss required constant reinforcement, already he almost broke through his brainwashing three times. He gently nudged Kid subliminally as she wrapped an arm around Diss. Diss instinctively responded in kind, and Serge felt Diss' resistance start fading. He smiled, all he had to do was reinforce the relationship that would have been friendship into full-blown love, and Diss would be his puppet.  
  
Diss stiffened as his Danger Sense tingled. Kid felt his alertness and pulled her dagger. Diss raised his staff into a ready position, as Serge raised his swallow. Immediately Acacia Dragoons attacked from the left Diss was facing.  
  
Diss slashed hard killing the dragon that the first dragoon was riding. Kid followed up by knifing the soldier hard in the chest stopping his heart immediately. Serge took down the next Dragoon with a ball of dark energy sending the soldier into a far tree where his neck snapped on impact. The third dragoon turned to flee only to find Kid's dagger planted fully up to the hilt in his back puncturing his right lung. Diss heaved from the sudden exertion as he turned to Kid.  
  
"Sorry about that, had to get him fast," Diss panted.  
  
"Its alright mate. You got him right?" Kid returned.  
  
Serge smiled, both of them were extremely jumpy from the sudden combat. As Kid pulled her dagger from the dead soldier she wiped it on the man's tunic. He gently nudged her mind as Diss approached her. Without warning Kid kissed Diss full and deep. He recovered from the shock slowly as he returned the kiss full force hugging her closely. Serge smiled as he felt the last of Diss' resistance crumble. He had broken the man, and at the same time had a calming influence on Kid. Neither of them had any resistance to offer at all as he looked at his puppets.  
  
Kid pulled back from the kiss, "I'm sorry mate, I invaded yer personal space."  
  
"If that's invading, feel free to do it again anytime.." Diss said softly.  
  
Kid smiled. "I thought ya didn't want a relationship right now," she whispered.  
  
"Looks like my body thought otherwise." Diss said.  
  
Kid chuckled, "So who do we follow? Yer mind or yer body?"  
  
"Both," he whispered as he kissed her. Serge grinned. All was according to plan. Diss would crush his friends, especially now that he had severed his last tie to his real life. Diss belonged to him now, his past discarded for the future Serge would mold. Diss was his puppet, and Serge knew, he would put on a grand show for his friends. 


	8. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 5 Friend or Foe?  
  
"This ship belongs to me, myself and I." Fargo claimed. Paul stood bored with his arms across his chest.  
  
"Look, we want to see the Sage of Marbule. Can we?"  
  
"Sorry matey, but there is no Sage on board this ship." Paul grew tired and took the opportunity to use his own methods while he was alone. He drew his blade and pointed it at Fargo's throat.  
  
"Listen very well. This blade belongs to me, myself and I, and if you don't let me see the Sage I'll use my blade to cut your throat. GOT IT!" Paul said coldly. Fargo gulped and nodded. "If you tell anyone I did this you're a dead man Fargo." Paul finished drawing up his blade. Fargo gave the okay and Paul went out to Harle and Lynx who waited for him.  
  
"Well?" Harle asked.  
  
"Let's go to Grand Slam and see the sage." Paul said annoyed. He walked ahead as Harle took notice of Paul's attitude.  
  
"Every day he iz with zat sword he grows more evil. We must stop him from wielding zat blade." Harle whispered to Lynx. Lynx nodded already thinking of a plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss looked around Termina as he entered. Soldiers were everywhere, and the blue uniforms seemed to add to their cold nature. He shivered slightly.  
  
"What's wrong mate?" Kid asked quietly.  
  
"I'm just a little jittery, that's all," Diss replied.  
  
"We'll spend the night at the local tavern, then we'll head out in one of the local ships," Serge said.  
  
Diss looked up, it was still mid afternoon. "Does that mean we're free the rest of the day?" Diss asked carefully.  
  
Serge nodded. He smiled as he thought about them cementing the relationship he had pushed them into. Diss and Kid walked down the street towards the vendor's area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you humans possibly want from me? Haven't you done enough?" The sage bellowed. Paul knew this was going to get nowhere fast. Paul motioned for the gang to take a hike and left Paul alone with the Sage.  
  
"If I kick your ass right now, will you tell me how to get into the Dead Sea?" The sage nodded preparing for battle. Paul drew his sword and attacked even before the sage was ready.  
  
"You humans always cheated." The sage hissed. Paul retaliated in force rather then words. He kicked the Sage in the head and threw him into a bunch of barrels knocking them all over. The sage slowly got up as Paul grabbed his throat with one fist and lifted him into the air slamming him on the ground. The sage again got up slowly and Paul picked him up with his free hand and slammed him down again. The sage tried to get up and realized how futile it was.  
  
"Very well human." He gasped for air. "Take this crab and let nature take its course." Paul took the crab and walked away. "No thanks." The sage hissed slowly getting up.  
  
"Thanks for practice."  
  
"Practice, human?" Paul nodded to the sage.  
  
"In all honesty I wanted to kill you. But something told me not to." Paul said feeling the locket in his pocket. Paul brushed right past his allies saying to get ready to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss looked at the various carts amazed at what was openly on sale. Kid smiled as she got an idea dragging him down a side street towards what looked like a blacksmith's shop. As they headed to the front door a man dressed in green armor stopped them.  
  
"I know you two." The man said.  
  
"So do a lot of other people what difference does it make to me?" Diss asked. Kid laughed at the remark.  
  
"You two were at Fort Dragonia weren't you?" The man pushed.  
  
"Yer pushing inta business that doesn't concern ya," Kid snapped.  
  
"I don't know what your business here is, but it can't be good," The man said drawing his sword.  
  
Diss pulled out his staff and Kid drew her dagger. Tension seemed to mount in the air as they faced off.  
  
"Listen boy, I don't want to hurt you, but your not leaving me much of a choice," Diss said slowly.  
  
"I'm an Acacia Dragoon, and my name is Glenn," The man said.  
  
"Ya could be the king of the world and it wouldn't impress me much," Kid said.  
  
Diss crouched low and Kid followed suit realizing that Glenn couldn't be talked out of a fight. Glenn slashed at Diss, which Diss not only blocked but also pushed hard with his staff flattening Glenn. Kid jumped on the downed boy bringing her dagger up to his throat.  
  
"I dare ya to try anything," Kid breathed.  
  
"We can't just leave you alone now, but we can't kill you either. So, I think you'll have to deal with this." Diss said kneeling by Glenn. He hit Glenn hard in the face knocking him out. Kid got off of Glenn and stood up looking down at Diss. She gently took his hand in hers pulling him up. Diss got up giving her a kiss before turning to the blacksmith's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The Dead Sea." Lynx muttered as they looked at the mess before them.  
  
"Talk about your fixer upper." Shaun added. Paul began marching ahead. Harle seemed to have enough of Paul's attitude problem.  
  
"What iz ze problem, Paul?" Harle snapped. Paul glared at her.  
  
"Shut up Harle. The only problem around here is you!" Paul barked back. Shaun stepped between them breaking up the tension.  
  
"Zat blade of yours iz cursed. GET RID OF IT!" Harle ordered. Lynx held Paul back as he tried to tackle Harle.  
  
"You're a crazy lunatic." Paul muttered breaking free of Lynx's hold. He walked on to the centerpiece of Dead Sea and as they grew near it looked more and more like a group of buildings smashed together. Harle gave nasty looks at Paul every now and then and Lynx made sure Shaun was well within stopping range in case things got to rough between the two. When they finely reached the center they looked up at the enormous skyscraper.  
  
"This must be where we want to be." Shaun said stupidly. They all marched into the building and were amazed to find the automatic doors still functioning. They walked around what looked like a futuristic mall when they spotted the next destination. When they went through the door they found themselves in a place that looked like a small theatre production. There Lynx felt a great headache when he saw a little child disappeared.  
  
"What iz it?" Harle asked. Lynx shook his head motioning it was nothing. Paul took note of the headache and they walked into another room with a large Airplane crashed making ramp to the above ground. They climbed up the Airplane when again Lynx felt another Headache. Again everyone checked to see if he was all right and again he said it was nothing. Paul noticed a pattern in here and he didn't like it. When they reached the upper level they saw dead Acacia Dragoons including Viper, the Four Devas, and the big shocker, Shaun. Shaun almost fainted when he saw his cold limp body before him.  
  
"You okay, Shaun?" Paul asked concerned. Shaun weakly nodded his head. He gulped moving on. Once again Lynx felt another headache when he noticed the children again.  
  
"Lynx, is it another headache?" Paul asked. Lynx nodded. Paul wanted to leave this place badly. They saw a temporal rift before them and with a large sigh they moved through it,  
  
As they moved through the temporal rift they saw that there was what looked like a deserted courtyard. As lynx moved on he saw all three kids moved onwards over the staircase that marked the northern boundary. He shook his head as he felt the headache return.  
  
"Is it that headache again?" Paul asked quietly.  
  
Lynx nodded and moved on up the stairs. At the top of the stairs a bell rested on the ground under two stone pillars that must have been its original place. Upon reaching the bell stand Paul looked at the plaque on one of the stone columns.  
  
"Nadia's Bell, May our hopes and dreams last forever. 1999 A.D.," he read slowly.  
  
"That was what we hoped until you came Serge. You did this you ruined everything, our hopes, our dreams, everything was ruined and its all your fault Serge!" One of the children said. Everyone there saw the children now and were surprised that they looked furious. They slowly faded as a softer voice came from behind one of the pillars.  
  
"Don't mind them, they are just specters of the future," a familiar man said to the party.  
  
"Welcome to the Tower of Gheddon, Time Crash Ground Zero. It's been a long time Serge," The man said softly. Lynx looked at the man carefully.  
  
"You probably don't remember me. My name is Miguel. I was a friend of your father Wazuki. The last time I saw you was ten years ago." Miguel said slowly.  
  
"Ten years ago you were attacked by a panther. Its poisonous claws had put potent venom into your skin. We had killed it in time to keep it from killing you, but the poison had already gone to work to kill you," Miguel said softly as he remembered what had happened.  
  
"Wazuki and me climbed aboard our ship and set sail for Marbule in hopes that they could help you. During our trip there, a terrible storm rose up and knocked us off course. We found ourselves in the Sea of Eden, at a high tech facility. Wazuki decided we would spend the night there when a voice came from deeper within the facility. He started to heed the voice when I called for him to stop. He turned and told me that I had been a good friend and that I should stay here until he returned," Miguel said softly.  
  
"I've been waiting ten years without any sign of him," Miguel said regaining his voice.  
  
"What is this place?" Lynx asked softly.  
  
Miguel replied, "Every choice that you make destroys a potential future. Those futures condensed into what is today called the Dead Sea. This place is a future that never was, that never will be."  
  
"How is that possible?" Shaun asked cautiously.  
  
"Fate," He said softly, "Fate decides everything. Every action, every word, every thought is predetermined by Fate, Fate rules over everything, determining who will live, and who will die. Fate is a cruel "goddess" not forgiving anyone who stands against her," Miguel went on, "This place is a moment frozen in time, time has no meaning here. You will never grow old and die. Think Serge; you will never have to face tomorrow alone. Join me here and never fear what tomorrow may bring!"  
  
Lynx thought the offer was very tempting, but he also saw the danger that lived in such a life. Slowly he shook his head not taking Miguel up on his offer.  
  
"I see, then you must be after restoring the Temporal Distortion then." Miguel said with a heavy sigh. "To do this you must defeat me to liberate this place. Once you do that the Distortion should be reset." Miguel prepared himself for battle.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Paul blared. Paul really didn't want to attack but this urge told him to rip off Miguel's head.  
  
"Don't hold back, let FATE decide." Miguel said enthusiastically. "Attack me with all your soul if you wish to live." They all knew there was no alternative. Kill Miguel, or be killed. Miguel went right after Lynx punching and kicking using a combo of martial arts skills to knock him out. Paul swung in a diagonal at Miguel who parried with an energy field around his hand that resembled a sword. It was a beam of pure light and he wielded it like a blade. Paul was able to parry most of the attacks but Miguel got to him eventually knocking him out of the fight. Harle and Shaun both jumped Miguel beating them with their fists as Miguel blew them back with bursts of pure energy balls. Harle couldn't withstand the blow leaving Shaun and Miguel left. Shaun lifted a huge boulder over his head and hurled it at Miguel who cut it into pieces with his energy blade. Shaun knew he was going to die if he didn't get help soon. Miguel thrusted himself at Shaun when Paul tackled Miguel and kept punching not letting loose when Miguel was eventually almost knocked out and bleeding.  
  
"Well.Done. You have. grown so strong. Serge," Miguel said weakly.  
  
"Why do I have to always fight?" Paul said to himself. The building began to violently shake when Harle and Lynx came to.  
  
"All done?" Lynx yelled.  
  
"YA!" Paul replied. They all ran to the distortion realizing it was blocked off.  
  
"GRAB HOLD SONS OF MAN!" A dragon roared as he swooped to pick up the party.  
  
Miguel lay on the ground looking up at the sky. He knew he would die, "My dearest Leena.if you only knew how much I loved you." He slowly faded away into nothingness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were all taken to a small island fairly close to Marbule where the Dragon dropped them off landing in front of them. "If thou wishest to defy the Goddess of Fate seek the blessings of all the Dragon Gods," The tall dragon said before flying off to the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss showed his staff to the blacksmith. The blacksmith looked carefully at it before talking to him.  
  
"Looks like yeh got a mighty fine staff 'ere. Tha actual staff itself is a rare oak. Tha dragon 'ere is pure Silvar, and tha blade has ta be rainbow," the smithy said in awe.  
  
"Rainbow?" Diss asked.  
  
"Yeh, rainbow, rare element that I' ave been lookin fer. Ye prove its existence at tha very least," The smithy said. Diss smiled and thanked the man for his time taking the staff back. As they turned to leave the smithy yelled out,  
  
"I was hopin tha maybe I could buy it offa yeh. Is tha at all possible?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Diss shook his head, "I'm sorry, it was a gift. I just wanted to see what it was made of. Had it for years now, and I just thought I'd stop by since I was in town."  
  
As they left Serge approached them. He had a serious look on his face.  
  
"Listen guys, we're going to have to hold off on the Dead Sea a bit. Its not at the moment we need it to be," He said.  
  
"So what do we do till then?" Kid asked.  
  
"Wait until it clears up, should be a couple of days." Diss smiled. He had hoped to get more time like this. As he and Kid walked back to the Bazaar they talked about how they would spend that time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, there's Termina!" Paul shouted. He ran ahead of the others. Harle was getting more and more annoyed with the way Paul was acting. Shaun pushed ahead seeing Paul hurry was never a good sign. Lynx eventually ran after Shaun, and Harle followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss, Kid, and Serge approached the harbor when they heard a shout. All three turned around to see Paul running full speed up to them. He stopped and shortly thereafter Shaun, Lynx, and Harle showed up.  
  
Diss frowned seeing his two "friends".  
  
"What are you two here for? You guys going to finish what you couldn't in Fort Dragonia?" Diss asked sarcastically.  
  
"What are you talking about Diss?" Shaun asked.  
  
"You guys left me for dead in Fort Dragonia, if it wasn't for Kid and Serge I think you guys would have succeeded." Diss replied coldly.  
  
"What are you talking about Diss, Kid and Serge were there all the long," Shaun said slowly.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Diss roared. Kid pulled her Dagger realizing a fight could breakout at any minute. Paul looked angrily at Diss.  
  
"YOU KNOW WE WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND DISS!" Paul screamed. "WE GO IN TOGETHER, WE GET OUT TOGETHER!" Diss retaliated quickly,  
  
"OH REALLY! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I WAS ALONE IN FORT DRAGONIA!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Paul drew his sword. Harle interrupted,  
  
"NON PAUL! DO NOT UZ ZAT SWORD!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP HARLE!" Paul bellowed.  
  
"Diss, we're your friends man, we'd never leave you behind. You're the boss of us. Remember how pissed you got when we called you that?" Diss slowly looked stupefied until Kid brushed one of his shoulders,  
  
"Remember, these guys left ya for dead." She said to him. Diss' anger came back as he gave up with words. Realizing he had no other alternative Paul and Shaun drew up their weapons.  
  
"So after abandoning me, you're going to kill me? I wont be an easy mark like Christy was," Diss growled.  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Paul screamed.  
  
"Christy died because you guys weren't there to help me, now you're going to kill me. I WONT BE THAT EASY TO KILL!" Diss yelled as he slashed hard at Paul. Paul barely blocked in time in order to avoid being cleaved in half. He released his anger as the two men fought as ruthlessly and violently as possible. Kicking when locked together and punching when in close quarters. Shaun watched dumbfounded as the two efficiently hurt each other. Paul finally backed up and threw a bolt of energy at Diss.  
  
Diss laughed, "You must be stupid or something, because you must have never heard of electrical fires." With that he started closing in.  
  
Paul looked around before retorting, "You're right it's useless against you, but not her." He threw another bolt at Kid hitting her squarely. She flew back gritting her teeth as she hit ground. Diss' eyes flared with a new fire as he started attacking Paul with more strength than Paul was ready for. Shaun tried to stop them only to receive a deep gash across his chest as Diss' dragon staff hit him.  
  
Finally Diss disarmed Paul. He looked around for anything and saw the Masamune a full twenty feet behind him.  
  
"Harle! Give me the sword!" Paul shouted desperately. Diss grabbed Paul by his front shirt and head butted him hard. Paul staggered then recovered. Diss again head butted Paul. Again Paul staggered recovering. Finally they both head butted each other, both backing off recovering from the tremendous skull-cracking blow.  
  
Serge's eyes widened as he felt Diss' mind start resisting him. Diss hadn't stopped resisting, but had gone dormant until his friends reawaked him. He thought quickly and saw Kid. He knew she was his only control method he could actually control. He quickly revived her as Diss started backing off from Paul's kicks.  
  
Kid woke up quickly and assessed the battle. As she got to her feet she quickly shouted, "Diss! Firestorm!"  
  
Diss nodded backing up to right next to her. As Paul charged Diss kicked Paul hard in the head knocking him back with the others. He nodded to Kid as she whistled. A huge machine dropped from nowhere onto the ground in front of them. Simultaneously Kid and Diss kicked triggers on the machine both leaning forward. Diss concentrated pouring fire into the machine as a crimson beam began emanating from the machine.  
  
Shaun was sitting up when he saw what was going on. Paul saw just enough to shout on last phrase before they were all blasted back. "OH SHIT!" Paul cried as the beam hit them full force. All that Lynx saw was red before he gave in to his pain. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss sat on the boat as he recovered. His shirt was torn in places where Paul's sword had slashed. Kid sat next to him holding a cloth, she dipped it into a healing salve and started pressing it to his open wounds. Diss cringed from the pain as she gently cleaned his wounds.  
  
"We did it guys! We got rid of Lynx!" Serge cried happily.  
  
"For now," muttered Diss before he hissed in pain.  
  
"Sorry mate," Kid said softly. She continued to clean his wounds as Serge looked at Diss studying him.  
  
'What do you mean for now?" Serge asked.  
  
Diss grimaced in pain before answering, "They aren't dead. I'd know it if they were. My powers let me know when it's enough so I don't drain myself too early in battle. I didn't get that warning at all."  
  
Kid looked sympathetically at Diss. Diss avoided her gaze for a bit looking at Serge. Serge was looking out into the open ocean distantly.  
  
"We need to head to Guldove," He said.  
  
"What?" Diss and Kid asked in unison.  
  
"We need to get to Guldove so that we can stop them from figuring out how to track us." Serge said mysteriously.  
  
Diss picked up on the unspoken meaning and simply nodded. Kid looked from Diss to Serge and back to Diss unsure of what was being left unsaid.  
  
Diss noticed her confusion and explained, "Lynx may try to use the Oracle at Guldove to find out what we're up to. No one can know we're heading to Chronopolis. If they did find out, all we've been working for would be for nothing."  
  
Kid nodded before returning to her work cleaning his wounds. After She finished Diss laid back. Kid laid on top of him using his chest as a pillow as the ship slowly moved towards Guldove.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" Paul and Shaun said together in unison as they got up. Both realized their friend had gone completely insane.  
  
"What is this crap about Christy?" Paul said.  
  
"I don't know what the hell happened to Diss, but he's not himself that's for sure." Shaun replied.  
  
"Speaking of act'ing strange." Harle started.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Paul yelled to her. Harle remained quiet. Lynx slowly got up and brushed off his fur.  
  
"Is everyone okay." Lynx muttered. Everyone nodded.  
  
"What waz zat?" Harle asked.  
  
"Shaun, your technical analysis please." Paul waved his hand motioning him to begin.  
  
"Today kiddies we're going to talk about Firestorm. When Kid combined one of her most powerful attacks with Diss' Flamethrower attack the cannon began to harness the energy and create a beam powerful enough to play hockey with our bodies." Shaun continued. " With that force we all placed our heads between our legs and kissed our-"  
  
"Zat iz enough!" Harle interrupted. Lynx laughed along with Paul.  
  
"Now we need a plan." Paul muttered. A man in green armor approached holding his head in pain.  
  
"Paul, Shaun, Sir Lynx. I am glad I have found you." Paul recognized Glenn.  
  
"Sup?" Paul asked.  
  
"Are you looking for Serge and his cohorts?" They nodded.  
  
"Then let me assist you. I believe I saw the boat heading for Guldove. There is where we should go next." At that point they knew Glenn joined their party.  
  
"Very well. I guess you're tagging along." Glenn seemed uneasy.  
  
"If you don't mind." Glenn replied.  
  
"Not at all." Shaun said. They moved onto a nearby-parked boat, which they took the liberty of stealing. From there they went to Guldove.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Be on your guard." Diss said straitening up.  
  
"What for?" Kid asked. Serge looked off into the sea. If they had a motorboat they would reach Guldove in no time.  
  
"When we reach Guldove I want you two to prepare a welcoming party." Serge ordered. Diss and Kid nodded preparing their weapons. Serge was willing to bet a bad thing was going to happen. That Paul character had already interfered with his plans with the Masamune. He was going to give it to Dissinger as a seal to keep him under his control. However, Paul didn't know anything about that sword. So win or lose an obstacle will be eliminated. When they reached Guldove Serge ran straight for the hut when he got an unwelcoming surprise.  
  
"Hello, Serge." Paul said lifting up Serge by his front shirt. He tossed him into Lynx who gave a very twisted grin.  
  
"DI-" Serge was smacked unconscious by Lynx's mighty hand. Dissinger already heard the trouble and ran over while Kid was still exiting the boat. As soon as he got six feet between himself and Kid, Glenn jumped Kid and Harle kicked her in the stomach and put her to sleep with a spell.  
  
"I love it when a plan comes together." Paul chimed. He drew up his sword and pointed it at Dissinger.  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET HERE-" Shaun finished the sentence for Diss.  
  
"So quickly." Shaun paced around Diss. "Easy, we basically upgraded the motor with a higher voltage." Shaun pointed at Paul. Paul grinned devilishly. Diss knew he was out options.  
  
"So your going to finish what you know you can't." Diss hissed. Paul nodded. Diss drew up his staff and pointed it at Paul. "BRING IT!"  
  
Paul dived in a diagonal slash that grazed Diss' shoulder. Diss retaliated with a sideswipe into Paul's gut. Paul swung to chop off his head, but Diss easily parried with a swift motion and tried to sweep Paul. Paul saw it coming and did a back flip over his leg preparing for the next wave. Diss charged and speared Paul hard. He shot a fireball at Paul who laughed as it hit him doing little damage. Paul swung hard diagonally to the left moving up to the right cutting deep into Dissinger's chest. Paul did a little taunting dance as he motioned to let Diss bring it. Diss charged to tackle Paul but Paul jumped up onto Diss' back and flattened him easily. Paul slashed at Diss' exposed back before Diss was able to get out of harms way. Kid came to and beckoned Dissinger to do his Firestorm attack with her. The machine dropped from nowhere and together they hit the trigger. Paul fell flat on his back looking like he was knocked out cold.  
  
"WE DID IT AGAIN!" Kid sang. She gave Diss a quick hug and a kiss. Paul jackknifed up onto his feet and twitched violently. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? HE AIN'T HUMAN!" Kid looked shocked at the standing Paul.  
  
"Won't quit." Diss muttered as he charged at Paul full force. Paul swung his blade knocking Diss off balance over and into the water. Kid tried a double kick that Paul countered by grabbing her leg and tossing her into a bunch of boxes knocking her out. Diss got back on deck soaking wet looking evilly at Paul. Steam erupted from his body as he focused his pain into more strength.  
  
"Now you pay for Christy!" Diss screamed. Paul's eyes shot blood red as he completely lost himself. Diss tired to punch but was tossed onto his back. Diss avoided the knee smash and kicked Paul in the head. Diss grabbed his arm and wrenched it so Paul fell down. Paul felt a shot of pain fill his arm as he tried to counter the maneuver. Diss let go and Paul took the opportunity to grab Diss by both legs and hoist him up and smash him on his back. Diss cringed in pain grabbing his spine. Paul picked him up again and tossed him into the boxes next to Kid. Diss looked at the downed Kid and grew angry. He got back up and tried to tackle Paul again. Paul grabbed both of Diss' arms and tossed him to the side like a rag doll.  
  
"Shaun, you must help Monsieur Dissinger, or Paul will kill him!" Harle shouted to Shaun. Shaun tried to avoid a really good fight but went to Diss' side and helped him up.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Diss barely got out.  
  
"We're friends, it's what friends do when one is getting beat up." Shaun stopped a kick by Paul and spun underneath him tripping Paul.  
  
"Wrong day to mess with me." Paul said coldly. Something about him didn't seem right as he slowly got back up. Shaun charged at Paul and managed to get off a kick to the mid section and a double handed smash to his back. Paul got right back up and clotheslined Shaun. Paul stomped repeatedly on Shaun's stomach when Diss tackled Paul. Paul managed to pick up Diss and tossed him overhead onto his back. Shaun jumped onto Paul's back and tired to cut off his blood flow when Paul snapped Shaun's neck so he flew before him. Paul swung the blade in his hand quickly as he looked for his next target.  
  
"Diss, the meteor attack!" Diss nodded once as Shaun called a large rock from the ground and held it high above his head as Diss pumped fire into it creating a flaming rock that Shaun tossed at Paul. Paul glared at the two as the rock hit him. Paul hoisted the rock off him as he sprinted to Diss and kicked him in the stomach slashing up almost cutting his throat.  
  
Serge slowly came to as he saw Shaun and Diss fighting Paul together. Before he shouted an order to Diss Lynx grabbed him from behind and hoisted him over his head tossing Serge into the water. As Serge got up he saw countless shadow cats behind Lynx.  
  
"No, N-N-NOO!" Serge screamed as the shadow cats began to cut and scrape Serge knocking Serge out. Harle gave a satisfied nod to Lynx as they watched Paul and his friends duke it out.  
  
"YOU STILL THINK I KILLED CHRISTY?" Paul bellowed punching Diss multiple times. Diss slowly came to as something inside him clicked. He no longer remembered living in the Hermits Hideaway. He also remembered Serge attacking everyone. Soon the fighting energy left him. Paul continued to punch and kick Diss yelling random things. He looked desperately at Shaun for help. Shaun then realized Diss was back as he sprinted with all the energy left in him. Paul quickly turned around and dodged the spear he was performing and instead of grabbing Paul he hit Diss hard. Both men were trying to get up, but were too exhausted. Paul slowly walked up to them in an evil sort of way. He swung his sword high above head in a deathblow as he looked at Dissinger eyes.  
  
"LOOK AT ME DISS! LOOK AT ME!" Paul screamed. Diss met Paul's gaze and saw a certain fire he never saw before. "YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU COULD BOSS ME AROUND! WELL, NO MORE!" Diss looked behind Paul to see two ghosts appear. One was a girl around Paul's height and age, and another no more then five. The little one stood behind Paul as the older girl walked up to Paul.  
  
"NO.MORE!" Paul said through his grinding teeth. Diss closed his eyes and gritted his teeth baring his throat, waiting for his life to pass his eyes. He waited a moment, and then slowly opened them to see the older girl holding Paul's arm from striking Diss. Diss breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Put it down." She said gently. Paul's eyes began to flood with tears as he slowly dropped the sword.  
  
"I've done a bad thing, haven't I?" Paul said choking back his tears. The younger girl moved closer as they both hugged Paul. Paul couldn't hold back his tears if he tried as he broke down sobbing.  
  
"It's okay." The older one whispered in his ear rubbing his back. "It's all over." Diss and Shaun looked in puzzlement as they watched. Harle and Lynx left them alone as they followed Glenn into the building behind them.  
  
Shaun looked at Diss slowly seeing the many wounds that covered his body. He helped him up slowly as Diss slumped. Shaun looked at him concerned as he checked Diss for a pulse. Diss' heart beat strongly, but his breathing seemed haggard. He replayed the scenes as they occurred over and over again. He felt a cold chill go through him.  
  
"I need towels quick, and we need a doctor!" Shaun shouted. Diss groaned as his every nerve lit up on fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serge slowly got up looking at Paul and the two ghosts, he ground his teeth about to attack and kill Paul when he saw Kid slowly getting up. His only chance to get out of here was closing rapidly. He ran to Kid and dragged her to the motorboat. Kid slowly came to.  
  
"Diss, where's Diss?" Kid asked weakly.  
  
Serge replied quickly, "He's not here. We had to leave quickly."  
  
Kid sat up quickly, "No, we have to go back for him. We can't just leave him!"  
  
With a wave of his hand Serge put Kid to sleep. He would figure out a way to use Kid to get Diss again.  
  
He glared at Paul speaking quietly to himself, "Twice you ruined my plans. Mark my words. You'll never see your precious world again. Even if it means killing myself." And with that Serge started paddling away not daring to start the engine in the event they heard him. 


	9. Redemption

Chapter 6 Redemption  
  
Diss lay still on the bed. Shaun sat in the chair next to him as Paul sat in an enclosed room nearby. Shortly after a man entered the room.  
  
"The patient is weak, you might want to rest while he regains his strength," The man said softly.  
  
"Doc, I wont move from here unless two things happen. One, his fiancée walks through that door, or two Paul walks through that door. The first is about as likely as thunder striking on a clear day, and the other is in serious doubt," Shaun said quietly.  
  
Diss stirred in his sleep softly groaning. Shaun turned his attention instantly to Diss. Diss seemed to start coming up, and then fell back under into a deep sleep. He sighed; this was the fifth false alarm Diss had given.  
  
"Alright man, but I wouldn't suggest getting your hopes up. He's weak and there is nothing I can do to help him. From what you told me, he should be all right. There's nothing wrong with him from what I can tell," The doctor said as he left.  
  
Shaun looked at Diss wishing he were awake. Paul walked in slowly and looked guiltily at Diss.  
  
"Is he alright?" Paul asked quietly.  
  
"The water burned him pretty badly, I don't know what's going on in there," Shaun replied.  
  
"Christy is going to kill me," Paul groaned.  
  
Diss slowly stirred. All eyes in the room turned to him as he groaned. Diss started sitting up as he clutched his head before falling back on the pillow. He sighed as he groaned again.  
  
"Diss?" Shaun asked quietly.  
  
Diss flinched, "Not so loud."  
  
Paul smiled for the first time in days. Shaun got up laughing and whooped. Diss sat up slowly shaking his head.  
  
"Where's Christy?" Diss asked.  
  
Shaun looked at Paul then back at Diss.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Shaun asked Diss.  
  
"Some storm, then I blacked out from the rain," Diss replied slowly.  
  
"Diss, we woke up in a totally different world. Christy isn't in this world, we don't know if it's even the same planet we left," Paul said softly.  
  
Diss sat up quickly; Shaun pushed him down to the bed again.  
  
"I have to go find her. I can't just give up on her! Let me go, I'm going to try and go to her!" Diss said hysterically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kid woke up slowly looking around. Serge sat nearby sharpening his swallow.  
  
"Where's Diss mate?" She asked groggily.  
  
"He's no longer with us." Serge said softly.  
  
"What do ya mean no longer with us?" Kid asked quickly.  
  
"They captured him. Right now they must be brainwashing him. For now its just us two," Serge said softly.  
  
"Are we going to get him back?" Kid asked hopefully.  
  
"We're going to Chronopolis, but we'll set up an ambush to separate him. You're going to help him back to us. All you have to do is fight him and make sure he's out cold. I'll take over from there and bring him back from whatever they did to him," Serge said.  
  
Kid nodded. She felt like part of her was missing and she wanted desperately to get it back.  
  
Serge smiled. His plan would work after all. Even though the Masamune is useless to him now, Diss would be his and would kill his own friends to further Serge's plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let me get this straight? I was conned by a half-man half-cat creature. And I was fighting with a girl who I allegedly cheated on Christy with?" Diss said incredulously  
  
"Yeah, that's about it. On top of that, we trusted this guy to get us home, and now we're stuck here without any hope of returning," Paul said sourly.  
  
"Well then I guess its back to rule one of this group." Diss said.  
  
"What's rule one?" came a voice unfamiliar to Diss.  
  
Everyone faced the newcomer. Glenn stood there in his Acacia regalia.  
  
Paul cleared his throat, "Diss, this is Glenn an Acacia Dragoon. He works for General Viper. The man who lead you to Fort Dragonia."  
  
"And we trust him?" Diss asked cautiously. Both of his friends nodded Glenn simply looked confused.  
  
"Why does he act like he doesn't know me?" Glenn asked.  
  
Shaun looked over at him, "He got hit pretty hard in the fight we got him back after. He doesn't remember anything to do with this world."  
  
Glenn nodded before responding, "So he doesn't remember beating me up with Kid?" Shaun and Paul nodded. Diss only looked more confused.  
  
"So what's rule number one with the group?" Glenn asked innocently.  
  
"Rule one: If you screw the group, you're going to die," Diss said quickly.  
  
"Rule two: Everyone goes in together, everyone gets out together," Paul said.  
  
"Rule three: No matter what happens, you never leave a body behind. You will return dead or alive," Shaun said solemnly. Silence rang out after Shaun's statement, but it was an unnatural silence as if it wasn't meant to be there.  
  
"Rule four: No matter what happens, you don't kill cold bloodedly," Diss finished. The other men looked at him concerned. He simply sighed.  
  
"You guys act like your missing someone." Glenn said softly.  
  
"Christy, she's not here. She's where we came from." Diss said just as softly.  
  
Shaun put a hand on Diss' shoulder and Diss merely shrugged it off. Shaun looked at Diss concernedly as he swung his feet off the bed. Diss stood up slowly, and smiled. He promptly fell to one knee after that.  
  
"Shouldn't move yet," The doctor said coming in with some food.  
  
"Man, I still can't believe you did this to me," Diss said pointing to Paul while rubbing his head with the other hand.  
  
"Don't underestimate me. I'd have killed you if it wasn't for the girls," Paul said earnestly.  
  
"By the way, who were they?" Shaun asked sitting next to Diss.  
  
"Don't know. They could be family, or maybe friends. For all I am concerned they're my way of thinking," Paul said trailing off. His last comment made no sense to anyone, but dwelling on it was pointless anyway.  
  
"Paul logic?" Diss asked quietly. Paul nodded grinning. After a half hour passed a woman with white hair and blue eyes entered the room. She was taller than Kid, but about the same age adding a few years if need be. She had with her a sword and a sac. She looked at everyone and then the doctor motioning him to come outside with her.  
  
"Damn, she's hot!" Paul and Shaun said together at once. Diss shook his head.  
  
"All you two think about." Diss muttered. She entered alone again and motioned for Glenn to leave.  
  
"My name is Steena," The woman said. "If I'm correct you three are not of this world?" She pointed to each member in the room except Lynx and Harle. She looked right at Lynx and spoke to him, "And if I'm still on the right track then you must be Serge, but in a demi-humans body," Lynx nodded once. Paul stood up with his hands across his chest.  
  
"How do you know so much about us?" Paul asked. She grinned replying,  
  
"Magic," She kept her voice secretive grinning again. Paul looked around at each person in the room.  
  
"Who squealed?" Paul raised his voice.  
  
"I was unconscious," Diss replied first.  
  
"I was watching Diss recover," Shaun replied second.  
  
"I was with Shaun," Lynx replied third.  
  
"I waz with Monsieur Lynx," Harle replied lastly.  
  
"Hmm, must have been me," Paul said casually. Everyone stared at Paul as Steena just laughed. "What? I talk in my sleep," Paul said matter-of- factly. "Diss does also." Paul pointed at Diss.  
  
"Do not." Diss muttered.  
  
"The first step to recovery is acceptance, Diss," Paul said in a sarcastic tone. "Say it with me, we have a problem with sleeping disorders. Come on now." Paul started getting a small chuckle in the room. "Come on, with me now. Paul is right." Diss gritted his teeth as he repeated Paul's last words without knowing it until it was to late.  
  
"Damn you." Diss muttered. Everyone laughed out loud and continued to laugh until Steena revealed why she was there.  
  
"As you all know, around this world and the other world are six Dragon Gods. You'll need all six's divine relics to enter the Sea Of Eden. You'll also need Serge to retrieve his body. I can help with your problems if you prove yourself to me. In exchange for the Dragon Tear I possess you all must show me the six relics. Is this a deal?" Steena said stretching her hand out to Paul. Paul looked at Diss.  
  
"Lynx told me before that I was going to go dragon hunting after I lured Serge to Fort Dragonia. So at first I thought the Dragons were supposed to kill me so Lynx wouldn't have to after the whole Lynx Serge incident." Paul looked at Lynx and asked, "No offense?" Lynx nodded knowing he wasn't talking about him. Paul continued on, "Anyways I got to thinking just now and I think the offer is good. Steena doesn't seem to be that bad of a woman." Diss interrupted.  
  
"Bad looking or bad natured?" Diss asked. Steena blushed a little as Paul went on in a more frustrated tone,  
  
"And by the sound of it anyway we go we have to fight dragons. So we might as well get a dragon tear or whatever if it helps everyone involved." Diss nodded and motioned to Paul to seal the deal. Paul shook Steena's hand and Steena left saying,  
  
"Happy hunting. Oh, and fear the Black Dragon. He is not one to underestimate in any way," Steena left saying no more. Paul gulped.  
  
"That didn't sound very pleasant," Paul trailed off.  
  
"No, that didn't," Shaun agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lynx walked around Guldove looking for elements to buy when Harle walked up behind him.  
  
"Monsieur Lynx, I need to ask you something." Lynx motioned her to go on. "Think of the most important t'ing in your life. Then t'ink of what you must do to obtain it. If not now, zen when? If not you, zen who? Ask yourself those t'ings. And finally, if you had to choose between me and ze world who would you choose?" Lynx shrugged. "I thought so." Harle looked sad holding back tears. "Adieu, Lynx. Adieu." And Harle disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So she just left you?" Diss asked cautiously. Lynx nodded dumbly. Diss sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before replacing his hat. "Well how are we going to work out these Dragons?" Diss asked pressing on.  
  
"I'll get the ones in my home dimension. You get the ones here. That leaves you with searching the Earth Dragon Isle, Mount Pyre, Marbule, Sky Dragon Isle, and Gaea's Navel. We already know the Water dragon is in the Homeworld," Lynx said softly.  
  
Diss nodded, "Fair enough. we have equal area to search around." Paul walked up with a map and a bunch of books trailing from Paul's hands to Shaun's. Shortly after Glenn appeared out of a small shop with paper and writing material. Diss stared blankly at the little parade of people.  
  
"Drop it there." Paul pointed with his little pinky as he dropped books on the table. Shaun and Glenn both gave one last extra breath to drop the heavy load.  
  
"What's all this stuff for?" Lynx asked. Paul just motioned for Shaun to explain as Paul opened the book titled Dragons: The Myth, The Wonder, The Magic! Diss answered for Shaun with a grin.  
  
"He's making our job faster than lightning." Lynx still didn't understand when Paul yelled for silence. "Watch, he's a complete nerd in this state." And he motioned for Shaun to give him some paper. He crumpled the paper in his hands and tossed it at Paul's head where it connected.  
  
"Ow," Paul said quietly. The room filled with laughter from Paul's show. Paul glared at everyone in the room and the sound of thunder was heard in the distance. Everyone but Shaun wisely left the room.  
  
"So he's going to find the location of the dragons using books?" Diss nodded.  
  
"He finds all kinds of things in the oddest places. Myths about weapons long thought forgotten Paul was able to find using a book. He calls it the Myth for a Myth principle. You find Myths hidden within a Myth. Using the stories of these Myths he traces it down and eventually he knows where the Myth is located. These Dragons are really popular and current in Paul's eyes, even though most people don't believe they exist." Glenn spoke next in the conversation.  
  
"How long do you think he'll take?" Glenn spoke quietly. Out of the room Paul and Shaun screamed for joy as Paul ran out doing a happy jig with Shaun.  
  
"Who'd you find?" Diss asked excitedly.  
  
"The Black Dragon is in the other world, the Water Dragon as we know is in the Homeworld, but also in the Homeworld is the Earth Dragon. Exactly where he should be! EARTH DRAGON ISLAND!" Paul and Shaun yelled at the same time.  
  
"Also while crossing through Mount Pyre we saw a large dragon through this cavern we passed. He is the Fire Dragon!" Shaun tried to control his excitement.  
  
"Great work guys!" Diss said clapping his hands on each other's back.  
  
"Well, to make it easier on you, the Sky Dragon is on Sky Dragon Island in the other world," Lynx added.  
  
"That means." Paul ran into the hut. Everyone watched curiously at Paul who screamed in delight moments later. He ran back out doing the ever- impressive happy jig.  
  
"HE'S IN THE HOME WORLD!" Paul yelled. "3 FOR 3! JUST LIKE I THOUGHT!" Diss couldn't resist the happy jig either after watching Shaun enter the fray. What could have been months of searching became minutes of Paul's hard work. Lynx joined in as well. He thought this would take forever and he'd never get his body back. Now it was just days away. Glenn decided the most honorable thing to do was just stand there.  
  
"Yippee!" Paul screamed as he continued to dance. Steena walked up with a bunch of rolled up papers. She stared at everyone blankly then managed to calm Paul down to give him something.  
  
"Here," She gave the rolled up papers to Paul. "This tells you which dimension the Dragon Gods are in." Paul stared blankly at the papers.  
  
"Map included huh?" Steena nodded and smiled with pride.  
  
"I like you," She said very plainly. "I thought I would make it easier on you." Paul began hitting himself in the head startling Steena. Diss came over with a spring in his step.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" Diss asked cheerfully. Paul shoved the map in Diss' hands.  
  
"Look," Paul ordered. Diss unrolled one of the maps to find the location of the six Dragon Gods. Diss looked at Paul. "All that for nothing," Paul muttered.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Steena asked.  
  
"Well, he already found the location of these guys." Diss claimed. Steena smiled. She leaned closer to Diss and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I know. I didn't actually know the location of the Dragon Gods. Just the general idea there was six." Diss looked at her. "All I had to do was listen to you guys yell and circle the area on the maps that we sell in this place for 1 gill." Diss looked at her and then smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Diss said looking at Paul who sat miserably on a barrel. "I think he needed that. No matter what he says, a swift kick to the ego never hurts now and then," Diss said laughing at the end softly.  
  
"Speaking of egos. You shouldn't let yours get in the way of these dragons," Steena said quietly. Diss just gave her a dirty look. He didn't have half the ego the others did. In his mind he heard Steena say softly, 'Yes you do.' Steena was already walking away when Diss turned to her. He held back tears as he remembered Christy.  
  
"Everyone to bed!" Paul yelled. "For tomorrow, we take down the Dragons!" Paul said to them all.  
  
"Or as the saying goes, 'For tomorrow we die'," Shaun muttered. They all gave a small cheer as they entered the hut to get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lynx woke up in the middle of night to see Paul looking at the maps and checking inside books. He got up and walked over to him curious of what he was up to.  
  
"What is all this for?" Lynx asked dumbly. Paul looked up at him and sighed wiping his eyes.  
  
"I'm trying to determine a good fighting strategy for these guys." Paul took a look at the sundial and sighed. 4:00 in the morning. "Why you up?" Paul asked next.  
  
"I couldn't sleep very well. Just the anxiety that I'm closer to getting my body back." Paul smiled.  
  
"Ya, I feel the same way. It's the real reason I can't sleep here. I'm always thinking of home. Now that I am almost there I can't stop thinking about anything else." Lynx smiled as well.  
  
"What is your world like?" Lynx asked sitting in a chair.  
  
"You remember the Dead Sea?" Paul asked while reading a book.  
  
"Yes, does it look similar to that?" Paul nodded as he jotted something down on his note pad. Paul sighed again rubbing his eyes.  
  
"My question. How do you plan on crossing the dimensions? In fact, how did we cross the dimensions? What dimension are we in?" Lynx took a deep breath and then answered Paul's questions.  
  
"The amulet Kid gave me before entering the fort, she said I should take care of it cause she had a bad feeling about the place. The same amulet allowed us to cross over from the Home World to the other, where we are now." Paul stared blankly.  
  
"Rigghhttt," Paul said. Lynx just sighed knowing nothing will pass by Paul's way of thinking. Paul shut one book and tossed it in a pile of others behind him.  
  
"How many books did you get your hands on?" Lynx's eyes widened looking at the large pile.  
  
"Around sixty and seventy," Paul muttered opening a book called, The Black Dragon In You. Paul began reading the first few pages when he began frantically skipping between pages. Finally he just tossed the book behind him. He rubbed his eyes again looking for another book. He skimmed the pages of a few pamphlets and then he sat in a chair.  
  
"Not one person has fought or seen the Green Dragon, Earth Dragon, or Fire Dragon," Lynx spoke up.  
  
"What about at Mount Pyre?" Paul shook his head.  
  
"That's a very likely theory. Not fact," Lynx nodded understanding. "No one has lasted more than a minute with the Black Dragon, and the Water Dragon is just so nice nobody wants to fight him." Paul began pacing looking at the discarded books.  
  
"In other words." Lynx started.  
  
"We have a blind date with death at any moment with these things," He sighed ripping up his paper. "I recommend you take on the Water Dragon first. We'll take on the Fire Dragon." Lynx nodded. Paul looked out the window and grabbed something out of his pocket. Lynx watched curiously at Paul as Paul opened and stared at the picture inside.  
  
"What's that?" Lynx asked.  
  
"My only connection to the past. Shaun, Diss and I have no memories of our past. I was lucky enough to have this though. These two are my way of thinking. I'd be lost without them," Paul said softly. Lynx nodded as he looked over the piles of books, a wealth of knowledge lay before him. He only had to look and find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Kid paced impatiently up and down the hallway. She had been in this place for a good twenty minutes and without anyone to talk to she was getting restless. Serge had gone into the basement for some reason or another. And Diss was off being brainwashed by his good for nothing friends.  
  
"You alright Kid?" Came Serge's voice. Kid jumped she hadn't been expecting Serge to walk up then.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine mate," Kid said uneasily.  
  
"You don't look it," Serge said quietly.  
  
"Well Diss isn't here, instead he's doing god knows what with his friends," Kid said snappishly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm finished here. We're going after Diss now," Serge said authoritatively.  
  
"What?" Kid asked unsure.  
  
"We're going after Diss. I figure you need him as much as he needs you, so we're going to get him back now. Lets get to the boat," Serge said quickly.  
  
Kid smiled as she headed towards the dock, she didn't need to be told twice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Diss looked around Termina and slowly his memory came back. He started slumping next to Shaun. Shaun immediately grabbed him holding him up.  
  
"You alright Diss?" Shaun asked concerned. Diss waved his hand. The group gathered around him expectantly.  
  
"We fought here didn't we?" Diss said softly. Paul and Shaun nodded sadly.  
  
"And Glenn, I kicked your butt by the smithy didn't I?" Diss asked his face going pale. Glenn nodded solemnly.  
  
"I've done a terrible thing haven't I?" Diss said dejectedly. The group seemed uneasy as Diss slowly started standing on his own. He slowly looked around Termina. And he fought the tears in his eyes back behind them.  
  
"I did so much wrong, but I'm going to set it right. Starting right now!" Diss said with conviction. The group looked at him troubled before he moved on.  
  
"We'll stay the night here, then go our separate ways," Lynx said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Kid leaned against the bow of the ship holding onto the mast for balance as they approached the mainland. The feel of the sun and the ocean mist felt good against her skin. She smiled as she thought of seeing Diss again. Serge sat at the back steering the boat around the island. After a good hour they arrived in Termina. It had taken them a long time to get there, but no one would stop them now. As they approached Termina they saw another ship pulling in. The ship had Diss in it! As the ship pulled into port Diss stumbled before getting back up and walking on. The rest of the group seemed concerned with Diss as they followed behind him.  
  
"THERE HE IS!" Kid shouted in joy.  
  
"Shhh. He doesn't know we're here for him. We have to get him alone. If he's with his friends he'll resist me trying to break their brainwashing," Serge said quietly. Kid nodded understanding. She would have to stay out of sight for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss slept uneasily. He kept dreaming of Kid. He suddenly sat up fully aware of his surroundings. Looking around the room he felt as if someone was probing his mind gently.  
  
"Christy?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, its me Diss." Her voice came clearly.  
  
His eyes widened, Christy had come here too! As he looked around he thought clearly, 'Where are you?'  
  
'I'm in the Graveyard. Come on over we need to talk,' her voice came again clearly.  
  
He dressed quickly leaving his staff behind. He wouldn't need it in the city. As he left he looked at his two friends. He considered waking them, but he wanted to be alone with his Fiancée for a night. He hurried out of the inn stopping only to get the key so he could return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kid stood in the Cemetery restlessly. She looked over at Serge.  
  
"He's coming. Now here's the information you need. He thinks you're his dead wife Christy. She was pregnant when she died. You'll look and sound like her to him and him alone. Just keep him here until I can get through his brainwashing," Serge said quickly.  
  
Kid nodded, she only hoped he would be quick. The idea of using his past against him like this was almost unbearable to think. She stood out in the moonlight her heart racing. She saw him coming across the bridge in a hurry. She felt a thrill course through her as she saw him.  
  
Diss quickly pushed open the doors to the cemetery as he raced across the bridge catching sight of her. Once her reached her he embraced her tightly. She could feel tears on his cheeks.  
  
"Diss are you alright?" She whispered surprised at how her voice had changed.  
  
"I missed you so much." He whispered softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I couldn't figure out how to get here," She whispered softly.  
  
"It's alright.How's our child?" He asked quickly looking at her.  
  
"Our child is fine," She whispered smiling. She kissed him softly unable to resist. He kissed her back fiercely. She smiled behind the kiss enjoying the moment.  
  
Serge smiled as he watched them. She had passed easily. His own feelings clouding his judgment so he wouldn't see the fact that it wasn't really her. He slowly started pushing against his mind and was surprised when he saw that he had formed a brick wall as a mental barrier. He pushed harder trying and finally got through. Diss was on the verge of something drastic and he would have to pull him back or else something might happen. He gently nudged the fact she was pregnant into his mind till he finally pulled back. They looked at each other smiling, Kid looked like she was in paradise. He returned his attention to Diss when he saw people heading for the cemetery.  
  
"Thought you'd be here." Paul hissed putting a dagger around Serge's neck. Serge lost complete control of Dissinger's mind.  
  
"As always you're here to ruin my plans." Serge muttered.  
  
"If you don't fix his mind I'll fix your head so it will fit nicely between your legs." Serge knew where this was going. He thought he could play a quick mind game on Paul to escape.  
  
"So you'd kill me huh?" Serge said in a low cold voice.  
  
"In a heart beat. Now do it or I'll kill you!" Paul whispered in an angry tone.  
  
"A threat. Hah, your threats are nothing after I heard them fifty times. I learned you people never carry them out." Paul had enough of Serge's talking and could tell something in his head wasn't right. He lifted Serge and tossed him to the ground cutting him on the shoulder. Serge tried to grab his swallow, but Lynx lifted it out of his way.  
  
"I wanted to do this for the longest time." Lynx muttered as he swung the swallow in Serge's direction. A clean cut gashed Serge's chest. He had one last desperate chance to live.  
  
"Diss will go on thinking Kid is Christy if you kill me!" Paul stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Yeah. You think so." Paul said pointing to Shaun who was approaching Diss and Kid. Shaun ripped Dissinger away from Kid during a kiss and he slapped Diss back and forth.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DISS?" Shaun yelled. Kid tried to attack Shaun when Glenn attacked her from behind.  
  
"Huh? HEY, LEAVE CHRISTY ALONE!" Shaun's eyebrow rose.  
  
"Didn't you tell us Christy was dead?" Diss stopped before he spoke. Suddenly it triggered in his head. He remembered about Paul and Shaun telling him about his attitude with Serge. Then it all made sense.  
  
"I was used again, wasn't I?" Diss quietly said. Shaun nodded.  
  
"NO, DISS! DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! IT'S THE BRAINWASHING!" Kid screamed trying to break hold of Glenn's grip. Diss looked at Kid and realized the mistake he made. Diss hung his head low as he walked away.  
  
"DISS? DISS?" Kid screamed. "DISS DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! DISS?" Kid flailed around in Glenn's arms trying to break free from his hold.  
  
Diss turned around and faced Kid; "You played me for a fool. You took advantage of me. Now you expect me to forgive that? My fiancée is still alive; she's out there waiting for me to return. AND YOU HAD THE GALL TO USE THAT AGAINST ME! Listen and listen good. I don't ever want to see you again. The next time we meet I wont be nearly as kind to you. You used me like some cheap piece trash. I don't know if I can return to her knowing I was so unfaithful, but I do know one thing. I will go back to her and I WILL TELL HER EVERYTHING." With that he turned and left the cemetery tears brimming his eyes. Kid stared at Diss and the tears in her eyes turned to anger.  
  
"See, now, what was that. Serge?" Paul said mockingly drawing closer. "I think Diss has complete control now. Time for you to die." Kid's anger rose up in her as she ripped Glenn off. She jumped to the hill where Paul was and blared at him saying,  
  
"YOU FREAKS ALREADY TOOK ONE PERSON AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY THE LAST ONE I HAVE!" Before Paul could react Kid slashed him with her dagger and did a roundhouse kick that knocked Paul out. Lynx tried to dodge Kid's swing but failed as she almost killed Lynx right there and then. Serge quickly got up and grabbed Kid pulling her away.  
  
"Come on, we'll get revenge later. We're going back to Chronopolis." Kid broke free from the grasp and kicked Paul as he was getting up. She then ran away with Serge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ "Holy shit man, are you alright?" Shaun said to Paul as he helped him up. Paul was covered in blood when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Get a damn doctor." Paul said weakly. Dissinger was helping Lynx up when Glenn ran up the hill.  
  
"I guess I got the lucky end of the stick." Glenn said quietly looking at the damage. Marcy trudged up the hill and her eyes opened wide as she looked at the damage Kid had done.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She said. Zoah ran up behind her. He looked at the damage as well before speaking.  
  
"That must have hurt." He concluded.  
  
"YOU THINK?" Paul said sarcastically grabbing his wound. Marcy ran up to Lynx and looked at his wounds. She whistled as she determined what she had to do to repair the wounds. After examining Lynx she told Glenn what to do as she rushed over to Paul.  
  
"Well, be lucky you're alive." Marcy started. "You did lose a lot of blood. Both of you did. What happened anyway?"  
  
"Kid had PMS." Paul muttered. Marcy grinned as she helped Paul to a cart where he could lie down. "How long will this.hold us back?" Paul tried to get out in one go.  
  
"About a few days." Marcy said beginning to clean the wounds. Paul gritted his teeth as the alcohol stung like a mad bee.  
  
"OW!" Paul managed to get through his mouth. Marcy wrapped his wound and went over to look at Lynx.  
  
"How you doing, over there Paul?" Lynx said weakly. Paul nodded as he fell asleep in someone's lap. He had no idea who's it was, but it was comfy. He looked up to see the older girl from his locket look around and enjoying the scenery. Paul just smiled closing his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diss sat in the sunlight of the hideaway watching the sea move in and out. He sighed as he thought about everything that was said. He definatly felt anger at the girl, but couldn't understand the violent reaction that followed. If anything she should have broken down crying. He sighed as he looked around. He felt the guilt of cheating on his Fiancée burning deeply within him. He knew he could take the easy route and blame Serge, but he also knew that he could have prevented the mind control completely. He hated the idea of being used like that.  
  
He nearly jumped through the roof as he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Riddel standing next to him looking confused. He sighed grumpily as if he wanted to be alone. She merely waited for him to speak.  
  
"Listen, I'd like to be alone right now." Diss said trying to restrain himself.  
  
"It's getting late, you should be resting with the others," Riddel said obviously nonplussed.  
  
"I'd rather be out here a little while longer. I'm not a child and I don't need to be told what I should and should not do," Diss said icily.  
  
Riddel merely gave an exasperated sigh turning to leave before facing him one last time.  
  
"I would suggest you get down here before something bad happens to you. That's not a threat, but it is a warning," She said as she turned and climbed down into the hideaway. Diss watched the sun slowly set over the horizon thinking about Christy. A poorly fashioned facsimile of her had fooled him. More over he hadn't realized it until it was too late. All he had going in his defense was that she looked and talked like her. Even that defense was flimsy.  
  
He felt another presence nearby. He didn't have to think to figure out who it was.  
  
"Come on in Diss," Paul said softly.  
  
"Not yet, just give me a few minutes," Diss said softly.  
  
"Come off it Diss!" Paul said bitterly.  
  
"Off what?" Diss asked bitterly.  
  
"You've been sullen and bitter since Kid pulled the wool over your eyes! Don't even try to hide it. I know you too damn well!"  
  
"Yeah well what am I supposed to tell Christy when I get back? That I nearly slept with another woman? That I cheated on her?" Diss angrily retorted.  
  
"No, you tell her that you were being manipulated by a force far more powerful than we anticipated. You tell her this force has been trying to control you, and the method it was doing so was another victim it had ensnared. Then you tell her it was seduction of you in a debilitated state that was controlling you," Paul said slowly and deliberately.  
  
"Then she yells at me, and I get in trouble for even associating with this entity. Finally it all ends with me spending the rest of my life on the couch. On top of that you know as well as I do that my own ego caused me to crumble under his powers. If I hadn't assumed I was tough enough to do anything, I wouldn't have been debilitated!" Diss snapped.  
  
"No, she'll be happy to have you back again. She'll be even happier you were upfront about what happened when you were gone. She will understand that there are people even you will be controlled by. And she will know you tried your hardest."  
  
"Did I? Did I try me hardest not to be suckered?" Diss cut him off.  
  
"Diss, you're being too hard on yourself. You have given your all to make sure we're safe, now it's my turn to make sure you come out of this sanely. You've been working hard enough; now stop pushing yourself, and start resting. You'll need it if we're to take on the dragons. I've already determined the Black Dragon is the worst one to fight, so we'll save it for one of our last ones," Paul said softly.  
  
"Alright, alright, I know I'm beaten. I'll come peacefully," Diss said softly.  
  
Diss got up from his spot and climbed carefully into the hideaway with Paul. He looked around and saw that there were three mats in one of the corners. Shaun was already sleeping in one of the mats so Diss took a mat and Paul took the other mat, and they slept soundly for the first time since they came to this place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kid sat at the bow of the boat. To call her angry was an understatement. She felt seething anger at Diss' words as he left that cemetery. On top of everything he had done everything but flat out called her a cheap woman. She knew it wasn't him talking; otherwise he wouldn't have been so cold with her.  
  
Serge watched Kid at the bow of the boat in absolute horror. The girl just wouldn't quit; she actually thought Diss had been brainwashed. Furthermore as she got angrier it was harder to control her, and what happened in Termina almost shattered his control of her. He had a loose semblance of control over her, but that was fleeting.  
  
"So when are we going afta him?" Kid asked angrily.  
  
"We were almost killed and you still want to get him back?" Serge asked incredulously.  
  
"If yer scared that's ya own fault. I want ta get him back before they tell him more lies," Kid said confidently.  
  
"The man just tore your heart out," Serge said trying to persuade her it wasn't worth it. She glared at him angrily. He froze were he was as he felt his control on her slipping away.  
  
"Why tha sudden change in attitude? We can't leave him with those jackals; they'll turn him against us forever," Kid said reproachfully.  
  
"Listen, Kid, I want him back just as much as you do, but we can't get him back if he's with his friends. We tried to separate him and you saw how that worked for us. The guy is never alone. Our only hope is to get him back at Chronopolis," Serge said quickly.  
  
"No, we go after him now. I know where he is too," Kid said quickly.  
  
"Where?" Serge said dreading the decision he was about to make.  
  
"Hermit's Hideaway, think about it. He's going to get off the mainland and go somewhere safe, that place would be Hermit's Hideaway," Kid said matter of factly.  
  
Serge sighed; her logic was flawless to say the least. He nodded as he steered the ship towards Hermit's Hideaway and prayed that he wouldn't get killed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Diss woke up to hear yelling from above. He groaned as he thought about just killing whoever was up there. Then he saw everyone scattering around frantically. He quickly thought about what could create such a stir when the yelling started being louder and easier to follow.  
  
"Lynx, say yer prayers. Your nine lives are up!" Screamed a very familiar female voice.  
  
Everybody's eyes turned to Lynx as he got up. He had a look of steely determination as he climbed the ladder. Diss had seen those eyes only once before, in his mentor when he tried to save Diss from nearly dying an early death to Hydros. He knew what was going on and he immediately formed a plan.  
  
He turned to Paul, "Get ready to form a diversion, you're going to help me get everyone off the island before she kills you all and take's me away."  
  
Paul nodded, "Right boss."  
  
He turned to Shaun, "If I don't get back, tell Christy I love her and don't come searching for me got that?"  
  
Shaun looked at Diss scared, "Don't do it Diss, you got a fiancée and kid to think about."  
  
"And it all means nothing if you guys don't get back to your lives," Diss said determinedly. Paul stopped Diss and said to him,  
  
"We go in, we go out. Don't die. Or I'll find a way to kill you for it. Got it?"  
  
"Thanks." Diss said softly. Paul nodded as he began to rally up everyone in the place. Diss quickly climbed up the ladder and onto the ground below seeing Serge and Kid, just as he expected. Kid looked at him briefly a strange look crossed her face then disappeared as she returned her gaze to Lynx.  
  
"When we switched bodies obviously we switched problems," Serge said sinisterly. Diss had almost had enough of "Serge".  
  
"Kid, did Serge ever tell you he was really Lynx using all of us?" Diss said slowly.  
  
"A new lie Lynx 'ere told ya ta try and brainwash me too?" She said darkly.  
  
"No lie, but if you don't put down that dagger you aren't going to be able to use it again," Diss said just as darkly.  
  
Kid lunged at Lynx faster than most could see, just as quickly Diss grabbed her wrist and twisted flipping Kid over. She stabbed it at him, and Diss just barely twisted out of the way to have it hit nothing but air. Paul and Shaun quickly ran the people out of the Hideaway as a huge pterodactyl touched down.  
  
"Jump on! Polly'll carry yeh to safety!" Came a distantly familiar voice. Diss nodded to Paul as he quickly started loading people onto the giant pterodactyl.  
  
Diss immediately returned his attention to the fight he was in. Kid was being barbaric in her fighting attacking with sheer ruthlessness. Lynx looked like he wanted to jump in when Diss shouted at him.  
  
"Get the hell outta here. Why do you think I'm fighting here!" Diss said as he rolled on the ground using the force to throw Kid off him. Both looked at each other with calm cool gazes. She carefully watched as he studied her. He held a hand out as his staff emerged out of the flames erupting from his hand.  
  
"Nice trick? Learn that from your 'friends'?" Kid asked sarcastically.  
  
"No my teacher taught me that, right after I got out of diapers," Diss said in an icy tone. Tension split the air as the Pterodactyl took off heading over the horizon. Diss stayed low getting ready for a fight.  
  
Serge reached out slowly into Diss' mind. His friends were long gone, so it should have been easier to get into his mind. He was surprised that the brick wall was there again. As he pushed he felt the wall grow harder to penetrate than before. Diss looked at Serge with a cold stare in his eyes. Kid took that opportunity to jump Diss, but he wasn't there as he quickly ran up to Serge and swung viciously at head level.  
  
Serge dodged the attack and came around with his Scythe. Having to replace his swallow with his old weapon, both men had similar weapons now and that proved a challenge. Kid watched unsure as they locked up.  
  
"You're stronger." Serge muttered.  
  
"You're less subtle." Diss retorted.  
  
Kid watched helplessly as the men clashed. Serge was equal to Diss in all but ingenuity. Diss seemed to be able to stay one step ahead of Serge keeping him on the defensive as he finally knocked Serge down. He raised his staff for the finishing blow when Kid saw her opportunity and tackled Diss. Both rolled into the jungle as Diss lost the Dragon Staff. He looked up desperately as Kid stared down at him.  
  
"Listen to me. You're being brainwashed by your friends. There is only one hope and it's if you let Serge help you. Otherwise you're their puppet. I love you Diss, don't do this to me. Let me help you get better," Kid said softly.  
  
Diss tried to keep the anger out of his voice, "What's more likely, I'm being brainwashed or that you are being used by a man that wont let you out of his sight?"  
  
Kid pressed her dagger to his throat, "Diss, please don't make this any harder on you than it already is. I want you back in one piece."  
  
"I'm not going to give up on Christy." Diss said baring his throat to her. He prayed his gamble worked or Shaun would be forced to follow Diss' orders. Kid slowly pulled the knife from his throat.  
  
"I can't do it," She said as she threw the dagger down. Diss breathed a much-needed sigh of relief. She fell on top of him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug knowing that she needed it as she cried softly. The tears stung him, but he knew they wouldn't hurt him enough to be life threatening.  
  
Serge watched in horror as he felt Kid start resisting him. He knew he had to do something quickly or he would lose her too. He tried to get her to pick up the knife be she wouldn't, so he tried to get her to get up, but she wouldn't do that either. Serge frowned as he realized she might be lost. Diss sat up slowly with her and got up.  
  
She looked up at him slowly meeting eyes with him. He turned to leave picking up the Dragon Staff.  
  
"So that's it. you're going ta leave me?" Kid asked softly.  
  
"You're more than welcome to come with me if Serge will let you off his leash," Diss said softly as he turned and walked to the shore.  
  
Serge tried to get in his way, but with a quick slash he stopped the staff millimeters from Serge's throat. Serge stopped dead in his tracks as Diss moved on towards the shore. Once the staff was free of his neck he shouted at Diss,  
  
"You're abandoning something greater than you!"  
  
"In return for something greater than all of us," Diss said not bothering to turn around. Serge turned to Kid who looked at him pleadingly. He slowly put her to sleep. She slept deeply as he thought of a sinister plan to kill Dissinger once and for all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paul walked around the Invincible back and forth as he grew more and more restless. Riddel went on the deck with Paul as he paced frantically.  
  
"How are you doing?" Riddel asked.  
  
"I shouldn't have left him alone!" Paul said coldly. Riddel tried to put a hand on his shoulder when he violently whipped around. "If you're trying to calm me down then forget it!" Paul was even colder with his harsh words. Riddel was startled by Paul's words and turned around saying nothing. Karsh went on deck looking at the shaken Riddel who passed by him.  
  
"What the hell did you say to her?" Karsh asked.  
  
"Leave me alone. In short." Paul muttered. Karsh was about to draw his axe when Marcy went on deck. She had a little talk with Karsh and it ended with Karsh looking coldly at Paul muttering,  
  
"He's all yours." Marcy smiled as she walked up to Paul. Paul was leaning on the side of the rail as he looked at the vast ocean. Marcy leaned on the rail with her head barley looking over.  
  
"So, like, wanna talk about it?" She said softly. Paul shook his head. "I learned that talking about your problems helps a lot." Marcy continued. Paul just sighed.  
  
"You really want to know?" Marcy nodded. "Okay, the truth is Diss is already on the way here. So in all honesty I could care less about him. The thing is I miss my home." Marcy looked at Paul letting him know to go on. "I broke up with my girlfriend Rachel about two months before I came here. It wasn't anything big. We just thought being friends was the better relationship we should have. I still have a thing for her. But the big issue is ever since I broke up with her I started having these problems with sleeping. Then on a rainy night I told Rachel I had to go somewhere. She didn't like it and argued with me. To make a long story short we got in a fight and I left with her disapproval rather than her blessing. So I feel really bad about leaving with her mad at me. Then I have the stress of just being here, add that with that damn sword that possessed me, then with the stress that I nearly killed Diss, plus countless other little things and voila! Instant Paul with a bad mood!" Paul said in a sarcastic cheerful tone. Marcy looked at Paul and gave him a hug. Paul just stood frozen not knowing what to do. After the hug Marcy smiled and left. Paul just stared at her blankly. After she disappeared Paul gave a small grin to himself as he whistled a little tune waiting for Diss to arrive. The formation of the clouds swirled as he continued to now hum the tune to himself. He was going to help Diss come home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diss stood at the foot of his boat looking around the sea to see if he could find the S.S. Invincible. To his luck he couldn't find it anywhere. He sighed sitting in his boat as he looked at his map. He had no clue if he was going the right way. He figured to his luck a storm would come and blow him away. As he heard the sound of thunder in background he muttered to himself,  
  
"Great, now I'm going to die." Diss sighed as he looked where the sound was coming from. He calculated it in his mind and realized it was only three miles away from him. He looked up to see a clear sky. That was odd. He looked over where the sound came from to see the clouds in a strange cluster. Then it hit him. He hit himself in the head with his fist multiple times as he picked up his paddle and sailed away to where Paul was leading him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"About time you showed up." Paul said to Diss helping him out of the boat. Diss said nothing as he left to a room with a bed. As he walked down the steps he saw Fargo and Viper arguing about something as he walked past them. With Paul in pursuit they entered the room with Shaun in sitting on a bed talking to Riddel. Riddel took the general hint they wanted to be alone as they entered. Diss looked around the room and sat on a bed. He sighed as he began his speech.  
  
"We go hunting tomorrow. No more waiting. Let's get this over and done with." Paul nodded. It was a good plan. Go in; kick some ass, then leave, simple as that.  
  
"Ya, sounds good." Shaun muttered getting some sleep. Diss lay on his back as he shut his eyes. Paul left the room quietly as he turned around to face Marcy.  
  
"So, you feel better?" Paul nodded as he walked past Marcy.  
  
"Thanks." Paul said stopping before turning a corner. He didn't bother to look behind as he continued down the hall. He ran right into to Zoah next.  
  
"How are you doing?" Paul muttered his reply.  
  
"Miserable, care to leave me alone?" Zoah moved out of Paul's way when he ran into Riddel. Before Riddel could apologize Paul continued moving past her. He worked his way up to the deck and when he reached his destination he sat. He brought out the locket and stared at it. He tried his hardest to figure out who it was in the picture but failed horribly. After a half hour had passed he put the locket away and thought to himself. As he was thinking the two girls appeared and next to them was.himself.  
  
"Now what did I tell you. He's too far from himself. The sword was all I needed to be able to get enough of an impact to manipulate him to bend my own way." His ghost self said.  
  
"I'M NOT MANIPULATED BY ANYONE!" Paul yelled to himself. His ghost self laughed.  
  
"Really? What do you call your way of thinking? Those girls tell you what to do. Lynx manipulated you Dissinger manipulated you. Hell even I can manipulate you." Paul gritted his teeth.  
  
"Really though, you still think you can control him without the sword anymore?" The older one said.  
  
"Oh, piece of cake. He's too easy to influence. He's weaker than people think. Why, that locket shows it's true. Paul would be nothing without that locket. Without you."  
  
"NOT TRUE!" the little yelled. "HE CAN THINK FOR HIMSELF!"  
  
"THEN LET HIM!" His ghost self retaliated in anger. The little one backed behind the older one.  
  
"Yes, let him. He can't though if you're constantly interfering." The older one said confidently.  
  
"I tire of you." And with the flick of his wrist the older disappeared leaving Paul, his ghost, and the little girl. Paul starred in horror as he watched the little girl tremble in fright. He didn't think he could scare himself that much.  
  
"Enough, it comes down to this. When the time comes Paul you will need to defeat yourself. In doing so you'll forget all that you know for all that you knew. You lose; you go on in life under my terms. You win; you go on in life under her terms." His ghost self pointed to the little girl who cuddled with Paul. "Remember your past, or live on in the future. This decision is harder than you think. And you must make it for yourself. Until then Paul, Adieu." His ghost self disappeared. All that was left was the little girl and him.  
  
"What did that mean?" Paul asked.  
  
"I don't know." the little girl said trailing off. She fell asleep in Paul's arms and shortly after so did Paul. 


	10. Dragon Hunt

A/N: This Chapter is extremely long. I apologize for those of you that were expecting a short chapter. Me and Botfan decided to do all the dragons at once. Again if you have any questions ask them now. We're going to do Q&A now so let me answer stuff you don't understand! Also The Q&A will give you a little game to play with the rest of this book. E-mail me with the questions or just put them in your review so I can answer them. Also the game has a little prize!  
  
Chapter 7 Dragon Hunt  
  
"Time to get a move on it." Zoah said waking up Paul. Dissinger and Shaun were already boarding the boat with what supplies they'd need on their journey. Zoah helped Paul up and together they walked over to Diss. Shaun threw a few more bags and cleaned off his clothes gathering around the forming circle. After awhile everyone was in the circle.  
  
"This everyone?" Diss asked. Everyone nodded. "Let me be honest. I really don't think we have an easy way around this. We fight Dragons. No way around it." Paul took over the conversation.  
  
"The strategy is simple. We go in, we kick some ass, we go home. Aim for the eyes when possible, and when you hit a spot that makes its eyes pop out you hit that spot over and over again. Let me be frank. In the words of a great man, 'we're going into battle, we're going to come out alive, but no one said how our condition would be when we did.' In other words. Expect the unexpected." Paul pointed to Shaun. Shaun cleared his throat and began.  
  
"What he said." Pointing at Paul. Soft laughter filled the air.  
  
"Okay, my team is Glenn, me, and Fargo. Yours is the three of you. We are going to tackle the Water Dragon first." Lynx said checking off a list. Diss clapped his hands together.  
  
"Okay, great! Everything seems to be ready. This may be the last time we see each other in a long time. So make sure we get in our last goodbyes." Diss said. Everyone gave their last goodbyes hugging when necessary. Marcy gave a quick reminder to Paul to talk about problems whenever possible.  
  
"My men will stay here and track down Serge while you're gone." Viper said pointing to the Devas. Diss was about to give the order to go when Shaun stopped him.  
  
"Paul, if you wouldn't mind." Shaun said pleadingly to Paul. Paul looked at Shaun quizzically.  
  
"What?" Paul asked. Shaun softly stirred around.  
  
"You know, what you always say?" Shaun pleaded. Steena walked on deck and looked at the circle joining it standing next to Paul. Paul thought for a moment and grinned.  
  
"Well everyone, put your head between your legs and kiss your butt goodbye, we're going on another fun filled, action packed, adventure! YIPPEE SKIPPY!" Paul said sarcastically. The boat erupted in laughter and the people began going their separate ways smiling knowing that Paul's so called "Blessing" was given to them all. Steena walked up to Paul and handed him a small package before waving goodbye. When Paul entered the boat he checked the weight.  
  
The boat would hold much more than anticipated, which was a very good sign. Diss noticed the small package and Shaun did also. As they left the S.S. Invincible Diss spoke first about it.  
  
"What's in the package?" Paul shrugged. He opened it up to reveal a small golden chain and a note. It read,  
  
Dear Paul,  
  
I wish you good luck on your journey and whenever you need help or guidance always look to the past, which should always be by your heart. Steena  
  
Paul put the chain around the locket and placed it around his neck. Shaun coughed and pointed to the note. Paul read the P.S. from Shaun and got the general idea it was his idea.  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Paul said not knowing whether to hug Shaun or not. Shaun just shrugged it off.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Steena was the one who had the idea all along. She asked if I would be a part of it so you wouldn't know she liked you." Paul blushed a little and quickly turned around.  
  
"Thanks for the F.Y.I Shaun." Paul said rather quickly. Diss grinned as he found the perfect way to annoy Paul the entire trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Lynx stood at the tip of his boat staring into the sea. It would take an hour to reach Opassa Beach. Glenn was double-checking the gear as Fargo relaxed steering the boat. He took the cigar out of his mouth to blow the smoke from his lungs out. Lynx pondered how long it would take them to get all six Relics as the anxiety built in him just thinking of getting his body back. He went through a lot and was more than ready to get his original form back. Glenn took out his sword and began sharpening it.  
  
"After we defeat the Water Dragon who do we take on next?" Glenn asked not bothering to look at Lynx.  
  
"Earth Dragon." Lynx replied turning around. Fargo tossed his cigar in the ocean as he brought out another.  
  
"Arg, only one thing bothers me matey. And that's those other clowns getting the relics. They have no idea what to do or how to start do they?" Fargo asked. Lynx nodded.  
  
"Then again, neither do we." Glenn said matter-of-factly. It was a minor setback they decided they were going to have to accept. He looked at the sun and concluded that by this time the other party had reached Mount Pyre.  
  
"We should be there anytime now." Glenn said looking at the shape of a mountain before him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Mount Pyre." Paul said trailing off as they walked inside the cavern. With each turn they made they swatted another foul beast away. When they ran into magma Diss used his staff to clear it away momentarily. Paul looked up and around the cavern as he saw a slope leading to a door, but a flood of magma was in the way to big for Diss to manipulate long enough for them to pass. Shaun took notice of the rocks and bent them and placed them to his standards so it made a bridge. They all crossed as Diss preferred to walk through the magma. When they entered the cavern Paul took notice of the large dragon stuck in the magma pit.  
  
"WE-ARE-HERE-TO-CLAIM-THE-RELIC, DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND?" Paul asked yelling slowly. The large dragon looked oddly at Paul as it brought its huge head down to look at Paul. It tilted it to the side of its shoulder and looked quizzically on Paul like a confused dog as a small little dragon walked up behind them and spoke in a tone like he was trying to sell the clothes off their backs.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY!" he began. "Looks like your challenging the wrong guy. My pet salamander has no clue what you're saying at all." Diss spoke up cutting off the dragon.  
  
"That's a salamander?" Diss said blankly pointing at it behind him. The little dragon nodded his head.  
  
"Yup." The little dragon said with pride. Paul became enraged as he began yelling.  
  
"Look! We need to find the Fire Dragon God thingy! Do you know where he is so we can kick his butt if need be so we can get his relic and leave?" the little dragon grinned.  
  
"I am the Fire Dragon." It said with pride again.  
  
"WHAT?" they all said together staring at the Dragon God who in return looked at them eye level.  
  
"What?" the Dragon God said before them. Paul busted out laughing.  
  
"YOU? You're the all mighty 'Dragon God'?" Paul said in a mocking tone putting up his pointing finger and middle finger bending them at the same time. "Man, I could choke on you!" The Dragon God grew angry at Paul's comments. "Man, your so small I could squish you!" Paul fell down laughing so hard.  
  
"Paul, remember what Steena said." Shaun tried to warn Paul. Paul turned his back to the dragon as he continued to insult him,  
  
"Man, I was worried about a challenge, instead all we got here is a runt. This is going to be a breeze! I'd like to order mini dragon pie please?" The dragon's nose began to have smoke come out of the nostril as it gritted its teeth. "LOOK DISS, IT'S THE HOT WHEELS OF DRAGONS! The Diet Coke off Dragons! One Calorie, Not Enough!" Paul said laughing. Diss and Shaun stared in horror as they pointed behind Paul and turned to get cover. Paul poked an eye open to see the older girl from his locket tapping her foot and pointing behind Paul.  
  
"Behind you." She said coolly disappearing. Paul slowly turned around to see a full-grown dragon looking back at him.  
  
"Heh.heh.heh." Paul laughed nervously. "OH SHIT!" Paul said yelling running for cover. The Fire Dragon snatched Paul up with his claw and threw him to the side. Shaun launched a rock at the things head and cursed as fire breath turned it to magma. Paul shot electricity at it and all it did was tickle it with delight. Paul tried to go for his most powerful attack when the thing blew fire all over Paul's body. Diss relaxed putting his hands behind his head while leaning on a rock. Shaun rolled out and tried to toss a few small rocks at its eyes. It shielded the attack and swung its tail at Shaun. Shaun jumped over the tail and was being squished inside the claws that grabbed him from behind. Shaun was brought up to the dragon's eyes before he was tossed to the side. Paul jumped in the air avoiding a tail swipe and avoided a swing from its massive claws by rolling. He ran over to Shaun and together they began attacking the dragon with their powers advancing slowly. The electricity only made the dragon angrier and the rocks had no effect. Shaun and Paul dove in looking for their weapons. Paul un-strapped the Halberd on his back and dived into Fire Dragon head first cutting the dragon as he moved up and down. While Paul covered Shaun he managed to strike the ground with a hard punch from his fist allowing him to break through the earth and pull out a Mace. Shaun swung the mace in the air and crashed it on the dragon's foot only stubbing the mighty beasts toe. Paul got an idea and had Shaun toss him up in the air so he could swipe at the dragon's eye. The dragon dodged the strike and caught Paul on the way up laughing.  
  
"Pitiful mortals." The dragon said in a snobbish tone. He tossed Paul to the side but he regrouped in mid air levitating in place as he hurled his Halberd at the Fire Dragon. It stuck in the dragon's hide, but did no real damage. Paul shot electricity at the Halberd as a conductor and the energy was able to momentarily blind the dragon. The Halberd fell and Shaun caught it tossing it back to Paul.  
  
"Shocking." Paul muttered. Paul went back onto the ground to see an incoming tail swing. He jumped over the tail and prepped for the next wave of flying body parts. He jumped again backwards to avoid being squashed by its foot when Paul was trapped in a corner. The dragon tried to clap Paul into a pancake but luckily Paul ducked avoiding the death that was sure to come. Paul was smacked to the side by the dragon's backhand. Diss brushed off his clothes charging into battle only to be swiped away by the tail. The dragon jumped into the air and hovered drawing in his breath. He looked at Shaun and blew fire at him melting the rock Shaun hid behind.  
  
"YIKES!" Shaun yelled back flipping over a small fire dart. The dragon flew in low and nearly chopped Shaun's head off if he didn't duck. The wind caused Shaun to roll a few feet. Diss tossed a fire bolt at the dragon's exposed back only to have a rock launched at him in retaliation. The dragon hovered in the air as he saw Shaun run to Paul who was slowly recovering. He drew in his breath as Paul and Shaun tried to find cover. As the fire erupted from the dragon's mouth Paul and Shaun both passed out from the heat. Diss tossed another fireball that connected with the dragon's eye getting its attention. The dragon swiped Dissinger's chest cutting a huge hole.  
  
"Damn!" Diss said. The dragon blew in more breath as he spewed it at Diss. The fire ended up healing Diss putting him back in the fight. Diss and the dragon traded blows always ending with Dissinger's near death experience being healed by the fire the dragon tossed at him. The dragon hopped to the ground and spoke.  
  
"You win mortal." The dragon said uneasily. Diss gave a satisfied smile as he approached the Fire Dragon. Paul and Shaun both uneasily got up limping over to Diss.  
  
"The relic." Diss said stretching out his hand. The dragon tossed the relic in Diss' hands.  
  
"One last condition." The dragon said as they turned to leave.  
  
"What is that?" Diss asked.  
  
"He has to kiss my feet while apologizing for an hour." The dragon said pointing at Paul.  
  
"HELL NO!" Paul yelled. Diss laughed.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't insult people before you know them. Do it so we can go." Paul muttered something vulgar as he walked over to the Fire Dragon. Diss and Shaun left laughing looking behind to see Paul hesitate to bend over.  
  
"DO IT PAUL!" Diss yelled as he left the cavern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Lynx, Glenn, and Fargo all moved along inside the water cavern as they made their way down to see the Dragon God.  
  
"Arg, It's going to take some time to get used to this, that's for sure." Fargo said stomping out his cigar. They reached the Water Dragon in the largest room in the cave. It had some sort of a deranged grin on its face like it knew what was going to happen. They walked up to the pedestal and spoke their claims.  
  
"Welcome Mortals. I am the Water Dragon," The dragon god boomed at them. "Is it your wish to defy the Goddess Fate?"  
  
"Yes," Serge said clearly to the being.  
  
"Then come forth and face my trials!" The dragon boomed.  
  
Fargo looked nervously at Serge, "It wants to fight us? It can't be serious!"  
  
When the Dragon roared they knew it was serious about fighting. The Water Dragon crawled to a far area in the cavern spitting at them. Glenn moved in cautiously first from the left side as Fargo did likewise from the right. Lynx moved slowly down the center as they cornered the dragon.  
  
"He's got the relic behind him." Fargo said through another cigar. The dragon roared again spewing an icy breath that almost blasted Glenn who ventured to near. Glenn skipped back twice and held his blade in front of him. Lynx dove in first twirling the Swallow in his hands cutting the face of the Water Dragon. The dragon nearly bit his head off as he backpedaled to his original location keeping light on his toes. Fargo sprinted into action cutting the dragon just below the mouth and circling around to his original state. Lynx dove in again to be blasted away from a squirt of water the dragon shot from his mouth. Glenn jumped in slashing the dragon's eye and swinging up diagonally. The dragon wailed in pain as he hit Glenn back. Lynx nodded as they all slowly moved in on the dragon again. The dragon roared lifting his tail and from the peak of its odd shape three beams blew them all back.  
  
"We can't get to close like that, we'll need to just attack it." Glenn said getting up. Lynx and Fargo nodded.  
  
"On me count," Fargo started. "One, Two, MOVE IT!" they all sprinted to dodge another blast from the tail as the Water Dragon reared on its hind legs and swiped Lynx back knocking him away while getting cut and scraped from Glenn and Fargo's sword swinging. Lynx rose up into the air and dove down in a deathblow that merely cut the dragon's backside. Glenn dashed ahead and slashed a huge gash in the Dragon's chest. Fargo took special attention to the shiny object on the Dragon's side.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Fargo said chuckling picking up the object. He put it in his pocket as he slashed away a claw that was coming his way. Lynx saw the Relic inches before him and reached to grab it when the dragon whipped around so his tail whacked Fargo and Glenn back. Lynx fell off the roller coaster like dragon and hit a wall pretty badly. He slowly got up, as he was smashed into it again by a claw. Fargo came to the rescue jumping on the creatures back and hacking away with his sword. Glenn thrusted his sword at the Dragon where it stuck inside the creatures body, then Glenn used the two sides from the hilt of the sword and with his momentum he grabbed hold of the sides and swung like a child on monkey bars kicking hard with both feet. The Dragon backed off into his corner again as he slowly began to regroup. Fargo and Glenn approached the dragon together slowly swords pointed as Lynx got up and levitated above them. The dragon did its form of a jump and tackled Glenn and Fargo. Lynx dropped onto the Water Dragon's back and slashed away. The Water Dragon rolled on his back nearly killing Lynx as he got away lucky with a broken wrist. The dragon slowly moved back into the corner as Fargo sprinted to the relic trying to pillage it from the dragon. The dragon backpedaled faster trying to cut off Fargo's route. He swung his claw and tripped from the momentum that he carried from the extra speed he used to beat Fargo. Fargo was about to reach the relic when the Water Dragon's tail hit him in the head so he did a complete flip before landing on his back. Glenn went to the aid of Fargo to be blasted away by the tail attack. Lynx saw his downed comrades and grew angry. He frowned as he pointed at the Water Dragon. The cave grew dark as countless Shadow Cats appeared behind Lynx. The Water Dragon's red eyes grew wide as his face resembled that of someone who is afraid. Lynx dropped his hand.  
  
"Bye-Bye." Lynx muttered as the Shadow Cats cut and scraped the Water Dragon causing him to limp badly after the last Shadow Cat disappeared.  
  
"Very well.you can take the.relic with you." the Water Dragon wheezed out. Fargo took the relic as he held his head in pain. Glenn helped him limp over to Lynx where they turned to leave when the Water Dragon crawled out of his corner and stood up as if nothing had happened. The expression on his face had the same demonic grin it had before. He placed one claw over the other as he went back to his happy lazy state. He spoke softly again to them saying,  
  
"You have done well mortals. You have passed my trials and earned my blessing. Seek the other god's blessings now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Paul was by the lake near Mount Pyre washing his mouth out as best he could. Diss and Shaun were laughing at him together.  
  
"Oh that was nasty." Paul said nearly throwing up. He continued to wash his mouth out with water. "I envy the kids who have their mouth washed out with soap." Paul said again after gurgling. Paul spat the water out at a rock where he spat everything else so not to contaminate the clean water more than it probably was. Diss just relaxed giving Paul five more minutes to finish his cleaning. Shaun took a look around noticing all the different kinds of rocks and picking up a few pebbles here and there. He pocketed them and tapped his pocket lightly.  
  
"How's your rock collection coming?" Diss asked noticing Shaun. Shaun didn't reply as he looked for more rocks to add. Paul got away from the water as he dried his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Which dragon do we take on next?" Shaun asked. Paul sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah, we still got two more to go. Let's see." Paul thought. He sighed again, much more heavily this time. "Maybe it won't be that bad." Paul said to himself. Diss and Shaun looked at each other concerned. If Paul said it wouldn't be bad it was. "Okay, we have the.Black Dragon next." Paul said carefully. Diss and Shaun both sighed.  
  
"That last dragon was bad enough, even for me!" Diss said. "I was lucky he blew fire on me to heal me up." Diss sighed putting a hand over his head.  
  
"Well, in the words of a wise woman," Shaun started. "We can make zis hard, or harder. You decide." Paul spoke next quickly making the sign of the cross.  
  
"Amen to that." Diss laughed softly.  
  
"Okay, lets go to Marbule then." Diss said in a leadership type of tone.  
  
"Were off to get our heads blown off, by the wonderful Black Dragon of Death, because, because, because, because he's the most sick and demented dragon of all." Paul sang to the Wizard Of Oz theme. Shaun and Diss stared at Paul as he finished singing the song to himself as he skipped away.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if he has gone insane." Diss muttered to Shaun.  
  
"Oh he already is." Shaun muttered back staring at Paul as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Lynx and Glenn were watching Fargo cook the meat they had brought on the trip eagerly as they waited until dawn to travel again. If they went out now they would get stuck in fog sure to come.  
  
"Eat up matey's!" Fargo said with pride. "Me own special recipe. Komodo Droppings! Made with Heckrum!" Glenn and Lynx looked at the food and nearly threw up. They looked at each other and Lynx nodded as they tossed the food behind them when Fargo wasn't looking. Fargo laughed his mighty pirate laugh at them turning around with a garden salad in each of his hands giving them to Lynx and Glenn.  
  
"Har, har matey's. Only joking with ya!" Fargo said making his own salad. "Eat quickly though. It'd be better to go now than in the morning, cause it will rain tomorrow." Fargo said looking up at the sky. Once again Fargo's extensive knowledge of the ocean and weather proved Lynx's plans otherwise.  
  
"Doesn't matter really." Glenn said shoving more Salad in his mouth. "I thk we sould ead to Mabule." Fargo and Lynx looked at Glenn in a confused look. Glenn chewed his food and gulped staring at them in embarrassment as he was already about to shove more salad into his mouth.  
  
"What did ya say?" Fargo asked after a minute had passed. Glenn swallowed his salad and was about to shovel more into his mouth when Fargo held his hand down so he could talk straight.  
  
"I said, I think we should head to Marbule. By now the others had to have gotten the relic. We'll drop it off and go talk to them."  
  
"How do you know the Sky Dragon isn't next?" Lynx said quietly.  
  
"Think of it this way. I know." Glenn said eating the last bit of his salad. Fargo and Lynx stared at Glenn trying to get past his odd logic. Glenn looked at Lynx's plate and then Fargo's. He gulped the last of his food then pointed to each of their plates.  
  
"You going to eat that?" Glenn asked softly. Fargo and Lynx dumped their salad onto his plate looking the opposite way.  
  
"I'll get the boat ready." Lynx and Fargo said together getting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Diss looked around the boat as he stayed near the center. Paul was out by the bow as Shaun was standing at the back.  
  
"So, any strategies?" Shaun asked.  
  
"Don't get killed?" Paul suggested. Diss laughed.  
  
"You guys worry to much." Diss said waving a hand dryly in the air. Paul turned around.  
  
"And I'll put that on your tomb stone when you die." Paul said sarcastically. Shaun and Diss both got a dry laugh out of that.  
  
"There she blows." Shaun said sighing.  
  
"You know, for all the worry and fear we have put into this Black Dragon It had better be tough. Cause if this thing is a walk in the park I'm going to get pissed." Paul said angrily. Diss nodded. Shaun steered them up to the shore of the island.  
  
As they approached the village Demi-humans were everywhere. Ranging from part animal part human to what appeared to be humans except for obvious quirks. As they entered a Demi-human threw a rock at Diss hitting him above the eye and cutting deeply.  
  
"Humans! Leave now!" the demi-human said angrily.  
  
"Count this as the fifth place I'm not welcomed," Diss said dryly.  
  
"I think it's more like tenth. But this is the fifth place you'll leave standing where your not welcome," Shaun said slowly.  
  
Diss nodded moving on in the village, Demi-humans would occasionally give them death glares as they passed, but none acted like the one at the entrance. Diss touched his now open wound and cursed when he saw the blood.  
  
"This can't be good for me." He said slowly.  
  
"Never is Diss," Paul quickly quipped.  
  
Shaun pointed at the cave on the edge of the village. Diss nodded getting the gist of the statement, the Black Dragon was there. As they entered the cave they saw it sleeping quietly. In one of its claws was the Black Relic they needed. All three looking at each other, Paul and Shaun nodded as they quickly held out fingers. Paul held out one while Shaun held out two along with Diss. Obviously Paul would have to get the relic from the dragon's claws.  
  
Paul crept up slowly to the dragon while being careful not to make any noise. Paul slowly started tugging on the relic as it slowly moved out of the dragon's enormous claws. After he finished liberating the Relic he tossed it to Diss just in time to have himself grabbed by the dragon. Diss and Shaun froze in place watching as the dragon miraculously stayed asleep, but was now holding Paul instead of the relic.  
  
Diss sighed; he couldn't leave Paul like that. He would have to wake the dragon in the only way he knew how, he had to hurt it. Drawing out his staff he slashed hard, but the dragon remained asleep as he gashed it across the back. Puzzled he continued to slash it up until he finally just brought it down sticking it in the dragon's thick hide.  
  
"Diss I don't think the Dragon Staff will wake it up." Shaun said.  
  
Quickly the dragon's eye opened and looked around. As it awoke he tossed Paul aside causing Paul to hit the wall hard and slump unconscious. Diss readied for the fight but was surprised when the dragon plucked the staff from his grip.  
  
The dragon held up the staff looking at it before it growled deeply. Its breath washed over Shaun and Diss as it roared.  
  
"Uh Diss.I think that staff was its cousin or something, because its mighty pissed." Shaun stammered as he started slowly backing up.  
  
"Got any bright ideas?" Diss said as he dissipated the staff and brought it back up in his hand.  
  
"Run." Shaun said before he turned to flee. Diss turned to follow suit when the Black Dragon stomped its foot in front of the only exit.  
  
"The years of sleep have made we weak. You will provide some much needed exercise," The Black Dragon said icily. Diss turned and dropped into a fighting stance ready for the attack. Paul slowly got up undoing the Halberd from its harness as he dropped into a similar stance. Shaun punched into the ground reaching deeply as he brought up his mace. All three readied, but were unprepared for what happened next.  
  
The dragon laughed as he flicked its claws at Shaun and Paul. Both went flying through the air. Paul went sailing out of the entrance and landed in a pool of water outside. Shaun, however, was not so lucky as he hit the wall behind him hard and was knocked unconscious. Diss looked at his fallen comrades and growled. The dragon looked at Diss eye to eye before speaking.  
  
"Show me your strength mortal, amuse me by hitting me your hardest," the dragon ordered.  
  
Diss felt his rage focus as he controlled it. He slowly pent up his rage into one point in his mind. Slowly he rose off the ground as fires swept over his body. Finally he released his anger and fire swept the entire cavern as Diss unleashed his power.  
  
Diss dropped to the ground slowly and fell to one knee, the exertion too much for him. Instead of the gasping he expected he only heard laughter.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" The dragon asked laughing. "Feel my fury!" the dragon roared as it hovered in the air. It inhaled deeply and let out a very deadly black flame that nearly connected with Diss if it wasn't for Paul who checked him out of the way.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Paul screamed as he rolled around the floor trying to smother the black flame. The dragon laughed from Paul's reaction as he looked at Diss landing on the floor. Diss growled as he rushed and attacked hitting the dragon squarely across its nose. The dragon rose up onto its hind legs roaring in pain. Having had enough of the impudent mortal, Diss was grabbed by one massive claw.  
  
"You will make a fine snack for me to defeat your friends," The dragon mocked as he tossed Diss into his mouth.  
  
Paul slowly came to and watched as Glenn, Lynx, and Fargo ran into the cavern. Getting up he ran into the cavern just in time to see Diss consumed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Paul screamed as he watched in horror. The other members of the now increased party watched as the dragon started shaking his head then open its mouth. As it tried to close its mouth it found it couldn't as Diss slowly climbed out hissing in pain from the moisture in the dragon's mouth. Glenn rushed to Diss' side as he slowly pulled him back from the dragon. Diss shook off the help after a minute and slowly stood hunching in pain still from his exposure to water.  
  
"Give me the relic or the staff in your mouth will shove up into your skull and kill you instantly," Diss said in pain.  
  
The others watched Diss as he stretched his hand forward. The Dragons mouth was clearly being held open by the staff, and no matter how hard it tried it couldn't close its mouth. Diss twitched his hand in what seemed like a command.  
  
The Dragons mouth snapped shut as the staff went sideways. With another flick the dragon stood very still, obviously not wanting to move.  
  
"The relic?" Diss asked coldly.  
  
"Staff first, then I will give you back the relic," The dragon said cruelly.  
  
Paul looked at Diss.  
  
"I thought you had the Relic Diss." Paul said confused.  
  
"I did until he swallowed it. He was trying to get me, but the relic fell down his gullet instead," Diss explained.  
  
"Remove the staff first." the dragon commanded.  
  
Diss nodded as a small trickle of flame fell out of the dragon's mouth slowly making its way to him and reformed his staff. The dragon began coughing, and soon threw up spilling many things onto the cavern floor, including the relic. Paul picked up the relic cleaning it off as they turned to leave. Diss stayed at the back of the party incase of betrayal in the promise.  
  
Once outside Diss promptly sagged under the pain and fell to one knee. Shaun and Paul hovered over him checking him quickly. Grabbing towels they began drying him off until he finally could stand, but stumbled to the boat still. Lynx looked at Diss confused as he made his way to the boat.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Lynx asked quietly.  
  
"Water is like acid to him, if he's exposed to too much he can die. He almost did when we got him back in Guldove. He'll be fine, he just got covered in water and had to deal with that while he pushed himself," Shaun said matter-of-factly.  
  
Fargo looked at Diss as he lay on the boat; pain was etched into his features. Paul sat silently next to him with a towel drying him off as best he could in spots they may have missed.  
  
"Arg, seems like we don't know much about them do we?" Fargo asked Glenn quietly.  
  
They are most puzzling. They say they have rules, but from what I see they are flimsy at best. Almost as if they were the law where they came from." Glenn said slowly.  
  
Lynx walked over to the boat quietly. Fargo and Glenn followed when Lynx sat next to Diss.  
  
"We came by to drop off the Water Dragon's relic. We're going to tackle the Earth Dragon. We figured you guys could handle the Green Dragon for us since the whole place in surrounded by huge rocks that can't be blasted or anything." Lynx said handing the relic to Paul. Diss nodded agreeing to help them with the Green Dragon. Paul tossed it to Shaun who in return tossed Paul another towel. Paul handed it to Diss and left the boat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Diss asked annoyed looking at Paul.  
  
"I don't know, back to the dragon." Paul replied continuing down the path.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" the whole boat yelled to Paul.  
  
"Maybe I am." Paul replied.  
  
"What in God's name is possessing you to do this?" Shaun asked. Paul stopped for a second and held onto his locket tightly. He paused for a minute then replied walking on saying,  
  
"I don't know, someone told me to." Shaun looked at Diss to see if he should go get him. Diss shook his head.  
  
"Let him go." Diss said quietly. He looked at Paul as he entered the village again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"What do you want, Human?" The Black Dragon asked in disgust. Paul stood with his weapon drawn as he replied,  
  
"You could have easily killed us. Why didn't you?" The Black Dragon stared at Paul as he slumped to the ground.  
  
"I won't answer that." The Black Dragon said in a very unusual calm manner. Paul was a bit shocked by the sudden politeness.  
  
"Why did you come here? I know you have another reason." The dragon asked.  
  
"They told me to." Paul said quietly holding his locket. The dragon nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Ah, the ghosts of your past. They visit me quite often in my dreams." The Black Dragon trailed off in his words looking to the sky.  
  
"You know the two girls?" Paul asked enthusiastically. The dragon nodded.  
  
"Yes, they help me avoid nightmares. They are the reason why I have slept for so long." Paul sat down close by to the Black Dragon. He looked up into the Black Dragon's eyes and asked another question,  
  
"Do you know who they are?" Paul asked the question very carefully and quietly.  
  
"Yes I do. I know how they are related to you also. They speak very highly of you." Paul quickly fired another question.  
  
"How are they related to me?" The Black Dragon shook his head.  
  
"They asked me never to tell you. I am bound to keep that promise." Paul dropped his head in disappointment. The Black Dragon asked his question now.  
  
"About the battle earlier, you could have done much better. Why didn't you?" Paul shook his head.  
  
"I guess my mind was on other things." It suddenly hit Paul he was having an intelligent conversation with the most feared dragon of all. Paul jumped to his feet, but sat back down.  
  
"They asked me to go easy on you, and only you." The dragon said quickly.  
  
"That's why you didn't kill us?" the dragon nodded. Paul looked around the cavern looking at all the shiny material around him. "Shiny place." Paul said quietly.  
  
"What?" The Black Dragon asked.  
  
"Shiny place. I decided to call this cave Shiny place." The Black Dragon laughed. "What's so funny?" Paul couldn't help the grin that covered his face.  
  
"That's exactly what the little one called it." The dragon continued to laugh a little longer. It was at that time the two ghosts appeared following closely behind his ghost self. The Black Dragon snarled and roared at the ghost Paul.  
  
"Put a sock in it cuddles." The ghost Paul said in a snobbish sort of way. The little girl ran up to the dragon and began crawling up the tail and running along the back until she was sitting on the head.  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT CUDDLES!" The Black Dragon yelled. The older girl sat next to Paul. Paul leaned on her, as he looked at himself grin with sadistic pleasure.  
  
"Admit it. You can't make a decision for yourself." The ghost Paul said turning his attention to Paul.  
  
"NOT TRUE!" The little girl squeaked in anger from atop the dragon's head.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the ghost Paul blared. The Black Dragon tried to swipe the ghost but failed hitting only air.  
  
"Cheap." The dragon muttered cursing other vulgar phrases.  
  
"Careful cuddles. There are little ears in the room." The ghost Paul hissed. The dragon and the little girl both glared at him.  
  
"It's been like this the whole week." The older girl said tiredly. "She won't shut up and the Black Dragon won't quit. And as for yourself he's been causing hell." Paul nodded knowing what she was going through. The older girl fell asleep on Paul as the other three beings in the room yelled and cursed at each other. "Are you tired?" The older girl asked Paul. He nodded quickly rubbing his eyes. " She smiled closing her eyes lifting her hand and waving it in front of Paul's eyes. Paul slowly closed his eyes and stretched out one more quick time before resting. It took very little time for them both to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing sleeping in here?" Diss whispered angrily at Paul waking him up. Paul looked around his surroundings seeing the Black Dragon glare at him and Diss. Paul got up quickly dropping the blanket that was covering him. "Where did that come from?" Diss asked quizzically. Paul shrugged grabbing his Halberd. Paul looked behind him to see the two ghost girls and himself, looking back at him. His ghost self held up a watch and Paul got the impression he had a little more time left until he had to make his big decision. Diss helped him pack up his things as he ran out of the cave. Paul took one last look at the "Shiny place" and his eyes fell upon the Black Dragon who winked as Diss grabbed Paul by the collar and yanked him out.  
  
"That Diss guy better lay his hands off of him or I'll lay my hands on him in a way he won't like." The older girl said through her gritting teeth.  
  
"Shiny stuff is cool." The little girl said quietly trailing off as she was in the middle of picking up a shiny rock. "I like the Shiny place." She said quietly. "Lot's of shiny stuff."  
  
"Sweetie, do me a favor. Be intelligent. Don't grow up and develop your own logic like he did." The older girl said pointing to Paul.  
  
"Oh, that really hurts you know. It took me half a year to figure out where I got all that odd logic in the first place. It also took me a year to figure out the logic in Hamsters migration patterns." The ghost Paul said.  
  
"Hamster's don't migrate." The older girl said slowly realizing the stupidity in trying to prove Paul otherwise.  
  
"Yes they do. According to my logic they do." The ghost Paul said grinning before disappearing.  
  
"Crazy lunatic." She muttered looking at the little girl. "Come on sweetie, time to go." She said softly picking up the little girl. "Say thank you to the Black Dragon for letting him allow you to play in the shiny sand."  
  
"But we can't go! He promised me we would build a sand castle!" The little one protested.  
  
"You can later." The older one said shifting her around so she was comfortable.  
  
"By girls, see you in my dreams." The Black Dragon said closing his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." The little girl said before they both disappeared. Paul ran back into the cavern to pick up the same shiny rock the little girl did.  
  
"Shaun better be grateful I did this for his stupid rock collection or I'll." Paul mumbled running back out of the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Paul was not happy with tying the two boats together. The idea was very threatening to his position as not knowing how to swim. Diss felt a little easier with the idea as he talked merrily with Fargo. Shaun was admiring the shiny rock he had received from Paul as he did all sorts of weird things to it like make it float and the like. Lynx was sleeping and Glenn was off on the second boat by himself at the bow staring into the sea. Paul carefully made his way to the other boat and sat next to Glenn.  
  
"How do you think so illogically yet make the most sense?" Paul stiffened up realizing someone actually understood his logic.  
  
"You actually follow my logic?" Glenn nodded.  
  
"To a certain extent. Your logic is very.well, odd is too far from the truth."  
  
"Hmm, maybe it is time to teach the ancient way of thinking, it has the most unique logic in the world. I can teach you Paul logic, but the process can be very tedious." Glenn stared at Paul thinking to himself.  
  
"Okay." Glenn said. Paul brought out a package of Viper Churros.  
  
"You eat this stuff. Do you enjoy it?" Glenn nodded quickly smacking his lips.  
  
"I can eat ten of those easily!" Paul looked at the food and took Glenn's word for it.  
  
"If you give a correct answer young grasshopper I shall in return give you one churro. Failure will result by a smacking. Understood?" Glenn nodded. "Good. First, Hamsters migrate south in the winter." Glenn stared at Paul in confusion.  
  
"Hamsters don't migrate." Glenn said softly. Glenn was smacked against the side of his head.  
  
"Yes they do, according to this logic they do!" Paul began pacing. "You see anything that proves you wrong is wrong itself. Everyone else's opinion that isn't similar to yours is instantly stupid."  
  
"That's insane." Glenn said annoyed. Paul smacked Glenn upside the head again.  
  
"That opinion was stupid. See the logic now?" Glenn grew wide-eyed.  
  
"Total enlightenment." Glenn said looking into the sky. Paul smacked him again.  
  
"That's for scaring me. Now remember, only my logic is better than everyone else's." Glenn shook his head.  
  
"That's stupid." Paul grinned evilly. He tossed Glenn a Viper Churro. Glenn easily snatched it in the air and devoured it in one whole bite. Another poor sap gave into his logic. Glenn was now going to be.normal. According to Paul's standard that is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
After two days of sailing and crossing another dimension they separated their ways. Lynx's Dragon Elimination squad was sent to take down the Earth Dragon, while Diss' Universal commandoes (Paul demanded they have spiffy squad names) went to Gaea's Navel for the shot at the Green Dragon. It took them three days to reach the Navel in the paddleboat because of the risk Diss would get splashed. When they arrived at the rocks Shaun grinned with sadistic glee. He jumped onto the rocks and with a mighty heave he took a huge boulder and chucked it into the ocean. It splashed and nearly hit Diss, who glared at Shaun. Shaun took the better part of a day removing boulders to create a way into Gaea's Navel. When he was done monsters began pouring over the cliff. Paul shocked all the monsters with his energy as they slowly moved up. Every now and then Diss and Shaun got close quarters with the beasts and did a number on them. Paul was the first to climb over the ridge to see a large creature looking down on him.  
  
"Hi." Paul said helping Diss and Shaun up. The beast looked at everyone before speaking.  
  
"Come hither." the monster said. Without a doubt they knew it was the Green Dragon. They did as commanded and quickly the Green Dragon grinned saying, "Lunch." Paul instantly back flipped to avoid a claw smash and Shaun ducked leaving Diss to get launched into a tree. The dragon stood on its hind legs and held his mouth before letting loose a very noxious foul breath. Paul nearly passed out and Shaun vomited.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Diss said waking up from the stench and holding his mouth trying to prevent the vomit that was trying to escape his mouth. "That is so foul." Diss said weakly.  
  
"Die humans!" The Green Dragon swung at Paul who dodged by ducking. Shaun barley managed to pull his mace from the earth as Diss summoned his staff to bear. Paul un-strapped his Halberd and dove in to strike when the Green Dragon opened its mouth and exhaled deeply. Paul fell from the toxic smell and retreated running behind a tree.  
  
"Oh damn Diss. I think I'm going to be sick." Paul said hunching over holding his stomach. The Green Dragon once again belched and Diss passed out being too close to the fumes. Shaun hid high in a tree and tossed a boulder at the dragon. It connected knocking the Green Dragon over into water. The dragon quickly got out and swung Paul away as he prepared to do an attack with his magic. Diss slowly came to as Paul landed on top of him.  
  
"Diss, I fought some really tough battles, but this is just wrong." Paul said weakly.  
  
"I know." Diss replied patting Paul's back getting up.  
  
"IN MY WORLD WE HAVE THESE THINGS CALLED TIC TACS! WHY DON'T YOU GUZZLE DOWN A COUPLE BILLION?" Shaun yelled slamming a rock into the dragon's back. The Green Dragon released more toxic breath into the air. Paul thought it couldn't be worse until he saw a dead bird fall in front of him.  
  
"Diss." Paul said staring at the dead bird. Diss tried to order a command but the stench just proved too foul. Diss grabbed his soar side as his stomach ached.  
  
"Makes me appreciate Rachel's cooking." Paul muttered shooting electricity at the dragon. The dragon fell down in pain. A small stub from a tree caught a little bit on fire and then exploded into a flamethrower. Diss' head clicked as he held his staff at the dragon's mouth causing flames to erupt from the tip. The Green Dragon laughed as he saw the small flame coming towards him. He didn't realize it grew larger and traveled faster as it grew near to the dragon's breath. Paul grinned covering his nose as the dragon yelped in pain as his mouth was on fire. It dived into the water gulping up the water until he was able to get rid of the fire.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THAT BURNS! OH GOD OWIE OWIE OWIE! MOMMY!" The dragon hissed holding his mouth from the burns.  
  
"Give us the relic." Diss said walking up to the Green Dragon. It shook its head ready to attack when Paul began tossing between his hands a small ball of electric energy. The dragon's eyes looked at the water and then Diss, then to Paul repeating the process.  
  
"Heh.heh.heh." Paul grinned demonically laughing as evilly as he could. The Green Dragon sighed nearly killing Diss and Paul as he tossed the relic to Shaun.  
  
"Very well humans." The Green Dragon said. Paul and the rest of the gang walked back when Paul said quietly,  
  
"Get ready to run."  
  
"You wouldn't." Diss said quickly.  
  
"Just did," Shaun said as he watched Paul toss the ball of electricity at the pond. Diss sprinted with Shaun and Paul and in an act of desperation jumped through their "Entrance" and luckily landed in the boat nearly capsizing it as water flooded the bow.  
  
"ROW, ROW, ROW!" Paul screamed grabbing a paddle. The Green Dragon flew over the cliff and was heading straight for them. Diss tried to burn it, but it was hell bent on killing them this time. Paul turned around with an idea and he caused the sound of thunder to bellow nearby. The Green Dragon instantly stopped as it glared at Paul. Paul caused Lightening to strike and it hit squarely on the nose. The dragon screamed in pain and flew away. Diss and Shaun both stared at Paul with a look to kill him.  
  
"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE!" They both at him. Paul laughed and sat back relaxing next to the little girl. She giggled with delight as she snuggled with Paul.  
  
"The devil made me do it." Paul said evilly. Diss and Shaun both sighed paddling the boat away from Gaea's Navel to Opassa Beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Lynx and the others slowly approached the Island. Sand seemed to be its only feature as they looked around. Making their way to farther in the Island they saw a large patch of sand and a bunch of men around it.  
  
"Well I would suggest we stay away from this patch it looks like quick sand," One of the men said.  
  
Lynx looked at Fargo, who looked at Glenn. They walked up to the nearest man.  
  
"Where's the Earth Dragon?" Lynx asked quietly.  
  
"Sorry what you see here is basically Earth Dragon Isle," replied the adventurer.  
  
Lynx sighed, how would they reach the dragon if he were here? He stepped forward.  
  
"Hey man watch out! That stuff is quick sand!" One of the nearby men shouted.  
  
Sure enough when Lynx tried to remove his foot it stuck a little before eventually pulling out of the ground. He looked at Fargo who shrugged. Lynx looked at Glenn who nodded and gave an encouraging gesture. Lynx took a deep breath and stepped forward. He felt the sand tug on him as he turned to watch Fargo and Glenn do the same.  
  
Holding his breath as the sand came over his head he felt like he was falling. Eventually he let go of his breath as he free feel through the sand landing far below. Fargo landed behind him along with Glenn.  
  
"Arg, I got sand in me boots." Fargo said jingling his foot. Glenn stood up looking around the area carefully. They saw a small opening and they decided to go for it. When they reached they went through they found themselves in another cavern. They went down a small ladder like structure and walked to a sand boil found near a rock bridge. There was no way around it, and the bridge lead to another cave entrance. They all jumped in the sand boil and were launched up onto the bridge. Glenn nodded as they moved into the cavern slowly.  
  
The cavern was very dark and empty. No dragon in sight. Lynx sighed as he looked around.  
  
"Nothing." Glenn said to himself.  
  
"HELLO?" Fargo yelled loudly. No answer came.  
  
"We might as well head out." Lynx muttered. At that moment a voice was heard.  
  
"Who disturbs my rest?" A loud voice roared. Suddenly a large yellow dragon dropped into the sand pit that lay before them.  
  
"We have come to claim your relic," Serge called out to the massive dragon.  
  
"If thou wishest to defy the Goddess Fate then face my trials!" The dragon roared. It immediatly stood at its full hieght and gave a loud roar to try an intimidate his opponents then dropped forward. The battle started out fiercely as the Earth Dragon swung its massive claws at them. The Earth Dragon swung his tail and Fargo was hit in the face again causing him to do a complete flip in the air. Glenn dashed at the dragon and gashed a big cut against the beast's chest. Lynx swung his blade as if it was weightless cutting and scraping the dragon. The Earth Dragon retaliated in force nearly biting Glenn's head off. Glenn swung up into the jaw of the dragon.  
  
"Ouch, now that smarts." Fargo said getting up slowly. He was backhanded by the Earth Dragon into a wall where he was again knocked down. Lynx dived up into the air and dove down in a deathblow grazing the dragon's shoulder.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The dragon bellowed. He tried taking bites at Lynx, but he was just to fast as he swung the swallow while being backed into a corner. When Lynx saw he was out of options he saw before him something odd, it was the relic! Lynx dove under the dragon's feet and was nearly sat on. Glenn dove in and slashed at the dragon only pissing it off more.  
  
Lynx swung hard at the dragon's exposed stomach and surprisingly the dragon roared in pain.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU BUM!" Glenn screamed to Fargo. The Earth Dragon began to make heavy steps over to Fargo when he came to.  
  
"UH OH!" Fargo said as a massive foot was coming down his way. He rolled and saw something shiny on the dragon's neck. "Hmm, don't mind if I do." Fargo chuckled scaling the mountain like back of the dragon. The Earth Dragon reared on its hind legs and Fargo almost fell off. He stabbed his sword into the dragon's back deep so it created a place to allow Fargo to hold onto. The dragon roared in pain as Fargo swung on the bar like a monkey tossing him up. He had his fingers on the relic when he was slammed into the hard rock wall.  
  
Lynx ordered Glenn to keep the thing busy while Lynx scaled the back. Glenn did a decent job by tossing small rocks at the beast. Lynx was all the way up when he had a firm grasp on the relic. He tugged as hard as he could when it finally came loose. He free fell nearly a hundred yards and landed with a loud thud.  
  
Glenn ran over to Lynx to check and see if he survived. Somehow, he did.  
  
"Oh, man, I thing I broke a few bones." Lynx said weakly. Fargo came to and moaned in pain as well.  
  
"ARGGG, me leg feels broken." Fargo held his leg as he grinded his teeth. Glenn ran over to Fargo.  
  
"Damn, I can't carry you guys..." Glenn muttered. He looked at the two girls.  
  
"Hmm, it appears I am beat." The Earth Dragon said looking around.  
  
"YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" Glenn yelled.  
  
"Hmm, I didn't think I hurt you that much."  
  
"Only broke me leg." Fargo muttered.  
  
"Well done mortals you have passed my trials and earned my Blessing. Go forth and seek the remaining dragons blessings," it roared. With the blessing of the Earth Dragon and his spell Fargo and Lynx were both healed and were able to walk again.  
  
"Thanks." Lynx and Fargo said together. They ran out to reach Opassa Beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Man, it's been three days. You think they died or something?" Paul said pacing.  
  
"No, and quit pacing." Shaun said annoyed. Diss was practicing his flame shot when he saw something in the distance.  
  
"They're here!" He said happily. Paul instantly began packing up everything so they could leave. When the group reached the shore they all greeted each other. Lynx tossed Shaun the Earth relic and Shaun placed it next to the other four and they all looked at the relics before them.  
  
"One left." Paul muttered. Lynx grinned form ear to ear. He was going to get his body back.  
  
"I just hope this thing doesn't beat the crap out of us." Diss said getting in the boat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
It took them the better part of the last day to get to Sky Dragon Island, but when they made it there they looked at the steps before them as they scaled up each one slowly. Paul was the first to reach the top, as he looked what led ahead of the whole party. The Sky Dragon. Looked at them as if he was expecting them.  
  
"Well done mortals, you have made it this far. Now face my trails to recieve the final blessing of the Dragon Gods.However, you could avoid this by doing a simple task." The Sky Dragon muttered slyly.  
  
"What?" They all said.  
  
"Answer this. What is 2+2." Paul was about to answer when Diss smacked him upside the head. "Times the square root of." and a long chain of numbers began a complicated math problem. Shaun and Glenn just stood with their mouths open wide. Fargo was relaxing blowing the smoke out of his lungs. Paul took a glance at Fargo and sighed.  
  
"What? I can't even count past 50." Fargo said with a matter of dignity. Paul just rolled his eyes. Lynx took a twig he found and wrote the equation out in the dirt. The only two who were able to keep up were Diss and Paul. Paul stood with his arms crossed over his chest while Diss occasionally pointed at the sky drawing imaginary numbers. "Times pie over 2." Glenn stood in confusion.  
  
"I don't..." Dissinger smacked Glenn and told him to keep his mouth shut. The Sky Dragon looked at each of them slyly. He knew he out smarted them.  
  
"2." Paul said with confidence.  
  
"NO Paul!" Diss screamed.  
  
"What, how, wait, huh?" the Sky Dragon looked at Paul in confusion. "But, how, AH MAN! Now you ask me a question." Diss grinned sinisterly as he stepped up.  
  
"I'll handle this." he said casually, "Simple Baseball question. Follow me simply and tell me the name of the Player I ask for. Who's on first, What's on second, Huh is on third, and I don't care is the Pitcher." He said rapidly.  
  
"Now the question, what's the name of the player on first?" He said sinisterly.  
  
"What?" The Dragon said confusedly.  
  
"Sorry, its Who. Give me the relic," Diss said grinning ear to ear.  
  
The dragon threw down the relic in disgust. Shaun picked it up placing it in his pack as they turned to go. Lynx was patting Diss on the shoulder and Fargo was handing out cigars for everyone heartily laughing. Paul remained behind for a second and turned to the Sky Dragon.  
  
"I'll let you beat me up if you can answer this question." The Sky Dragon rose to the challenge.  
  
"Bring it on, Mortal." The Sky Dragon hissed. Paul grinned.  
  
"If you're the smartest creature in the world, how come we stumped you?" The Sky Dragon looked at Paul as he left walking down the stairs.  
  
"Damn you humans." The Sky Dragon said in disgust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
They all rushed to Guldove and Paul wasn't surprisingly talking about Steena. Instead he kept quiet to himself grinning sadistically. When they anchored the boats Diss got out and gave a nervous twitch.  
  
"Shuddering memories?" Paul asked mockingly walking past Diss patting him on the back. Diss glared at him and walked on. Lynx was the first in Steena's room, followed by Paul, then shortly everyone else.  
  
"Wow, you guys really did it!" Steena said looking at the relics. "As I said, the Dragon Tear is yours Lynx. First we will need to take you to Fort Dragonia." Everyone shuddered at the name. Steena looked to Paul to explain.  
  
"Bad memories." Paul said leaving it at that.  
  
"DO I HAVE TO?" Shaun asked in a childish tone. Diss barked his reply,  
  
"Let's get it over with shall we?" Diss said.  
  
"HEY KIDDIES! LET'S GO ON ANOTHER FUN FILLED, ACTION PACKED ADVENTURE! YIPPEE SKIPPY!" Paul said raising a fist in the air. Everyone just kinda looked at Paul debating if he was insane. Steena broke the tension with a small laugh.  
  
"This will be a long trip." Fargo said getting out another cigar.  
  
"No smoking area." Steena said sternly.  
  
"WELL YOU GOT ALL THESE BLASTED INCENTS IN HERE! I DON'T THINK YOU'LL NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE!" Steena walked over to Glenn, took his sword and stepped up to Fargo.  
  
"HIYA!" with a swift stroke of the sword Fargo's cigar was cut in two. Fargo looked at her, half scared, half admiring.  
  
"Now that's a woman." Paul muttered to Shaun. Shaun nodded in agreement as Steena returned the sword to Glenn.  
  
"So, shall we?" Steena said offering her hand to Paul. Paul just walked out. "Doesn't take hints very well does he?"  
  
"As the saying goes, 'how can one be so smart, and yet be so stupid at the same time?'" Diss said as his reply. "I'll take it you want to go on our boat." Diss started. Steena eagerly nodded. Shaun decided it would be a great idea if Paul were alone on the boat with Steena. Diss couldn't pass up the pay back for all the times Paul made fun of him while he was with Christy. "It's my job to make sure he knows who is in charge." Diss said in his secretive authoritative tone.  
  
"Last time you talked like that you nearly killed someone, an Info. Broker." Steena stared at them.  
  
"Righhhttt." And she left. Paul doubled into the room via the window.  
  
"Hey guys, do you mind if you go on the other boat so I can chat with, uh." Diss crossed his arms across his chest and Shaun did the same.  
  
"Who Paul, speak louder." Diss taunted.  
  
"Steena." Paul said angrily.  
  
"Very well." Diss said yawning. "I guess I should, just remember who's the boss."  
  
"Just remember who's." Paul whispered the ending laughing exiting the window.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Diss bellowed trying to reach for Paul's foot.  
  
"Nothing." Paul whispered. Shaun couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Hey, you coming?" Steena said poking her head into the room. Diss grunted then walked out the door.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on him." Diss mumbled. They all left when the older girl appeared.  
  
"You better keep your hands off of him! Or I will kick your." She muttered angrily as she vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss sat on the bow of the boat alone. He held back tears as he thought about everything in his life. He had Christy waiting for him and for lord knows how long. He had his friends who believed in him enough to allow him to lead. And he had a brother who sacrificed his life so Diss would live. He sat silently stewing in his own emotional whirlwind wondering what he had done to deserve this. Torn from the only life he knew to try and return there from god knows where.  
  
He looked at the stars, they were so different from his own, but still held the comfort they once had on him years ago. He would look at the stars when he felt lonely like this, and hope he wouldn't be alone much longer. He knew he wouldn't be alone much longer, but he was always fearful of what was going on in his world. He had survived an Alien invasion; surely this little adventure wouldn't kill him.  
  
He felt someone approach from behind. He knew he was either in trouble or about to have someone save his soul. Slowly he heard an all too familiar voice,  
  
"Diss? Is that you?"  
  
He spun around and saw Christy standing there. He sat there in shock.  
  
"Is it really you?" He whispered quietly.  
  
She nodded solemnly. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"When we first met. what was the first word you actually spoke?" He said in disbelief.  
  
"Water," She said hugging him tightly.  
  
"How--?" He began asking.  
  
"Shhh.I don't have long. It's been a week since you went out in the storm, but it took us at least three days to find where you went. I'm projecting myself into this world mentally, and it's tiring me more because of the baby," She said softly.  
  
He nodded quietly, "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too, but I have something important to say. We found something in the mountain the Aryans were using. It was a machine that creates dimensional rifts. The night of the storm jarred it into activating, but its too weak to power up properly now to get you guys back. The thing is, the instructions say there is a second machine in this dimension. Find it and you'll come home," She said urgently.  
  
Diss took it all in before he went to what was on his mind, "Christy I."  
  
"Shhh.Diss you have gone through so much here. Don't blame yourself for what others did to you." She Said.  
  
"You know?" He asked softly.  
  
She nodded, "But, before I forgive you, you must do one thing."  
  
"Anything, if it means that you'll forgive me I'll do anything." He said earnestly.  
  
"Now that's the man I love. You have to forgive her and free her from what that man has done to her. You can forgive her only after you save her. And Diss one last thing.I want you to honestly reconcile yourself with Paul. You two keep butting heads like that and he'll hurt you. Worse than when he threw you in the ocean," Christy said softly.  
  
Diss nodded slowly before he kissed her softly. She returned the kiss cupping his face before she pulled back.  
  
"I can't hold out any longer. Diss, I love you, come back to me in one piece," She said softly as she slowly shimmered disappearing from right in front of him. Diss looked at where she was then up at the sky and cried loudly, "NO! WHY THEN, WHY THEN? DO YOU DERIVE PLEASURE FROM MY PAIN? DO YOU WANT ME TO LIVE MY LIFE ALONE?" It was just too much as he broke down crying into his hands. She had saved his soul, but damaged his heart. He only wished he could have spent more time with her, so he could tell her exactly what happened. After he was dry of tears he stood up with one final decision on his hands, and he made it quickly and sadistically. Serge.would.pay. 


	11. Homecoming

Chapter 8 Homecoming  
  
Steena and Paul were sitting on a rock together waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.  
  
"So Diss is a baboon and Shaun is your best friend, right?" Steena said in a teasing manner. Paul grinned.  
  
"Nah, Diss is a good man, but sometimes I just wanna smash his head in." Paul tried to change the subject quickly remembering what himself told himself. "Anyways, we are just your average team. Leadership and brawn goes to one man, skill goes to another, and intelligence reins supreme in another individual. You guess who is who." Steena sat closer to Paul and closed her eyes to think.  
  
"We'll you're stronger than most people," She said softly opening her eyes and leaning on Paul. "You're intelligence is like no one else's," Paul grinned at that last comment. "And I have seen you take leadership in dire emergencies. And you are the most skilled person I have ever seen." Paul spoke softly leaning on Steena.  
  
"Wow, but try again." Steena gave a small laugh and then gave her true answer.  
  
"I think Diss is leader and the brawn, Shaun is the intelligence, and you are the skill." Paul stared at her blankly before leaning on her again.  
  
"Wow, dead on the nail." Steena smiled. The two leaned on each other for another five minutes when the boat came visible on the ocean sea. Paul quickly grew away from Steena as he stood up.  
  
As the boat approached the island Diss stood at the bow getting off silently. Paul took that as a very bad sign as Diss only walked forward into Mt. Pyre. Looking at Shaun he merely shrugged as he walked over. Obviously Shaun didn't know why Diss was angry either. But Diss being angry was a bad thing. When that happened people got hurt, very badly.  
  
Fargo got off muttering about crazy clowns followed by Glenn and Lynx. They all followed Diss through Mt. Pyre as he spread the lava for them. Lynx looked at Diss concerned as he pushed on angrily. Diss seemed oblivious to their concern as he moved on deeper going through flawlessly and making sure no one was hurt by the lava.  
  
Finally they reached the fort and Diss was still pissed as he entered the vast structure. Finally Paul spoke up.  
  
"Diss why the hell are you so pissed?"  
  
"Not now Paul I'm angry now and I don't want that to fade," Diss snapped.  
  
Shaun looked at Diss concerned. He merely shrugged them off heading deeper into the fort when Steena spoke up.  
  
"Place the tear here and the entire Fort will unlock itself for us." She said solemnly.  
  
Lynx placed the tear in the spot she indicated and watched as the entire fort shook, but from Diss' impatience or from its own source was unknown. Finally the shaking was done as Diss walked farther in. Reaching the Grand Dais a pillar was raised a door in it. Standing in front of that door was Serge grinning.  
  
"Its about time you guys showed up, I was worried you had died." Serge said.  
  
"You would have loved that wouldn't you Serge?" Diss snapped. He stretched his hand in front of him. Instantly a strip of fire extended from both sides slowly as he focused his anger. The strip slowly went out revealing his Dragon Staff, but it seemed more sinister than any time Shaun or Paul had seen it as Diss dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"He's mine guys. he and I have a very old score to settle," Diss commanded.  
  
Serge drew his scythe as he waited for the attack. Diss didn't keep him waiting long as he attacked viciously at Serge's head. Serge blocked and they went at it. Every time they were close quarters Diss kicked or punched Serge away. Every time they spread out Serge would launch balls of dark energy at Diss only angering him more as he sprinted forward faster than most could. The match seemed even when something unexpected happened, Diss slashed through Serge's scythe snapping it in two like matchwood.  
  
Diss tossed aside his staff as he grabbed Serge by the front of his shirt. Paul looked at Shaun who nodded, Diss was venting in a good way, but they might have to pull him off before he killed Serge. Paul watched as Diss held him up in front of him and began yelling,  
  
"STRIKE THREE BUDDY, YOU'RE OUT!" With that he threw Serge in front of him hard. As Serge slid across the floor Diss picked him up and slammed him hard into the wall. Paul and Shaun cringed, Diss was vindictive when armed, but unarmed he got down right nasty. Diss continued the onslaught as Paul watched him perform feats he thought only wrestlers could do. Diss picked up Serge tossing him up then grabbed him in midair slamming him hard into the ground.  
  
"Oh my.I haven't seen that in years, he's going old school," Paul said out loud. Everyone looked at Paul confusedly. "Kinda reminds me of the Old days when we fought each other just for fun and sometimes for our lives."  
  
"You do this for fun?" Steena asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh yeah, but trust me Diss is playing with Serge. If he wanted to he could finish off-" Shaun stopped as he watched Diss kick Serge on the ground. "Never mind he just got warmed up."  
  
Diss began pummeling Serge before he backed off, anger radiating form him. Lynx walked up to Diss and said something. Diss gestured his hand to Serge as if encouraging Lynx to go ahead as Diss backed off wiping the sweat from his brow. Lynx grinned evilly.  
  
"I've been waiting to do this for so long," Lynx sad as he grinned picking up Serge and tossing him out in front of him. "Every wonder what it feels like to be attacked by a bunch of feral cats?"  
  
Serge stammered, "No you wouldn't I mean I'm not really that bad of a guy you wouldn't do that please don't I mean common."  
  
Diss said five words coldly, "I'll see you in hell."  
  
Lynx grinned as he stretched his arm forth. Paul held Lynx's hand. "Allow me." Paul said sinisterly. He walked up to Serge and picked him up gently dusting him off. He let Serge support himself as Paul stretched out his hand. "No hard feelings?" Serge stared at Paul blankly. "Tough." Paul said spearing Serge before he was ready. He kept punching Serge as he was mounted on top of him.  
  
"YOU NEARLY HAD ME KILL MY FRIEND, YOU USED ME, AND WORST OF ALL, YOU USED MY FRIENDS." Serge just glared at Paul. Paul was about to punch him when he stopped. He picked up Serge and walked into a room.  
  
"This is not going to be pretty." Paul said laughing evilly as he vanished from sight.  
  
"MY GOD!" Steena said looking at the blood everywhere. "YOU GUYS ARE ANIMALS!" Shaun took pride in his reply.  
  
"What, you expecting chickens?" They heard screaming from the room as they waited when Serge flew back into the room. Paul was surging with electricity as he walked out slowly with a look of pure hate on his face. Serge's clothes were ripped, torn, bloodied and dirty, as Paul picked him up not from the collar but the neck he slammed Serge onto the ground as Paul looked at Shaun and Diss.  
  
"Now you pay." Lynx said holding his hand forth. Countless Shadow Cats appeared behind Lynx as he lowered his hand.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Serge screamed. He was cut, scraped and beaten into oblivion as the Shadow Cats flew at him. Lynx walked up to him taking out a handkerchief.  
  
"Wipe yourself, you got blood on your face." Diss ran up to Serge and grabbed him by the head.  
  
"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW? WISH YOU NEVER SCREWED WITH US DID YOU?" Diss screamed. Paul walked up to Diss.  
  
"He's unconscious." Paul said evilly.  
  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Diss yelled loudly. Steena pushed Diss off Serge and stood in front of him.  
  
"It's over!" Steena said loudly. "Stop the violence!" Steena said.  
  
"It's rule one of my world." Diss said as he pushed Steena aside. He was shocked to see Serge gone.  
  
"Wow." Serge said high above them. "Now I am very glad I sent that shadow before me. Bye." Serge said disappearing.  
  
"Man." Lynx said snapping his finger. Steena looked at Paul carefully. Paul spoke walking into the elevator.  
  
"I like you." Steena looked at Paul and blushed.  
  
"That was very satisfying." Diss said slowly and coldly. Shaun entered the elevator with the rest of the group as they made their way to the teleporter. Steena looked at Diss, he seemed to be calmer. The elevator slowly rose as he stood facing the wall. She ventured a conversation.  
  
"Why did you guys do that?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"Rule one: You screw with the group you die," Diss said matter of factly.  
  
"That's a pretty barbaric rule to use." Steena said softly.  
  
"That's our life, we have to be on alert 24-7 in fear of what someone might do to us. There is no government there is no police, no one to regulate behavior and tell us what to do. All we have is pure anarchy, survival of the fittest. I didn't survive this long by showing mercy to people that tried to have me killed," Diss said angrily.  
  
"There you go again, hiding in the past to justify your actions. But I also know there was an ulterior motive. Wasn't there." Steena asked softly.  
  
Diss nodded, "Last night my Fiancée made contact with me for the first time in a month. If it wasn't for Serge I might have made it home faster, now I'm stuck tracking him down to find a true way out of here."  
  
"So your ego has ballooned even more, and now your acting as the law here, just like you did in your own world."  
  
Diss spun and retorted angrily, "I never said that. I'm just trying to get home in one piece there's nothing wrong about trying to help others on the way."  
  
Steena grinned, "Yes you definitely have an Ego, and you hide it better than most. The funny part is how your eyes light up every time someone mentions something about your ego. You get puffed out like a peacock really."  
  
They reached the top. "This conversation is over." Diss muttered as he went through to the teleporter. Paul followed behind, as did Shaun. Shortly they teleported up to where the ritual room was. Paul looked around in awe.  
  
"Again!" Paul said as he climbed back aboard, before Diss could say anything he went back down.  
  
Diss sighed as he muttered, "He's really getting on my nerves."  
  
"And so are you!" Came an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Diss spun on his heals to see the older looking Girl from Paul's locket. He stood there in shock a second before responding.  
  
"Excuse me?" Diss asked.  
  
"You heard me; you've been annoying me for some time now. Now you need to shape up or you and I are going to have words," She spat. Shaun watched in disbelief.  
  
"Excuse me. who leads this group? Last time I check I did. So excuse me if I discipline my men for acting stupid like Paul does," Diss retorted.  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll have those words right now." The girl said.  
  
"Where do you get off-" Diss said angrily before he got cut off.  
  
"And where do you get off leading. No one put you in charge. You took charge. And excuse me if I say so, but you are easily the worst leader I've ever seen. My little sister could lead better than you and she's only six," The girl started.  
  
"Exc-"Diss was cut off again.  
  
"I'm the one talking. I talk you listen. And listen well; because of you this man is slowly going insane. You drove him over the edge and you keep driving him like there is no tomorrow. You need to lay off of him. You are steadily killing him and if you don't stop I'll hurt you! You are nothing but a bully who gets what he wants through big words and stupid tricks. You think what you did back there makes you tough? You beat up a seventeen-year- old boy. Big whoop. My mother could do better. You need to set your priorities straight before you get us all killed," She said stopping a second.  
  
Diss pointed behind him as Paul came up, "He has been doing that on his own."  
  
She tried to cut him off but Diss was ready this time, "No shut up its my turn to talk and your turn to listen. I never wanted leadership. I took it because no one else took the job. The group was struggling until I told them what to do. I showed them leadership and they gladly took it. The burden went on my shoulders on top of the burden of being a host and YOU KNEW THAT! Now you want to yell at me for doing what I had to do last time we were faced with a problem like this? Fine, but yell at me for a valid reason not this stupidity you call a reason!"  
  
The older girl stood there taking the tirade before she spoke clearly and distinctly, "Fine, if that's what you say you're doing, and I can't prove you otherwise fine. Just remember when he kills you it is your fault!" With that she left. Lynx looked at Diss concerned but Diss merely looked out at the sky over the fort. Steena turned to Lynx,  
  
"Serge you'll have to go in there alone. Keep your mind focused on the truth and you'll be fine," Steena said solemnly. Lynx nodded entering the room.  
  
Diss leaned against the wall sighing, "Another wait, I feel like its 'Hurry up and wait! Hurry up and wait!'"  
  
Steena looked at him and laughed. Diss merely shrugged before closing his eyes. He saw Christy clearly behind them waiting for his return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
After a few hours Serge came walking out. Diss looked at him curiously before speaking slowly.  
  
"Is it really you or is it Lynx?" Diss said slowly.  
  
"Its me," Serge said slowly.  
  
Diss smiled reaching out his hand. Serge shook it earnestly before Diss spoke again.  
  
"We're back in business, watch out Lynx you're going to die." Diss said proudly bringing Serge forward hugging him before releasing.  
  
Serge grinned as he looked around. He was back in his old body and on top of that he had everything he needed to fight Lynx now. The others looked around him smiling as they watched him.  
  
"Good, you followed the truth and made it back safely. Now your old friends will join you with your vision of truth," Steena said softly. "Even the result of the Dragon Tear breaking wasn't totally unexpected."  
  
Everyone nodded smiling. Diss was almost home. He could feel it in his bones. And the thought of returning to Christy fueled him as he helped the others through the caverns of Mt. Pyre. Slowly they saw the S.S. Invincible reach where they were and drop boats to come fetch them. Diss smiled, this plan was coming together nicely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
They all were aboard the S.S. Invincible standing on the deck when Diss call for attention.  
  
"Attention everybody, I have a little speech to say," He stopped as he saw Christy's ghost on the deck behind the group. He smiled to the ghost before continuing. "We have a big test ahead of us. I wont pretend to gloss over it and say this task will be easy as pie. Instead I will say this. We are stepping into the Unknown tomorrow. We have two targets, Kid and Lynx. Lynx is obviously controlling Kid, so I have the task set before me of freeing her from Lynx's grasp. I will do this alone, since I know she won't kill me. You guys have the much harder task of getting to where Lynx will obviously be holed up. Both tasks will be difficult, and we do not know a thing about the place we will go. From what I was told the Dead Sea is no more. All that remains is the Sea of Eden that was originally there. Sleep well rest up. No one should be up later than two hours after I finish. That includes you Paul!" Everyone looked at Paul before Diss went on, "Now for our words of inspiration from our resident Psycho."  
  
Everyone chuckled as Paul rose up to where Diss was speaking, "Lets go on another fun filled, action packed adventure. YIPPE SKIPPEE!"  
  
Everyone cheered then laughed as Diss finished heading down to the deck. As he finished he saw Christy blow a kiss to him and disappear. He wished he could have spent more time with her but he knew she could only do so much. She had given him the courage to say what needed to be said, and for that he thanked her silently.  
  
He started to go below decks when he stopped hearing his name being called. He looked around as the deck cleared, the people going to bed. He still heard someone calling his name as he stepped into the middle of the deck. Slowly a silhouette of Serge descended clapping in a mocking effort.  
  
"Brilliant speech, I must say, definitely one of your better speeches, now for my little warning to you. You are out of your league; you don't even know what you are going to do from here. You are on my turf now and from here I up the Ante. You will never free Kid from what I have done to her," Evil Serge said darkly.  
  
"I've had enough of your tormenting him!" Christy's clear voice rang out.  
  
The Evil Serge turned to see Christy's ghost next to Diss, Diss had thought it had gone, but she had stayed for some reason. He frowned as he attempted to squash her flat. He was surprised to see that he couldn't. All he could do was make her stronger somehow. She seemed to drain him mentally to the point he touched down on deck. He looked around in fear.  
  
"You have tortured my fiancée through his past, me, and his friends. I could forgive you for the first, but the latter two make it personal," she spat. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and put one of her daggers to his throat. The evil Serge went wild eyed as he realized she had nullified his control over himself.  
  
He looked up at her immensely scared before he stammered, "What are you?"  
  
"I'm a mother and wife to the man you picked a fight with. And now I get my rule one." She said slowly. Diss grinned as she began pummeling evil Serge. He had the word of pain redefined as she imprinted in his mind feelings of being on fire or in acid before she would stop to look down still drawing strength from evil Serge. As she reapplied the torture evil Serge faded and disappeared. She looked to Diss for an explanation.  
  
"He can make himself appear and disappear, he also creates mock ups of himself that he loves to call his shadows," He said drawing her close to him. She hugged him tightly whispering, "I can't stay the whole night, but up till your curfew I'll stay so we can talk," She whispered.  
  
"How's the baby?" Diss asked quietly.  
  
Christy smiled placing his hand on her stomach, "Happy to know his father is safe and doing fine."  
  
"His?" Diss asked quietly.  
  
She smiled kissing him before whispering against his lips, "Congratulations daddy, it's a boy."  
  
He kissed her back slowly smiling she cupped his face kissing him deeply before she jumped up wrapping her legs around him.  
  
"Christy we cant do that.. You're pregnant." Diss whispered softly.  
  
"I know silly.I just want to be with you right now. This is as far as I'll take it, I promise," She said innocently.  
  
"That's my girl," he smiled as he kissed her leaning back against the railing of the boat before sitting on the deck.  
  
She pulled back from the kiss leaning his forehead against hers so their noses almost touched. She whispered softly to him, "Diss, I love you so much."  
  
"Christy, I love you just as much." Diss said before she put her finger to his lips.  
  
"Diss no more talk, let's just be here together while we can," She whispered.  
  
He nodded silently kissing her deeply. They continued to kiss each other until finally she pulled back. Diss looked at her questioningly.  
  
"It's time, now hurry back so we can do this again, I don't think I can project myself again. This is my last night with you here." She said softly.  
  
He looked at her quietly before kissing her deeply; she returned the kiss until she faded away. He slowly went below decks lying on his bed and slept deeply finally at peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss woke up to the call to arms. Everyone was scrambling their equipment jumping on deck. As they finally made it Fargo was dropping supplies on the deck, getting it out of the boats. Slowly the crew finished the job as two boats were prepared for a quick journey into the Sea of Eden. Fargo turned to Diss and called him over. Diss did so and received a hearty slap on the back nearly causing him to fall onto the deck face first.  
  
"Matey, I've got ta hand it to ya; you definitely got what it takes to get through this. Now we just 'ave ta get through this and yer homeward bound!" Fargo said smiling as he laughed.  
  
Diss grinned hearing that statement added to Christy's was as uplifting as he had hoped. He turned and saw Serge walk up to him smiling. As the six gathered together they looked around.  
  
"Alright guys, this is it. No turning back now. Everybody goes in, everybody gets out," Diss said.  
  
They all nodded as they climbed aboard boats always staying close to each other conversations between the boats were frequent as they talked about what they would do when it was all over. Reaching the sea they saw that it was totally empty. 


	12. Big Things

Chapter 9 Big things.  
  
There were bright spots in the ocean here and there, but there was nothing else. Approaching the spot they saw a bright flash that made everyone cover their eyes.  
  
Three islands and a huge waterfall now filled the Sea of Eden. Looking in awe they went to each Island. After the third Island they saw something float down to them.  
  
"Is this some test?" Glenn asked.  
  
The thing was like a huge mask with hands floating in front of them. Each hand had what looked like steel spikes in each clasped hand. It floated before them looking sinister, as the face had no normal characteristics.  
  
"I don't know what it is. but it's going down hard!" Diss said dropping into a conservative fighting stance. Sure enough his danger sense had told him right as the thing attacked smacking Glenn and knocking him out. Serge looked at Diss who nodded.  
  
"Cover us!" Diss said as he and Serge began charging up.  
  
Paul, Shaun, and Fargo held off the creature as Diss rose in flame and Serge rose in pure white light. They slowly seemed to merge into one person before releasing a powerful wave of pure energy. The wave hit the creature causing it to start floating lower, obviously hurting. Diss and Serge were on their knees, their part in the battle over. Paul threw his halberd hitting the mask squarely. The mask slowly started spinning, dropping the halberd before spinning away to where it came from. Diss caught his breath smiling.  
  
"It worked," he rasped his voice slowly returning. Serge nodded smiling as he did so. Paul looked at Diss and Serge and asked for an explanation.  
  
"Inferno plus Luminaire makes up that attack, I think we'll christen it.Solaris," Diss explained.  
  
Shaun nodded liking the name. He helped them up helping them back to the boats. In the distance the waterfall had sunk back into the sea revealing a complex. Diss felt he vaguely remembered the complex. He couldn't shake the familiar feeling it gave him. As he stepped in front of the complex he felt something nagging in the back of his mind. He looked at Paul and Shaun who nodded. They felt it too, as they walked in all three said in unison, "Duck."  
  
Everyone dropped to the ground as a beam of light shot over them. Getting back up Paul shot electricity into the now dropping Robot as Diss flamed the pad of missiles on its shoulders. Shaun merely used the rocks outside pounding the thing flat in no time. As they looked around Diss noticed something about the robot.  
  
"Paul look here." He said pointing to the back of the thing.  
  
"Yeah scorch marks, so what?" Paul asked dumbly.  
  
"Paul it never exposed its back. Tell me how those got here especially since." he pointed at the marks on front of the machine that were still smoking. They were identical.  
  
"Got me, but obviously we've been here," Paul said slowly.  
  
Shaun nodded as he looked around. Serge silently took in the information, as did Fargo and Glenn. Finally Diss turned around, "I'm going after Kid, and you guys work your way through here. Find Lynx. and whatever you do don't confront him till I'm there."  
  
Serge nodded. Payback was now. Paul and Shaun lead the way deeper, incase their memories would prove useful again. Diss merely took the stairs going up slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Kid was anxious. Serge had gone down to the basement telling her that Lucca's killer would be on his way soon. Serge seemed preoccupied, but she knew he had bigger fish to fry. All he would need to do is get into the mainframe and he could make sure that his friends wouldn't barge in. She paced impatiently her dagger in hand.  
  
Diss slowly went through door after door. As he encountered security he quickly disabled it by using his staff or just torching the annoying machine. This place seemed too high tech to be natural to this planet. Finally he made it to a wide-open space. His danger sense tingled as he quickly rolled forward avoiding the dropping figure that would have gored his back with the dagger it held. He came up staff in hand in a defensive posture.  
  
Kid smirked, "I would have thought ya would be this hard to kill. After all ya did kill Lucca."  
  
"What?" Diss asked in disbelief.  
  
"You don't remember me do ya? I'm the blonde haired girl you nearly torched in the orphanage," She said bridled with anger.  
  
"Blonde haired girl. What orphanage?" Diss asked confused.  
  
"DON'T INSULT ME BY PLAYING DUMB!" Kid yelled.  
  
"How can I play dumb when I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about?" Diss asked.  
  
She lunged at him quickly, he grabbed her wrist and twisted flipping her over quickly then backed off dissipating his staff from his hand.  
  
"Should have figured you'd have expected that," Kid muttered.  
  
"This coming from a girl who a week ago was madly in love with me," Diss said.  
  
"What? Are ya Looney?" Kid blared.  
  
Diss crouched low, "Stop yapping, if you're going to kill me lets get it over with, I have a date with Lynx."  
  
Kid grinned, "My point exactly." She slashed. He quickly grabbed twisting her arm so she was on the ground and pinned.  
  
"I thought we were fighting?" Kid asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't want to kill you. Don't make this harder on you. The more I do this the less Lynx is controlling you. So either choose a different method or-" Diss stopped. Kid had somehow managed to lodge her dagger up to the hilt in his stomach. He looked at her then his stomach before rolling off her. He pulled the dagger from his stomach slowly before dropping it on the floor.  
  
"Or, you get killed," Kid finished grinning as she picked up the dagger. She brought it to his throat smiling sadistically, "Now I finish what I couldn't so many years ago."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Freaky." Paul said blowing up another robot.  
  
"Shocking." Steena managed to get out with a small grin. Paul looked at her with a smile on his face. Shaun looked ahead of him and was blasted in the head with a large metallic fist. Paul again shot energy from his hands and the robot fell.  
  
"Now that smarts." Fargo said stomping out his cigar. Shaun got up slowly rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Oh, ow." Shaun said quietly as he tried to talk. Steena did a small spell and Shaun felt better. "Thanks." Shaun said. Steena gave him a small hug replying softly,  
  
"No problem." Paul came back around a corner.  
  
"Security here is impossible to break if you didn't have me, but since you do, this place is easy to crack." Paul said in his flashy tone. "Just need to boost the volts to overdrive the system." Everyone grinned as Paul stood smiling. Steena was the first to stop smiling when Paul spoke frankly, "There's something big, metal, and most likely going to piss me off behind me isn't there?" They all nodded. Paul was kicked half way across the hall and he hit a door hard denting it. Paul was knocked out leaving the robot able to work without problems. Steena grabbed Glenn's sword yet again and chucked it at the robot hitting it between two plates.  
  
"System overload shutting dowwwwwnnnnnn." The robot said hunching over. Steena pulled the sword out and sliced the head off cleanly spewing sparks every way.  
  
"Hiya." Steena said in a mocking tone. She tossed the sword back to Glenn as she walked over to Paul. "You might want to see if they have medical areas around here." Shaun saw an emergency hatch to a small cupboard. He slammed it with his fist breaking the door as he ripped it open. He pulled out the medical supplies and handed it to Steena. She was in the process of wrapping a bandage around Paul's head when she saw another spark fly out from the robots severed head.  
  
"Bring me the head." Steena ordered. Glenn tossed the head to Fargo, who tossed it Steena. She pulled a wire out and had it touch Paul. As soon as it made contact Paul jumped from Steena's arms onto his feet.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Paul said full of energy. "Gotta have my sparks!" Everyone laughed as Paul pulled Steena onto her feet.  
  
"You owe me." She whispered as she pulled herself closer to Paul.  
  
"Ya, pay ya back later." Paul said quickly giving her a hug. Shaun looked around as he thought he heard something.  
  
"Wonder how Diss is doing." Shaun muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss felt her slowly start pressing the dagger deeper. The pain in his stomach made it hard to think when he finally came up with an idea. As she pulled the knife farther back he rolled back grabbing her head with his legs then reversed directions leaving her sprawled on the floor. The exertion took his toll as Diss hunched in pain. She looked over at him grinning.  
  
"Desperate, but still dangerous, I see, well now that I know that." She got up with her dagger still in hand. Diss slowly got up drawing out his staff. As he brought it up she stabbed forward. He was too slow and the blade again sunk into him cutting his left arm deeply. He wrapped his right arm around the pole of his Dragon Staff and began fending off attacks slowly. His energy slowly leeched from his body as he struggled to keep up. Finally he tripped up Kid and with her sprawled flat brought the staff down on her head.  
  
Kid slumped unconscious as Diss slumped then fell forward lying right next to her. He slowly started bleeding to death as he felt coldness slowly seep into his body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"He's probably lying on the ground bleeding to death." Paul said sarcastically. They moved further down the building when they approached a small room. It had pods in it that made Shaun and Paul begin to act differently.  
  
"What's wrong, Paul?" Steena asked as Paul twitched.  
  
"Bad memories." Paul said back looking at Shaun. They both went ahead of the rest as they drew closer to the pods. They both read each pod carefully.  
  
"Test subjects A, B, and C." Paul said slowly. At that moment two men walked in to the room, they had a strange aura to them and Paul couldn't place it.  
  
"They put up quiet a fight." The first man said.  
  
"Yes, subject C and A were particularly annoying." The second man said.  
  
"I still don't see how they managed to control the basic elements the way they did. It was as if they had the power to use thunder or fire whenever they wanted." The first one said walking by Paul. Shaun and Paul stood frozen as they realized they were describing them to the letter.  
  
"Belthazar was right. Sending them to Opassa Beach was the best idea for them, wiping their memories of the place was to." The second said walking right through Paul. Steena looked at Glenn and Fargo who both shrugged.  
  
"Not to mention the damages the building took." The first man said again.  
  
"Let's see. Subject A was stronger than Subject B, and Subject C is stronger then A and B put together."  
  
"With the right conditions mind you. Who knew they all could resist FATE'S power control. They definatly are subjects to behold." they both sat down in the chairs and vanished from sight.  
  
"I think I feel sick." Paul said looking at the pod and the scorch marks that could only be made by Diss.  
  
"Me to." Shaun replied looking at the destroyed Pod. "Only you could have done this." Shaun said pointing to Paul. Paul nodded as Steena put an arm around him.  
  
"You okay?" she said in a whisper like tone. Paul nodded looking at Shaun. He nodded back.  
  
"Just a little shaken." Paul said quietly. Shaun took another look at the pods. He read something to confirm his beliefs: Test Subject C: Behavior modifier: Irrational. Performance modifier: None. Test Subject B: Behavior modifier: None. Performance modifier: Rejected. Test Subject A: Behavior modifier: None. Performance modifier: Endurance boost. Shaun stared in disbelief as he looked at Paul. Paul read the same thing and left the room. His screaming was easily heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss slowly felt as if he was going cold. Beside him Kid started stirring. He groaned as he realized she would finish him off in his weakened state. He waited for the knife blow that would kill him when he heard her talk.  
  
"Diss?" She asked in disbelief. He felt her helping him sit up as she started trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Diss, oh my gosh. How did this happen?" She asked.  
  
"You," he said weakly as he tried to move his arms.  
  
"How do I fix this?" She stammered in shock from the blood he was bleeding.  
  
"So.cold."  
  
"Hold on Diss I'm going ta get ya back to yer shiela. Just hold on."  
  
"So.cold."  
  
She thought about it for a second before coming up with a plan.  
  
"Diss, I'm going to make a fire, just hold on," She said as she looked around. Nothing flammable was around and she started panicking when she felt him take her hand to his stomach.  
  
"Fireball." He said weakly before he sunk under.  
  
"Ya gotta be crazy! A fireball now could kill you.." She said before thinking. She thought and finally decided to grant his last request. She gently put his body on the floor and charged up the fireball. Cringing, she fired it at Diss.  
  
Slowly the fire seemed to be absorbed into his system. He sat up slowly as his skin slowly closed over his wound. After his body stopped healing he fell back.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered before falling unconscious, oblivious to the world around him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Paul was throwing robots left and right as he was moving down the stairs. As one robot slowly got up Shaun pounded it back down with his fist. They both walked together down the hall as they had a look of revenge on their faces. Paul was not happy being changed and Shaun wasn't happy he was almost changed as well. Steena and Glenn walked slowly behind as Fargo stopped now and then to see if anything could be pillaged. Paul and Shaun temporarily disappeared as they went into a room. When they left they had weird swords in their hands.  
  
"Take them and keep going." Paul said. "I'm going to leave you now." Paul said quietly walking away. "I have some buisness to finish." Before he could be stopped he vanished around a corner.  
  
"He told me to lead you guys down the hall to the basement." Shaun said walking on. Steena was about to follow Paul when he came back around the corner.  
  
"Stay, please." Paul said going back around. Steena looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"They must be doing this." Shaun muttered.  
  
"He's doing it on his own." The older girl said walking around the corner. "I had no say in the idea." The little girl poked her head around the corner.  
  
"Sis, we can't tell them that!" she said. The older girl silenced her picking her up. Shaun looked at them quizzically.  
  
"So what are we suppose to do." Shaun said.  
  
"Wait for Diss, then take on FATE." She said carefully. "Don't wait for Paul. Or you'll all die." She then left walking the way out Paul did. They all walked and looked up at the walkway before them. Above a door was a bit surprising,  
  
"Project Kid?" Serge said in disbelief.  
  
"Looks like we all were here before." Shaun said to Serge.  
  
"Let's wait." Glenn muttered. Fargo took out a cigar longer than most.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"I feel like I've been dragged to hell and back," Diss said clutching his head.  
  
"Hold on there mate, yer still a little woozy from tha blood loss," Kid said.  
  
Diss slowly got up. Kid tried to get him to sit back down but he shook his head.  
  
"No, I got to get back to the group. Now tell me did Serge go anywhere?" Diss asked.  
  
"I, I don't remember," Kid stammered.  
  
"Try harder, it's important," Diss said.  
  
"The basement." Kid said after awhile.  
  
"Lets go..." he took her hand leading her on.  
  
"Where mate?"  
  
"If you had to ask then I'm not answering just lets go." Diss said as he hit the basement floor elevator button. A red light came on and asked for an access card.  
  
"Here," Kid said handing him one out from her satchel.  
  
Diss slid in the card and smiled as they went to the bottom floor. He was going home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Nope, not here." Paul said to himself. He closed a door as he searched for something in the armory. He opened a door to another cupboard. "Nope, not here." Paul shut the door. He opened a chest and smiled. "Found you." he said grabbing a small book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Diss!" Shaun said looking up. "We thought Kid finished you off." Diss shook his head motioning for Shaun to change the subject as Kid appeared behind him. "Oops." he said quietly turning around.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Serge said softly. "I think I have been here before." He said.  
  
"Time Arbiter confirmed. Welcome back Chrono Trigger." Came a computer voice. They all stared at Serge as the door opened.  
  
"Lets go." Diss said slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Hmm, so that's all I have to do?" Paul said crossing wires so they sparked. Soon the monitor flicked on and Paul tapped a few things on the keyboard.  
  
"Requesting additional power sources." The computer said to Paul. Paul grinned with sadistic glee as he surged energy to where it was needed. "Power levels complete." Paul looked at the dimensional vortex he created.  
  
"YES, I AM INVINCIBLE!" Paul said standing up raising both fists in the air.  
  
"Power failure. Connection lost."  
  
"NOOOOO!" Paul said hitting the computer monitor. "Damnit." he muttered as he flipped through the book again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss walked into the room carefully staff drawn. Blood still covered the front of his shirt from where he had been stabbed, but he was still ready for action. Kid walked up behind him dagger ready, when the others walked in behind him. Diss looked around.  
  
"Where's the bloody Frozen Flame?" Kid asked when Diss tapped her shoulder and pointed up. She followed his gaze when they saw the flame. It was brightly shining as a series of machines were hooked up to it.  
  
"Welcome home Diss. I would have thought even she could have done the simplest of tasks in killing you," Came evil Serge's voice.  
  
"I was nearly killed a long time ago. you just never knew it," Diss smiled evilly.  
  
"What?" Serge asked confused.  
  
"When Paul threw me into the ocean, about an hour afterward I was pronounced dead by my friends. No one else knew except for maybe the doctor, but they assured him I would be fine," Diss said smugly.  
  
Everyone except Shaun looked at him like he was crazy. Evil Serge only laughed.  
  
"I forgot about your report. I remembered something about extreme regenerative powers, but I forgot that it also included return from severe injuries." Evil Serge was cut off.  
  
"Unless completely immersed in water for an hour," Diss finished the statement.  
  
"Why water mate?" Kid asked.  
  
"Its my weakness, it's like acid to my skin," Diss replied. Shaun nodded.  
  
"Well, well, well, now that the science lesson is over I will continue my thought," Evil Serge said cruelly, "Apparently this girl wasn't enough to contain or kill you, and so I will have to rid myself of you once and for all."  
  
Diss' eyes grew hard with a fire Shaun had never seen before, something was making this personal to Diss, and when that happened, people died. Diss grinned suddenly and smiled.  
  
"Shaun, Get the tables." Diss said coldly.  
  
Evil Serge laughed, "Show me Serge, show me what if feels like to truly be alive."  
  
As Diss and Shaun ran forward to set up evil Serge he began morphing. As he grew taller pistons seemed to grow from his back until his lower body was completely gone and his upper body looked like a twisted person's vision of a cybernetic computer. Diss looked up at the computer before it picked up Shaun and Diss "How do you like me now?" the computer yelled at them before tossing them aside into a nearby wall knocking them out.  
  
"I truly am Fate now; to defy me is to be condemned to death!" The computer shouted.  
  
"Commencing countdown, 5" Came an electronic voice.  
  
The remaining warriors felt themselves pulled down into the earth before being whip lashed back to where they were. The sudden change in gravity caused them to fall down but quickly get back up as they prepared. Serge looked at Glenn who nodded, they both dashed at Fate at the same time slashing through the computer. As they circled around the heard the voice again;  
  
"Countdown, 4"  
  
A bright ray of heat started going for Kid. Diss suddenly was in front of her shielding her with his body as he screamed in untold agony. As the beam shut down he dropped to his knees but still managed to stay conscious.  
  
"I thought fire healed ya!" Kid yelled at him.  
  
"Its not fire, It's a laser beam pure energy without nature's touch." He groaned as he got to his feet. He looked at Kid who nodded. The machine dropped between them again. Both kicked the triggers of the machine as Diss pumped flame into the machine. A huge beam of energy directly connected nearly tearing Fate from his housing. The voice still came strongly;  
  
"Countdown: 3"  
  
Diss watched in horror as Fargo was launched up into the air and allowed to free fall into the ground knocked flat, and out, of the fight. Diss turned and faced Fate utterly in disbelief as Shaun slowly came around. Looking at Shaun, Shaun barely got the nod off as he tossed the rock high in the air. Diss pumped the rock as full of flame as was possible before it crashed down into Fate.  
  
"Countdown, 2"  
  
Balls of dark energy hit everyone in the room except Fargo knocking them all down hard and breathless. Diss looked at Serge who nodded. Slowly they began glowing until they finally merged releasing the power of Solaris and fell to their knees obviously tired. The voice still came flawlessly;  
  
"Countdown, 1"  
  
A black ball of pure energy appeared in front of them. It slowly started drawing everyone towards it as Diss slammed his staff deep into the metal.  
  
"Grab on!" Diss shouted at he held out his hand. They all grabbed onto him or the staff and succeeded in not being dragged in. As they recovered Diss looked over at Shaun.  
  
"Get the tables." he said.  
  
"Its too big for that man!" Shaun said in retort.  
  
"Damnit Shaun I need answers not problems!" Diss yelled as he looked over at the computer.  
  
"How 'bout a reverse table smash?" Shaun yelled.  
  
"That'll do Shaun, That'll do," Diss said as they grabbed the nearest table. Fargo came to in time to see Shaun look at Diss and nod. Shaun used rocks to raise the both of them up to high above Fate. Kid watched in awe as they perfectly free fell smashing the table over the Fate computer's head. Fargo cheered, as the computer seemed to take massive damage.  
  
"That's how ya do it mateys!" Fargo yelled. Glenn threw his sword up high. The sword stopped in the computers head as Glenn jumped up grabbing both sides of the hilt and using his momentum to kick in the computers head.  
  
"Countdown.." The computers voice faded before finishing zero.  
  
They all looked up at it.  
  
"Is it dead?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Fancy schmancy computers all come down to one... simple. cord," Came a voice from Fate's head.  
  
Everyone looked up to see a plug twirling in Paul's hands. As Diss and Shaun cheered the others looked on in disbelief.  
  
"Is that legal? I didn't know the rules of engagement allowed you to unplug your opponent," Glenn asked miffed.  
  
"Rule one of playing videogames, if your losing, unplug the other person's controller," Paul said. Before he could jump down the computer lurched to life.  
  
"Back up power source initiated, recommencing countdown," The computer voice said as Paul fell from it.  
  
"Countdown, 0," came the dreaded voice.  
  
The computer fired the heat ray, but this time swept it across all the people on the field as it burned them all raw. Diss slumped unconscious and so did Serge before Paul finally got angry.  
  
"That's cheating. Nowhere in the manual did it mention a backup power source," Paul said angrily.  
  
"What manual?" Glenn asked.  
  
He tossed a booklet in front of Glenn that read Fate: The Complete Guide. He then turned to the computer.  
  
"Now to get rid of you permanently." Paul said sadistically.  
  
He slowly began charging up as Shaun watched horrified.  
  
"Oh shit! Everyone get behind me!" Shaun said as he erected a rock barrier between himself and Paul. Paul slowly continued charging up statically until finally he released all the energy he had in him. The computer disintegrated as its power system exploded causing more collateral damage before Paul dropped down amazingly still standing.  
  
"That was half power. You don't want to see full power," Paul muttered as he kicked through the mainframe. It crumpled and shattered as it had no resistance to offer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Far away the dragons all began stirring.  
  
"The time has come." The White Dragon roared.  
  
"We have been awakened; we are finally free of FATE." The Blue dragon continued.  
  
"Stand ready sons of Man." The Red Dragon chorused his reply.  
  
"You will pay for your crimes." The Earth Dragon bellowed.  
  
"In blood." The Black Dragon responded.  
  
"Humans, face your judgment!" The Green Dragon finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss slowly came around as he watched Paul and Kid climb up to the flame.  
  
"Non, Monsieur Paul and Kid! Do not touch ze flame!" Came the all too familiar French accent of Harle.  
  
"Shut up ya freak!" Kid shouted in contempt as she stood over the flame.  
  
"Shut up Harle, for once in your life butt out!" Paul yelled adding to Kid's statement. Serge watched as Kid began hanging off the catwalk reaching for the flame.  
  
"Ze temptation to destroy everyt'ng iz too powerful, don't drag everyone down into destruction wiz you," Harle pleaded.  
  
"Shut up, I know what I'm doing!" Kid screamed.  
  
"Kid!" Diss yelled. Kid looked down at him questioningly. "Don't throw away everything for a moment of vengeance. I lost everything when I lost my mentor and it took me seven years to get it all back. I wanted to kill the man that ruined my life. I couldn't though and do you know why?"  
  
Shaun and Paul looked at Diss waiting for what was new information.  
  
"Why?" Kid yelled back taking the bait.  
  
"That man was my brother. He was the only family I had left after the Aryans took everything from me. To kill him I would destroy myself. If you use that for a single act of vengeance you will be destroyed yourself!" Diss yelled sorrowfully.  
  
"Hydros was your brother?" Paul asked incredulously.  
  
Diss nodded sadly, "Yes, my family saved the world. Now don't throw away his sacrifice for nothing Paul. And Kid, vengeance is never worth the death of innocent people."  
  
Harle looked up at the sky, "Oh non, I hoped zis day would never come."  
  
Everyone looked up to see a clear picture of all six dragons heading right for Chronopolis. Diss looked at them with contempt as he realized they used him. Fate had been the stabilizing force for them and now they would tip the scales and kill him in the process of eliminating all traces of Fate. Harle looked up before jumping up into the frozen flame. Kid and Paul both reached for it, but it disappeared in a flash of light knocking them both out as Diss watched in horror. 


	13. The hunt for the blood red sword, The Ma...

Chapter 10 The Hunt For The Blood Red Sword, The Masamune  
  
Diss stood looking at what was Sky Dragon Island. It had turned into a complete structure that floated at least a mile above the sea. Shaun walked up to Diss from behind with his head held low. Diss turned around and spoke softly,  
  
"How bad?" Shaun cringed as he spoke very quietly.  
  
"There is nothing we can do. Kid is completely out of it and Paul is non- responsive. Steena and Marcy are carefully watching Paul while Serge and Glenn are watching Kid." Diss sighed.  
  
"What happened?" He said more to the sky than to Shaun.  
  
"I only wish we knew." Shaun said muttering. Steena walked out of the hut as she walked up to Diss and Shaun.  
  
"No change in either case. I said two quick prayers before coming out." Steena sat on a rock as she buried her face in her hands sniffling.  
  
"Hey, cheer up, okay? You're gonna make me cry." Shaun said softly as he gave Steena a hug. Diss kicked a rock off into the ocean as he spat on the ground.  
  
"I know, but. I feel like I could have done something." Steena said softly.  
  
"We all did." Fargo said surprisingly without a cigar in his mouth. "Paul violently twitched and Kid did the same moments after him." Fargo continued. They all sighed. Diss looked back to see the two girls walking up to the hut.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Diss said in a cold voice. The little girl kept walking as the older one pushed her away walking up very quickly to Diss. As soon as she was in range she punched Diss squarely on the nose.  
  
"SEE WHAT YOU DID?" she pushed Shaun away from her and she glared at Diss.  
  
"ME? WHAT DID I DO?" Diss said feeling blood trickle out of his nose.  
  
"I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!" She said grabbing Diss by the collar. Steena tried to push her off but only grabbed air. "YOU BETTER PRAY TO GOD HE PULLS THROUGH OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Diss snapped at that last comment.  
  
"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T BEEN PRAYING FOR HIM TO PULL THROUGH?" The girl didn't buy it. She tackled Diss and began to punch him.  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM!" came the familiar voice of Paul. "GET OFF!" Paul screamed hurling the girl off. "DON'T BLAME HIS FRIENDS FOR SOMETHING HE DECIDED TO DO!" Diss looked in confusion at Paul.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" came the plea of a little girl. "EVER SINCE THIS BEGAN ALL THE TWO OF YOU DID WAS FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE MY OLD PARENTS!" Steena went over and helped Diss up. "I'M SICK OF IT! AND HE'S SICK OF IT TOO!" The little girl broke down as she pointed to the inside of the hut. "HE'S IN THERE FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE AND ALL YOU TWO DO IS FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER! DON'T YOU GIVE A DAMN?" The little girl fell down crying some more as she continued. "STOP IT! JUST STOP." She said letting the tears out. Paul and the girl looked at her and then looked at each other as they realized the mistakes they have made. The older girl went to talk to the little girl, but she ran to Steena instead. "AT LEAST SHE CARES ABOUT HIM!" She said through her sobbing tears hugging Steena by the legs. "AND YOU'RE BOTH TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT THE BIGGEST INFLUENCE ON HIS LIFE WAS NEVER US! IT WAS HIS FRIENDS! SHAUN IN MOST CASES!" Shaun paid more attention to the conversation now than he did before. Diss stirred uncomfortably as he looked for a way out of it.  
  
"Sweetie." The older girl said as softly as she could.  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME!" The little girl screamed back.  
  
"Come on." Paul said as nicely as he could. The little girl hugged Steena as she got behind her. Paul blew up as he yelled.  
  
"YOU THINK I NEVER CARED? YOU HONESTLY THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT MYSELF?" Paul disappeared as he dropped behind him a gold watch. The older girl picked it up.  
  
"No, I don't think you do." She muttered coldly. "Or you wouldn't be so hell bent on getting revenge." The older girl walked into the hut as Steena brought the little girl up to her arms.  
  
"How are you and Paul related?" Steena asked carefully.  
  
"I can't tell you that. Only Paul can." She said wiping tears from her eyes. "Can we go see him now?" Steena nodded as she walked inside the hut.  
  
"What about the Paul earlier?" Shaun asked.  
  
"That's Paul's dark side." The little girl whispered. "I wasn't supposed to say that." Steena sat in a chair and rocked back and forth until the little girl fell asleep. The older girl picked up her companion and held her tightly gently swaying back and forth. She looked at Diss and then spoke softly,  
  
"I'm sorry. I was mad and I wanted to blame someone for Paul's pain." She started. "And when I attacked you earlier I knew his pain was caused by that machine. And I still knew all along that he was altered to think irrationally. That's why Paul is crazy sometimes. But I still blamed you. So.I'm sorry," Diss looked at her and nodded after awhile.  
  
"Apology accepted," Diss said sitting next to Kid.  
  
"However, don't think you actually influence Paul's final decisions. We can make him change his mind whenever he wants." She said in a statement. Shaun nodded for Diss.  
  
"So then, who are you?" She shook her head smiling at Shaun before she replied to his question.  
  
"Like she said." The older girl answered jingling the little girl in her arms. "Only Paul can tell you."  
  
"Can you tell us what is going on?" Diss asked looking at Paul.  
  
"He's basically stuck in a dream of his past." She said. "So is his friend Kid." She pointed with her pinky. Diss sighed. He had no clue where to begin. Marcy entered the room starring at the two girls.  
  
"Uh, who are you?" She said walking up to Paul and wiping his forehead with a cloth.  
  
"Friends." She said in a hesitant manner. Marcy didn't bother replying as she left the room after wiping Kid's forehead. Steena got up and sat in the stool next to Paul as she took his hand and held it tightly.  
  
"I would hate to have my first boyfriend die on me." she whispered in his ear. "So don't do anything drastic on me, okay?" she said kissing his hand. Steena let go and they watched for five minutes as Paul began to violently twitch. He fell out of his bed and his Halberd hit his head causing him to stop moving. Shortly Kid began breaking into a cold sweat. Diss slammed his fist on the table as Marcy ran in to fix everything. Paul was back on his bed and Kid stopped sweating.  
  
"I said nothing drastic." Steena whispered in a teasing manner. She whispered some other words as she left the room tears full in her eyes. Shaun left with Steena to help her through the situation. The little girl woke up and looked at Paul, then to the older girl.  
  
"Will he make it?" The little girl asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know sweetie.I don't know." the older one said as tears now filled her eyes. Diss felt a warm hand sweep across his back.  
  
"How's bimbo doing?" Christy asked. Diss replied without hesitation.  
  
"We won't know until something happens, and I thought you couldn't contact me again?" Diss asked surprised she was there.  
  
"The others don't know about this, they've gone to sleep for now. I needed to see what was taking you so long to get home." She whispered softly.  
  
"Paul's in a coma and so is Kid; on top of that by purging one evil another was released into this world. I feel responsible, so I'm going to be a big kid and pick up my toys after I'm done playing with them." Diss said.  
  
"How mature of you, for once you're taking responsibility for your actions," She said teasingly.  
  
"Hey." Diss said mocking hurt feelings. Shaun looked up and saw Christy for the first time.  
  
"Christy?" He asked incredulously checking the bed for Kid making sure this wasn't another hallucination.  
  
"Yes Shaun?" She asked turning around.  
  
"Is that you?" He asked still in disbelief.  
  
"Shaun. after all we went through in San Francisco together it better be me or I'm going to kill you." She said sternly.  
  
Shaun chuckled, "Alright, alright it's you.."  
  
Christy sat in Diss' lap before looking around.  
  
"I guess you could introduce me to your friends." She said rather plainly.  
  
Diss blushed before looking around, "OK. Umm that's Marcy, that's Glenn and Steena, the girl on the bed here is Kid, and this spunky guy here is our biggest fan Fargo."  
  
"Hello" Marcy said politely.  
  
"Any friend of Diss is a friend of mine," Glenn said earnestly as he gently kissed her hand making her giggle.  
  
"Argh, Diss here is right about one thing, I am his biggest fan, but I never knew he could keep the attention of a beautiful lass like yerself," Fargo said as he leaned against the wall.  
  
Steena looked up at Christy and gave a weak smile, "Hello."  
  
Christy studied her for a second before replying, "You're the one from my dream."  
  
"What?" Steena asked slowly.  
  
"Last night I had a dream, you were there and you.you did something with a red sword, but other than that I don't remember much," Christy said slowly.  
  
Steena looked puzzled but didn't push the issue. Diss cleared his throat before saying, "Um guys, this is my fiancée Christy. Or actually a mental projection of her.." He said to the group. They nodded their heads as she turned in his lap facing him.  
  
"You going to kiss me or do you want a bigger hint?" She said softly. Diss smiled as he kissed her deeply, she returned the kiss full force before slowly pulling back.  
  
"Alright, this is definitely the last time, but be safe Diss. Come back to me in one piece, not like this." She said as she fingered the hole in his shirt.  
  
"I got it... no more duels to the death. I'll just play chicken with a dragon if I get bored," Diss joked before Christy faded away.  
  
Diss sat there a minute before he looked over at Kid. She stirred in her sleep but still remained deep.  
  
"I think it was obvious what Christy was talking about." He said softly.  
  
"The sword?" Steena asked.  
  
"Before we take on that tower we are going to hunt the Masamune down. Once that's done we'll work at getting Kid and Paul back," He said slowly. Everyone nodded slowly. Then he dropped the bomb, "But I'm not leading the hunt."  
  
"What Diss? You have to, you're the boss!" Shaun shouted.  
  
"No I don't, Shaun. you lead the guys on the hunt I'm staying here. I'm sure FATE is gone, but one of us should be with Paul and I'm the one who's doing it today." Diss said sternly. He moved the chair so he sat between the sleepers and looked resolute to stay there.  
  
Steena looked at Diss, as did the older girl, she seemed satisfied that Diss would protect Paul with his life. The older girl nodded her approval of Diss' idea and continued to rock the younger girl in her arms. Shaun sighed nodding.  
  
"Any tips on where to look?" Shaun said slowly.  
  
"Check out any stories about the Masamune, even if it was just a rumor. I'm sure those rumors will give you the key you need," Diss said looking at Paul. The myth in a myth strategy worked once, no reason it couldn't work again. Shaun turned to walk out when Diss said one last thing, "Also check with Viper's men, they might have seen the Masamune in a place earlier. Checking it out might help us faster."  
  
"Will do Boss, now hold down the fort so I have something to come back to," Shaun said authoritatively.  
  
Diss chuckled, "You know if the fort's gone something big happened."  
  
Shaun nodded laughing as he led the others out of the hideaway. Diss leaned back in his chair as he relaxed realizing this might take all day, heck it might even take a week. He looked over at Marcy and Steena; Steena seemed deep in thought while Marcy was attending to Kid.  
  
"I just hope I don't killed at the tower, but I need to rest up after nearly getting killed," Diss muttered to himself fingering the hole in his shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Exactly where is that sword." Riddel asked to a young woman.  
  
"I told you I don't know. A man dressed in black armor with a cape and blond hair walked up to the sword and grabbed it! He laughed sinisterly and left on a boat. He headed east." Riddel thanked her and walked back to Shaun and the rest of the large party.  
  
"Nothing, except the man in black armor. So far finding the old sword is pointless. We should just go back and look in the other world." Everyone nodded but Serge and Shaun.  
  
"We have only been at it for a few hours." Shaun said.  
  
"Let's head east like the woman said then." Serge thought out loud.  
  
"Great idea matey!" Fargo said in his pirate attitude. They made for the S.S. Invincible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss cringed as Marcy started swabbing the wound in his arm.  
  
"Like hold still or you aren't going to get back to Christy alive," She said snippantly.  
  
"I'm trying trust me, what are you using anyways?" Diss asked as he lay back on the cot.  
  
"Alcohol, I didn't want to risk water after what I heard Paul did to you," Marcy said as she continued to clean the wound.  
  
"Good girl, good girl, now you want to see a nifty trick?" Diss said as he sat up slowly.  
  
"What?" Marcy asked cautiously.  
  
"Get me a match." Diss said. Marcy did as she was told handing him a small match. Diss lit the match and held it close to the wound, instantly it caught fire, but instead of burning to Marcy's amazement it started closing as it healed over.  
  
"Cool, how'd you do that?" She asked in awe.  
  
"Just a thing I have no control over, I absorb fire and use it to heal. Nothing too big just looks cool when I do that," Diss said nonchalantly. He flexed the arm slowly making sure it was done before he pulled on his shirt. He looked at the hole and sighed, "Outta all the luck. this is my favorite shirt too." Diss said laying back.  
  
"Why?" Marcy said making small talk.  
  
"Because it was the shirt I wore when I proposed to Christy." Diss said softly. He didn't have tears anymore, he simply knew he would eventually go home and had accepted it. Fingering the hole he thought of the other girl in his life. He sighed as he looked over at Marcy. She was busy looking after the "sleepers" as they had called them after a couple of days. Kid was still out cold, but she seemed to be fine for the time being.  
  
"I'm going to get you out of there Kid, no matter how long it takes. You too Paul." Diss said softly watching them before climbing the ladder and going above ground. Steena was sitting in the garden alone as usual. She had asked for privacy when she was doing so, so Diss didn't bug her. Walking out to the center of the clearing he drew out his staff and began practicing. Working slowly he quickly changed tempo going faster and faster. Finally after what seemed like forever to him he was moving at a speed that would have been deemed impossible before. After finishing he stopped and realized he recovered faster.  
  
"What did they do to me?" Diss whispered as he looked at his hands. He had never gone that fast before; it was almost as if he had been reengineered to be faster. He dropped the staff in disbelief.  
  
Steena looked over at him, "What's wrong Diss?"  
  
He fell to his knees; he had been used as an experiment again. He looked at his hands as if they had betrayed him.  
  
"Diss, common talk to me, you're starting to scare me." Steena said hurrying over to him.  
  
"I was used." Diss said softly, he repeated it over and over as he got more and more upset. "First by the Aryans now by Chronopolis.why can't I be LEFT THE HELL ALONE?" He screamed at the sky. Steena backed off unsure of what Diss would do next. He looked mad. Marcy watched in horror as Diss picked up the staff and went into the surrounding jungle. As he went he yelled, "Leave me alone unless you wish a swift violent and painful death."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Hmmm." General Viper said putting one hand up to his chin. "Last place I heard about it was in the Isle Of The Damned." Karsh twitched at the name.  
  
"Hate that place." Karsh said coldly.  
  
"Why?" Shaun asked.  
  
"It was where Sir. Dario died." Riddel said tears filling her eyes. Shaun nodded getting the idea the place wasn't exactly Disneyland.  
  
"Either way we'll need to go there." Shaun said. "I suggest Lady Riddel stay with Viper and Zoah while the rest join me on the escapade to this lovely island." Karsh felt uneasy about it but joined them out to the boats.  
  
"WAIT!" came an old man's voice. "Here, take this." The man said handing a mirror to Shaun. "This will allow you to move around the island freely." Serge looked at the man and grinned, so did Glenn.  
  
"Thanks, Radius." Glenn said softly.  
  
"Take care, Glenn." Radius said walking back. They untied the boat and headed for the Isle of the Damned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss slashed wildly with reckless abandon till he was tired, but when he recovered he would grow angry and continue his wild attack. This cycle went on for hours until he was too tired to continue. He slowly sunk to his knees when Steena walked into the clearing he had made himself.  
  
"Are you done raging against the world?" Steena asked softly.  
  
"They used me, I was their guinea pig and the used me like a cheap doll," Diss said bitterly.  
  
"Diss you don't know the reason they did it to you, for all you know it could be because you needed it to survive," Steena said softly approaching him carefully.  
  
"Or maybe because they saw I had been genetically engineered once, and wanted to see how much farther they could improve me. Or maybe because they wanted to see how well their own technology would work on a human. Or maybe because they flipped a coin and I came up. There are a hundred different reasons why this was happening," Diss said softly.  
  
"Diss it can't be as bad as you make it out to be." Steena said stepping within range.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you I was a mistake? I was supposed to be never released into the world. I was to be used as a training dummy for the Aryans. It would be inexpensive to replace us if we could regenerate and I was a mistake. I wasn't supposed to be given a life," Diss said bitterly.  
  
"The gift of life is never a mistake," Steena said slowly.  
  
"Steena, just go, I need more time. I'm not ready for whatever happy bullshit you're going to force feed me," Diss said as he got up leaning against a tree face first.  
  
"Maybe my 'Happy bullshit' is exactly what you need now Diss. You always try to solve problems on your own, and then you pretend everything's fine until another one comes up. First you were separated from your fiancée, now you find out someone has changed you again. I don't know what it feels like to be you, but it can't be rain clouds all the time." Steena ventured.  
  
"Steena, just go, I don't need help I need time. If you give me time, I will do what I need to do," Diss said softly anger filling his voice.  
  
"What happens when you don't have the time to search for answers?" Steena asked plainly.  
  
"I---"He was cut off.  
  
"Put it off till you can, well that obviously doesn't work all the time. You need help Diss you're running from the world and every time it catches up someone gets hurt and you leave in the chaos that follows," Steena barked.  
  
He turned and faced her, his anger clearly evident, "I don't need some holy woman telling me how to run my life. I've survived because each day I put aside my problems and dealt with them one at a time, I survived by being ready for what life threw at me. This whole world is just one big example of that. Now excuse me but I think you have someone who needs you more than I do." With that Diss started walking out.  
  
"Don't you dare walk out on me!" Steena shouted at Diss.  
  
Diss called over his shoulder, "I don't owe you a thing. If I walk out you lose nothing."  
  
"You're wrong, if you leave now I lose you and you lose yourself," Steena said sharply.  
  
He turned to face her, "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"You are treading on the edge of the abyss Diss. If you go out any farther you will surely fall in," Steena whispered.  
  
"I am huh? Well then I guess I better learn to fly then huh?" Diss said as he turned to walk out. A knife hit the tree next to him going up to the hilt. Diss looked at it shrugged then continued when the next one hit the tree in front of him whizzing by his ear. He froze.  
  
"You didn't." Diss said coldly.  
  
"If you leave here it's going to be in a pine box unless you hear me out. You aren't going to survive yourself if you don't get help." Steena pleaded.  
  
"Survive myself? Woman, I fought myself before and I won. now leave me alone." He continued walking forward when the knife cut his shirt. He froze again this time he spun on his heels to see Steena nearly face to face with him.  
  
"Listen bitch, you continue to harass me and you WILL die Paul or no Paul," Diss hissed.  
  
"At least we agree on something." Steena said grabbing him by his shoulders and throwing him back in the clearing by rolling back and kicking with her feet. Diss landed with a hard crash and a solid thud. He arched his back in pain. "Now listen, I'm taking you back to the hideaway. If you resist I will do so by force. Marcy is scared because you've been gone for so long. Unless you grow up and stop being the rebel you aren't going to survive what's ahead." Steena said sternly.  
  
"Fine I'll go in peacefully," Diss grumbled realizing she was definitely more powerful than he was. He headed back to the hideaway grumpily. As he went Steena watched him walk.  
  
"That man is going to be a threat to someone, but I'm not sure if it's us or them." Steena whispered softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Hmm, I think Paul would say." Shaun started.  
  
"Yummy." Glenn said in a disgusted tone looking around the Island of The Damned. Shaun grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what Paul would say." They continued down the island and saw unique skeletal creatures. When they came across a mirror they all agreed and used the gift from Radius on the other mirror and a way through the place was found. As they went through it they saw a large opening. With a heavy breath they went through to see a large man holding two swords in his hands. It was quite odd, as he seemed to stiffen as they drew near. As soon as Serge took a step too close he was sliced in the chest and pushed away.  
  
"You will never find the Masamune!" He said evilly as he began trying to chop his foes heads off. Shaun punched the ground and tried to pull his mace up instead pulling up a living skeleton that attempted to kill him. Shaun punched his head off and kicked his mid section blowing his bones everywhere.  
  
"Put yourself together man!" Shaun said teasingly. He punched the ground again to pull out his mace and three other skeletons. "GO AWAY!" Shaun said cleaving them all to pieces. The man took another swing that hit Shaun's exposed back as he whipped around in a circle to dodge a double strike from Glenn and Serge.  
  
"FOOLS!" He yelled as he kicked Glenn away and nearly sliced Serge's arm off. Fargo dove under his legs sliding up and attempted at slicing the exposed back. The man's sword dodged Fargo's strike and he whipped around again causing Fargo to twirl far away. Shaun lobbed a huge stone rock at the man who tried to catch it put fell back crushed.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" The man yelled again trying to push it off. As he launched it off of him Fargo, Glenn and Serge all jumped the man beating him down. Fargo saw an alter before him grinned. He looked at Glenn and Serge and his grin grew to sadistic glee.  
  
"Matey's." Fargo said quietly. "GET THE TABLES!" Fargo said with his tongue out. Glenn and Serge stared blinking at Fargo. They looked around when Serge said something rather odd,  
  
"Get it yourself." Fargo glared at him and pointed to Shaun.  
  
"Matey's." Fargo blared. "GET THE TABLES!" Glenn and Serge got the idea and replied back,  
  
"GET THE TABLES!" Fargo screamed again as Serge and Glenn ran to get the alter. They set it up as Glenn held the man's feet and Serge held his head. Fargo climbed a pillar of bones and rocks and jumped free falling a high distance. He bounced on the man's back.  
  
"OWWWWW!" The man said with each bounce. He grabbed Serge and tossed him into Fargo and lashed his feet in a whip like form throwing Glenn far away. They all were knocked unconscious.  
  
"Amateurs." Shaun muttered shaking his head. "Paul at least would have gone higher than that. And Diss wouldn't fly that far!" He picked up a large rock and dropped it on the man's head. It made a loud thud as the man fell out for the count. "I did it!" Shaun said in disbelief. "I did the move that no one said would work!" he started laughing. "I DID IT! I DID IT!" Shaun danced as he looked around. "SERGE, FARGO, GLENN!" Shaun shouted joyfully. "Guys?" Shaun said looking at his downed comrades. "MAN! THE ONE TIME I GET TO PROVE SOMETHING EVERYONE'S KNOCKED OUT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Paul." Marcy said wiping his head again. "You're the only fun person to play with around here." She went over to Kid and did the same to her as she did to Paul.  
  
"Thanks, Marcy." The older girl said to her. Marcy nodded smiling leaving the room. Diss entered with Steena and both had looks of anger on their face.  
  
"What now?" The older girl said hopelessly to herself. Diss took a seat next to Kid and Steena sat on the bed next to Paul.  
  
"How you doing today?" Steena asked quietly brushing her hand around Paul's face. "Come on sleepy head. It's time to get up." She said hopelessly. Diss slammed his fist on the table waking the little girl.  
  
"DAMNIT! WAKE UP!" Diss yelled to Kid and Paul. "WAKE UP!" Diss said shaking Kid. Marcy ran into the room and had to hit him in a sensitive spot to get him to calm down.  
  
"You're acting immature!" Marcy said in a mother like tone. "Until you grow up I want you to stay outside of this room. Besides, dinner is ready for those who want it." Marcy turned on her heel and waited at the door for Diss to leave. Steena got up and looked at Diss.  
  
"Come on. Let's both get some food and rest a little. This situation will only get worse if we keep worrying about it 24 hours a day." Diss nodded as he left the room with Steena.  
  
"Well?" Marcy said to the two ghosts.  
  
"We're not hungry." The older one said oddly.  
  
"You're weird." Marcy said leaving.  
  
"How's Paul doing?" The little girl asked tiredly.  
  
"Just go back to sleep sweetie." the older girl said looking at Paul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
"You mean to say that we fought that thing and we didn't get a Masamune out of it?" Serge asked hopelessly.  
  
"Yup, all we got was this nice parting gift." Shaun held out a sword that Glenn squealed at.  
  
"THAT'S NO ORDINARY SWORD! THAT'S THE HOLY EINLANZER!" Glenn said snatching it from Shaun's hands.  
  
"Keep it. I hate swords." Shaun muttered as Glenn took his old sword and tossed it to the side as he put the Einlanzer in its new home.  
  
"The sword only given to the best of the Acacia Dragoons!" Glenn muttered happily. He took his other sword and carried it over his shoulder. They looked at the man as he slowly got up.  
  
"You.may have defeated me." He said breathlessly. "But.you can not defeat.the man who.wields the.Masamune. Go to.the Forbidden Island.If you wish to challenge him." he said vanishing. They all wasted no time as they ran to the boats. As soon as they disappeared from the place they fought they saw Karsh being pushed around by two men.  
  
"I told you I didn't kill DARIO!" The man said swinging his axe to keep them away.  
  
"Sir, we can't s-s-shake this feeling that it was you, and you coming here p-p-proved our suspicions to be true." The fat one said nervously. "Right S- Solt?"  
  
"Correctly Correct," Solt said. "So Peppor, should we shake it to him?"  
  
"Yeah." Peppor said attacking Karsh. Karsh kicked him away as he grew angry.  
  
"This isn't worth my time." Karsh said twirling his axe in his hand. He launched it at the two and it boomeranged knocking them both out. "Look, I didn't kill Dario. I promise I'll tell you guys the whole story when I get the chance. Until then." Karsh said walking between Solt and Peppor. The rest of the group joined Karsh as they made way for the Forbidden Island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss ate quietly still trying to calm himself. He occasionally looked up watching the others go about their business, but he wanted to be left alone. Steena was fine with that as long as it was in the hideaway. Marcy was fine with that as long as it wasn't near the sleepers. To satisfy both Diss picked the corner farthest from the sleepers and set up his cot. He was now sitting on it plate in hand as he ate the food. It was delicious, but that wasn't his worry now.  
  
His worry was why he couldn't calm down. Even the fact he hadn't yet was angering him. He had no real reason to be angry, as he had accepted his alteration. He had gotten over not seeing Christy, and now he was just.angry. He sighed as he finished, tossing the plate onto the nearby table.  
  
"Well, well, well, it seems you are in the same boat you were in before. This time you don't have your precious Christy to save you." his own voice cut through the silence.  
  
Diss looked around till he saw right in front of him clearly. He saw himself, but he had a cold look in his eyes as he produced a staff like the one that had become the dragon staff. Steena gasped seeing the newcomer and Marcy quickly prepared for a fight.  
  
"Eric," Diss said coldly.  
  
"In the flesh, it's amazing what a world like this can do to a person. It reawakened me and revitalized me. That FATE guy really did a good job in resurfacing me, seeing as how you nearly killed me," Eric said slowly.  
  
"Correction, you did the Inferno that nearly killed yourself," Diss said bitterly.  
  
"I stand corrected. Tell me how have you wasted the last few years of your life without me?" Eric said coldly.  
  
"If by wasted you mean done nothing you lose that argument as well. I got rid of the Aryans. my way to boot," Diss said triumphantly. Steena looked at Diss realizing that he had intimate knowledge of himself. She grinned as she realized what it must be like to fight with yourself repeatedly.  
  
"Oh, how noble. you nearly get yourself killed. Yes I know what your idea of fighting is. On top of that you seem to have grown an ego since I was gone." Eric said pushing a button he knew Diss couldn't defend.  
  
"Bravo Eric, once again you seem to prove why you need to be taught reality," Diss said.  
  
"If you're going to fight do it outside," Marcy yelled at them. The two girls nodded, so Diss smiled.  
  
"Seeing as how you're still alive, lord knows how. We'll settle this the customary way," Diss said coolly.  
  
"You mean to the death for control? No thanks I am a completely different person," Eric scoffed.  
  
"What?" Diss asked incredulously.  
  
"That's right my dear host friend, I am as much a person as you are," Eric said smiling.  
  
"How's that possible?" Diss spat.  
  
"Fate had another body set up incase its biological component should, experience death firsthand. I merely made Fate an offer it couldn't refuse," Eric said evilly.  
  
"The death of me, Shaun, and Paul in return for life under Fate's loose control," Diss said clarifying.  
  
"See, you aren't nearly as stupid as I thought," Eric said.  
  
"How long did it take to activate you once I was there?" Diss asked.  
  
"One hour after Fate was destroyed. Once I found out Fate was no more I was released from the contract. I did however want to do something in vengeance for the one who gave me life," Eric said coldly.  
  
"Nice to know I'm so loved by myself," Diss said sarcastically.  
  
"Love thy neighbor as thy self. but in this case you're doing both." Eric said cheerfully. Steena shot Eric a look of disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"HELLO!" Shaun yelled angrily at the door as he pounded it.  
  
"NOBODY IS HOME!" came a male voice. Shaun grew angry and kicked the door down. The man got up hiding a small woman behind him.  
  
"Really?" Shaun said. He looked around for the Masamune as Riddel screamed in delight.  
  
"SIR DARIO!" the man looked at her oddly. "IS IT REALLY YOU?" She asked before hitting herself in the head cutting off the man. "But of course. This is another world. The Dario in this world never died."  
  
"You mean to tell me you know who I am?" Shaun sighed.  
  
"Man, I don't have time for a trip down memory lane!" Shaun sat in a chair.  
  
Dario Looked at Riddel funny before a dark cloud came over him. As he got up the Masamune appeared hovering over his head. With a quick slash Riddel screamed running out of the cabin. The others backed up outside as he slowly began to walk out of the house. He again slashed at Riddel.  
  
"My sword thirsts for your blood Riddel." Dario said coldly as Karsh dived in front of her taking the blow. Riddel shrieked in horror as Karsh fell down holding his wound. Glenn glared at his brother.  
  
"WHY BROTHER? WHY?" Glenn yelled taking out the Eilanzer.  
  
"This doesn't concern you!" Dario said casting an electrical bolt at him. Glenn fell to the ground twitching badly. Shaun jumped in front of Riddel as he took the electrical blast. Shaun squealed in pain as for the first time he felt the burn of electricity course through his veins continually.  
  
"Why, can't I absorb it?" Shaun said falling out of the fight. Fargo punched Dario from behind as he slashed him with the sword.  
  
"Take that Matey!" Fargo said slashing again. Dario skipped back and then dashed at Fargo gashing his chest. The man with two swords appeared as a silhouette above Dario.  
  
"Now my time has come!" he said.  
  
"NO GARAI!" Came Radius' voice as he slashed a blow away from Riddel blocking the Masamune. "Garai, don't do this!" Garai took one of his mighty swords and slashed Radius away.  
  
"Shut up, old friend." Dario took the sword and prepared for the next wave of attack. Serge took his swallow and nodded in confidence as he ran full steam ahead to be stopped by the last person he expected.Paul.  
  
"No, I'm not really him, but shut up and let me handle this." Paul said turning to Dario. He took out his own Masamune as Garai's eyebrow lifted in confusion.  
  
"What do you want?" Garai asked. Paul didn't reply as he continued to walk forward. Dario went against Garai's wishes as he began to walk forward at Paul. Paul began to jog and shortly Dario did the same. The process continued each going faster until they were in a dead sprint.  
  
"AHHH!" Paul said lifting the sword and bringing it down on Dario. Dario rolled and tried to sweep Paul by the legs, but Paul dodged with a flip and a strike to Dario's back.  
  
"GHHH!" Dario said gritting his teeth and swiping Paul's shoulder.  
  
"ERAHHH!" Paul said grabbing his shoulder. Dario kicked Paul in the shoulder and Paul retaliated by flipping over Dario's head and slashing at his back. The two swords crashed into each other as they swung to cleave the other's head off. Paul backed off to shoot electricity to be surprised Dario did the same.  
  
"We know each other too well." Dario said in a fighting stance. Paul nodded as he went in to slash at Dario's throat. Dario parried the attack and grabbed Paul by the back collar throwing him to his original spot. Garai went to cleave Paul in half when Dario accidentally took the blow from his aggression. Paul didn't do the honorable thing and took the opportunity to finish off Dario. Instead of finishing him off however, Riddel healed Dario.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Paul yelled. Riddel stood between Dario and Paul as she held her staff at him.  
  
"Stay away from him." Riddel said confidently. Dario was about to slash at Riddel's exposed back when he stopped.  
  
"Somebody, kill me please!" Dario pleaded. Karsh got up and knocked the sword out of his hands next to Serge who picked it up carefully. Garai disappeared when the sword left Dario's hands and Paul vanished as well. "Where am I?" Dario said faintly. Riddel looked at Dario and broke into tears.  
  
"Hey Masa wake up!" Came a voice from the sword. It slowly glowed and floated before Serge.  
  
"What Mune?" Another distinct voice said.  
  
"How long we been asleep?" Mune asked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think we caused any trouble?" Masa asked his counterpart.  
  
"Um, I don't know but hey is that who I think that is?" Mune responded.  
  
"Hi guys what have you been up to?" A voice said from Serge's swallow.  
  
"Uh, nothing Doreen!" Both voices from the evil sword said as the swallow floated up to them.  
  
"Fine but from now on I'm going to make sure you don't cause trouble!" Doreen said as a bright flash filled the area.  
  
"Where did the sword go?" Shaun asked. In Serge's hands now rested a very wicked looking swallow.  
  
"The evil Masamune has been vanquished from this world." Radius said happily. Shaun wasn't so happy. Without the Masamune, Paul was a goner.  
  
"Let's go back to tell them what happened." Glenn offered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Eric and Diss stood in the clearing Steena watched as Diss drew out his Dragon Staff. Eric appraised the new weapon as he brought his staff into Diss' offensive stance.  
  
"New weapon, I'm impressed." Eric said admiringly.  
  
"Yeah a lot has changed since you last tried to kill me." Diss said talking to what was easily considered his equal.  
  
The strike came from both at the same time. Diss and Eric locked their staffs standing inches apart. Both gave each other death glares before they pulled away Diss bringing his staff around and Eric bringing it quickly into an offensive posture. Steena watched horrified as they began fighting harder quickly jabbing and striking before trying to breeze through the others defenses. When that happened the defender simply ducked and swung for the legs of his attacker causing the attack to be stopped. After an hour of back and forth they backed off Diss streaming sweat down his body and Eric gasping for air.  
  
"It seems we know each other entirely too well," Eric panted.  
  
"I was always told if you fight with yourself you'll lose every time," Diss retorted as he wiped sweat from his eyes. As he wiped his eyes Eric attacked tripping Diss and knocking the staff from his hands. Diss hit the ground hard and was quickly winded as the force of his fall caused him to release all the air in his body. Eric brought the staff under Diss' throat and smiled.  
  
"How true that is, now that you lost I will truly be free." Eric said coldly, "Any last requests?"  
  
"A question," Diss said slowly.  
  
"What's your question?" Eric asked bewildered.  
  
"How human are you?" Diss asked innocently.  
  
Eric stepped over Diss crouching in front of his legs before responding, "I am as much a human as you are.fully functional in all aspects of the word." He grinned as he stood up moving so he was standing over Diss before raising the staff.  
  
"I'm sorry in advance." Diss said coldly.  
  
"For what?" Eric asked dumbly.  
  
"THIS! " Diss yelled as he kicked hard at Eric's groin. Eric groaned as he fell to his knees, the hit connecting. Diss quickly rolled picking up his staff and standing in a defensive posture, because he knew Eric would be angry and the only way to counter his own rage would be to defend fully, no offense. He didn't know how right he was, Eric got up and rushed Diss attacking with a flurry of blows. Diss barely defended them all immensely tired after the exertion. Eric wasn't tired yet though, and took the advantage to start breezing through Diss' defense; slowly Diss took hit after hit cuts and broken bones adding up as Diss became more and more feeble. Finally Eric backed off.  
  
"You are pathetic, other than a couple of dirty tricks you have no talent, no skill. You should just keel over and die where you lay," Eric taunted cruelly. He moved forward as Diss slowly rose to his feet a look of determination etched into his features. "Won't give up? Then this should fix that dirty little habit of yours," Eric said swinging the staff at neck level with the intent of snapping Diss' neck.  
  
Except, Diss wasn't there, he moved quickly taking advantage of the momentary distraction. Swinging hard he brought the blade of his dragon staff deep into Eric's body. As he pulled it out he quickly slashed upwards- cleanly cutting off Eric's head. He fell to his knees the pain starting to overcome the adrenaline.  
  
"Diss!" Steena said rushing over to him.  
  
"Get the body into the ocean now." Diss rasped quickly. She looked at him incredulously. "NOW!"  
  
Steena nodded dumbly grabbing the body as Diss grabbed the head, and together they worked towards the ocean. Once there Steena pushed the body into the ocean where it was carried away as a huge plume of steam. Diss looked at the head then tossed it into the ocean yelling, "Cool off before you lose your head!"  
  
Steena chuckled, "You always this morbid or does it come with the job?" There was no reply from Diss. "Oh common Diss you can surely take a joke can't.you?" She slowed as she saw he was lying unconscious on the beach the adrenaline let down forcing him to give into the pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Three days had passed since the Masamune became the Mastermune. Shaun was up by the bow by himself as Serge was looking at his new swallow. Glenn was staring at his Einlanzer in envy. Shaun sighed to himself quietly.  
  
"Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's annoying getting pissed ya know." Shaun sang to himself. Riddel, Dario, and Karsh all stayed behind, as the party was now Glenn, Serge, and Shaun.  
  
"Shiny things are cool." Glenn said looking at his sword. "I like shiny things." he said in a half whisper grinning. Shaun looked at Glenn and thought of Paul. Only Paul could be so stupid at one time and yet be wiser than anyone he knew.  
  
"There's the hideaway." Serge said looking up. Shaun nodded as he grabbed a paddle. Glenn put his sword down as did Serge and they both helped Shaun paddle to the homestead. It would take about ten minutes if they hurried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Steena looked at the bon fire to see Diss washing himself singing like he was in a shower. Marcy came out with more wood as she hurled them at Diss trying to get him to stop singing. Steena smiled as she looked at the approaching boat. She walked over to the hideaway and made her way to Paul's bed.  
  
"Your friends are back." She whispered in his ear. She held his hand tightly waiting for Shaun to arrive with the sword.  
  
Diss entered the room putting on a new shirt complete with only one small hole. He sat next to Kid and grinned at Steena. She smiled back as she continued waiting. After a few minutes Shaun entered slowly.  
  
"Where is the sword?" Steena asked slowly.  
  
"You do have it.right Shaun?" Diss asked slowly as well. Shaun held his head low.  
  
"When we had it in our grasp, it turned into something else." Shaun said quietly. "The Masamune is gone. We don't know where the spare is. So, we have limited options."  
  
"Hey Masa, look at her!" Mune's voice sang out.  
  
"Whoa, it's the princess!" Masa replied in amazement.  
  
"Looks like she's stuck in time," Mune began.  
  
"Do you think we can get her out?" Masa asked.  
  
"Hey guys, what's that thing around her neck?" Doreen's voice came clearly.  
  
"Looks like a partially completed Time Egg!" Mune shouted.  
  
"Think we can save her if we channel through that?" Doreen asked.  
  
"I don't know but it's worth a try. Ok master get ready you're going on a trip!" Masa called out.  
  
"Okay, Diss and Glenn, you guys join me!" Serge said quickly getting ready. Diss and Glenn nodded as they walked up to Serge. In the moment of a flash they vanished from the Hideaway. 


	14. Broken home

A/N: Happy belated Halloween! Hope you all enjoyed it! I hope you guys will ask questions... makes me nervous when there are none. Like I'm not doing my job or something, if there is just a cursory thing you want to ask then ask. I don't care how small it maybe. It could be background on the entire storyline that Diss and the other went through to this point for all I care. Questions about names or people just ask. Really worries me if no ones interested. Just e-mail or post them in your reviews. That is all now enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 11 Broken Home  
  
Diss looked around at the raging fire that had obviously struck the home. He groaned as he thought about the reckless destruction. He looked at Serge who merely shrugged. Glenn looked around tensing.  
  
"Get the kids Serge, I'll see if I can't control these flames." Diss said as he stretched out his hand. Serge searched the room and quickly started getting the kids out. Glenn helped Serge as Diss found he could only diminish the size of the flame, not put them out entirely. Two large monsters grew from the flames behind Diss as they punched him down into the ground. Glenn and Serge fought the monsters with ferocity double teaming one at a time. One managed to get one good punch on Serge that sent him flying into a wall. Diss got up to tackle the beast. He flew right through it landing on a table causing it to break. Glenn slashed the foe down and was tossed to the side by another. The monster spewed more bolts of fire around the place. Serge used his Mastermune to slash two down that attempted to gang up on him. Diss helped defeat a wave of three more with Glenn. Serge looked at Diss as Masa's voice came clearly.  
  
"Sorry Master I can't last that long." As Diss started fading he looked at Serge.  
  
"Get Kid out of here, I'll be waiting." Diss said as he slowly faded out of this world.  
  
Serge pressed on remembering that the kids had told him about some gun that would put out the fires. Going upstairs and to the left he found the gun hanging there. Taking the gun he and Glenn quickly ran looking for Kid. More monsters broke through a door and slammed Serge into a table. Glenn was tossed to the side breaking a grandfather clock. Serge was hit in the mouth as he tried to use his weapon. Glenn was thrown into Serge as the two were attacked by four of the monsters now. Glenn stole Serge's gun and fired it at the monsters. Glenn smiled as the monster flailed around as the ice hit it badly.  
  
"They react the same way Diss does to Water." Serge nodded casting a water spell killing the remaining monsters. Mune's voice came clearly following the battle.  
  
"Sorry master, but that's the best I can do." Serge looked at Glenn to see him vanish.  
  
"Look down stairs!" Glenn's last comment rang out. Serge moved down the stairs into the basement to be sideswiped by another monster, and then sandwiched by two more. He barley managed to use the gun as they monsters vanished from the steam. Serge moved into a small room surprised to see a little girl that looked awfully close to Kid, and two people by a window. Serge recognized it was Harle and Lynx. Lynx glanced at Serge and Harle just smiled as the two disappeared. Kid tried to stop them but the place began to collapse. Serge grabbed Kid by the wrist and pulled her out of the fire into a field nearby.  
  
"Look at our house. IT'S BURNING!" She yelled. Serge stood in silence as Kid watched the orphanage burn slowly to the ground. "I'll be alone all over again wont I?" she asked quietly as she looked at Serge with tear filled eyes. Serge got on his knees and hugged Kid tightly before whispering softly,  
  
"I'll never leave you." She looked at him and hugged him back just as tightly.  
  
"You've got tears on your face.why are you crying?" She asked innocently. Serge shook his head when he heard Masa speak again.  
  
"I'm sorry master, its time to go." Serge stood up and slowly faded leaving Kid behind.  
  
"No, don't leave me! I'm all alone.all alone," She pleaded going down to a whimper as she watched everything she loved burned before her.  
  
Serge looked around; Diss was sitting on a chair quietly as was Glenn both tired from the abrupt return to this world. They looked at him expectantly and before he could answer Kid started stirring slowly waking up. Diss smiled as did Glenn, and when they saw her clutch their heads they cheered in triumph.  
  
"Not so loud ya idiots." Kid muttered smiling. Diss hugged her tightly before looking over at Paul.  
  
"One down, one to go." He said proudly as he realized everything would be fixed soon. Kid shook her head looking around.  
  
"So what about this bum?" Kid said pointing at Paul. Everyone looked at different areas avoiding the question. "Well?" Kid asked tapping her foot. Steena replied quietly,  
  
"He's still in a coma." Kid walked over to Paul and sat next to him.  
  
"So he's bloody sleeping right?" Kid asked. Steena nodded. "Hmmm, so maybe we should wake him up?" Kid suggested.  
  
"We tried, but the only window to do so was shut to rescue you." Serge said quietly as usual.  
  
"So, it was a choice between me or him, and you choose me?" Diss nodded. Kid sighed. "Great. So what do we do with him?" Marcy entered wiping Paul's forehead.  
  
"Nothing. He'll get up eventually." Marcy said in her motherly tone. "I know he will." Marcy whispered. Marcy left the room as General Viper entered.  
  
"I take it there is no change?" Viper asked solemnly.  
  
"Kid woke up, Paul still sleeping." Diss said rapidly. Viper nodded looking at Kid.  
  
"Well at least one is up." Viper mumbled. Kid got up and walked over to her cot. Diss walked over to Kid and took a seat next to her. Shaun took a seat in the far corner and Steena sat next to Paul. Viper left to check on Marcy and the two ghosts continued standing, the little one sleeping in the older one's arms.  
  
"Now what?" Shaun asked. No one replied. Shaun asked again, "NOW WHAT?" with his tone getting higher. Diss shrugged. "THIS IS BULL SHIT! MY BEST FRIEND IS STUCK IN A DREAM WORLD OR SOMETHING FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SHRUG?" Diss didn't reply looking down. Marcy entered the room saying,  
  
"Quiet." Shaun exploded at Marcy's comment.  
  
"QUIET? QUIET? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN? WHAT, I MIGHT WAKE HIM UP? GOD FORBID!" Shaun said in a nasty tone. Marcy glared at him as Diss walked up to console his friend.  
  
"Look man-" Diss was cut off quickly by Shaun.  
  
"DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!" Diss was caught off guard. "SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU CARED MORE ABOUT KID WAKING RATHER THAN PAUL!" Shaun left the room stomping out brushing past Marcy. Steena went to follow him when Diss tried to stop her, before he said anything Steena spoke first in her calmest tone.  
  
"He's right!" and she left following Shaun.  
  
"I did not." Diss muttered. He turned to the rest of the room, "Did I?" They all nodded. Diss looked at Paul then left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE STEENA!" Shaun said hurling a rock into the ocean the size of a car tire. Steena picked up her own rock and chucked it into the ocean.  
  
"What? I am angry too!" Steena said angrily.  
  
"How could he? How cold he pick someone else over his own group?" Shaun asked to himself more than to Steena. He hurled another boulder into the ocean. Steena sat on a rock and was surprised when it started lifting.  
  
"HEY, WATCH IT!" Steena said jumping off. Shaun looked at her and mumbled his apology as the rock flew a far distance. Shaun sat next to Steena exhausted. "I have a question." Steena said calmly. Shaun nodded motioning for her to continue. "How come Diss and Paul can be angrier a lot longer than you?" Shaun replied after a moment of deep thought.  
  
"Paul's behavior modifier, and Diss' endurance modifier. My body rejected any modifications, but they were going to give me a strength modifier to put Paul in check. That was Chronopolis' goal. Make it so we cold neutralize each other. I could put Paul in check, Diss could put me in check, and Paul could put Diss in check." Steena nodded understanding. Diss walked up to them and sat next to Steena. Shaun grunted throwing a rock.  
  
"I'm sorry Shaun." Diss started. Shaun replied with no hesitation speaking his most intimidating tone,  
  
"DON'T TELL ME SORRY! TELL PAUL SORRY! OH WAIT, YOU CAN'T!" Shaun continued his rage. "YOU DECIDED TO SAVE THE GIRL MORE THAN PAUL!" Diss was ready this time as he yelled back.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR SHAUN! BESIDES! WE DIDN'T HAVE THE MASAMUNE!" Shaun grumbled. "Now look, I think we have a way to save Paul." Diss said glaring at Shaun. Steena was the first to ask what it was.  
  
"Serge and Kid were talking about a Chrono Clock or something." Steena broke into the conversation already having the plan fresh in her mind.  
  
" THE CHRONO CROSS! DUH?" she said slapping her head.  
  
"Clue me in?" Shaun asked.  
  
"Serge can make the Chrono Cross, with that we take it to Paul and theoretically." Shaun finished for Steena grinning.  
  
"Paul wakes up!" Diss smiled.  
  
"Boats already set to go. All we need to do is get it!" Diss said getting up. Shaun jackknifed up and ran to the hideaway.  
  
"Think he's happy?" Steena asked amused. Diss started jogging grinning.  
  
"Why don't you stay here with Paul?" Steena nodded jogging with Diss. As they reached the hideaway Shaun was in the boat bouncing up and down.  
  
"LETS GO GO GO!" Everyone laughed getting in the boat that was going on the three-hour journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Very crowded." Diss said annoyed as he almost fell in the water for the third time. Shaun laughed as he and Glenn were talking. Fargo was smoking another cigar and Kid managed to make her way to Diss.  
  
"Is it true you stayed with me, mate?" Diss nodded. "Thanks." Kid said patting Diss on the back nearly causing him to fall over.  
  
"Do you think this will work, mate?" Kid asked to Diss. Diss nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think it will. Besides, if it doesn't, we're screwed." Glenn was the first to find land as he yelled loudly,  
  
"LAND HO!" Everyone paddled quickly to get to the island and they were there in no time. They all ran to the dragon shrines following Steena's orders and after twenty minutes of jogging they arrived. Serge entered the cave and Glenn thought it wise everyone stayed out.  
  
"I hope this works!" Shaun said over and over again jumping in place trying to see what was going on. After a few minutes Serge left the cave smiling. In his hands was a small orb that was colored with the rainbow.  
  
"Lets head back!" Diss said cheerfully as Shaun was already running to the boat.  
  
"Think he's excited yet?" Glenn yelled running after Shaun.  
  
"No." Serge said trying to keep up. When they reached the boat Shaun was already trying to shove it off into the ocean.  
  
"Shaun, I can't swim!" Diss said. "Except in fire!" Shaun waited impatiently trying to get everyone to hurry. As they entered the boat Shaun passed out paddles telling everyone to row like madmen. Shaun grinned at the idea of getting Paul back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Just hang on there." Steena said softly to Paul running her hand through his hair. "Once we get the Chrono Cross everything will be-" Steena was cut off by Paul's familiar voice.  
  
"All right? I hardly doubt that." Paul said evilly.  
  
"Can't you take a hint when you're not wanted?" the older girl said annoyed. "Nobody likes you!" The little girl woke up and crawled out of the girl's arms to Paul snuggling up with him.  
  
"He won't pull through." The ghost hissed in a mocking tone.  
  
"Not true." The little girl mumbled. The ghost Paul snickered evilly.  
  
"Only this will work." He said pulling the Masamune out. "And there isn't one anymore." The older girl walked up to him and the two began bickering at each other. After twenty minutes they vanished. Steena wondered what was going on and sat next to Paul softly running her hand through his hair. A few hours later Shaun ran in with Serge by the arm and he hurried to get Serge to have the Chrono Cross work.  
  
"Stand by him." Steena said moving out of the way. Diss and Kid poked their heads in to see if everything was working. Serge held the Chrono Cross to Paul as they held their breaths. They waited for a response. And waited, and waited, and waited until Serge sighed giving up.  
  
"WHATS WRONG WITH IT? DOES THIS THING HAVE A WARRENTY?" Steena shook her head in disbelief. Shaun continued yelling, "WHAT ABOUT AN INSTRUCTION MANUAL?" Serge sat in a chair muttering crude remarks. Diss and Kid sighed slumping into chairs. Marcy left with tears in her eyes. Shaun left the room and as soon as he left the hideaway his screaming was easily heard.  
  
"We really do need the Masamune." Steena said in disbelief. "Where in god's name is it?" The little girl just sighed slumping next to Paul thinking. She thought long and hard as she looked at Paul. Steena sat next to Paul and began to swell with tears.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Diss screamed his anger getting over him. "DAMNIT WAKE UP!" He left the room yelling all kinds of vulgar words. Kid looked at Paul as she thought of anything that could help. Serge looked at the Chrono Cross before he carefully placed it in his sack.  
  
"I'm sorry Steena." Serge said as soft as he could rubbing her back. Steena nearly broke down as she buried her face in her hands. The little girl piped up as she thought of the place.  
  
"A small room." She said stretching out trying to picture it. Steena looked at her oddly as did everyone else. "In side brown wrapping paper!" She grinned as she got up. She ran out of the hideaway and into the forest. After a few moments she came back grabbing Steena with her hands. "COME ON COME ON!" She begged dragging Steena.  
  
"Wait, where are we going?" Steena said trying to keep up.  
  
"To get the Masamune!" the little girl said quickly. She led Steena past Diss and Shaun who were violently cussing at the sky throwing rocks and darts of fire into the air. After they hiked a little ways into the forest Steena found a small hut covered with moss and cobwebs. The little girl pointed through the window and she saw the brown wrapping paper. Steena grew wide-eyed at the thought the Masamune was there the entire time. She kicked the door open and ran to the sword breaking through cobwebs and past rats. She grabbed the sword, ripped the paper covering it and laughed gleefully as she held it up in the air. She ran out of the hut and to the hideaway as she passed a concerned Diss and Shaun who followed in curiosity. Steena jumped down the ladder and ran into the room with Paul as she held the sword in hand. The older girl appeared battered and torn as she held a dagger and an axe in her hands. She had a black eye and she was bleeding in many places.  
  
"I'll be fine," She said weakly. "Paul's evil side is going to tear him to shreds if he isn't careful." The little girl ran up to her sister and hugged her.  
  
"What do we do?" Diss asked breathlessly.  
  
"Someone Paul trusts very deeply with his body." Shaun stepped forward. The older girl shook her head. "Sorry Shaun, you can't hold the sword. Paul has too much guilt about you and Diss. About the way he treated you guys earlier." Shaun did a bad job trying to act like he wasn't hurt by those words. Everyone looked at Steena as she began backing away.  
  
"No, it can't be me." she muttered. They all nodded.  
  
"It has ta be," Kid said.  
  
"He likes you," Diss added.  
  
"He loves you." Shaun said bluntly. Everyone shouted reasons why as Steena continued to refuse. After failed attempts the little girl walked up to Steena.  
  
"Please?" The little girl said trying to get the most innocent look on her face. Steena took a heavy sigh as she finally nodded. She stood at the foot of the bed as she looked at Paul. She drew her breath in and closed her eyes tightly as she held the sword up. It flashed and a weird screen appeared out of the hilt of the sword. It showed Paul fighting off hundreds of strange beings and the two girls huddled in a corner crying. Paul's ghost self-laughed as he ran into the screen yelling,  
  
"FOOLS! NOW HE IS MINE!" 


	15. Q&A

Q and A or the Contest  
  
In the lack of questions we go and in anticipation of any that might come keep checking back here to see the current tally for the contest and answers to questions that pop up in the future. Now for the contest. Through out the book there are various one liners. These are inevitable and quite funny at times. The contest is to find the most one liners and quote where the original line came from. Example:  
  
"Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's annoying getting pissed ya know." Shaun sang to himself.  
  
This line is obviously a take off on the Hi Ho song from snow white. There are many such lines through out the novel just find them! Prize to be given at the end of the book. We don't know quite what it'll be but it makes reading through it a little more fun as you realize the hidden jokes that appear from finding the one liners! 


	16. The Reunion

Chapter 12  
  
The Reunion  
  
Paul looked around as he fought off the last of his foes. Fire was surrounding his neighborhood. He couldn't place what was going on or what the creature was he had killed.  
  
"Samantha, get Catherine out of here!" Paul yelled to the two girls huddling. The older one stood up picking up the little girl.  
  
"Be careful Paul!" The older girl said. The little girl jumped out of her arms and ran to Paul.  
  
"I'm scared." Paul picked her up and held her gently.  
  
"I know, Catherine, I know. Me too." Paul whispered in her ear. "But sis will take care of you. Okay?" Paul looked at the older girl. "Be careful yourself Samantha." Paul said putting Catherine down. Samantha nodded as the two ran into the house. At that moment as soon as they reached the front doorway a bomb went off.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Paul yelled running to his sisters. He jumped over debris and fences to get to his only remaining family. He reached Samantha first and checked her pulse. His body went cold as he began to cry. "No." Paul said looking at his dead sister. "Get up Sam, get up." Paul said through his sobbing tears. He got up and ran to Catherine as he checked her pulse. He completely broke down sobbing over his dead little sister. "NOOO!" Paul screamed to the sky. "WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO?" Paul screamed shouting vulgar phrases. "All she did was want a home away from her abusive parents. So we adopted her." Paul said chocking on his tears he tried to fight. "We gave her a family that loved her." Paul picked her up and cried holding her tight. A man approached behind Paul speaking in a cold voice.  
  
"Get up." Paul looked behind him to see himself holding a red sword. Paul looked at him oddly. "GET UP!" He demanded. Paul did so. Out of the sky dropped another red sword that landed next to Paul. "Fight me."  
  
"Who are you?" Paul asked confused.  
  
"I am your evil side, I am your hate, I am your every failure, I am YOU! The you you hide!" Paul grabbed the sword gritting his teeth.  
  
"Don't you care about them?" Paul said pointing to his sisters. The evil Paul grinned shaking his head.  
  
"I don't give a damn." He said coldly. Paul took the sword his anger filling him striking to tear his head off. The evil Paul blocked easily yawning. Paul regrouped as he struck as hard as he could. The evil Paul wasted no effort blocking each strike easily. He pushed Paul down and stepped on his chest.  
  
"The little one is pushy, the older one is annoying. You always thought that." The evil Paul said pointing the sword at Paul's throat. Paul managed to get his evil self to fall on the ground as he twisted his blade in the evil Paul's stomach. The evil Paul laughed getting up ignoring the wound.  
  
"You can't beat me!" Paul gritted through his teeth his reply,  
  
"NOT TRUE!" The evil Paul threw Paul to the side and slashed at his exposed back. Paul screamed in pain as he whipped around smashing his self in the head. He slashed and swung the Masamune as if it were weightless landing blow after blow on the evil Paul. His evil self blew an electrical bolt at him knocking Paul back. Paul twitched all around as he squealed in pain from the electrical shock.  
  
"HOW DOES IT FEEL?" His evil self snickered mockingly. Paul slowly got up to be kicked down. "TO BE BEATEN BY YOURSELF?" He said cutting his arm. "TO BE HURT." He slashed again. Paul was full of pain from each slash his evil self dealt. "TO BE NORMAL?" another slash almost killed Paul. "TO BE WEAK?" he said as he raised his sword in a deathblow. Paul managed to shove his sword into the chest of his foe. His foe backed off laughing pulling it out.  
  
"YOU CAN'T WIN!" he said his voice getting colder and higher pitched. Paul felt the coldness of his locket on his chest. He gripped it tightly as he slowly got up. He parried a thrust at the impressed foe as he laughed striking again. With more confidence Paul blocked it. He continued to block strike after strike until he let loose on his self. The evil Paul was caught off guard until his sword was disarmed.  
  
"I love my sisters with all my heart. And you think just because you're me you can talk down about them?" Paul said evilly. "You could never be me!" Paul said slicing the evil Paul's arm.  
  
"What the hell? You aren't supposed to fight back!" He squealed in fear as Paul slowly advanced.  
  
"I never hated them. Yes, a bit troublesome and annoying, but it came with the territory!" Paul said slashing again in the opposite spot. Evil Paul looked in horror as he no longer could move. "I never did like myself." Paul said quietly as he stabbed again into the heart of his self. The evil Paul looked at Paul hopelessly. "I only hated myself for one reason. And that's failing to meet the standards of myself. Which is too high for anyone anyways!" Paul said pulling the sword out. His evil self slowly vanished from the scene as Paul walked over to Samantha and Catherine.  
  
"I don't know how to go on you guys." Paul said glancing at Catherine. "You were my way of thinking. And I will never forget that." Paul whispered as weird aliens approached him from behind. "Never." Paul whispered again noticing the presence of the people and the fact his sword disappeared. The aliens attacked Paul and knocked him out.  
  
"He will be great for the element of Thunder." One alien said writing down stuff on a log. "Begin the process. As for his two sisters, bury them. And wipe his memory of them. They would cause him to defeat us. Then set him loose on subject R-246 for testing. If he does well then have him be a guard for our main base on this planet. If R-245 makes excellent standards like I hope for, then we will never be crushed. And then when we attack the other dimension the two will easily defeat anyone there. With them we will rule with no authority to dispute us." Paul nearly blacked out when he took the locket and placed it in his pocket.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
The sword fell out of Steena's hands as Shaun and Diss stared in disbelief. Steena fainted and Marcy went to her aid. The two girls, who were now known to be Paul's sisters, left the room saying,  
  
"He will wake up eventually. We will come back then." Both left with tears in their eyes.  
  
"He was going to kill me for testing." Diss said in disbelief. Shaun looked at Paul in a different way. Steena was placed on a different cot and everyone left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Steena looked at Paul's cot when she awoke and was horrified to see Paul's cot neatly made and empty. It was dark out and Steena jumped up. Shaun and Diss were sleeping, as did everyone else. She walked outside and saw no trace of anyone. She looked to the roof and found no one there.  
  
"Where is he?" Steena asked herself. She looked to find all the boats in the same place. She walked into the forest until she found Paul sitting by him self alone sitting on a rock looking at the calm sea. She debated on seeing him, but her feelings told her to watch.  
  
"I can't believe it." Paul said looking down with his gold watch in his hand. "I only had twenty minutes left to defeat myself before I died." Paul said throwing the gold watch in the ocean. "I won't bite." Paul mumbled loudly. Steena walked up to Paul and sat next to him.  
  
"How are you doing?" Steena asked quietly. She looked at Paul who continued to stare at the ocean.  
  
"I raged for two hours at the world and God about why my life sucks. Now I am reflecting." Paul muttered. "And so far the only good things in my life were my sisters, Diss and Shaun, Rachel, everyone else here, and you Steena." Paul said not moving at all. Steena looked at Paul for a while before she leaned on him.  
  
"You had quite an excursion this past few weeks." Steena said trying to cheer Paul up. "I made everyone worry, I was stuck in a nightmare that would not end, and the stupid floating tower is still needed to be dealt with. Besides that, I had yet another fun filled, action packed adventure." Steena smiled as she finished Paul's infamous phrase in a sarcastic and happy tone that barley was heard.  
  
"Yippee Skippy." Paul was motionless for a second before he began to laugh. He looked at Steena and smiled leaning on her. Steena just smiled holding Paul's hand.  
  
"I missed you a lot." Paul said quietly after a few moments of silence. "I missed you as much as Shaun. But not as much as food." Paul spoke his next words as sarcastically as possible. "I'm hungry." Steena laughed as she looked at Paul who in return looked at a fish that was flopping around in the water. She kissed Paul and then leaned on him again. Paul looked at her awkwardly. He had no idea what to do.  
  
"Just go with it." Steena said softly.  
  
"Okay." Paul replied as the two watched the sun begin to break over the hills. "Steena." Paul said whispering looking at the sun.  
  
"Yeah?" Steena replied.  
  
"I love you." Paul said holding her hand tightly.  
  
"I know. And I love Shaun. An odd triangle was established while you were gone." Steena said sarcastically. Paul looked at her eyes wide open. "I was kidding." Steena said amused as she kissed Paul. They leaned on each other watching the sunrise come over the hills. Paul felt it was the best moment of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Paul's awake!" Marcy screamed into the air as she looked at the empty cot. Everyone jumped out of bed to see Paul missing. Diss thanked God and Shaun did a happy jig. Serge quietly sat smiling with Glenn. Marcy was running in circles yelling, "Hurray!" Viper grinned with delight as he saw Marcy happy for the first time in weeks.  
  
"About time!" Shaun said happily continuing the happy jig. Fargo was laughing with his mighty pirate laugh patting a disbelieving Diss. Everyone cheered as Paul came down the ladder with Steena. Shaun ran up to Paul and hugged him.  
  
"Don't do that ever again!" Shaun said with tears in his eyes. Steena smiled moving to a corner. Marcy ran up to Paul and gave him a hug. Paul just grinned as he managed to get over to Kid and Diss.  
  
"I know, Diss." Paul said softly as Diss got up. "I know that you watched and cared for Kid more than you did for me." Diss was still in disbelief of how much Paul knew. "And if I was you, I would have done the same." Paul said grinning looking at Kid. Diss grinned as he hugged Paul.  
  
"Paul, would you care to join me in the ever infamous happy jig?" Shaun asked.  
  
"Oh I would be honored." Paul said bowing doing a happy jig with Shaun. "Oh, Diss, I won't forgive you unless you dance." Diss grinned from ear to ear joining the happy jig. Glenn and Serge joined the forming happy jig causing everyone to laugh so they could hardly breathe. The jig lasted for ten minutes when Paul calmed everyone down.  
  
"Let's not forget the task at hand." Paul started. "We need to take out that tower thing." Everyone nodded. Paul grinned. "But first. We eat, drink, and be merry! For tomorrow we die!" A loud cheer filled the room as Paul grinned sinisterly. He was happy to be back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss sighed sitting next to Kid. She smiled over at him before gently hugging him. He looked at her and spoke softly,  
  
"Listen Kid.what we had earlier." Kid interrupted.  
  
"What mate? What do ya mean?"  
  
"When we were with Lynx. You and I were.closer than I normally wouldn't have gotten," Diss said slowly.  
  
"What are you saying Diss? That you don't love me?" Kid asked innocently.  
  
Diss sighed rubbing his temple, "Its just that. Christy is still alive and I know it. Everyone does now. and I can't leave her for you."  
  
Kid nodded softly, "I understand perfectly mate, ya made a commitment to yer Sheila and now yer going to carry through with that commitment."  
  
Diss smiled, "No kissing, that's the line you can't cross, no kissing, anything beyond that is off limits."  
  
She nodded hugging him tightly, "Thanks for saving me mate."  
  
"I don't abandon my buddies, even if they do make me mad at times," Diss said resolutely.  
  
Kid smiled, "Then I'm glad yer my buddy mate, otherwise I would 'ave been in real trouble."  
  
"Oh I think you still are, you still haven't talked to Glenn about the beating we gave him in Termina," Diss grinned.  
  
"Do I 'ave ta?" She whined.  
  
"Yes, or no more hugs." Diss said sternly before they both broke out laughing.  
  
"Alright, Alright mate, I'll talk to him at the party later on. For now I had something to ask you." Kid said unusually unsure.  
  
"What?" Diss asked confused.  
  
"Diss, did we erm...sleep together?" She blurted out quickly getting it over with.  
  
Diss blushed looking down a second. He laughed before answering, "Yes, but that was all we did... sleep. We hadn't gotten that far in one before Paul got me back." Kid chuckled relieving the tension.  
  
"Good, otherwise I'd 'ave had to kill ya mate," she said jokingly. Diss chuckled before lying back on the cot. Kid looked at him before asking, "Ya tired mate?"  
  
Diss nodded, "Yeah, I've been running myself pretty ragged up till now. I figure I'll sleep now, then wake up for the party later." He said as he stretched out. He was surprised when Kid lay down next to him. "What the-"  
  
She stopped him, "Shhh.Just rest. I'm tired too, and besides if nothing happens then I'm sure ya Sheila will be ok with this one infraction." He nodded slowly before closing his eyes; Kid held onto him tightly as they both fell asleep resting peacefully for the first time in weeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Paul looked at Diss and Kid and instead of being angry like he felt he should, he decided to smile and let them rest. He turned to Shaun who was talking with Glenn.  
  
"But that's stupid." Glenn said to Shaun quietly.  
  
"FORGET IT!" Shaun said angrily leaving throwing his hands in the air. Steena walked up to Paul and hugged him from behind.  
  
"You taught Glenn your way of logic. Congratulations." Paul grinned holding her arms around him. Paul whipped around and looked at Steena grinning.  
  
"We still have a few hours before the party." Steena grinned shaking her head.  
  
"We'll wake some people up." Steena said looking at Kid and Diss. Steena looked behind Paul and saw the two girls smiling back. Steena got the general idea they wanted to be alone with Paul so she left in peace. Paul didn't bother to turn around as he felt his locket.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Paul said in a half whisper.  
  
"It's okay." Samantha said. "We still love you." Paul smiled turning around and looking at Catherine.  
  
"Thanks." Paul said quietly slowly walking up to her. Catherine smiled running up to Paul and jumping in his arms. "Oh I missed you two so much." Paul said remembering it all again. Shaun walked in on them and was about to leave when Paul stopped him. He smiled as he spoke cheerfully. "I always wanted to introduce my family to my friends. This is Catherine." Paul said jingling Catherine in his arms. "My older sister Samantha and I adopted her from a family that abused her." Shaun smiled shaking her hand. "And that's Samantha." Paul said pointing to Samantha. "She's my older sister." Paul said proudly. The two shook hands saying "hello". Paul put Catherine down as he grinned.  
  
"Paul," Shaun started grinning getting the same idea as Paul. "How long has it been since we had a party like the good old days?"  
  
"To long." Paul said running to grab firewood. Shaun ran with him as the two girls laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Marcy and Steena were enjoying a fun game of cards as a loud crash was heard from above.  
  
"WATCH IT!" came Paul's voice.  
  
"I AM!" Came Shaun's reply. Marcy and Steena shrugged as they continued the card game. Kid groggily looked around as she looked outside. Her eyes grew wide in amazement as she spoke softly in a voice of wonder.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Kid took another look and then turned to Steena. "What is Paul bloody doin?" Kid asked in her same tone. Steena smiled replying,  
  
"He's getting the party ready." Marcy smiled dropping a card.  
  
"Gin!" Steena looked at Marcy in disbelief.  
  
"How? We just started thirty seconds ago!" Marcy smiled shuffling the cards. "HEY! YOU'RE A LITTLE CHEATER!" Kid busted out laughing as Marcy avoided an attempt to grab the cards by Steena.  
  
"I coulda seen that a mile away!" Kid said falling into a chair. Marcy threw the cards away as she ran into the bedrooms. Steena gave up on the pursuit looking outside in wonder.  
  
"Oh my god." Kid took another look.  
  
"That Paul guy is a freak!" Kid said jokingly. Down the ladder came a girl in a green dress that was a little too short for comfort.  
  
"Hey Steena!" the girl said.  
  
"Orlha!" What the hell are you doing here?" Steena said hugging her friend.  
  
"I'm only here to hang out for the party." Orlha said happily. "Shaun and Paul went to fetch me. They brought along some food with them to eat. When these guys say party they mean it." Orlha said her eyes getting wider. Steena smiled and hugged her again.  
  
"That's my boyfriend." She muttered. Orlha looked like she wanted details. The two sat at the table and brought out the cards as Steena began the long story. Kid went up the ladder to see the huge amount of broken wooden items that wouldn't be of any use anymore.  
  
"Hey, grab the food and set it over there." Paul said pointing to a table. Fargo was relaxing in a chair as he laughed his mighty pirate laugh. Kid walked up to Shaun and helped him carry the heavy stuff.  
  
"Jesus!" Shaun said rubbing his back. Kid smiled as she walked over to Paul.  
  
"Glenn, shut up." Paul said.  
  
"But if hamsters really do migrate south for the winter how do they come home?" Glenn stated in a wining tone.  
  
"They follow the ducks! I told you that already!" Paul barked back hurling something into the pile of unusable items. Glenn nodded understanding.  
  
"Wait." Glenn said quietly getting confused. "Can hamsters look that high?" Paul looked at Glenn and gave the motion of shut up or die. Kid knew the conversation was way out of her league. Diss emerged from the Hideaway with Serge as the two looked in marvel at what Paul and Shaun did in the past three hours.  
  
"I take it I start the bonfire?" Diss said happily. Paul nodded. As Diss started the fire a loud cheer erupted from the small group of people. Orlha and Steena walked out and joined Shaun and Paul. Marcy shortly followed with General Viper and Zoah. Everyone was impressed of what Paul and Shaun accomplished in less then three hours.  
  
"Let the party start!" Paul said happily spearing Diss. Everyone was shocked to see Diss and Paul fighting each other.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Diss said cheerfully smashing Paul on his back. "Come on punk! COME ON!" Paul got up and slowly looked around. From behind Shaun tackled Paul. The three were in a brawl and were enjoying themselves. After a few minutes they stopped and laughed like they never did before. They all shook hands and went strait to the food. Steena ran up to Paul and was about to smack him senseless.  
  
"What was that for?" Steena said deciding to smack Paul. Paul smiled as he held Steena to him closely.  
  
"It ain't a party till everyone knows who the boss is." Steena failed to see the logic in it, but smiled realizing there was no logic in Paul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Orlha and Shaun were happily talking and drinking together as Fargo enjoyed a nice cup of Joe by himself. Paul was attempting to show Steena the logic in hamster's migration patterns while Glenn was talking with General Viper and the other two Devas.  
  
"I ave never seen anyone this happy before. " Kid said happily to Diss. Diss nodded in agreement.  
  
"Paul and Shaun throw parties for that very reason." Diss replied. "Want another drink?" Kid nodded. Diss tossed her a cold beer in a coconut shell and he grabbed one for himself. Kid looked at Diss and thought of a clever little toast.  
  
"Ta nothing. Because that's all we are in the grand scheme of things." Diss laughed softly clashing his drink with hers. They downed the beer and went to join the party.  
  
"Look out!" Zoah yelled as a rock nearly hit Diss' head. The rock was about the size of a basketball and it landed nearly fifteen yards away from Zoah. Paul walked up to Zoah and smiled. He went to pick up a rock and nearly broke his back. Everyone laughed as Paul tried several ways to get the rock in his hands. After awhile he kicked it and hurt his toe. He began bouncing on one foot cussing through his teeth. He looked at the rock and grinned beginning to roll it to where Zoah's was.  
  
"I win!" Paul said triumphantly. Everyone laughed as Shaun took his turn. With no effort he tossed the rock too far to be seen. "Show off." Paul stated quietly. Shaun grinned as Orlha went over to Shaun and congratulate him.  
  
Paul got on a table with Fargo as the two attempted to put on a sword dueling tournament.  
  
"First ta fall loses." Fargo said happily. Paul acknowledged by nodding. The dual began and with a swift strike the now dead Masamune nearly sliced Fargo's arm. Fargo parried and thrusted nearly knocking Paul off the table into Orlha. Paul fell onto his back and grabbed Fargo by the arms placing one foot on Fargo's chest.  
  
"Bye Fargo." Paul said happily launching Fargo off the table. Everyone cheered and clapped as Fargo slowly got up.  
  
"Har, Har, Har Matey!" Fargo said clapping Paul on the back. Glenn got on the table with Steena and the two grinned.  
  
"Don't hold back, Glenn." Steena said wickedly.  
  
"Don't plan on it." Glenn replied. He attempted to strike Steena with full force but was caught off guard to see Steena flip over Glenn and grab his neck snapping it down.  
  
"Hiya." Steena said in a mocking tone. She got back up and kicked Glenn while he was still down. Glenn tried to get up when he was pushed down again. Steena lifted Glenn up off his feet and hurled him off into Paul. Paul spit his coffee out as Glenn and Paul both screamed.  
  
"HOLY-" and the two collided. Steena wiped a little hair away from her head as she hopped down.  
  
"Sorry boys." Steena said getting some water and then hopping on the table. Paul pushed Glenn off of him as Paul hopped on the table. He twirled his sword in his hands as he looked at Steena. Steena pretended to swirl her blade around in her hands as she kicked Paul's blade out from his grip and reach. Steena dodged a spear by Paul and laughed to see Paul spear Diss instead.  
  
"I hardly know you." Diss said to Paul in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh, but I know I love you!" Paul said getting up. The group laughed as they all clapped for Steena, the queen of blades. Paul and Steena hugged each other and then went to grab some wholesome chicken. Viper and Fargo continued to laugh with one another and Diss smiled enjoying the quality of the good time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
It was well past dark and the bon fire continued to burn loudly. Paul and Steena sat under a blanket together near the fire next to Shaun and Orlha who had disappeared for the past hour. Diss and Glenn sat together trading stories with Serge. Marcy and Viper talked happily with Zoah when Paul got up.  
  
"Diss, you aren't telling anybody about the Fire Dragon are you?" Diss grinned as Glenn and Serge laughed hysterically.  
  
"What happened there?" Orlha asked to Shaun who was chuckling.  
  
"You see, when the dragon quit he said we could get the relic if we let Paul." Thunder was heard in the background as Paul stalked over to Shaun. Steena grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him down.  
  
"Lucky." Paul said mockingly. Paul rested in Steena's lap as Shaun finished his story.  
  
"If Paul kissed the dragon's foot for an hour." The camp erupted in laughter except for Paul who didn't find anything funny about it.  
  
"Ya well let's see you laugh when I tell them how you did against the Black Dragon." Shaun glared at Paul, as did Diss while everyone listened eagerly.  
  
"We got our ass whipped. Diss was smashed into the wall. I was thrown into the pool nearly one hundred yards away from the blasted thing. Shaun was smashed into a wall and beaten to a pulp." Paul said shuddering reliving the moment.  
  
"I told you." Steena said mockingly.  
  
"If it wasn't for me we would have died. As I think of it, it wasn't all that bad." Diss said. Paul interrupted his next sentence.  
  
"Diss, the thing didn't even try. It told me so. If the thing wanted to we would have died well before you were eaten." Diss looked at Paul like he was crazy. Steena just laughed. Diss laughed remembering the Green Dragon.  
  
"What has bad breath and is a lizard?" Shaun and Paul groaned holding their stomachs.  
  
"I take it you are referring to the Green Dragon?" Steena asked. Diss nodded.  
  
"Man, that thing was so foul we nearly died when it exhaled before we issued the challenge." Paul said trying to shake the memory.  
  
"Man, that thing was so foul my clothes stunk for weeks." Shaun muttered.  
  
"I spotted a little flame and when it exhaled the flame grew into a flamethrower. So I launched a fireball into the beast's mouth and it jumped into the water. Paul handled the rest." Diss said pointing to Paul.  
  
"He got quite a shock out of it." Paul said juggling a ball of energy between his hands. Everyone once again bursted into tears from laughing so hard. Diss looked around and couldn't help but smile, Paul's party was another success.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
After hours of story telling the men all got very noticeably drunk, which was fine. Paul went to get Steena more water when he returned with the beer container then chucked it in the fire. Paul whispered to Steena and Steena looked at Paul like he was stupid. Paul grinned showing he was going to do what he wanted to do.  
  
"You can't be serious." Steena uttered getting up and dragging Orlha away from Shaun.  
  
"HEY!" Shaun yelled. Paul silenced Shaun as he looked at Diss evilly.  
  
"I suggest the ladies hightail it outta here." Paul said carefully. "Because things are going to get ugly." The girls looked at Paul as they slowly began to walk to the Hideaway.  
  
"What's wrong matey's?" Fargo asked dumbly.  
  
"Diss." Paul said his tone getting colder. "We're all out of beer." Diss got up slowly grinning.  
  
"You know what that means." Shaun quickly got up in a fighting stance. Paul flipped a table over and charged at Diss tackling him and punching. Shaun grabbed Fargo and hurled him into Glenn. Serge tried to escape when Paul tossed him back. Viper and Zoah held off Diss and Fargo as a bar fight erupted. Shaun and Paul traded blows until Paul knocked Shaun out cold. Diss was picked up by Zoah and tossed onto Shaun. Diss failed to get back up as he slumped out of the fight. Viper and Fargo continued to beat the crap out of each other as Paul picked up Zoah by the waist and tossed him backwards. Serge and Glenn were attempting to rip each other to pieces as Serge was punched out lying on top of Diss.  
  
"Arrgg" Fargo said checking Viper onto the ground on top of Serge. Fargo and Paul managed to beat Zoah down as he collapsed onto Viper. Fargo and Paul smashed coconut shells on each other's backs when Paul got the edge with a hit to the head using a wooden chair. Paul did a combination of punches when he finished with a swift uppercut. Fargo landed on Zoah and was too tired to get back up. Glenn and Paul faced each other starting with a combination of punches. Glenn bit the dust when Paul tossed him overhead onto Fargo. Paul raised his fist triumphantly when he collapsed from exhaustion onto Glenn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
The next morning all the girls woke up refreshed and happy as some laughed at the pile of bodies by the bon fire that had doused out.  
  
"Time to get up boys." Marcy said softly. They all moaned as they heard Marcy's voice.  
  
"Not so loud." Glenn said tiredly.  
  
"Now that smarts." Fargo said rubbing his head.  
  
"Who is sitting on me?" Shaun asked stupidly. The girls laughed as Diss tried to resolve the problem.  
  
"Who's on top?" No reply.  
  
"I think I am." Serge said trying to move.  
  
"No, I can see you Serge." Zoah said hurting.  
  
"Marcy, be a good girl and help us please." Viper tried to say as best he could without looking like he had a hangover.  
  
"No, you guys did this to yourselves. I'm not going to help you." Marcy said. Paul groaned holding his head.  
  
"I do not have a hangover. I do not have a hangover." Steena tried not to laugh as she looked at Paul. "Okay, I have a hangover." Paul said holding his head.  
  
"I want to see them try and get out of this." Orlha said smiling.  
  
"Place ya bets ladies. Bidding starts at two gil." Kid said setting up a table.  
  
"Oh, put me down for an hour." Marcy said dropping two gil on the table.  
  
"I say forty-five minutes." Steena estimated tossing two gil on to the table. Kid placed two gil down for twenty minutes for the first person to think of an idea.  
  
"Not funny." Paul muttered grabbing two gil. "Put me down for three hours."  
  
"Hey!" Kid yelled. "That's my bloody money!" Shaun laughed then groaned in pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
The pot was lost as it took half a day to get the last person up. Paul and Steena went on a walk together and returned after a few minutes. Viper was telling Marcy the importance about not getting drunk and riding a dragon. Zoah pointed to a woman as he hurled throwing up.  
  
"Oh sick." Paul said nearly barfing himself. "He still didn't take the helmet off."  
  
"Diss.time to get up Honey," came Christy's clear voice.  
  
Diss groaned, "Ten more minutes."  
  
Kid watched the woman as she hunched over her fiancée, "If you don't get up now, I will force you out." Diss grumbled something that sounded like 'shut up'. Christy smiled, "Oh so that's how it's going to be? Well I do get to have some fun." She whistled shrilly in Diss' ear.  
  
The effect was immediate. Diss jumped up looking around eyes wide before he fell to his knees clutching his stomach. He immediately revealed everything he had eaten last night to the entire camp as Christy rubbed his back slowly.  
  
"Hey mate is this yer Sheila?" Kid yelled to the now conscious Diss. Diss nodded as he held his stomach unsure if he would hurl again. Christy looked at the speaker and smiled standing.  
  
"So you're the one that my fiancée has been running around with." She extended a hand in greeting, "My names Christy."  
  
Kid shook the proffered hand, "Me names Kid. Interesting trick with me mate Diss there."  
  
Christy chuckled, "Well when you know things about him like I do you learn how to get him out of bed when you want him to."  
  
"Christy? ITS CHRISTY!" Paul yelled as he raced over to his long time friend tripping over a discarded coconut shell. Christy laughed as she watched him run up to her.  
  
"Morning Paul," She said before pressing on, "Rachel says 'hi' by the way."  
  
"Rachel? I didn't know she was still being civil to me." Paul said slowly.  
  
"She feels bad about what happened during the storm. I'm sure if you talk-" She was cut off by Paul.  
  
"I wont believe it until she flat out says it to me. Tell her when I get back we will talk and not a moment later." Christy nodded sadly before turning to her fiancée.  
  
"Diss you alive in there?" She asked kicking him gently with her toe.  
  
Diss grunted a quick reply, "You've reached a non-lucid Diss at the moment, leave your name number and the time you tried to contact me and I'll get back to you as soon as this hangover passes over."  
  
"Cute Diss, now get up I have a legitimate reason for being here," She said picking him up by the arm. He complied just barely still wobbly on his feet. "If you would be so kind as to get me a match and stick of kindling please?" Christy said to Kid. Kid nodded searching for the mentioned items. Finally she returned with the items handing them to Christy. Christy grinned lighting the stick and putting it under Diss' nose.  
  
"Mmm... I love the smell of burning things in the morning." Diss mumbled coming around. Kid chuckled as Christy tossed the stick in the fire ring that held the bonfire. Diss looked at Christy before holding his stomach again.  
  
"Hold on Diss, you already purged. Just hold onto what you got." Christy said rubbing his back. Diss stopped and seemed to feel better with the extended contact with his fiancée. "Ok, can I tell you what I needed to say or are you going to continue to be hung over after that stupid party you guys threw." She said half-annoyed.  
  
Diss nodded, "Yeah give it to me now." He seemed better as he finally straightened out clutching his head.  
  
"This is from our side, we got the dimensional gate on this side working. When you're ready to go just head back to where this whole mess started and enter the picture of our world," Christy said softly. Diss hugged her tightly, and she returned it wondering why.  
  
"Eric came back." Diss said softly. She widened her eyes looking him in the face.  
  
"How?" She asked quietly.  
  
"They pulled him from my mind and planted him in a body. When he tried to kill me I got him barely," He whispered.  
  
"Tell me when you get back, if what I'm thinking is right, Eric will be completely gone from you." She said.  
  
"Who in tha bloody hell is Eric?" Kid asked making her presence known to them.  
  
"Long story I'll tell you later Kid, just be patient," Diss said quickly cutting off Christy. She gave him a look, which he returned quietly explaining. Paul had long since returned to Steena as Christy watched him hugging Steena closely. She looked at Diss questioningly before he whispered, "Later, I promise you'll find out everything later."  
  
"Maybe you should stop putting off stuff now and tell me what the hell is going on Diss." Christy said angrily. Diss nodded motioning to indoors. As they went Christy tripped and cried out in pain. Diss knelt by her and his eyes widened when he saw the small trickle of blood.  
  
"You're bleeding." Diss said softly.  
  
"I'm alright its just a scrape. Lets just go inside," Christy said distractedly.  
  
"You aren't a projection are you?" Diss accused. Christy looked down her cover was blown.  
  
"No, I'm not." She said softly as Kid watched unsure of what was going on.  
  
"When did you--" Diss was quickly cut off.  
  
"Yesterday, after they fixed the machine I said I would go deliver the message. They started objecting till I finally convinced them all. Once I came through I was able to find you quickly," She explained and braced for the argument sure to come.  
  
"You go back tomorrow," Diss said plainly helping her up. She looked at him like he had gone mad. As Diss led her and Kid into the hideaway quietly, everyone prepared for the assault on the tower that loomed over them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"So, we make the boats fly. Simple as that." Paul said sitting between Steena and Christy. Shaun took over the conversation sitting up.  
  
"Okay kiddies. Today we'll learn how to make boats fly." Everyone began chuckling. "You see, first we take the boats to Chronopolis, then you let me handle the rest." Paul stood up pulling up his pants.  
  
"Okay then. Let's put on our big boy pants now, because-" before Paul could finish a little creature entered the hideaway with a fishbowl on his head.  
  
"Starky beeen following youu." It said.  
  
"What the bloody hell? IT CAN TALK!" Paul jumped onto a chair.  
  
"BACK BEAST!" Paul yelled motioning it away with his hand. The little creature walked up to Shaun. Shaun and the alien looked at each other for a while.  
  
"Youu can make things fly?" The little blue guy asked. Shaun nodded. "Can youuu help Starky goo hoome?" Steena thought the little guy was cute and made the 'awww' sound.  
  
"SAY WHA?" Shaun asked. "Where do you live?" Starky pointed to the sky. "IN SPACE?" Shaun yelled. Starky nodded. "Okay. I'll just stick you on a rocket and send you on your way. Would you like a bike to go with that?" Starky nodded smiling obviously missing Shaun's sarcastic tone. Diss spoke up grinning.  
  
"Oh come off it Shaun, send the little guy home. At least help him if you can. It's not like he is leading an invasion force." Shaun muttered and agreed to help Starky out. Paul grinned as he whispered to Christy and Steena,  
  
"That's what they think." Christy and Steena couldn't help the small chuckles that drew everyone's attention. "Nothing." Paul muttered. "You will remember nothing." Paul said wiping two fingers in front of everyone's face. Shaun laughed and headed to the boats with Starky in close pursuit. Paul left with Steena and Kid took the opportunity to meet with Christy. Diss was stuck with Serge, Glenn, and Fargo. Once again the Devas took the opportunity to relax. It was off to Chronopolis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
After the better part of a day everyone huddled around the docks at Chronopolis as Shaun and Starky were merrily talking about how to get the boats to fly.  
  
"Exactly." Shaun said as he grabbed an Allen wrench. Starky was grabbing parts left and right as together they took the boats and made two weird machines.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Throw the stuff on it?" Christy asked.  
  
"Negative." Starky replied.  
  
"We need to make sure the stabilizers hold." Shaun said poking his head over a big contraption.  
  
"I don't follow, but hurry it up will ya?" Kid said tapping her foot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Three hours later Starky and Shaun lifted the odd contraptions onto the boat and grinned satisfied with their work.  
  
"YOU BLOODY TOSSED IT ON THE BOATS!" Kid yelled.  
  
"Negative." Shaun said quietly.  
  
"YES YOU DID!" Diss and Christy yelled at the same time.  
  
"Did nooot" Starky said. Paul became the voice of reason as he picked up the machine and dropped it in the boat.  
  
"Yes, you did." Shaun and Starky held their heads low. "You guys just slapped a couple of wires together and screwed a ball together. Pathetic guys. You made it sound like magic, when even I could have done this."  
  
"I know, that's really sad when Paul could do something." Steena said quietly.  
  
"Ya-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Paul screamed looking at Steena. Steena laughed and hugged Paul whispering in his ear. Diss looked at Christy then pointed to the door.  
  
"Time to go." Diss said sternly. Christy looked at Diss sadly.  
  
"Diss, listen I can help you." She never finished as Diss started the argument she had been waiting for.  
  
"And what? Risk everything I hold dear to me because you wanted to help? Christy I love you and the child you carry. If it was like olden times I might have been able to risk you, but when you hold my child I don't want to risk losing everything again," Diss said angrily.  
  
"So I'm supposed to be a helpless pathetic woman. Just so that you feel better about risking everything I hold dear? Diss not this time I'm on for the duration," Christy snapped. It seemed as if the wind was taken out of Diss' sails as he looked at her before he chuckled.  
  
"I have been stubborn haven't I?" He said shaking his head pacing back and forth. Everyone watched, as he seemed to change moods almost as quickly as Paul could.  
  
"Yes, you have. I'm sick of it so now it's my turn to be stubborn," Christy said walking up to him.  
  
"You always were stubborn when you were right," Diss joked as she hugged him tightly. Everyone sighed as the tension relieved miraculously. "Besides, who knows when we could use you? Just don't get killed." Diss said softly.  
  
"I could say the same to you buddy, especially after Eric. I mean what the hell were you thinking?" Christy said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Endgame," Diss said softly. Everyone looked at Shaun and Paul who merely shrugged apparently it was a Diss-only thing.  
  
"The next time you endgame I will make sure it's the last time you understand that?" Christy said tersely.  
  
"Alright, but if you don't kill me I'm sure I will eventually," Diss joked until he saw the fire in her eyes," Sorry."  
  
"Lets just kill this thing so we can go home. I'm sure your son will appreciate it," Christy said softly.  
  
Diss nodded, "Alright." He turned to everyone, "You heard the lady. lets go kill something!"  
  
"Lets go on another fun filled, action packed adventure! YIPPEE SKIPPY!" Paul cheered as he turned to the boats with Steena. 


	17. The Tower of Terra

Chapter 13 The Tower of Terra  
  
The boats were flying to Paul's relief and Steena was enjoying the view. Diss and Christy were happily enjoying certain other things. Kid and Serge were standing by the bows of their boats looking at the floating tower before them. Paul walked up behind Kid and spoke softly.  
  
"I got the worse feeling about this place. I can't shake the feeling either." Kid nodded in agreement. She knew more than they thought about the place they were heading for. As they landed on the tower Paul was the first to jump out. He surveyed the area and came to the conclusion the fun filled part of his speech was going to be hard to find. Paul helped Steena out of the boat and she to had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Diss jumped out of the boat and helped Christy out. After a moment of waiting everyone was looking at the massive structure. Starky was designated to watch the boats.  
  
"Hold up mate's, I got some things I need to say," Kid said stepping in front of the group.  
  
"What?" Glenn asked confused.  
  
"Let me explain this from the start, Far in the future all time crashes causing all dimensions to at once co exist. Chronopolis seeing what happens transports itself back in time to avoid being destroyed," Kid said slowly.  
  
"Makes sense save itself then find a way to prevent it," Patrick said crossing his arms.  
  
"Right, but the earth sent its own city back into the past. In a parallel dimension Dinopolis is sent back to the past in order to stop Chronopolis," Kid went on.  
  
"You mean that the earth wanted the time crash to happen?" Shaun asked in disbelief.  
  
"Apparently, now here's where it gets ugly. Chronopolis sealed the power of the Dragon Gods as soon as it found out what happened. FATE was the only thing keeping the Dragon Gods from forming the Devourer of Time. Once that was done Dinopolis was activated and the Frozen Flame was returned there," Kid said slowly.  
  
"Great." Paul said. They walked forward into the building noticing the strange patterns. They walked down the hall when Christy fainted unexpectedly. Steena was the first to her aid as she helped Christy up.  
  
"Diss, I really don't like this place." Christy said in a frightened tone. Paul scouted ahead and came back.  
  
"My guess is Christy fainting has something to do with that yellow ball ahead of us." Paul said pointing behind him.  
  
"Christy, I want you stay out of the first fight." Diss said sternly. Steena offered to wait with Christy. The group went forward and walked up to the ball surprised to see themselves sucked into it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A yellow manakin stepped forward and in a booming voice pronounced, "You humans have polluted my soils. Your blood shall cleanse it."  
  
The fight erupted immediately with Paul getting knocked out. Diss was about to summon his staff when he was whacked to the side. Shaun tried to grab his mace but was squashed. Serge was first to get off a hit as he slashed upwards with his Mastermune. The creature kicked Glenn away and Fargo failed to find anything of interest.  
  
"Feel my fury." The thing said quietly. It created a huge orb in front of it using what was determined to be seen as the hands of the creature. The ball flew from its fingertips hitting Shaun causing him to fly nearly out of the ball.  
  
"DISS, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?" Paul yelled loudly. Diss tried to get up but was smacked to the side again.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Diss yelled hitting the wall dislocating his shoulder. Glenn went to help Diss but was picked up and used as a weapon against Fargo. Fargo and Glenn were knocked out easily. Serge tried to use one of his spells but was still unable to get off one move. Paul unlatched his Halberd and dove at the creature slicing into its chest.  
  
"You will pay for your crimes." The creature said softly getting louder. Diss focused his anger and released all his energy at the creature before falling to one knee. Paul got up and took the opportunity to take the creature down in its weakened state. He slashed as hard as he could not letting loose when the creature surrendered by vanishing.  
  
"Holy shit." Glenn said getting up. Fargo was barley able to get up, let alone grab a cigar. Diss fell unconscious from the pain.  
  
"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Paul said loudly. He hurled a bolt of energy from his hand to the outside world. "I HATE THIS PLACE!" Paul yelled again repeating the process until Steena calmed him down. Christy ran to Diss holding him close to her.  
  
"If this is the first fight in here, I'd hate to think what's coming up." Christy said with tear filled eyes.  
  
Diss slowly came around clutching his head, "I feel like-"  
  
"You've been dragged to hell and back," Christy and Kid finished in unison. Diss slowly got up drawing out his staff so he was ready next time. He moved his shoulder around carefully then rammed it into the wall relocating it. He grunted in pain as he felt his shoulder pop back into place. "I hate when that happens," he muttered moving onward.  
  
They slowly made their way through the place until they saw a red blob appear in front of them. Christy whimpered in pain clutching her head. Steena again pulled Christy back as Diss felt anger rise up in him. Looking at the blob he spoke clearly,  
  
"Lets take this thing down quickly," He said stepping into the blob fearlessly. The others followed him before they were done Christy stood and rushed in not wanting to be left out this time. As she entered the pain cleared and she looked around. In front of them was a centaur like creature.  
  
"My flames shall burn your bones to ashes purifying your sins from this world," It boomed out as if pronouncing a verdict.  
  
Diss growled as he stepped forward not willing to back down anymore. As the creature swiped at him he struck hard with his staff blocking the blow. Paul fired electricity down on it barely causing any noticeable damage. Shaun grabbed his mace and started whacking at it when it cast something making the air immensely hotter. Christy looked around to see that the ground was super heated.  
  
"Diss, attack it now.physical not elemental!" Christy shouted. Diss nodded striking the creature hard nearly slicing it in two before Fargo smiled.  
  
"Adios matey," with that he powered up and fired a glacier at the creature causing it to buckle and eventually drop vanishing from sight. As they exited Christy hugged Diss, which he returned before looking around. Ahead of them was a green blob.  
  
"Any guesses as to when this idiocy will end?" Diss muttered sarcastically. Everyone shrugged but they trudged onward until they entered the green ball. Inside was a creature similar to the Yellow one. It was green and stood tall like a manikin, but was obviously alive as it moved about.  
  
"You have hunted the creatures, and destroyed my forests. Your blood shall invigorate the once dead fields," It said sadistically.  
  
Glenn looked at Serge who nodded. Together they dashed slashing right through the creature. Diss flexed as he nodded to Kid, causing the huge machine to drop between them. Both kicked their respective triggers as Diss again pumped flame into the machine causing it to discharge the intense beam nearly destroying the creature outright.  
  
The creature reared its head then threw out something unusual; everything around them turned momentarily green, and then just as quick as it came it left. Then the creature shimmered and disappeared.  
  
"Is it dead?" Diss asked as Glenn shook his head.  
  
"It's just begun to fight," He said as slowly a small sprite came forward. Tension filled the air as the sprite slowly came then charged up its only attack. Very quickly a blast of dust covered the party as hacking fits went on, Diss felt a burning pain in his blood. He fell to his knees as Serge passed out little green tablets.  
  
"It's the antidote, take it now before you succumb," He said softly. Diss nodded downing the tablet with the others before standing looking at the creature as it returned. It limped as it came forward and Diss got an idea.  
  
"Christy hold it down," Diss said as he charged his fire shield. Christy nodded smiling as Diss projected it over the creature. He slowly condensed it more and more as the creature slowly burned to death. When it vanished Diss released the shield, and they returned to the tower. As Diss came back he reached into his pockets.  
  
"What are you doing Diss?" Christy asked. Kid repeated the question as Diss slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves. "You still have those?" Christy asked incredulously.  
  
Diss nodded, "Same pair I wore in the mountain, kept them as a good luck charm considering I made it through alright."  
  
Christy cut him off, "You call nearly being cremated alright?" Paul and Shaun nodded as the other members of the party looked at them Paul explained softly,  
  
"Those gloves are his version of pumping up, until now he has been holding back. Even when he trashed Lynx in Fort Dragonia that wasn't his true potential." Kid's eyes widened.  
  
"You scare me Mate," She said slowly. Everyone but Paul and Shaun nodded in agreement as Diss finished putting on the gloves grabbing the staff.  
  
"The only way I let myself go, sorta like training. Most people don't let go until the gloves come off, I don't let go until the gloves come on," Diss shrugged saying matter of factly.  
  
"Well now that your serious about this maybe we will get the job done," Christy said jokingly. Diss smiled over at her before looking around.  
  
"How do we go on, its like we're through with this area, but where do we go from here?" Paul asked.  
  
Diss looked around when Steena pointed at the area the blob once stood, "Look at the Symbol.it looks like the one in Fort Dragonia."  
  
"Paul you play with this teleporter and I will kill you," Diss said stepping on the symbol. Sure enough Diss disappeared shortly afterwards. As the others went up Diss was standing there throwing fire ahead of him. The fire was heading towards an open door, however it would stop just short of going through.  
  
"It's heavily shielded. The only way to get through here is to take down the shield. Any suggestions?" Diss asked after stopping.  
  
Christy looked following the beams of light, "Go where the beams go?"  
  
Kid nodded, "Makes tha most sense mate."  
  
"We should split up from here. Me, Shaun and Steena will go left, Diss, Kid and Christy go right. Glenn and Fargo and Serge will stay here." They all nodded as they went separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Paul found another teleporter and began to play with it before Shaun managed to knock some sense in him. Steena mumbled how she wondered what made Paul so appealing to her. There thoughts were silenced when a voice was heard crystal clear.  
  
"The eternal night for you humans has come, face it with the honor you lacked in life," It taunted.  
  
"Holy SHIT!" Paul yelled taking a blow for Steena. Shaun managed to throw rocks at the large thing until it was buried.  
  
"Is it dead?" Steena asked. Paul shook his head.  
  
"To my luck, no." And as soon as Paul finished his comment the monster ripped through the rubble and began to attack again. Paul was picked up and slammed down by his throat.  
  
"I wonder how the other group is doing." Shaun yelled to Steena as they attacked heavily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Man, these winds are strong." Christy said nearly getting blown off the Terra Tower. Diss had to use his staff as a weight grabbing Kid and Christy when needed. After they arrived to the teleporter they nodded going straight into battle.  
  
"When you are gone we shall purge this world of your mark returning it to the beauty it once had," It said before it lashed out.  
  
"Diss look out!" Christy yelled. Diss was too late as he was picked up by his staff and tossed to the side. Christy threw a dagger into the monsters eye, but failed to accomplish the task as the monster was determined to be a robot. Kid prepped something behind her back and let loose a hundred fiery darts at the mechanical burden. The huge opponent raised it self up and grabbed Kid by the throat and slammed her down.  
  
"I hope the others are alright." Christy mumbled trying to revive Diss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Shaun yelled nearly being flattened by the monsters foot.  
  
"I think this thing is a robot or something." Steena said trying to get Paul up. Steena was backhanded and nearly fell off the large cliff. Paul came to and was holding his head when he was hit by a black orb tossing him off over the cliff.  
  
"NOOOO!" Shaun yelled. He hit the mechanical monster with his mace leaving a dent, but was grabbed by the waist and was nearly crushed to death if it wasn't for Steena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss was slammed again onto his back and was nearly stepped on if it wasn't for a psychic blast from Christy.  
  
"This is definatly harder than I thought." Diss said tightening his gloves. "Not really my idea of a honeymoon." Diss was kicked in the mid section causing him to sail near the verge of a cliff.  
  
"Oi! That hurts." Kid said slowly getting up. Before she could attack a large white orb hit her. Kid was nearly about to be tossed off the cliff if it wasn't for Christy's psychic hold. Diss focused his anger as he was about to unleash all he had. Before he could he was hit in the back with an arrow.  
  
"ARGGHHH!" Diss yelled in pain as he pulled the arrow out. Christy tried to do another attack when she was pelted with an arrow.  
  
"AUGGHH!" Christy said falling down. Kid went to her aid as Diss released the energy causing the robot to melt.  
  
"DON'T EVER HURT MY WIFE!" Diss yelled before falling unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Paul is dead!" Shaun yelled looking at the cliff. Steena was busy finishing off the final blow knocking the robot down with her sword.  
  
"What?" Steena said not knowing Paul sailed over the cliff. Shaun looked at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Paul is." Shaun tried to repeat. Steena's eyes filled with tears as she got the general idea. The black monstrosity slowly got up and stalked over to Steena and Shaun. The sound of thunder bellowed in the background. Paul was floating up with his shirt torn off with energy coursing all around him.  
  
"Get Her Out NOW!" Paul said calmly with his tone set to kill. Shaun ran Steena to the teleporter and when they arrived at the other end they saw a large white flash where they last were. The two beams shut down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Paul got angry." Christy said quietly looking at the flash. Diss looked at the flash as well and realized one thing. Paul did think irrationally.  
  
"Can we say.FREAK?" Kid yelled loudly after seeing the flash.  
  
"Yeah, sounds right." Diss mumbled as he slowly got up. They headed for the teleporter and made their way slowly to the meeting place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Damn Paul." Shaun whistled looking at the scorch marks and destroyed mechanics.  
  
"OVER HERE!" Steena yelled moving some rubble off of Paul. They both picked up the unconscious Paul and headed back to the meeting place.  
  
"Do you want to know what happened?" Shaun asked quietly. Steena nodded.  
  
"Okay Kiddies today we're going to talk about Electric Obliteration." Steena glared at Shaun letting him know it wasn't funny. "Sorry. Look, Paul can build up a powerhouse of energy and then some and release the energy knocking out anyone in the radius. Even himself. No one and nothing has been able to get up from such an attack. Not even me. And I absorb electricity not worrying about it." Steena looked at Paul sadly realizing there was so much about him she could never comprehend or get used to. He was violent by nature, and he thinks irrationally. He was a walking time bomb dying to explode at any moment. They reached Diss and the others and quickly everyone ran over to help asking questions left and right.  
  
"What appened?" Kid asked first.  
  
"IS HE DEAD?" Fargo asked next. The questions kept coming until Diss was able to wake Paul up with the smell of something burning.  
  
"Ahh, nasty." Paul said getting up. He realized he had no shirt on and his back was all scraped up. "Must've been pissed." Paul said shaking it off.  
  
"YOU'RE A FREAK!" Kid said again.  
  
"Ya, isn't it great?" Paul said grinning evilly. Steena didn't think it was funny.  
  
"Stop scaring me!" Steena yelled hitting Paul in the back of the head.  
  
"Owie." Paul said quietly. They all looked at the door and Shaun tossed a boulder at it causing the door to break open. They saw a blue blob and everyone groaned. Steena became the voice of reasoning.  
  
"Look, we fought the other five colors right?" Everyone nodded instantly knowing what she meant. The last of the creatures is next. They approached it slowly and entered realizing it was aware of there presence. It spoke clearly in an angry tone,  
  
"You have polluted my waters, you have polluted my air. Your technology is a blight upon my face, and you dare to defy me. Face your Judgment day humans for the worst is yet to come."  
  
Diss was instantly ready. This was the last fight and they all knew it. As they prepped the monster caused a glacier to drop on the group. Diss and Kid fell huddled in pain as the others tried to deal with the extreme cold. Christy knelt besides her fiancée a look of pain on her face.  
  
"Somebody get me towels," She said desperately. Everyone looked at her unsure what to do when she screamed, "NOW!" Shaun turned to the creature growling as he punched deep in the ground pulling his mace out. He ran at the Centaur like creature swinging hard. Every strike connected and dented the creature, but it still kept coming as Kid got on her feet groggily.  
  
"Cheap bastard." she muttered. She powered up and caused a volcano to erupt under the monster. As it flew up from the force she grinned sadistically before taunting, "How do ya like me now?"  
  
"Shaun.get the table," Paul said quietly. Christy tried desperately to dry off Diss, but to no avail. Shaun looked around before answering,  
  
"Paul, I'm sorry there are none." Paul looked around and saw that he was right; he slumped unable to end the fight so he could save his friend. Diss groaned as he started coming around.  
  
"No one, and I mean no one does that to me and gets away with it!" Diss growled. He caused fire to spread slowly over his body drying himself off as he continued charging. Paul looked at Diss as he touched ground. Christy looked at Diss and shook her head.  
  
"No Diss, don't do it!" Christy pleaded.  
  
Diss slowly charged up with fire forming a circle around him. Shaun looked at everyone and cursed.  
  
"Everyone get behind me now!" Shaun shouted as Diss started floating again.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Kid screamed as the sounds of fire came louder and louder.  
  
"Inferno," Paul said softly looking down.  
  
"Ya mean the element right?" Kid asked quickly. Paul shook his head.  
  
"I mean everything is going to be bathed in flame Inferno. This is the attack Diss does with Serge to make Solaris." Paul whispered as Shaun quickly built a dome of rock around them. The sounds of fire drowned out Christy's silent pleading to get him to calm down. Quickly the sound diminished as the rock grew red before cooling off again. As Shaun negated the dome Diss touched onto the ground the Centaur-like being long since dead. He fell to his knees slumping noticeably. Christy hugged him closer to herself crying.  
  
"Why is he like that guys?" Glenn asked Paul and Shaun. Paul looked down before Shaun answered,  
  
"Inferno, the single most powerful attack a person studying the Path of Fire can learn. Only masters can even hope to come into complete control of this ability. Even then, the masters often use it as a last resort maneuver. The cost of using this attack is that you will be extremely vulnerable to anything not instantly killed or knocked out. This is Diss at his most vulnerable point, if he so much as receives a scratch, he will die." Christy continued to hold him as they returned to the tower.  
  
Once back in the tower they saw the central dais of the area light up. Each light was of the basic elemental colors of this world. As the lights came on a tone sounded with them. The first light was yellow, then red, then green, then blue, then black, and finally white. After the sequence of colors and tones a small bridge extended revealing another teleporter.  
  
Christy looked at Diss then the teleporter. She felt torn between getting this over with or staying with the man she desperately loved. Kid looked at them smiling as she came up with an idea.  
  
"Eh Christy, just leave him with me. I promise ta take care of him, maybe ya can get some retribution on whatever is waiting up there." Kid asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I'll stay with them, besides you got more knowledge of this place. Go with the others if he comes around I'll bring him up there," Christy said watching as Paul started heading for the teleporter. He looked at the others. Kid nodded understanding her concern. This was Christy's problem, not hers. She joined Paul up there with the others watching as Christy started whispering to Diss softly. That was the last thing she saw as she teleported into the last area they should have needed to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ As they reached the top they saw a large set of steps. They looked at each other and nodded ascending the tall flight of stairs. Out of nowhere as they approached they heard a spectral voice, "You think you can beat me?" "I am all powerful," Another voice answered. "You humans have had your chance, and still you continued your destructive ways, "A third proclaimed. "Now you shall perish by our wrath," A fourth replied. "Those you oppressed shall now oppress you," A fifth said. "Face the wrath of this Planet, your crimes are many and the judgment has passed, extinction at our hands," A sixth replied. Then there was silence as the group reached the top. A pedestal stood before them. As they approached the pedestal they saw before them a large orange bright object. "The Frozen Flame." Kid said in wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Come on Diss, wake up honey," Christy said softly hugging him closely. Diss still remained unresponsive to her. "Stubborn as always?" she joked hoping he would wake up soon.  
  
Snoring was the only reply she got, which was a good sign. It meant he had recovered enough to withstand some punishment, but not enough for a prolonged fight. He lay limp in her arms as she looked around, they were completely alone, more so than they had ever been before. She leaned down and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss in his sleep responding to her as if it was instinct. She smiled gently brushing the hair from his face, as she looked him over. Other than the fact he was unconscious against his will, he looked just as handsome as when he came into her life.  
  
Diss groaned as Christy watched him hoping he would come around. The building started shaking as Diss woke up.  
  
"You're awake!" Christy cried hugging him tightly.  
  
"Yeah, I know but it shouldn't be earth shaking news.where are the others?" Diss asked groggily. Christy pointed at the teleporter above them. He got up with her help as they went to the teleporter wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"So, any ideas?" Paul said looking at the Frozen Flame. Kid looked at it in awe. Serge began to approach it when Terra Tower began to shake. With a swift motion up came a large black creature with orange beady eyes. Shaun looked at it in amazement.  
  
"WOW!" Shaun said stupidly. "AGAIN!" The black creature spoke in a low, cold, icy tone,  
  
"Face the doom that is inevitable, for not even you are a match for my wrath," It said darkly.  
  
"Diss!" Kid yelled loudly as she saw Christy and Diss run up to them. "How'd ya get here?"  
  
"I woke up from the violent shaking!" Diss said staring at the creature. Paul took out his halberd and Shaun grabbed his mace. Diss summoned his staff and Christy grabbed her daggers.  
  
"You humans have plagued this world long enough." The Time Devourer hissed out coldly.  
  
"And you have used us humans long enough!" Paul replied back. "And I'm not even from this world." Paul muttered.  
  
"Enough, you humans pay for your sins against this world." Paul dove in for a strike and was blasted back by a large boulder. "Die humans." The Time Devourer hissed.  
  
Diss jumped avoiding an ice blast and Christy was able to dodge a ball of dark energy. Steena helped Paul pull of the boulder and Shaun was hammering away with his mace.  
  
"Impudent mortals." The enemy hissed.  
  
With a large crack of its tail Diss and Shaun were smashed onto the ground. It whirled around and slammed Paul and Steena away nearly causing Steena to fall off the edge and causing Paul to just barley fall over. Diss and Serge double-teamed the monster using their staffs in sync with each other. The Time Devourer roared into the air and flew up high. With no time to react the huge monster dove down and nearly cut everyone's head off.  
  
"Damn." Christy said slowly getting up. Diss looked at her carefully concerned about his wife. The Time Devourer noticed it also and began to go after Christy and Christy only.  
  
"Damn that hurt." Paul said slowly levitating into sight. He saw the unfairness in the Devourer's ways of fighting and evened the score by blasting it with a high voltage of electricity. The Time Devourer yelped in pain as it whipped around and faced Paul.  
  
"Hey Diss!" Shaun yelled. "If that thing is all the dragons combined than do you think it remembers about the staff." At that moment the Devourer whipped around and glared at Shaun, then Diss.  
  
"I take that as a yes." Diss muttered preparing for the worse. The Devourer jumped Diss quickly knocking him out.  
  
"Man, this thing is hard." Fargo complained getting off a slash before getting hit with the tail. After a few punishing blows by Serge the playing field seemed to be sucked into a black hole. Without any say in the matter they were sucked into Earth Dragon Island's inner cave.  
  
"I've been here." Glenn said calmly getting up. Diss reared up and was hit again in the chest by the Devourer. With a large blow the Devourer caught everyone in a Thunderstorm spell. Paul and Shaun got up quickly laughing at the pitiful spell that did no damage to them. It was now a fight between Paul, Shaun and the Time Devourer.  
  
"You humans are weak." The Devourer hissed coldly. It cast a strong spell that blew Paul out of the fight. Shaun retaliated with his avalanche attack that caused the crushing finishing blow.  
  
"YES!" Shaun yelled holding his mace up high. But to his surprise the Devourer sucked them all in the black hole again sending them to the Fire Dragon's lair. Diss woke up to the sweet smell of burning magma.  
  
"Home." Diss said quietly. The Devourer used a powerful volcano spell that did no damage to Diss but was enough for Shaun to back down. Steena and Kid slowly woke up and together began reviving the party.  
  
"Come mortal, dance for your DEATH!" hissed the Time Devourer. Diss was too angry as he unleashed a powerful wave of fire at the Time Devourer. Again the Time Devourer fainted for a brief moment and then sucked everyone into the black hole landing them in Gaea's Navel.  
  
"Oh man." Diss said plugging his nose. Anyone who wasn't revived was awakened by the stench.  
  
"Not here again!" Paul whined. Christy held her stomach as she tried to prevent the stench from getting to her. Diss grinned remembering the old trick.  
  
"Bye Bye." Diss said casting another wave of fire. The whole field grew on fire causing serious damage to the Time Devourer. Again the black hole sucked them into the Water Dragon's lair. "Uh oh." Diss said quietly as a tidal wave swept over him knocking him down and out of the fight easily. Kid also was knocked out of the fight as the tidal wave swept over the already weakened party. Serge looked at the Time Devourer with determined eyes. He looked at Glenn who nodded weakly as they rushed the Devourer slashing deeply into it.  
  
"Time to die." Christy growled as she froze it in place. Running up to it she stabbed both daggers deeply into the flesh of the Time Devourer causing it pain before she finished with a devastating kick right into the eyes of the Time Devourer causing it to roar in extreme pain. Glenn yelled out to Christy,  
  
"Try that again in tandem with me!" Christy nodded freezing it again. Diss and Kid slowly came around watching in awe as Christy plunged her daggers deeply into the flesh forming the handles again as Glenn tossed the sword expertly into the head of the Time Devourer. Both swung onto their weapons and built up the momentum to bash the face of the Time Devourer. As they backed off the black hole again pulled everything with it into a new lair, the Black Dragon's lair.  
  
"Diss I don't think its going to go easy on us this time man." Paul said looking at the Devourer.  
  
"Then let us handle it." Came the familiar voice of Samantha. She and the little girl ran up to the Time Devourer and began to beat the crap out of it. Paul dove into the brawl with his Halberd and even as they continued to beat the Devourer up the black hole slowly began to form behind them. As Paul was being sucked in he yelled,  
  
"THANKS GIRLS!" and he vanished back to Terra Tower.  
  
"You will see no more mercy." The Time Devourer hissed as coldly as he could.  
  
"Uh huh, face the doom that's sure to come, bow to my powers human, yada yada yada." Steena said loudly. Paul looked at her briefly than grinned muttering to Diss,  
  
"That's my girl." Diss chuckled a little bit getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Think we influenced this place enough?" Diss asked.  
  
"Not until Glenn understands the migration patterns of Mice." Diss looked at Paul then shrugged. Together they assaulted the beast and nearly finished it off. It whipped its tail and began to chant a spell as it grew more powerful.  
  
"ELEMENTAL BLAST!" Christy yelled.  
  
"USE YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK AGAINST IT!" Shaun yelled next. Everyone began charging up for the biggest attack they knew. Diss began feeling the fire in him burn as he glared at the Time Devourer. Paul rose into the air with Diss and Paul began to spin rapidly in every direction drawing more and more lightening to him as the clouds formed overhead. Shaun grabbed rock after rock as he prepared to toss the rocks at the same moment Paul and Diss released. Steena summoned a "shadow" of Garai while Serge and Glenn were preparing for their double strike.  
  
"NOW!" Shaun yelled. The energy of Paul and Diss was too much for them to handle as both fell flat on the ground out of it. Steena released the "shadow" on the Time Devourer and was knocked unconscious by Paul's blast. Everyone let loose their attack and fell unconscious to Paul's Electric Obliteration. With one last breath Paul looked up to the Time Devourer. He was too tired to curse as the Time Devourer slowly got back up and left. 


	18. Belthazar

Chapter 14 Belthazar.  
  
"That's not right! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Shaun yelled. Steena was second to get up from the powerful blast from Paul.  
  
"Oh my head." She said rubbing her head softly.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL FREAKS!" Kid screamed. One by one everyone slowly got up and checked on each other. Christy slowly helped Diss up to his feet as Steena had trouble seeing the life in Paul.  
  
"Come on get up." Steena whispered collapsing onto him. Diss walked over and tried to pick Paul up falling down himself.  
  
"Oh my head." Diss whined. Fargo helped himself to a cigar while Serge helped Shaun up.  
  
"Damn lunatic." Kid spat as she looked at Paul. "Could ave killed us all." She said quietly as everyone glared at her. Paul slowly opened one eye and saw Steena first.  
  
"Mommy?" Paul said weakly. Steena gave a soft laugh kissing Paul.  
  
"No, but damn close in some cases." She said holding him.  
  
"Where did it go?" Serge asked dumbly.  
  
"Hey, where is the Time Devourer?" Diss asked angrily noticing it was gone.  
  
"It took flight outta here. We didn't stop it." Paul replied weakly. A man dressed in funny clothing approached them.  
  
"Hello, you must be Serge and the subjects," The man said.  
  
"What do you mean by subjects?" Patrick said his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Belthazar what are you talking about?" Serge asked.  
  
"How is it that you know my name Serge?" Belthazar asked quickly.  
  
"I had suspicions, and my experiences in Chronopolis one name kept popping up, Belthazar. I just put two and two together and you came up," Serge replied quietly.  
  
You are quite right young man," Belthazar said smiling.  
  
"You didn't answer our questions though," Serge pointed out.  
  
"I'll explain it all. First I have to tell you that once again that thing used you. It needed to be nearly killed to transcend from this form to its next form. In the center of this planet is a creature that is slowly eating away at the planet. Years ago it went dormant when three brave kids destroyed it. Since then it has found a new thing to feed on. Time itself," He said slowly.  
  
Diss let out a low growl. Everyone took a step back from him. He was still wearing the gloves and there was no telling what he'd do. "It used us again, this time it's personal," He threatened.  
  
"Calm down there," Christy said gently putting a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes it used you, but that wasn't the least of your problems. After it had gone dormant a small kingdom had decided to use it as a power source. The queen of this kingdom was called Schala. Lavos lashed out and absorbed the queen of this empire making it crumble like a house of cards. When she was absorbed the beast became what you know as the Time Devourer. We at Chronopolis know this beast only as Lavos," Belthazar said looking down.  
  
"I've heard of that being, back when I was in Fort Dragonia," Serge said stepping forward. "It told me that when Lavos fell from the sky fires of evolution burned nearby monkeys forming the humans of today, why would it want to destroy us if we are its offspring?"  
  
"Humans are too efficient at destructive behaviors that Lavos itself was doing. In order for the time crash to work Lavos had to insure when it devoured the last bit of time the planet wasn't already destroyed. Humans were an unwanted side effect of Lavos' entry into this world. The race in charge at that time was the Ancient Dragonians. When Lavos fell they were killed overnight, allowing humans to flourish, and indirectly setting Lavos' plans awry," Belthazar explained.  
  
"So in this dimension we are nothing more than an artificially created nuisance?" Serge asked stepping forward.  
  
"To Lavos, ten years ago Chronopolis received proof that Schala was not only alive, but aware. During a storm at the facility a small boy came into contact with the Frozen Flame. The flame itself is nothing but a piece of Lavos with great power. That is where the rumors of being able to wish upon the flame and have it come true came from. Chronopolis has been using it as a power source ever since we got it away from this city, Dinopolis," Belthazar continued his explanation.  
  
"Then where did this place come from mate?" Kid asked bitterly.  
  
"In an alternate dimension the Dragonians continued to survive after Lavos' fall from the heavens. The time crash was caused when the barrier between dimensions shatters allowing them all to coexist. The problem with this is that when the infinite possibilities come forth any overlaps are erased. Chronopolis saw it slowly start happening and began to shift time. When it finally happened Dinopolis had already been overlaid into our dimension. Lavos seeing that Chronopolis could destroy it took the city for its own ends in order to combat our influence. Ironically the Dragonians had saved Lavos when his own coming had killed them," Belthazar said looking up at the stars.  
  
"What about us? Where do we fit into all of this? We already broke control of one race in our dimension, why were we brought here?" Diss said stepping up to Belthazar.  
  
Belthazar looked down before replying, "I have been watching you for a long time R-246. I have watched you grow and learn. When you had defeated our champion I knew you would be the savior of the Aryans. In this dimension we held our cloning facilities in Chronopolis subtly taking it over until we had complete control. I never meant for your companions or your lover to get involved, but like the last time we were trying something important a storm came up and we drew all three of you into this dimension," Belthazar said pointing at Paul, Shaun, and Diss.  
  
"So you thought you could just kidnap me?" Diss said stepping forward. His hand twitched violently. "You thought to rip me from this world to serve your Aryan masters and have a new plaything. You ripped me from my fiancée and child to make me into some sort of super human?" With each word anger leaked into his voice until he was roaring. Paul and Shaun restrained him as his hand twitched again.  
  
"Let him go, I want him to realize who he is talking to," Belthazar said calmly. Paul looked at Shaun and they nodded releasing Diss. Diss instantly dove for Belthazar without thinking. Belthazar merely sidestepped and turned to face his attacker. As Diss recovered from his roll he brought his staff out.  
  
"Agile, lets see how you deal with this!" Diss said firing a stream of fire at the man. About an inch from actually making contact a shield of rock rose up. "The hell.Shaun! What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"It's not me Diss, That was all him," Shaun replied putting his hands up in a placate gesture.  
  
"That's not my only trick young master," Belthazar said. He dropped the rock barrier and brought his hands forward in front of him. With a deep breathe he let forth a stream of water hitting Diss full force into a pillar the water continued to drench him as steam issued from his body where the water touched. Finally Diss erected his shield of fire. "Maybe now you know who you're dealing with you will give me my due respect."  
  
Diss got up slowly taking a step forward shakily. He dropped the shield before looking at Belthazar his gaze one of pure hatred. "If you think I will show any respect for an Aryan you will need to hit me harder than that," Diss said he took another step forward.  
  
Paul and Shaun tensed up as did Christy when they heard the word "Aryan". Serge looked at Kid who only shrugged. Glenn only stepped forward unsure of the situation, but willing to jump in.  
  
"You humans always were stubborn," Belthazar sighed before he snapped his fingers. Diss crumpled in a heap before he turned to face the others. "If you wish to face your enemy go to the place where it all began, 'Where Angels Lose Their Way'," With that he disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
It took Paul the better part of a week to get used to what Belthazar said. He walked up and down the halls of the S.S. Invincible when Diss joined him. Together they walked up and down the hall thinking to themselves quietly. After a few laps Shaun joined them thinking to himself. They didn't say a word until Steena, Orlha and Christy came around a corner talking merrily.  
  
"ORLHA!" Shaun yelled happily. Paul and Steena gave each other a hug and Diss and Christy gave each other a passionate kiss.  
  
"That would be me." Orlha muttered giving Shaun a friendly hug. Steena whispered to Paul and Paul grinned devilishly.  
  
"So he does, does he, it's pretty obvious." Paul commented. Steena hugged Paul as Diss tried desperately to fit in the loophole. Christy grinned as she clued Diss in on the situation. Diss grinned realizing what it was. Serge walked in quietly with Glenn and Kid as they looked at the members in the room.  
  
"We decided that no one has to go with us to fight the Devourer. We will take it on ourselves." Serge said quietly.  
  
"HELL NO!" Paul and Shaun yelled at the same time.  
  
"We go in together." Diss started.  
  
"We go out together." Christy finished.  
  
"Thanks guys." Serge said as quietly as he could.  
  
"Face it." Shaun started.  
  
"We're family. Like it or not." Paul finished. Serge left the room with that thought in mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"With those freaks on our side it might be easier." Kid said jokingly. Glenn was sharpening his Einlanzer when he spoke softly,  
  
"This battle will be like nothing we faced before. It will have downfalls, it will bring many sorrows, but we must keep in mind that if we fail, this world will be at risk." Serge nodded as he grabbed a towel to wipe some sludge and debris off his Mastermune. Kid whipped out her dagger and joined them.  
  
"Might as well look professional, ay mates?" Kid asked in a cheerful manner. "Wouldn't want to look bad for our date with destiny now would we?" Serge and Marcy nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"I'm not going to like this next battle am I?" Paul asked stupidly lying on his bed. Diss and Christy were opposite of Paul lying in bed next to each other.  
  
"Most likely," Christy said kissing Diss gently.  
  
"Thought so," Paul muttered. "I want to reflect on our journey here." Paul said quietly.  
  
"Go ahead." Diss said.  
  
"Well it's like this. First we met with Serge and Kid at Arni Village, and then we go to Fort Dragonia and get separated. After that I go on weird journey to the Dead Sea and fight some guy hell bent on destiny and FATE. After that I nearly kill you Diss and with a little luck we bring you back from the light side." Diss interrupted.  
  
"Don't you mean Dark Side?" Paul shook his head. Christy and Diss laughed.  
  
"After that we nearly get squashed by the six "Dragon Gods" so we can get Serge's body back." Steena walked into the conversation and took a seat next to Paul. "Then I meet this beautiful girl." Paul said smiling. Steena leaned on Paul and smiled.  
  
"After that we go to Chronopolis and find out we're all genetically altered." Again Paul was interrupted.  
  
"Freaks, Kid said calmly sitting on Shaun's empty bed. Slowly everyone entered the room.  
  
"Hmm, must be story time." Paul said in a joking manner. It got a small chuckle going.  
  
"Go on." Christy said trailing off.  
  
"So then we go to Chronopolis and kill FATE, only to find out we were used. Then I black out and Shaun goes a journey to save me. During this time Diss turns into a wreck and fights Eric. When Shaun arrives he has the Mastermune and not Masamune, which I needed. With the Mastermune Serge, Diss, and Glenn go to save Kid." Kid Interrupted again.  
  
"Oh, by the way, thanks." Paul continued.  
  
"Kid wakes up and everyone is happy for a whole thirty seconds when Shaun explodes and yells at Diss for not caring about me. Then this whole temper tantrum goes off until we get the idea of Chrono Cross. So on another fun filled action packed adventure...."  
  
"Yippee Skippy." Everyone finished. Paul stared blankly.  
  
"Copy cats." Everyone got a small soft laugh out of that. "You guys retrieve the Chrono Cross and bring it to me. Only to find out the blasted contraption doesn't work." The two girls appeared next to Paul at this point.  
  
"Hi." Catherine said happily. Everyone said hello to Catherine as Paul continued.  
  
"Thanks to Catherine, Steena was able to find the Masamune and bring it to me, only to find out the evil me was lying in wait." Paul cleared his throat. "After a gruesome battle I was able to defeat myself and remember my past. Then we have a kick ass party and then meet Starky. With Shaun and Starky's brains they managed to toss a hunk of junk on our boats so we could fly."  
  
"Negative." Shaun and Starky said at the same time. Paul didn't bother to explain why it was tossed on.  
  
"Anyways we headed off to Dinopolis and nearly get crushed, maimed, killed, and/or destroyed."  
  
"Put your head between your legs." Shaun mumbled.  
  
"In short." Diss commented.  
  
"Then we fight the blasted Time Devourer, barley escape with our lives, only to find out the thing was barley scratched. Then we meet Belthazar and wind up here getting ready for the fight of our lives. Thank You." Everyone clapped softly for Paul as he gave a small bow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss looked around at the night sky while on the deck of the Invincible. Christy came up from behind wrapping her arms around his waist. As she rested her head on his shoulder he smiled kissing her cheek.  
  
"Whatcha thinking there?" Christy whispered.  
  
"Everything and anything really, Hydros, this adventure, you, our child." He trailed off as he looked at the stars.  
  
"You really are a nature boy aren't you?" She teased him.  
  
"Don't you know it," He whispered back as he turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest as he looked up at the stars again. "You ever realize how our lives are never normal for long?"  
  
She chuckled nodding, "Like we're always being dragged from one problem to another?"  
  
"Exactly," He said as he gently placed a hand on her stomach. She looked up at him smiling as she kissed him deeply.  
  
"Our son is doing fine," She whispered softly against his lips.  
  
"How is his mother?" Diss whispered back.  
  
"She's wondering if her husband would like to go to bed right now," She whispered grinning.  
  
Diss grinned before replying,"You saying to hell with the doctor?"  
  
"Not to hell but more like, once won't hurt our child any. Besides I think you deserve it after all you've been through."  
  
"Go find a bed alone somewhere I'll be along in a second," Diss smiled as he kissed her again softly. She nodded before turning and leaving. Diss looked up at the sky when Kid approached him.  
  
"Um, mate?" Kid asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah Kid?" Diss replied not sure why she was this way.  
  
"About the stuff we did together with Lynx, ya forgive me?" Kid asked hopefully.  
  
Diss laughed out loud," I'm sorry, I really should be the one asking for an apology. But yes I forgive you." Kid grinned before rushing up and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Thanks Mate, go to yer Sheila, I'll make sure you guys get some privacy." Kid said grinning.  
  
"You heard all that?" Diss said suddenly very uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah mate, but don't worry. Yer secrets safe with me, just go to her, I'll make sure no one bugs ya," Kid said before releasing him. Diss quietly thanked her before heading below decks. Kid smiled as she got an idea. Paul wouldn't be that hard to contain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss lay face down on the bed as Christy sat on his lower back. She slowly started rubbing his back as he sighed relaxing. Her hands slowly rubbed out every knot and cramp in his back until finally she was done. He turned around under her so he was facing her. She smiled down at him as he slowly sat up hugging her close as he kissed her passionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"So I have to keep him from looking for Diss?" Steena asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah Diss is taking the night off with his Fiancée. It's up to ya to keep Paul off him mate," Kid said slowly.  
  
"I'll try my best Kid, but if he asks where Diss is what do I tell him?" Steena asked unsure.  
  
"Tell him that Diss is busy talking ta Fargo and Serge," Kid replied quickly.  
  
"Alright, well I better find him before he goes looking for Diss. Upfront though Kid what is he doing with Christy?" Steena asked confused.  
  
"Trust me Steena, ya don't want to know. Just keep Paul from doing too much looking for Diss," Kid said dodging the question. Steena sighed and nodded before turning to look for Paul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to lie to Paul and say Diss is in a private meeting with me and Fargo?" Serge asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah mate, shouldn't be too hard. Just be sure ta not let Paul see inside," Kid said smiling.  
  
"Alright, so what will Diss be doing in the mean time?" Serge asked.  
  
"He's taking the night off with his Sheila," Kid replied quickly cutting off any further questions walking away to search for Fargo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"So Diss is with that pretty lass of his?" Fargo asked smoking his cigar.  
  
"That's right, so if ya could be kind enough to make it easier on him. If Paul comes up to here asking around for Diss, ya just 'ave ta not let him in here and tell him he's in a private meeting with Serge and you mate," Kid replied quickly.  
  
Fargo laughed heartily before replying, "It would be my honor to help out Diss. He's saved me skin a couple of times so I figure it's about right ta giving him a night off from his problems."  
  
Kid grinned; her plan was set into motion. As she left Serge walked in to talk with Fargo and Kid skipped merrily down the hall knowing she would keep her word to Diss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Paul could feel the tension in the air, somebody was keeping secrets. Every time he saw Kid she jumped and ran away. It hit him suddenly when he saw Steena.  
  
"DISS IS WITH CHRISTY! DUH!" Steena held her head low in shame. She failed before she tried. Paul grinned as he left walking down the decks.  
  
"What am I going to do." Steena asked herself hopelessly. "How do you deal with a man who thinks irrationally and has built his own logic?" With that said Steena chased after Paul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" Glenn roared as he ran into the room with Fargo and Serge. "HE FOUND OUT, HE FOUND OUT, HE FOUND OUT!" Glenn was running around in circles holding his head. Fargo had to smack Glenn in the head so he would calm down. "He found out." Glenn said quietly.  
  
"So we gotta find Paul and do the right thing. Tie him up." Fargo said annoyed.  
  
"Let's go on another fun filled, action pack adventure, yippee Skippy." Serge said tiredly as he grabbed some rope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Nope, not here." Paul said crawling out of a cupboard. He dusted himself off as he saw Steena walk up to him. He knew she knew where Kid knew where Diss and Christy were.  
  
"Diss said he was with Serge and Fargo." Paul grinned laughing.  
  
"HA, YOU THINK THE MIGHTY PAUL WOULD FALL FOR THIS." Paul stopped grinning deep in thought. "Unless you want me to believe he isn't there!" Steena grinned knowing she tricked Paul. She waited five seconds before she took her time chasing after Paul again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Get ready." Kid whispered with a net. "Ere he comes!" Serge prepared his rope and Fargo was ready to tackle him. It wasn't long before Paul roared around the corner. Kid tossed the net, Fargo dived at Paul, and Serge ran up to tie the rope. In the end Fargo was hog-tied and Paul was gone.  
  
"I think we missed." Serge said quietly. Fargo dropped his cigar out of his mouth.  
  
"I think ya did." Fargo said annoyed glaring at Kid and Serge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Damn, I was tricked." Paul said putting one hand up to his jaw. "Now where would Diss be." Paul began to pace around impatiently. Steena walked into the room with more confidence in her stride.  
  
"I told you he was." Paul closed a fist at her telling her to hush up. "DON'T YOU BE CLOSING YOUR FIST AT ME BOY!" Paul looked at Steena in disbelief. Steena walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him pushing him over to a pole. She slowly began to kiss him as she took the small rope out of her pocket. In no time Paul's hands were stuck to the pole. "Sorry." She said walking away.  
  
"WHAT? NO, DAMNIT NO!" Paul said trying to break free. "NO NO NO!" Paul yelled squirming around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"I got him tied up to a pole." Steena said proudly. Kid congratulated her. Serge was helping Fargo get out of his mess.  
  
"Great job matey!" Fargo said. No one noticed Starky walked right by them.  
  
"So, now what?" Serge asked.  
  
"We, uh, wait for them ta finish." Kid said trailing off.  
  
"With what?" They all asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kid said whistling walking away. Steena laughed as she helped Serge untie Fargo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Very good Starky." Paul said rubbing his wrist.  
  
"Nooo Problem." Starky said happily.  
  
"Remember, keep this a secret."  
  
"Starky liiike secrets." Paul looked around as he came up with an idea.  
  
"Starky, has anyone walked around with a bed lately?" Starky nodded. "Where to?"  
  
"Starky can't teell youuuu, Starky promised." Paul cursed loudly ringing the little blue aliens neck. "Uhgg, aghh, aaa" Starky wailed. Paul dropped Starky.  
  
"Sorry, what direction did the bed go?" Starky pointed to the storage room. "Thanks Starky."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Steena walked past the room where Paul was with the intent to give him cookies. She was shocked to see Starky rolling around on top of his fish bowl helmet.  
  
"STARKY! WHERE IS PAUL?" Steena tried to say calmly.  
  
"I caan't teeell youuu. Starky promised." Starky said happily. Steena walked up to Starky and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"You tell me where Paul is or you won't keep secrets anymore, GOT IT?" Starky spilled Paul's location and plan. "Thanks." Steena said walking away. Starky went back to his relaxed state.  
  
"Thiiis planet is veeery primitive, but Starky liiike it." He said doing a 360. "Wheee!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Paul was looking around for the storage room when he heard footsteps.  
  
"When I get my hands on him." Steena mumbled. Kid stopped her and whispered.  
  
"You know, I think of you as the man of that relationship." Kid said loudly and a bit exaggerating. Steena nodded getting the hint. Paul listened with full attention.  
  
"You know Kid, I always had feelings for you." Kid blushed. "And not just feelings of a friend."  
  
"Oh Steena, I waited so long to hear those words." Paul's heart raced. Steena spoke with as much sarcasm as she could.  
  
"Let's forget looking for Paul!" Steena said wildly. Kid nodded and together they ran off.  
  
"This I gotta see." Paul mumbled moving through the rafters carefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Christy laid her head on Diss' chest sighing softly. As Diss gently stroked her hair she slowly started drifting off to sleep. She looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Ready for sleep?" Diss asked softly.  
  
"Mmm, as ready as I'm ever going to be." Christy said yawning. They slowly fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully. Diss was happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Oh Steena, I am glad to see our feelings are out." Kid said slowly. Paul lost his footing and fell with his foot caught. He was now hanging upside down. He swung back and forth when his eyes widened. Fargo and Serge were slowly advancing.  
  
"Uh-Oh." Paul said squirming to get free. "Hey guys, if you're real quiet I can show you Steena and Kid's true feelings!" Paul pleaded.  
  
"Oh Paul, my feelings for you will never fade." Kid said exaggerating to an extreme.  
  
"You are sick." Steena said to Paul grinning.  
  
"I just realized something." Paul said quietly. "THERES A MOUSE ON THE DECK!" Kid and Steena jumped and Fargo looked around. Serge was pushed over to the side as Paul made a run for it. Before he turned a corner he looked back at them and held his fists up in the air. "I AM INVINCIBLE!"  
  
"Yeah and I'm your daddy," Shaun said hitting Paul hard from behind.  
  
"But, Diss is doing the good stuff!" Paul pleaded rubbing the back of his neck. Shaun stopped.  
  
"He is?" He asked dumbly. Paul nodded. "Let's go make ourselves comfy." Steena glared at them.  
  
"GET THEM!" Kid yelled. Paul and Shaun were all the way up and ahead of them as they charged forward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Christy lay fast asleep as Diss relaxed looking around. His thoughts turned to his friends and why they hadn't tried to barge in on them. Had they actually gotten a night off without seeing them? Suddenly, Paul and Shaun ran into the room followed behind by Steena and Kid.  
  
"Awww, it's already over!" Paul whined waking up Christy.  
  
"Paul get the hell outta here before Christy kills you," Diss growled. Paul and Shaun turned to leave with Steena and Kid following behind them Christy looked up at him confused. "It's alright honey, just go back to sleep." She nodded laying back down using his chest as a pillow again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"YOU FOOLS!" Steena and Kid blared at Paul and Shaun.  
  
"I'm sorry." Paul and Shaun said quietly.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THNKING?" Steena asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry." Paul and Shaun said again.  
  
"I'm disappointed in the both of you." Kid said annoyed. "What do you have to say BESIDES sorry?"  
  
"I wish we moved faster." Paul said bursting out laughing.  
  
"HIYA!" Steena yelled kicking Paul in the head.  
  
"Owie." Paul said falling to the floor.  
  
"What about you Shaun?" Kid said.  
  
"I'm with stupid." Shaun said quietly. Steena was about to kick him when Kid stopped her.  
  
"Try again, or I'll get medieval on you." Shaun looked at his downed comrade.  
  
"I beg forgiveness?" Shaun asked. Kid glared at him.  
  
"Strike two." Shaun looked at Paul.  
  
"Give me liberty or give me death!" Shaun said running away with Steena and Kid in close pursuit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss woke up the next morning; Christy had already dressed and gone above decks. He slowly dressed looking at the gloves. He placed them in his pocket sighing.  
  
"Thomas, I hope you are having fun up there, cause I can't shake the feeling I'm about to join you," He said heavily. He got up picking up the staff he had used as a weapon for years. He exited the makeshift room they had set up and went above decks.  
  
Everyone was scurrying about grabbing things and preparing for what was easily the most important battle of their lives. Diss looked around and saw Christy grabbing both Paul and Shaun by the ears bringing them down to ear level. He jogged over to hear the end of the tirade.  
  
"If you ever pull a stunt like you just did again I swear to god I will KILL YOU!" She hissed angrily. She turned around smiling as she hugged Diss tightly. "You ready?"  
  
"Just want one thing to be clear here and now," Diss said quietly.  
  
"What?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"No matter what happens I love you. I wont allow anything to happen to you, so as soon as your down I'm going to get you out. If you wake up on the beach go home and wait for us understand?" Diss said quietly. Shaun and Paul looked at each other, then the couple in front of them.  
  
"Alright, but not a moment sooner understand?" She said cupping his face in her hands before kissing him fiercely. "If you have to take me back, the portal back to our world is in Chronopolis. Be sure to get back quickly. Have Paul recharge the battery on this end too, so that there is sure to be enough power for all of you."  
  
Diss nodded before returning the kiss. He cleared his throat as he went to the top of the deck calling for everyone's attention one last time.  
  
"You guys all know who I am. You also know what we've done to get to this point. We are on the edge of another great victory for the human race. This thing sees us as no more than a bug to be squashed. I say we're more than that. I look into the faces of everyone here and I see the faces of friends and people I trust with my life. When I came into this world I was but a bitter lonely man. Now, I'm probably the luckiest man alive. My group has four rules that I'm sure you guys have heard, but for the sake of this fight, I feel like we should say them as guidelines," Diss started. Everyone nodded encouragingly as he went on.  
  
"Rule one: If you screw the group, you're going to die," Diss said quickly.  
  
"Rule two: Everyone goes in together, everyone gets out together," Paul said.  
  
"Rule three: No matter what happens, you never leave a body behind. You will return, dead or alive," Shaun said solemnly.  
  
Christy spoke up loudly, "Rule Four: No matter what, you will never kill in cold blood." The group smiled as they looked at her. She gestured for Diss to go on.  
  
"This thing has obviously screwed with us; it tricked us into killing FATE. While FATE did deserve it these so called 'Dragon Gods' used us to further their aims. Therefore it must die. Second I can't stress the importance of rules two and three. We will get you out dead or alive, just like we all came in together we will leave together. If you fight, I will guarantee you will make it back out. Even when it could cost me my life my friends will testify that I would never knowingly leave a member of our group behind," Diss continued. Shaun, Paul, and Christy nodded clearly for everyone.  
  
"The last rule is obviously not in effect. This thing has threatened to take our lives. It has drawn first blood from us; therefore it will pay for its crimes. To kill this thing is to take a life in self-defense. Even if it wont destroy everything we know till long after we're dead, we will not allow this thing the chance to do so now. It knows we're coming after it, so it may try to kill us now and keep itself safe. Then I say we prove it wrong!" Diss said rallying the people. They cheered loudly as Paul screamed out,  
  
"HEY LETS GO ON ONE LAST FUN FILLED, ACTION PACKED ADVENTURE! YIPPEE SKIPPY!" The blessing given Fargo steered the ship to Opassa beach, where the final day of reckoning would occur. As they did so Diss pulled out the gloves putting them on.  
  
"Soon I will be home, and this world will be saved," He said quietly as Christy stood next to him nodding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"No, I said I could go, not you." Paul said annoyed. Steena hugged him tighter.  
  
"Admit it, you need me." Paul glared at her.  
  
"I can't live with the fact something should happen to you." Paul said.  
  
"And you think I can if the same happened to you?" There was an odd silence as the two looked at each other. Paul just muttered a vulgar phrase to the sky as he looked at Steena again.  
  
"Okay, you can come, but if the cheese is lacking you better leave." Steena stared at Paul long and hard.  
  
"The cheese?" she asked confused.  
  
"Ya, the cheese." Paul muttered breaking the hug. Steena looked at Paul hurt as she spoke calmly.  
  
"You need to calm down, we have four hours before we get there, and we're going to wait another hour so Serge and Glenn can say goodbye to love ones. RELAX!" Paul looked at her carefully.  
  
"So, you implying we get some stuff down?" Steena looked at him confused before she got the idea.  
  
"Yeah, there's plenty that needs to be finished." Steena said carefully. The two hugged each other when Christy approached them.  
  
"Paul, don't do it." She pleaded. Paul and Steena looked at her.  
  
"Do what?" Paul asked.  
  
"You know what I mean." She said tiredly. Paul glared at her as he held Steena tighter.  
  
"Go away." Paul said in a cold tone. "Go away, let me live MY life." Paul said as dark as he could. Christy looked at Paul before she left.  
  
"You changed." She said carefully.  
  
"I KNOW I CHANGED!" Paul screamed at Christy. Steena backed away from Paul scared of what he might do. Christy turned around slowly startled.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT I HAVE BEEN ALTERED TO THINK IRRATIONALLY SO I COULD PUT DISS IN HIS PLACE?" Christy motioned for Steena to leave.  
  
"Look, I know what you're-" Paul cut off Christy quickly.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH! NO ONE CAN KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE ALTERED SO YOU GO CRAZY! CHRISTY, YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!" Paul screamed glaring at her. Shaun and Diss listened in on the conversation getting closer to Christy.  
  
"Paul, clam down." Diss warned. Paul literally lost it. With two bolts of lightening he blasted Diss and Shaun away so he had a clear path to a motorboat.  
  
"I'm going scouting." Paul said in a twisted manner. Steena looked at Paul as she decided to go after him. She jumped on the boat as it sped away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Any reason you wanted to follow me?" Paul asked coldly.  
  
"No." Steena replied. Paul didn't bother to look at her.  
  
"Who is she to judge me?" Paul asked angrily. "She has no idea what happened to me, what I am going through." Paul began to pace the small boat as best he could. Steena moved out of his way as she watched. "She has no right to tell me how to live MY life." Paul continued. "Can you believe her?" Paul asked to Steena.  
  
"Well, um." Paul cut her off.  
  
"That's what I thought." Paul said pacing again. Steena had no clue what to do as she thought quickly. "The nerve of that woman!" Paul blared. He sat down and drew his knees to his chest. "I hate my life." Paul whispered. Steena sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Life is not meant to be hated." Steena said in her wisdom like tone. "Besides, everyone here got the short end of the stick on life. We were all told how to live it according to FATE." Paul sniffled.  
  
"Why do people like poking tubes and crap in my body?" Steena remained quiet. "Who cares if Diss was stronger in some ways? It wasn't like we posed a threat to them. Well, maybe we did." Paul said deep in thought. Steena just held him tighter. "All in all, the grand scheme is we all die in the end. So no matter what we do it doesn't matter." Steena tried to console her boyfriend but failed horribly. He was just too depressed.  
  
"All life matters Paul. You and me were meant to be together, what is so bad about that?" Paul looked at her and smiled before he frowned.  
  
"The fact we have to go our separate ways." Steena became silent. She didn't forget that information, she was just hoping to avoid thinking about that. "But that's a long way along the road. Let's just enjoy our trip." Paul said calmly holding Steena tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"That's it I've had it up to here with poster child!" Diss yelled as he got back to his feet. Everyone looked at Diss apprehensively as he went to the side of the boat Christy grabbed his arm trying to hold him back.  
  
"Diss, listen he's just upset let him calm down." She never finished as he turned on her.  
  
"Calm down? HE'S HAD A FRICKING MONTH TO CALM DOWN! IF HE CAN'T KEEP HIS COOL I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM LOSE HIS HEAD PERMANENTLY!" Diss said prepping a motorboat. Shaun tried to hold him back with Christy's help.  
  
"Listen Diss he's stressed let him get it out of his system," Shaun pleaded.  
  
"Oh that's rich! Tell me how long before he gets almost killing me for the umpteenth time out of his system?" Diss shouted as he got in the boat dropping it to the sea. Kid looked over the railing at him and shouted down,  
  
"Diss mate, don't lose yer cool for a freak like him! Save it for the guys at Chronopolis that did this ta him!"  
  
"I gave him plenty of chances, he's just struck out!" Diss said powering up the motorboat. Christy leaned over the rail and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear,  
  
"PATRICK ERIC DISSINGER! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK UP HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE ON A COUCH!" Diss actually stopped and looked up at his fiancée jaw dropped open in awe.  
  
"But Christy-" He shouted up before he was cut off.  
  
"No buts you get your ass up her otherwise you are spending your life on the couch! Do you understand me?" She shouted down her voice filled with great anger.  
  
"LOOK WHAT HE- " Diss was again cut off.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF HE DESTROYED THAT DAMN JEEP OF YOURS! YOU GET YOUR ASS UP HERE, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE OTHERWISE IT'S THE COUCH FOR YOU!" Christy yelled icily. Diss looked up at her saw she was dead serious and began hoisting the boat back to its original position.  
  
"You gotta teach me that mate," Kid said in awe as Diss finally did as he was told.  
  
"Its instinct, threaten a guy with no more sex and he'll do almost anything to keep it how it was," She said still glaring at her fiancée. Fargo laughed in awe as Diss sheepishly stepped on deck and went below decks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Steena opened her eyes as she saw the motorboat hit Opassa beach. She tugged on Paul's arm to get him up. Paul slowly opened his eyes to see Steena looking around.  
  
"We made it." She said. Paul looked at the sun.  
  
"Well, we got a few hours before the others arrive." Paul said coolly. "We could get some work done." Steena looked at him and grinned. She slowly began to kiss Paul moving closer to him. Paul grabbed the nearest blanket he could find.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"How much longer until we're there?" Diss muttered angrily.  
  
"Calm down Diss you're acting childish again," Christy chided him.  
  
"Who's the child, me or him? He can't go five minutes without making a nuisance of himself unless he's asleep or unconscious." Diss grumbled.  
  
"You are for not forgiving him. I know he's almost killed you for the umpteenth time. I know he's been stressed and should have released it somehow, but that doesn't help us now does it?" Christy said bitterly.  
  
"Touché," Diss said grumpily. Shaun merely leaned against the wall looking out the window.  
  
"Three hours, you guys better cheer up or it's going to be one long fight." Shaun mumbled as he sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Paul opened his eyes as he realized the boat drifted a bit of shore. He carefully moved Steena out of his way and brought the boat back to shore staking it down with his Halberd and rope. He walked out to the sand and sat down. He sighed and picked up the sand between his fingers and let them gently blow of his hand from the cool sea breeze.  
  
"Like sand in the hour glass." Paul muttered to himself quietly. Catherine walked up behind Paul with a small shovel and a bucket.  
  
"Wanna build a sand castle?" She asked. Paul smiled and nodded helping Catherine build a sand castle. It was a basic castle, a small moat and one large tower. He found a twig and a leaf, which he used for a flag.  
  
"All done." Paul said happily. Catherine smiled as she swung her hand and destroyed the castle. Paul looked in horror as his creation was destroyed in less than a second.  
  
"That was fun, bye!" Catherine said vanishing with her bucket and shovel. Paul muttered his thoughts as he crawled in the boat next to Steena. He lied down next to her and softly ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"What time is it?" Steena asked tiredly moving closer to Paul.  
  
"I don't know." Paul whispered softly. Steena just picked the blanket up and placed it over her head.  
  
"I need a drink." Steena whined. Paul just rubbed her back gently as he closed his eyes. 


	19. Land of a Thousand Kitties

A/N: This book is almost done; we are a few short chapters from seeing the end of the story. In the true fashion of the Chrono Series there will be multiple endings, so once the end of the book has been reached you can tack on one of the many endings to get the one you like. One of these endings will segue into the next book. Just a warning, if you felt this was a Mary Sue I tried my hardest, and maybe you shouldn't be so overly critical. And if you did feel this was a Mary Sue I would recommend that you do NOT read the next book so those that do, do not have to wade through your vicious reviews. If you don't like it then go away! Thank you. Now to the story, and Happy Thanksgiving in Advance!  
  
Chapter 15 Land of a Thousand Kitties  
  
"Time to get up." Came Shaun's voice from afar. Paul opened his eyes and saw Diss glaring at him. Paul just sighed and joined Steena in a soft slumber. Christy walked up behind Diss and whispered in his ear. Christy tried to probe Paul's mind but failed. Paul picked up his Halberd and walked over to his boat dragging it on the beach. Shaun walked up to Paul and the two chatted for a while. Diss' senses went haywire as he whirled around to see countless Shadow Cats. Paul noticed them as well and jumped in front of Christy. Shaun punched the earth and grabbed his mace. Steena drew her sword and stepped next to Paul.  
  
"Here kitty kitty." Paul taunted. The Shadow Cats attacked viciously using their claws. Paul was slashed across his chest and back before he was able to eliminate the first foe. Steena kicked an incoming cat and slashed another away from Christy whose back was exposed. Diss was able to fend them off before the numbers were overwhelming.  
  
"Too..DAMN..MANY!" Shaun yelled bashing another cat away. Paul and Diss fought back to back before they were overwhelmed by the shadows.  
  
"This could get annoying real fast.." Paul mumbled blasting himself with lightening knocking several cats away.  
  
"Ya, I noticed that as well." Diss said getting up. Paul swung up hard and cleaved a Shadow Cat's head off. Diss was able to plant his staff and use it as a pole to kick a cat into a group of others. Christy was able to hold a small handful of cats with her mind before they overwhelmed her. Shaun swiped them off of her and was pelted in the back.  
  
"PAUL! THERE ARE TOO MANY!" Steena yelled kicking another cat away.  
  
"YOU THINK?" Paul replied. He hoisted a cat up and tossed it into another as he was slashed in the back again. Diss cleared them off of Paul as he swung his staff around and around. Christy fell under a large group of them when Diss blasted them off with a large bolt of fire. Steena was kicking and punching them as she tried to get back up.  
  
"THIS..IS..PISSING..ME..OFF!" Paul yelled rising in the air blasting as many cats as he could with his magic. He slowly made his way to the center slashing the cats as he began to spin. Before he could gain enough speed the Shadow Cats tackled him down swiping crazily. Diss tried to summon all his energy but was unable to by the relentless assault.  
  
"Looks like you mates need my help as always!" Kid yelled slashing cats off of Diss. Shaun and Serge were able to swipe a path to Paul as Fargo helped Steena get up. The sky grew dark as more cats entered the fray.  
  
"JESUS!" Shaun and Serge yelled barely defeating a wave of cats. Glenn swung his Einlanzer carefully trying to hit as many cats as possible. The sky darkened again as more cats joined their comrades in battle. Steena and Fargo were overrun and were fighting for their lives as they flailed around. Serge and Glenn were tossed around as they fell to the swarm of cats. Diss and Christy couldn't hold them all off as they fell.  
  
"GET THEM!" Marcy yelled pointing at the fray of kitties. A large group of Acacia Dragoons ran into battle with Karsh and Zoah and they began evening the odds. Paul blasted the area with electricity and the cats flew in all different directions. Viper swung his sword quickly slashing the cats away as he made a path to Diss. Paul was unable to see anything when a man in black armor picked up the cat in his face and threw it away.  
  
"I believe your ghost rescued me." The man said.  
  
"For the wrong reasons." Paul mumbled.  
  
"Dario." The man said swiping away another cat.  
  
"Paul." Paul replied kicking another cat away. The two fought their way over to Diss as the fight looked better with the Dragoons help. The sky darkened again and the cats leaped from the forest into the very crowded beach. One Dragoon fell down and was slaughtered. Two cats were smashed together by a vicious sandwich from a fat man and a tall gangly man.  
  
"Excellently excellent, Peppor." The tall man said.  
  
"Shaking!" Peppor replied.  
  
"Solt, Peppor, cover my flank!" Karsh yelled swinging his axe around trying to cleave the heads off the Shadow Cats.  
  
"YOU LIKE THAT?" Marcy yelled slapping a cat in the nose. "HUH?" She yelled again backhanding another cat with her shield. The sky darkened again as more and more cats were being pumped into the beach war.  
  
"GET THE DAMN TABLES!" Paul yelled loudly as he rammed a large group of shadows into nothing.  
  
"GET THE TABLES!" Diss, Shaun, Serge, Glenn, and Fargo replied.  
  
"GET THE TABLES!" Paul yelled again swiping two cats away as he ran to the others.  
  
"GET THE TABLES!" the small group replied. Shaun grabbed three rocks and made them into a large stone table. Paul flipped over a charging cat and swiped another away. Rocks lifted Fargo, Glenn and Serge as they carefully held the table over a large group of cats. Paul charged at Diss and Shaun and at the right moment they lifted him into the air tossing him as Paul slammed himself on the table causing it to free fall squishing a large handful of unsuspecting cats. Dragoons cheered as the cats began to thin in numbers. Viper and Dario fought back to back slashing away cats as they made their way to Paul and the others.  
  
"GLAD YOU SQUASHED THE CATS, NOW HELP US!" Steena yelled backing into a corner with Christy. Paul and Diss charged full steam checking cats out of the way. They slashed the cats into nothing as the girls grinned in approval. The sky darkened and another legion of cats joined the battle. Acacia Dragoons began falling in large groups.  
  
"I NEED HELP!" Marcy squeaked loudly kicking cats away. Paul ran to the rescue and was checked away by none other than a large Shadow Cat.  
  
"YOU-WILL-NOT-GO-HOME!" It said in a voice similar to that of the computer FATE. Paul backhanded it away and ran to Marcy and tossed cats off of her like tossing salad. Marcy and Paul fought their way to the center where everyone was gathering. The cats were advancing on them tearing and swiping their way trying desperately to kill anyone in the way. Paul hit the field with lightening again and created a small distance of breathing room. The sky darkened again and more cats appeared, but the sky remained black. A large floating saucer began to slowly approach the small beachhead. Paul tried to blast but the cats took the hit. More cats were being transported into the crowded battlefield. The ghost of Garai was slashing away at the cats protecting Steena with the help of a large Hydra and an old woman. Paul was knocked on his feet as the large saucer was clearly seen overhead.  
  
"Twenty minutes and counting." Came a loud computer voice. Paul's eyes widened as energy began to go to a small central core.  
  
"Uh-oh." Diss said quietly. Serge swung the Mastermune and managed to get to a small clearing where he was able to use magic before he was tossed back into the fray. Garai screamed loudly a war cry that built more confidence in the Dragoons spirits. Zoah was punching crazily with Marcy before they were overrun. Shadow Cats covered the Hydra as it rolled to squish most of them. Paul rose in the air but was blasted down by a ray of dark energy. Diss was unable to keep going as he fell from exhaustion. Dragoons were dropping like flies as the cats kept coming and coming. Garai fell down as Shadow Cats swarmed him. Shaun tried to hurl rocks but he was too worried about hitting a Dragoon. Paul kept up but was overwhelmed by numbers as his swings grew weaker and weaker. Steena fell down and was punching off cats as the Mother ship spoke again.  
  
"Five Minutes to your destruction. Have a nice day." Diss sighed as Christy kicked another cat away.  
  
"How generous ta ask us ta have a nice day during a BLOODY FIGHT!" Kid yelled fighting off a wave of more cats. Cats pelted Viper and Karsh who was unable to swing his axe anymore. The cats continued to keep coming and tiring down everyone. Serge made his way to Diss and the two chatted for a while when Serge rose in the air. Diss was able to summon his energy, but the Mother Ship had built up enough power.  
  
"I love you Steena!" Paul yelled as he jumped over cats to reach Diss and Serge. He rose in the air and began to build enough speed so the cats were unable to stop him. The power of the Mother Ship was being drained by a fraction courtesy of Paul as Diss released with Serge, releasing Solaris. Paul released his energy at the right moment and the flames erupted blowing up and destroying anything robotic. The Mother Ship fell into the sea and the Shadow Cats stopped coming. The Dragoons were able to stop the cats as Paul, Serge, and Diss hit the ground with a distinct thud.  
  
"I don't wanna ride the pony anymore mommy." Diss mumbled before going unconscious.  
  
"THAT WAS COOL!" Marcy said getting up and dusting herself off.  
  
"Indeed." Zoah said exhausted.  
  
"AGAIN!" Fargo and Glenn screamed. Steena and Christy ran to the fallen.  
  
"Owie." Paul mumbled through the sand.  
  
"Dittto." Serge mumbled.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Kid asked.  
  
"Gather round kiddies, today we are going to talk about Solaris Prime." Everyone conscious gathered around. "With Solaris in effect Paul used his Electric Obliteration attack to a small degree to erupt Diss' flames into mega flare. This caused a chemical unbalance with Luminaire causing Solaris to erupt into Solaris' Prime point. Thank You." Shaun said matter-of- factly. There was soft clapping from everyone who was impressed. Paul just fell into Steena's arms and rested closing his eyes falling unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss groaned as he started coming around. He felt someone helping him sit up as he quickly started taking in his surroundings. He was in a tent and had bandages all over his body. He groaned as he felt nausea.  
  
"Hold on Diss, I'm here just hold on." Christy said softly.  
  
"I'm trying." He mumbled as he felt pain stab him in the stomach. He hissed.  
  
"Don't move or I can't get these wounds clean Diss," Marcy said snappily.  
  
"I take it the last of FATE's power plays is dead?" He said through gritted teeth. Marcy looked up at him a second before nodding. She returned her attention to the wounds as Diss again hissed in pain. Christy gently took his hand in hers when he noticed she too was covered in bandages. He gently squeezed her hand before hissing through his clenched teeth in pain. She returned the squeeze shortly after.  
  
"We're going to wait till we're at a hundred percent. Then we're going to finish this stupid adventure." Christy whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"Where are Paul and Shaun?" Diss asked as Marcy started bandaging his wound.  
  
"Checking the dead for survivors," Christy said sadly.  
  
"Anyone we know?" He asked stiffening at the word 'dead'. Christy shook her head solemnly. "When's the pyre?" He asked softly.  
  
"In a few hours." She responded slowly.  
  
"I'll rest up till then, but first get me some matches." Diss said slowly.  
  
"Diss, no you're not taking the easy way out on this one, heal up normally," Christy lectured him.  
  
"Fine." He said grumpily as he laid back, his head in her lap. It was then he noticed that his shirt was beyond any hope of repair. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Diss?" Christy asked stroking his hair softly.  
  
"This was my lucky shirt." Diss said holding up a strip of the fabric that was almost completely ripped off.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"It's the shirt I was wearing when I proposed to you. It's my lucky shirt," Diss replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Boys," she mumbled under her breath before kissing his lips lightly. "When we get back I'll buy you a new one. Then we'll do something to make it really lucky." She grinned as she whispered against his lips. He kissed her back.  
  
"How's our child?" Diss asked softly. Marcy had finished bandaging and moved onto the next victim the last of Diss' wounds bandaged up.  
  
"Our son is doing great Daddy, thanks to you," She grinned before kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss fast as his arms wrapped around her. She pulled back looking into his eyes, "Not so fast Turbo. Not so close together or Paul and Shaun will eventually get us mid act." She put a finger to his lips tracing them before going on, "Besides, I want to wait till we get back. The others can keep Paul and Shaun at bay much easier than our friends here."  
  
"Agreed," Diss said kissing her finger.  
  
"Diss awake yet mate?" Came Kid's voice. Diss could feel Christy's silent laughs stop in her as she replied.  
  
"Yes, Diss is awake. You wanted to talk to him?" Christy asked. Diss looked to see Kid nod at the entrance to the tent. Christy whispered a soft good- bye before gently setting his head on the pillow and leaving. "Go ahead and talk to him, I trust you," She said smiling at Kid before leaving. Kid smiled in turn nodding before heading over to Diss and sitting next to him.  
  
"How ya holding up there mate?" Kid asked.  
  
"Like I've been chewed up and spit out," Diss chuckled.  
  
"I came cause I wanted ta ask ya something." Kid said uncomfortably.  
  
"My hand in marriage?" Diss asked dryly.  
  
"No actually, its about after this whole mess is over mate." Kid said chuckling.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot," Diss said laying back.  
  
"Are you going to stay here after it's done?"  
  
"After what's done?" Diss asked confused.  
  
"This whole mess mate."  
  
Diss looked down, he knew the answer. He just didn't want to say it. He did like the girl. She was a good friend, but if he left her he would probably be doing so for the rest of both their lives. "Yes, I'll probably go back with Christy." Kid looked at him a second before turning the tears brimming in her eyes as she left. It was all Diss could do not to join in with his own tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Man, we got trashed out here Marcy." Paul said softly. Marcy moved around before she replied checking someone's pulse,  
  
"Ya, HEY I GOT ONE!" Steena ran over to Marcy as did Paul to catch the man draw his last breath.  
  
"Wow, that got me depressed." Paul said quietly. Steena just turned around avoiding contact with anyone. "You okay?" Paul asked. Steena nodded softly sniffling. Paul wrapped his arms around her before he looked at a man stirring softly. He ran over to him and helped him up as he dusted off his armor. "You my friend are very lucky." Paul said quietly.  
  
"I appreciatly appreciate your help." The man said rubbing his head. "My name is Solt, one of the Shaker Brothers." Paul looked around to see another Dragoon slowly get up.  
  
"Where's Viper?" the Dragoon groaned. Steena went to the mans aid and helped him limp over to the tent the survivors were stationed at.  
  
"We took a lot of casualties." Paul said sadly. Solt rubbed his back as he looked for Peppor. Paul scanned the area as he spotted Dario slowly getting up. He ran over to him and helped him up placing Dario's arm over his back.  
  
"Did we win?" Dario asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we lost a lot of good men out here, not to mention I still have a huge gash on my back." Dario took a look at it.  
  
"Yeah, that does look like it hurts. See this scar." Dario lifted his pant leg.  
  
"Ohh." Paul said in aw. He lifted his shirt and showed him a scar across his chest. "Courtesy of the Black Dragon." Dario nodded in approval. He lifted up his cape and showed a large scar that ran down his spine.  
  
"That was from the Isle of the Damned." Paul lifted his pant legs showing two large scars on each.  
  
"Aryan invasion!" Paul said in triumph.  
  
"PORRE INVASION!" Dario countered lifting his front shirt after removing his armor. Paul showed the back of his neck and said with pride,  
  
"PISSED OFF STEENA!" Dario laughed pointing to a spot on his head.  
  
"PISSED OFF RIDDEL!" The two laughed merrily to the tent as Marcy and Steena looked at them smiling.  
  
"You got any Shaun." Shaun lifted his shirt to show a large bruise on his chest.  
  
"Pissed off Orlha." Shaun said in embarrassment. After awhile every male in the compund was showing off his scars and battle wounds. The ladies just sat and watched. Christy looked at Diss who looked like he wanted to show off his.  
  
"You do you die, and sleep on the couch." Diss just sighed laying back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
At around five in the morning Kid was walking around the beach alone thinking to herself about what Diss said earlier. Paul walked out with a cup of water and he drank it slowly.  
  
"Why you up mate?" Kid asked quietly.  
  
"Same reason you are." Paul replied casually. Kid looked at him before she spoke.  
  
"Aye mate, remember the brawl we had, ya know, the non magic duel?" Paul nodded grinning.  
  
"We both got to tired to finish." Paul said laughing. "After we speared each other in the air and landed on each other." Kid laughed softly remembering the rib cracking moment.  
  
"Yeah mate, I won that duel." Kid said in a teasing manner. Paul just laughed.  
  
"Let me ask you something Kid." Paul asked sincerely.  
  
"Shoot Mate." Kid replied.  
  
"If you had to choose to join us and leave your way of life, or stay here, what would you choose?" Kid thought for a moment and shrugged. She then said softly,  
  
"Let me ask ya this. If ya had ta choose between Steena and home, who would ya choose?" Paul looked at Kid blankly.  
  
"I would.I would." Paul said trying to answer. Kid tapped her foot. "I don't know Kid." Kid nodded figuring she was right.  
  
"I know how you feel mate." Kid said sitting next to him. Paul sat down as well and watched the crack of sunlight pear over the hills.  
  
"Nice sunrise." Paul said in a half whisper. Kid nodded drawing her legs in. They spent the rest of the morning watching the sunrise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss and Christy were pleasantly sleeping together when Marcy closed the tent. She walked down the path and checked on Shaun, who was sleeping in a bed of rocks. She made her way to the other tents and saw Paul and Kid by the ocean. She walked up and sat next to Paul and leaned on him. Paul just placed an arm around Marcy as he enjoyed the sunrise. Steena shortly joined between Paul and Kid with a blanket that was big enough for all of them.  
  
"Sugar water?" Paul asked in a whisper passing around his cup. 


	20. The Last Hurrah

A/N: Last chapter, now all that's left is the endings. I'll list the order by name, you wont know what they are, but the name is very descriptive. The endings in order are: The Reflections of a Lost Yesterday A Goodbye to All A Twist of FATE We hope you enjoyed this story; currently the next story is still in the writing stage. This name will also be posting some short stories while we finish up. The next storyline will begin afresh, with the Time Devourer no more another Evil is released into their world.  
  
Chapter 16 The Last Hurrah!  
  
Diss looked around the tent; Christy was sleeping next to him. Her wounds mostly recovered and she seemed happy. He smiled on her silently enjoying the moment. She slowly stirred as she moved closer to him before falling back under. He decided to let her sleep. She needed it just as much as he had. Looking around he realized they had cleared the tent of survivors. He frowned as he realized they had given them private space. He didn't want or need special treatment. He laid back sighing as he thought up the arraignments Christy and Him had chosen for their wedding.  
  
Christy stirred slowly, "Mmm morning."  
  
"Morning," Diss whispered back to her. He lay back relaxing. Today was the day. They had been here far too long and now it was time to go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Paul, Kid, Steena, and Marcy were all asleep on the beach after the sun had risen. Shaun managed to get himself up and out of bed to check on the survivors. Viper and his gang all slept soundly in a private tent. When he walked up to Paul he remembered to grab some sugar water for him. Paul was already waking up when he took the water and drank it.  
  
"First thing when I get back is have a talk with Rachel, then I'm going to get some coffee." Paul muttered. One by one Marcy, Steena, and Kid awoke.  
  
"Ey mates." Kid said groggily stretching.  
  
"How long did we sleep?" Marcy asked wiping her eyes. Shaun looked at the sun and thought for awhile before answering.  
  
"You guys slept maybe a half hour or so." Paul nodded figuring he was right. Steena folded the blanket quietly and entered her tent staying it before returning with fresh new clothes. Paul entered the tent with Shaun and they both changed as well. Paul stretched his back and enjoyed the cool sea breeze before he sneezed.  
  
"Bless you." Steena said in a teasing manner sneaking up behind Paul and placing her arms around his waist. Paul held her arms softly in his hands as he looked out before them. Only yesterday was he nearly killed in action fighting countless Shadow Cats for his life.  
  
"Steena, if you had to choose between me and your home what would you choose?" Paul asked quietly. Steena stayed quiet not answering.  
  
"I got the same answer." Paul muttered. "I want to go home, but I also want to be with you." Steena nodded knowing what he meant. She held him slightly tighter to herself as she spoke softly,  
  
"Life always has one tough question to throw at you to make or break you. This is that question for me." Paul just nodded like he always did when Steena began talking about life. She whipped around to his front and gently kissed him. "I'd pick you, you're more fun." She said in a joking matter.  
  
"I'd pick you, because I love you." Paul said softly. Steena looked at him carefully and held him tightly after coming to her conclusion.  
  
"I don't think I want you to stay here with me." She said slowly.  
  
"What?" Paul said getting angry.  
  
"You have a home to go to. You have someone else who loves you in that world. I can't ruin that for you." Paul looked at her in disbelief. He thought for a while and asked her,  
  
"But that's what you think, not what you know yet, right?" Steena nodded. "Must be the brain heart thing." Paul said quietly holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Don't go anywhere for a while would you?" Steena said in a hopeless tone sniffling.  
  
"Don't plan to, I got to much to do." Paul said softly rubbing her back.  
  
"Makes you sick doesn't it?" Marcy asked Kid pointing to Paul and Steena who were hugging each other for almost a half hour.  
  
"In there case, I'd say the freak found its beauty." Kid said happily.  
  
"I thought it was the beast that found the beauty." Marcy commented.  
  
"Nah, in that mans case he is the freak. His looks are similar ta that of a beast though." Marcy chuckled at Kid's joke. "So ya watched me back when I was sleeping right?" Marcy nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Marcy said happily.  
  
"Ya think we should break them up now?" Kid asked raising an eyebrow. Marcy nodded filling a small pouch with water. Kid filled her own patch when Shaun showed up with more pouches. Shortly after Fargo joined with an armful of his own. After another half hour they filled all the pouches. Marcy poked her head over the log and saw Paul and Steena still hugging.  
  
"Jeeze, like, take a break." Marcy said in her attitude tone. Kid climbed up a tree and carefully moved quietly as a mouse to where she could toss the pouch at Paul. Before she could toss it Paul and Steena where slowly walking over to Steena's tent.  
  
"Blimey, the two are going ta go at it again!" Kid whispered to herself. Kid motioned to let Marcy take the first shot. With her quick like movements Marcy was in position, she aimed carefully and laughed silently to herself as she was just about to let go.  
  
"Good morning General Viper!" Paul said happily. It was to late for Marcy to take back what she did. The water filled pouch was in the air. Paul turned around and ducked in time to miss the pouch so it hit Viper instead.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME- WHO THREW THAT!" Viper demanded. Marcy slowly held her hands up high as she walked out from her hiding spot. "Marcy, why?" Viper said in shock.  
  
"Well, uh.like,.um." Shaun yelled loudly as thousands of pouches filled the air.  
  
"GIVE HER LIBERTY, OR GIVE US DEATH!" Paul was prepared this time as he shot each pouch down with his energy. Only one made it by and it hit the ground inches before Paul's feet. Steena laughed as she hugged Paul from the side.  
  
"DEATH!" Paul said loudly as he sprinted forward. Shaun, Fargo, Marcy and Kid all jumped Paul as he violently thrashed around. Before long they had the upper hand with Shaun and Marcy holding Paul's legs while Kid sat on his chest with Fargo holding his head up in a full nelson.  
  
"AHHH!" Paul screamed as Starky did his little walk out to see the commotion. Paul flailed around trying to break free. They were about to throw him into the sea when Steena stopped him.  
  
"Come on guys, he doesn't know how to swim." They all booed in disapproval.  
  
"Yeah! I could get killed!" Paul yelled loudly.  
  
"The least you could do is let me hit him into it!" Steena said loudly setting up the kick.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Paul yelled as Kid held one arm and Fargo held the other. His cries were not to go unanswered as Starky walked in the way. He floated up to Paul's height and spoke in his weird alien voice.  
  
"Starky wanted tooo try thiiis." Paul eyed him suspiciously as the little blue alien grabbed Paul by the throat and began to shake him violently. Paul's head went back and forth.  
  
"Whoa, ughh, ahhh, eghhh, aghhh." Paul yelled. Starky let go and Steena kicked Paul right in the jaw into the water getting him all wet. He landed a few feet away from where he was kicked giving an impressive double thumbs up from the audience.  
  
"Hiya." Steena said in an evil teasing manner getting on top of Paul kissing him.  
  
"That's, like, gross!" Marcy said turning her head the other way. Paul got up with Steena's help as he slowly staggered around from the brunt of Steena's kick. Paul and Steena went back to there tent and before they isolated themselves Paul poked his head around the outside of his tent, grabbed a piece of wood, scribbled something on it and stuck it to the opening vanishing from sight.  
  
"What's it say?" Fargo asked curious to know what was written on the door.  
  
"DO NOT DISTURB!" Steena and Paul yelled at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Diss looked around camp interestedly. This was his first time up since he had nearly been slashed to pieces. Looking around he saw the "Do not disturb" sign Paul had set up and laughed. He considered knocking to throw them off, but thought better of it. He would just use it so he would never bother them again. He froze as he felt two very familiar arms wrap around him.  
  
"You didn't say goodbye." Christy whispered into her ear.  
  
"Should I have?" Diss responded in turn. He felt her head on his shoulder. They looked at the rising sun before Christy spoke again.  
  
"You're worried about dying here aren't you?" She said accusingly. Diss stiffened even more. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "You are, and more so you aren't telling anyone." He avoided her stare but she grabbed him by the jaw and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Answer me." She said dangerously.  
  
"I don't know what we're up against. The odds are stacked against me because unlike the others I'm overly weak to one type of attack. I very realistically see myself dying in this fight," Diss said slowly.  
  
"My husband how little do you trust in your friends?" Christy said slowly. She released his jaw and let his eyes drifted to the ground. He felt guilt well up in him. "We wont let you die, and on top of that Diss, you know you can't die. That thing hasn't a clue on how to kill you." Diss nodded softly the guilt still rising up in him. "Thomas would be proud of you Diss, no matter what, you did everything he wanted. You should take solace in that, and that you have friends willing to protect you." The only response she got was a tight embrace from him. She hugged him back just as tightly before whispering softly," I love you Diss, don't give up on us yet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
The day of Armageddon had arrived. Each person going slowly got up and changed into their battle armor. No one said anything as they played with their food. To a few people's surprise Fargo wasn't smoking. Steena and Paul were up early just watching the sunrise. Marcy was checking on the sick and wounded as Diss and Christy were eating quietly with Serge and Glenn. For once in a long time Diss didn't have a speech, and for once no one had a speech ready. No one wanted to say they were coming out alive, or they had a fraction of a chance. Everyone who was going knew they had nothing going for them. Paul got up on the table and looked at everyone.  
  
"I look before you and I see a group of great people. Some I laughed with, some I cried with, some I shared with, and some I slept with." He grinned looking at Steena as everyone gave a soft laugh. "But what I mostly see is my friends." Paul said looking at each person. "My friends." Paul repeated looking at everyone. "I see brave young people who challenged FATE, who defied the Dragon Gods, and now defy all that will come." A small little cheer came from some people. "Hell this is the last time we may see each other, so look at these people, all of you. See everyone for one last time." Paul ushered for everyone to do so. Diss looked around as did everyone else. "Let me be honest. This thing took a blast so strong that it nearly killed all of us! So I say we fight with all we got and fight for all we have! Because if we fail the upside is we didn't really lose anything at stake!" Everyone cheered loudly as Paul stomped his foot. "WE WILL NOT GO QUEITLY INTO THE NIGHT! WE WILL NOT GIVE UP! WE WILL STOP THIS THING! WE WILL STICK IT OUT TO THE END AND KILL THIS MONSTROSITY! WE WILL PREVAIL! WE WILL FIGHT, WE WILL WIN, WE WILL PREVAIL! IT WILL, IT WILL, IT WILL, IT WILL, IT WILL, IT WILLLL, GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY IT WILL, GET WHATS COMING TO IT! FIGHT WIN PREVAIL! FIGHT WIN PREVAIL!" Everyone chanted the last three words as the spirits of those going were lifted. Paul jumped down off the table and went into his tent. Shortly after Steena poked her head in.  
  
"You really made it sound like we have a chance." She said quietly. Paul glanced at her and muttered his reply, "Nothing is invincible. Nothing." She looked at him and entered the tent hugging him from behind.  
  
"Don't die on me." She whispered.  
  
"Hey, the same applies to you." Paul whispered back. He whirled around and kissed Steena gently and held her in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Serge, do you think we have a chance?" Glenn asked carefully. Serge nodded.  
  
"Of course we do! We got the freak on our side!" Kid said in a joking manner. Fargo joined them and he seemed unhappy.  
  
"I ran outta me smokes." He said in a low angry tone.  
  
"Good, it was a filthy habit any ways." Kid said in a some what snobbish tone. Fargo just kept to himself as he mumbled vulgar phrases to himself. Serge began to laugh softly as he remembered an event long ago.  
  
"You guys remember when we were at Arni village making fun of Kid because she kept saying CHA?" Fargo and Glenn nodded happily as Kid glared at them.  
  
"Shut up." Kid said in a low threatening tone. "I don't needCHA to remind.DAMN!" Fargo and Glenn fell down laughing as Serge wiped his tears that poured out of his eyes from laughing.  
  
"I can't. breath." Glenn managed to get out laughing. Kid stormed off to the beach before them all.  
  
"HAR HAR HAR!" Fargo boomed as he wiped his eye. "NOW THAT'S FUNNY!" A few Dragoons just watched asking each other what was so funny. Glenn managed to get up with the help of his sword but fell back down laughing harder.  
  
"I fallen.and I can't.get up!" Glenn said though his hard laughs. Serge couldn't help it as he fell onto his hands and knees laughing hysterically. They all got up after laughing for a few more minutes and occasionally laughed a little on the way to the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Wow, what a speech." Diss said quietly as he put on the last of his armor. Christy came around the corner with her armor on and helped tie Diss' straps.  
  
"You don't give him enough credit for a baboon." Christy said laughing softly. Diss couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his body.  
  
"Baboon, when did you start calling him that?" Diss asked.  
  
"I started calling him baboon when he saw that monkey on the road. He wanted to stop and keep it as a pet friend. I told him no and he was sour until I told him we already had a baboon in the group. I think he hasn't realized he is the baboon." Diss and Christy both softly laughed. "Well, see ya out there." Christy said leaving the tent. Diss grabbed his staff and left the tent shortly after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Shaun, be careful!" Marcy reminded Shaun as he left his tent. He looked around and punched the ground grabbing his mace as Paul and Steena joined him to the beach. At the beach were Serge, Kid, and Glenn talking to each other as Fargo was sharpening his sword off to the side. In a few moments Diss and Christy entered the beach.  
  
"This is it!" Paul said excited.  
  
"Yup." Serge said quietly.  
  
"The time has come for our greatest challenge." Diss muttered.  
  
"Schala even now is waiting for you. Don't disappoint her Serge, defeat the time devourer!" one of the kids said.  
  
"Is that the Chrono Cross?" The second one asked.  
  
"Yes," Serge said carefully.  
  
"It's a very cool memory box; it remembers melodies, so keep that in mind. It has a great melody just waiting to be played," He replied nodding his head.  
  
"Let me open the portal, just use the Time Egg in the distortion, much like when you used the amulet to cross dimensions," The third replied. A small cloud of purple arose from the middle of the three. Serge stepped into the cloud and held up the Time Egg channeling his will through it.  
  
A cold voice was heard from the purple cloud,  
  
"No beginning, and no end, into the darkness you go?" Serge nodded quickly holding the Time Egg in his hand firmly.  
  
A loud boom went off and everyone found themselves in a world unlike they ever thought of. Completely dark except for the one area where in front of them stood the Time Devourer, in its real state. It looked like a scorpion without claws and its tail was mighty sharp. On its back was a glass that had inside of it a woman that looked exactly like Kid.  
  
"That must be Schala." Kid said to Serge. The Devourer moved back as if it was afraid. Christy confirmed the idea by reading its mind.  
  
"THE THING IS AFRAID!" Christy sang with joy. At that moment a large white orb hit Christy and caused her to fly backwards many feet. Diss was the first to retaliate with a fireball that hit the devourer in the nose. Without any hesitation it spewed water at Diss and summoned a large rock to fall on his arm.  
  
"AHHH!" Diss screamed in pain as Serge and Fargo rolled the rock off. "My arm! Its broken!" Shaun ran over to Diss as did Christy and he erected a large rock barrier around him. Paul, Steena, Serge, Kid, and Glenn were all that remained as Fargo stayed behind with Diss.  
  
The Time Devourer fired another orb at Serge but missed as he rolled out of the way. Kid ran up to the Devourer and began slashing away at it. Before long she was pelted back and crushed. Paul was next as he gripped his Halberd tightly in his hand sprinting up to the beast. Just as fast as he approached he was launched back. Steena summoned up the Shadow of Garai while Serge rose in the air and casted Luminair at the beast doing little if anything to the monstrosity. A large black ball dropped out of nowhere and sucked everyone in twirling them around and around like a rag doll until they were spit out at high velocity. Paul and Glenn slowly got up and nodded at each other. Glenn tossed his sword at the beast and Paul shot all he had at the sword as it turned into a conductor.  
  
"Cunductarod." Glenn said quickly to an impressed Kid. Paul and Kid charged at the beast simultaneously striking blow after blow on the Devourer. It didn't take long before Paul was blasted away and Kid was flattened. Serge and Glenn charged up and dove at the beast striking in an X pattern. Paul slowly got up and charged with Steena and Garai in pursuit at the beast as Serge and Glenn were backing up quickly. Steena and Paul landed blow after blow on it as Garai finished each wave with a mighty double strike from both his broadswords. The Time Devourer blasted them all away with a powerful Ice attack that nearly froze Paul in place.  
  
"I'd do my Obliteration attack but it would knock you guys out as well." Paul muttered to Steena as they slowly got up. Kid charged at the beast but ran into a rock that formed in front of her as Serge and Glenn were diving in for another attack wave. The beast summoned a Thunder Storm and as the blast knocked everyone on there feet Paul was gaining more and more energy.  
  
"Oh yeah baby, now you're mine!" Paul taunted as he charged quicker than before striking faster and faster with each swing. The Devourer couldn't react to any of the blows as Paul swung faster and faster hitting himself with electricity to keep up the adrenaline rush. After five minutes the Devourer was able to knock Paul down and blow him away. With a quick spell was covered by a rock and was no longer seen. Steena was just getting back on her feet when Garai slid into her from another black orb attack.  
  
"We need ta help the freak or he'll suffocate!" Kid yelled to everyone. They all tried to get over to Paul but were unable to reach him before the Time Devourer did. It stood over Paul like a bird sitting on an egg. The sound of Thunder boomed in the background as a very large blast of Lightening hit the Devourer on the back causing it to fly off the rock. However, the rock absorbed the blast and Paul was still trapped. Steena tried desperately to get to her boyfriend in time but was unable to as the Devourer sat on the rock again. Another black orb KO'ed Glenn who was dashing at the huge burden. Serge focused all his fighting energy and literally dived at the Devourer but was stopped in mid flight. The erected Barrier was blasted apart as Diss, Christy and Fargo along with Shaun rejoined the fray.  
  
"You guys so far have been able to stand on your own for an hour!" Diss yelled getting next to Kid.  
  
"WE NEED TO HELP PAUL!" Steena cried hopelessly casting a meteor at the Devourer doing nothing to it. Shaun saw the situation and grew angry as he ripped his leather jacket off and picked up a huge boulder that was easily ten times his own weight and size and chucked it at the Devourer. The beast was hit and it rolled off the rock as Shaun ran over and ripped the rocky prison off of Paul. When he chucked it at the Devourer Paul was hardly breathing and unconscious.  
  
"Steena, watch him for me!" Shaun yelled. She nodded and ran over to him only to be intercepted by a large white orb. Shaun charged at the Time Devourer and hit it hard with his mace over and over again until he was bucked off. Diss was able to build all his energy but before he released he was hit by a large boulder that squashed him. Steena slowly recovered to see large cracks form under her. She screamed in agony as a volcano erupted under her sending her into the air hundreds of feet. Christy and Glenn did there double attack as Serge dashed and slashed the beast across its face.  
  
"No one messes with me Matey's and gets away with it!" Fargo muttered under his breath coldly as he began to charge at the Devourer swinging his sword as if it were weightless. Each strike connected and the final blow made the Devourer buckle under its weight and fall down on a bended knee. Shaun and Diss did a fiercer version of the meteor attack that again caused the Devourer to fall on its knees. Diss calculated the scene and determined what to do. Before he could inform Serge of his plan he was smacked down by another black orb.  
  
"Serge!" Steena yelled. "Use the Chrono Cross after I cast this spell!" Serge nodded as Steena casted a healing spell on the whole party. Quickly Serge took the colorful orb out of the package and instantly it floated into the air. All time stopped as a soothing melody began to play. With each note the glass on the Time Devourer's back began to crack until eventually the whole thing was shattered. Princess Schala began to float away from the beast as the melody continued to play before she stopped in front of Serge. In a white flash Serge, Kid, Glenn, Fargo, and Steena were gone. Paul, Diss, Christy, Shaun and the Time Devourer fell down unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Where are the others?" Serge asked. Fargo, Glenn, Kid, Steena, and him were floating in the darkness of the end of time.  
  
"Their fight is not yet over. Do not be afraid, you will see them again," Another voice came. They all turned around to see an exact replica of Kid standing there in a white gown.  
  
"What was tha reason they were thrown inta this?" Kid asked her double.  
  
"While you have freed me from the Time Devourer, they will free us all from Lavos. I brought them here the night of the second storm when the bridge between the dimensions widened. I wished the other half of me dead," Schala replied softly looking down.  
  
"What about us? We were nothing?" Glenn asked.  
  
"You were the only ones who could bring Lavos out into the open again. They will make sure he doesn't harm another soul. For now the worlds are combining again, and it is taking all my strength to continue this conversation," Schala said tiredly.  
  
"What's going to happen to all of us?" Steena asked.  
  
"As the worlds combine you will return to the point of your greatest spiritual focus, the one place where your spirit thrives unchecked, search for each other at Chronopolis. Make sure they get back to their world, for even now a deadly force is awakening with the death of its avatar," She warned.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Serge asked impatiently.  
  
"Return the ones from the other dimension home, each second they are here is another second that the evil is drawn back into this world. In their world they can face and destroy it, but here it is nigh invincible," Schala replied quietly.  
  
"Then lets say our goodbyes while we still can," Fargo said sagely.  
  
"It was a pleasure fighting along your side Serge, I hope to meet you in Termina so we can head to Chronopolis together," Glenn said. With a bow Schala released her hold on him and Glenn slowly faded out.  
  
"I'll go next, Maties it was a pleasure sailing with you, if you ever need a lift just asked me," Fargo replied, before he too was consumed by the darkness.  
  
"Hurry, I can feel his approach even now, it's like ice through my veins!" Schala implored.  
  
"It is too late; I now have the bait I need!" A cold voice rang out from the darkness. Schala fell to the ground as the darkness finally subsided to the basement containment chamber in Chronopolis. Schala looked up in horror at the man that now stood towering over her.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?" She managed.  
  
"The lure of my toy always attracts me," The man replied coldly. In a cloud of darkness Schala disappeared. "Now for the bait," He muttered before he snapped his fingers. Serge Kid and Steena all found energy binding their wrists and legs causing all three to topple.  
  
"You three have defeated my avatar, while I await my toy's return I shall begin the work that was promised to me eons ago. You shall see them again, but know this, I hold all your destinies in my hands," He said coldly.  
  
"Who are you?" Serge spat out. For some reason this man was starting to anger him, not a good thing.  
  
"I am Fate the goddess herself. My avatar is destroyed so now my playground is finally ready for my Toy and I to play. You shall be the bait while I wait from the shadows," He replied grinning maliciously.  
  
"What makes you think you will get us to do anything?" Steena spat out.  
  
"Because you won't remember one word of this conversation," He said laughing. Slowly they felt a pressure build on their minds then all was black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Paul yelled.  
  
"I don't know." Diss muttered quietly. Shaun slowly got to his feet as did Christy when the Time Devourer also got onto its feet.  
  
"I don't believe it." It said in a somewhat normal voice similar to the White Dragons. "The melody of life." he muttered. "A most disappointing set back." he muttered again. Paul looked at the beast in shock before he spoke his mind.  
  
"SET BACK?" he screamed at it.  
  
"Yes." he quietly replied. "They think because Schala is no longer under my control they have won, but they only delayed the inevitable." He said in a cold icy voice. Diss glared at the thing.  
  
"So you are still going to attack the world huh?" The Time Devourer nodded its head.  
  
"Yes, and you won't be there to stop me when I do." Shaun shivered at the tone of the Devourer.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to beat you up right now! Nah, it looks like we're going to have to KILL you right now!" Paul said walking over to it.  
  
"Don't test me right now humans. You have your chance to go home.TAKE IT!" his tone sounded more like an order than a threat. Diss stood next to Paul. Diss spoke icily his next words.  
  
"No, we're going to kill you now or die trying!" Christy and Shaun stood behind them.  
  
"Very well, then die trying!" He shouted blasting them all away. Christy was knocked out by the blast and Diss went to her aid instantly. Paul tried to get up but was blasted back. Shaun on the other hand went berserk.  
  
"YOU AREN'T GOING TO SCREW OVER ANYONE THIS TIME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Shaun yelled in his rage as he beat the Devourer with his mace hard. Paul and Diss stared at their friend in a new way; as they never saw Shaun attack anything in that kind of rage.  
  
"Damn." Paul muttered.  
  
"Ditto." Diss said. Each time Shaun was knocked off he went right back into the face of the beast attacking it wildly. Paul and Diss joined Shaun as they struck and kicked and punched the Devourer. Christy joined them shortly as they all ganged up on it. Each hit caused the Devourer to scream in pain as blood began to spill everywhere. The Time Devourer was also getting them back as it bit and cast spells at the invaders. It screamed in pain as Paul began to pump electricity into it hard and quickly. Diss yelled in untold agony as a water beam hit him square in the face. Shaun gritted his teeth as the Devourer sunk its teeth into his arm deeply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Three hours later of bloodshed and violence the Devourer drew its last breath. It slumped to the ground and began to quickly disintegrate. Paul collapsed as did Shaun from the blood loss and Diss slowly fell to his knees drenched in water as it steamed from his body. Christy held her head tightly as she cried from the pain.  
  
"We.did.it.guys. We beat it." Paul said all in one go. A loud bang was heard and they all fell unconscious no longer aware of their bodies. The battle was over, and the ones who stood victorious were not the people who fought the Time Devourer to the bitter end, but the race of humanity. 


	21. The Reflections of a Lost Yesterday

Ending One: The Reflections of a Lost Yesterday  
  
Part One: Genius and Insanity  
  
Journal Log Entry for Paul: Password: Peekaboo  
  
I decided now was as good as any time to write my thoughts. During the storm tonight I accidentally crashed the jeep, and what I think that happened was we slid down the mud into the activated Dimensional Vortex. Then I woke up on this weird beach. From there all this crazy stuff happened to me and Diss and I, but was most memorable was the people there. I remember mostly Steena, Kid, and Marcy. Those names stick out to me a lot. But I can't seem to think is how I can't remember anyone else. I think what happened was after my fight with the big ugly thing I was taken to the place I started at and then altered to forget the whole event and then cross back in time to before the time I even arrived there. In that place I remembered something most precious to me, Catherine and Samantha. (record indicates a smile as Paul looks at his Locket)  
  
I can't seem to understand how some red sword possessed me to nearly kill my friends, or how I somehow was able to fight myself in my past. Well, I guess the sword was actually some sort of behavior modifier that sparks the hate in you and since I was altered to think irrationally it was like a back up reminder system to eliminate Diss in the event he became to powerful. So I guess when Evil Serge brainwashed Diss the Red Sword activated its beacon that hit my brain thought system, which was altered so I got the new idea of killing Diss. Or in short, my alterations were designed to pick up a specific command that was implanted into the sword to inform me of when I should eliminate Diss. Yes, that makes sense. But in killing Diss I would have become too powerful myself, and since I's body rejected the alterations the supercomputer FATE needed a back up source. So thus.ah, that's why I can remember Steena! Steena must have been by a record of FATE and given the new commands to fall in love with me. Her falling in love with me was a backdoor to keep me from becoming too powerful! I was to listen to her and she was ordered to convince me to stop doing anything that would have caused me to go on a power trip. Since I failed they needed a more subtle way to control me, and that was Steena! Now when FATE was destroyed Steena should have stopped thinking I was her boyfriend, but she didn't.  
  
The reason why was the Frozen Flame. The flash that knocked out Kid and I was an emergency procedure to literally deactivate us so we wouldn't be able to go solo and grow powerful. The flash also was another emergency counter measure in the event I awoke. Steena was still given the last command to stay in love with me to keep me in place. In the event I had to wake up to stop anything I was designed to stop and the Masamune was to be the key. In the event the Dragon Gods gained power Kid was to be awakened by the Mastermune, or the Chrono Cross. The two girls from my locket were modified holograms to check up on me. In the event I had to be deactivated they would send the command to my brain to kill Diss and Kid at the same time using the Masamune as the connector. They would tell me to kill them and since they were considered my way of thinking I would have obeyed with no questions. Now the thing is they really are my way of thinking. And I was told to kill both Diss and Kid, but somehow in a way I can't rationalize right away the command was over ridden.  
  
Now at one point I did become too powerful, and the last counter procedure to stop me, Diss, and I so that we would no longer be a problem was the big fight at the beach against the shadow cats. But since we were still going strong the Mothership had to come in to blow us to hell. Since we destroyed that Evil Serge, AKA FATE, was no longer able to stop me, and I in that world am the most powerful being aside form the Time Devourer. Sometime in that world Evil Serge vowed to stop me, and that vow was like a command that in the event FATE couldn't carry it out, the Mothership would. Now since the Mothership was destroyed any commands given by FATE to keep me in check should have stopped, which meant Steena should have stopped loving me.  
  
That means Steena, no longer under FATE's powers actually grew feelings for me and fell in love with me! That would be too good to be true though. This is probably all from my imagination that is running wild. The place I was in was too real to be a dream though. I had to have spent months there. Then again, maybe the whole experience was a dream.  
  
Part Two: Obsession into Madness  
  
Honeymoon Day 4 August 4th 2069  
  
It's been four days since I began my honey moon and at least a month since we returned from the other world. During this time I have reflected on a lot in my life. Hydros has been dead for half a year, but every now and then I can swear I hear him. It's impossible considering what happened in the mountain, but then again everyone thought Christy was dead for a short while. It wouldn't be a tough feat to convince us the Champion killed him.  
  
I often also reflect on my times back in the other Dimension. It was often a trying time to me; at times I thought my sanity had snapped. The others would probably never have guessed how close I came to following behind Paul into insanity. Things have calmed down since then; I haven't had to take up a fight in a long while, though I am still teaching at Temple Diablo. Maybe I can finally be at peace with my existence. The Aryans can't seem to touch me anymore, and for that I'm thankful. That will make the rest of the time with my wife that much more enjoyable. Unfortunately I'm not sure if I'll be happy forever.  
  
Long ago the doctors that had been studying me and Samantha had discovered we had immense regenerative powers. The common extrapolation was we might have anywhere from double to triple the normal lifespan. I don't know how I can live that long with my wife knowing she might die long before I do. I only hope its theory and not fact.  
  
Looking back on our second adventure it seems to me like we needed it. It showed us much of our weaknesses and much of our strengths. I know that even when I'm broken on the inside I'm still able to protect the ones I love. Maybe now I can find peace in my soul.  
  
Part Three: Paradise Lost  
  
August 14th 2069  
  
After about a month of trying, I can't get the dimensional distortion generator to work anymore. It appears that the link between the two dimensions is closed. As much as I would have loved to have seen Orlha one last time I will have to go without. Diss seems to be taking this lighter than Paul, who obviously is still hurting from the argument with Rachel. Seems like at times we all wish we were back in that world.  
  
Upon further research I think I realized what happened, someone destroyed the generator on the other side disconnecting the two worlds. All I can remember though is that I heard a voice say good bye and I woke up in the mountain along with Diss, Christy, and Paul.  
  
I guess Fate had other plans for me. I hope I can find someone caring and Intelligent like Orlha. We seemed so perfectly matched, but then again I never thought I would find anyone. I guess I'll be bar hoping until the end of my unfortunate life.  
  
On a lighter note, Diss and Christy have been married and Christy is nicely coming along in her pregnancy. She only threatened Diss' life twice today as opposed to the normal three if he ever did this to her again. Paul and Rachel seem to keep trying to make amends, but perhaps the modifications have formed a wall between them. Every time Rachel tries to be serious and talk to Paul he brings up migration patterns. I'm beginning in to think that the modification may end with my friend doing something rash and psychotic. 


	22. A Goodbye to All

Ending Two: A goodbye to all.  
  
Paul, Christy, Shaun, and Diss all awoke in beds at a place all to familiar to them, back in Chronopolis.  
  
"Hey!" Steena said excitedly to Paul as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey, you're hurting me Hun!" Paul said teasingly hugging her back. On his arm was a splint and bandage all the way up to his back. Diss and Christy looked around and smiled at everyone as they all entered the room at once. Fargo and Glenn got stuck in the door together as they both tried to enter at the same time.  
  
"Move it ya goof!" Fargo said through his cigar.  
  
"YOU MOVE!" Glenn ordered. Eventually they both fell down through the door as Kid kicked them inside running up to Diss and hugging him.  
  
"YA MADE IT MATE!" She said happily.  
  
"Where's my hug?" Shaun muttered to himself sadly. From behind came to slender arms as a voice familiar to him said sweetly,  
  
"Right here." Shaun perked up and grew very excited as he turned around and hugged Orlah tightly. "Mmm, I'm so happy to see you!" She said quietly. Kid got off of Diss so Serge could walk up to him and embrace him in a friendly sort of way. Fargo ran up to them and grabbed them all and hugged them tightly.  
  
"HAR HAR MATEY'S!" Fargo boomed. Paul and Shaun both squealed in pain from Fargo's iron grip.  
  
"Good.to.see.you.Fargo." Paul said trying to breath. Fargo at last released them as he looked at them.  
  
"No more Devourer." Diss said tiredly. "We killed it." A loud cheer went through the room as Marcy targeted Paul and jumped on him hugging him tightly.  
  
"YOU'RE, LIKE, ALIVE!" she sang happily as Viper and his men entered the room. Viper looked at Diss respectfully and saluted him, to which Diss returned it sharply.  
  
"Well done Mr. Dissinger. I hope someday my men can emulate your team's example." He said respectfully. Soon all the Dragoons including the Devas rose to offer their salute to the four.  
  
"Yo Dario," Paul started still hugging Marcy. "I got a few new scars for you!" Dario and the rest laughed as they all greeted each other. They talked for an hour before Steena announced the news.  
  
"We got the distortion working, and if you guys don't hurry you won't make it home." She said happily checking a clock.  
  
"HOME! SHE SAID HOME!" Shaun and Paul cheered as they got up. Paul dropped Marcy on the floor from his lap.  
  
"Sorry." Marcy just smiled after Paul's apology. "HOME! HAPPY JIG TIME!" Shaun and Paul danced in a happy jig like a jig they never did before. It was actually good. After a few minutes of the jig they all went down to the room with the distortion.  
  
"Just go on through." Steena said quietly. Paul looked at Steena carefully as she looked down avoiding Paul. Paul walked up to her, whirled her around so she faced him, and kissed her full and deep. A loud cheer went off from everyone's mouth as they kissed for a long time.  
  
"Har har!" Fargo boomed.  
  
"OK, Shaun, Christy, then Paul, and I'll follow shortly." Christy glared at him.  
  
"You first mister, you earned it."  
  
"I can't stand good-byes!" Kid and Glenn said at the same time. They both ran up to each person departing and gave a quick hug crying walking out the door.  
  
"It was an honor to fight with you guys." Serge said quietly. "We got you this little present." Serge said smiling taking out a small doll's table. "So in the event you guys need a table." Serge said sniffling. Paul took it carefully and handed it to Shaun. Paul broke down crying as he hugged Serge.  
  
"Thanks man.it means more to me than you'll ever know!" Diss had to pry off Paul as Shaun consoled his troubled friend. Serge left saying nothing more with a few tears in his eyes.  
  
"Arg, I hate good-byes also, but I also got you guys a little something." Fargo said with a tear in his eye. He grabbed a small, handmade model of the S.S. Invincible. "I made it myself." Fargo said quietly. He opened a side cannon door and took out a cigar. "In the event you need one." Fargo said putting it back. He left saying nothing else after they all hugged Fargo. Marcy hugged Paul one last time and Paul shook hands with the rest of Vipers men.  
  
"We'll never forget the time you turned Marcy into a paranoid fool." Karsh said. They all left leaving Steena.  
  
"I'll never forget you Paul." She said quietly. Paul held her to him hugging her tightly as he sniffled holding back tears.  
  
"I love you Steena." Paul choked out.  
  
"I love you to, Paul." Steena said through her tears. They held each other for a long time as they said nothing sniffling. Steena slowly drifted away from Paul as she held his hand until the last minute softly letting it go. She went to the door and before she turned around Paul said though his tears,  
  
"Don't turn around.It will be easier on you." Steena began to cry softly as she disappeared from sight. Diss and Shaun both placed there hands on Paul's back as he sniffled loudly. He turned around and hugged Shaun as he cried into his shoulder. Shaun just softly rubbed his back. After a few minutes Paul broke away and pulled himself together.  
  
"Lets go." Paul said angrily. "I don't want to be here anymore." Diss nodded as he motioned for Christy to go though. Christy did so and she vanished into the home world.  
  
"Ok, your turn Shaun." Diss said. Paul shook his head as he forced Diss to go.  
  
"I want to make sure you're safe!" Paul demanded. Diss broke free but was speared through the vortex by Shaun. Before Shaun went through he quickly got out,  
  
"See ya on the other side." Paul was about to go through when he stopped. He looked at everything around him and remembered the fight with Kid, the first time he met Steena, his fight with Diss, his battle with FATE, his times against the six dragons, his struggle with both Time Devourers, and the big bon fire at the party he set up for everyone. He looked behind him and saw Catherine and Samantha both smiling back waving good-bye and then disappearing. The last time Paul would ever see them. He muttered to himself,  
  
"Good-bye." And he went through the teleporter, but instead of going to his homeworld, he found himself just on the other side of it. He went through it again and again until he heard a mechanical laugh.  
  
"WELCOME TO HELL PAUL! I VOWED YOU WOULDN'T GO HOME, AND YOU NEVER WILL!" It was the voice of Evil Serge. He ran to the door only to find it locked. "THE ROOM IS SOUND PROOF! SCREAM, I DARE YOU!" a monitor flickered on with Evil Serge's face on it. "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?" Paul grew angry as he shot energy every which way blowing up all the monitors.  
  
"DAMN YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Paul yelled.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR HELL! WELCOME TO IT!" The computer voice of FATE boomed. 


	23. Twist of Fate

Ending Three A Twist of FATE  
  
Diss woke up in a glass container. He looked around and realized he was being tested in a pod. He glanced to his left and saw Paul trying to blast his way out of the glass. He looked to his right and saw Shaun trying to break through his. Diss knew he couldn't escape his pod. With no effort he got up and looked around. In side another pod was his wife Christy. Her eyes fell upon his as they both longed for each other. A strange looking man walked up to Diss' window and took some notes on a note pad before doing the same to everyone else.  
  
"Well boys and girls. I must say you were a pain in my side, but as I thought, you didn't destroy the actual FATE so I am able to roam free until I rebuild my body." Paul cracked his glass as he continued to kick the same spot that cracked. The man walked over to the glass and placed another glass jar over it by typing commands on a keypad.  
  
"What are your plans?" Diss said coldly. The man paid no attention to him. He walked around and typed a few things on keyboards until a distortion was activated.  
  
"I plan to brainwash your Fiancée Christy so she will kill you! But so you aren't able to stop her I'll memory wipe your brain, his brain, and his brain! Then I'll banish the three of you trouble makers into remote areas no one would dare to go! For you Mr. Dissinger I shall send you to.Mount Pyre." He laughed as he toyed with a new idea. "But then the flames would spark your memory. Maybe I should just send you to the Isle of the Damned." The man walked over to Shaun's pod and Shaun began to violently hit the glass.  
  
"As for him I plan to send him to Gaea's Navel. There he can be in touch with. nature." Shaun punched the glass hard and a new piece had to be fitted over him. The man looked at Paul and glared at him.  
  
"And as for you, the man who single handily nearly killed me! You shall be banished where no one can find you! In the Dead Sea! There you will slowly spend your days with Miguel and rot away! And since you have that irrational thinking modifier you will go insane in no time!" the man laughed evilly as he prepared to send Diss, Shaun, and Paul through the distortion.  
  
"This distortion is unlike any other. We can go back into the future in a time line where no one will remember you! A line where Serge and Kid are no more! No one to stand in my way!" he laughed again. Paul tapped on his glass multiple times until the man put him on speaker.  
  
"You got a flaw. You can't just kill anyone. You'll need at least three people to remember this timeline to remember your world. Plus you'll need to have something be able to trigger our memories back in the event we need them. And you need to make clones of us that remember our home world by a certain something. Oh, and you need to make sure this timeline can be rewritten." The man stared at Paul.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Paul pointed to a book on the table. The man picked it up and sighed, Time Lines for Dummies.  
  
"This is an odd spectacle. But no matter, which three to pick." The man paced until he had the three chosen. "According to the book I have to send Steena, Kid, and Serge. All because they play a part in keeping you guys in check, or are part of balancing this world. Well, your clones will not have the modifiers we implanted." Paul got Diss' attention and pointed to the book. Diss looked around trying to figure it out. He had no clue until he saw the author. It was written by Paul, which had actually fooled the man.  
  
"Well, no matter." The man said tossing the book down and typing on the keyboards. "This might hurt a whole lot." The man said in a cold matter as whirring sounds filled the tubes. Diss looked up to be restrained by wires. He glanced at Shaun who had the same fate. Paul on the other hand was managing to fend them off with his powers. A gas filled his tank and Paul fell unconscious. After awhile Diss and Shaun fell unconscious.  
  
"And as for the three on the beach. They will pose no problem for me." The man said as he prepared to send the three in the pod to the cloning room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Here. Study these documents carefully, Lynx." The man said outside on a hilltop.  
  
"I am to make sure no one disturbs them?" The man nodded. Lynx studied each.  
  
"Not that it will happen, but what if they slip by me?" Lynx said not bothering to look at the man.  
  
"Nothing, alert me at once however." Lynx gave him a suspicious look but continued reading; Paul, Shaun, and Diss. A woman walked up behind Lynx but stayed away at a reasonable distance.  
  
"She'll be your partner. Just make sure she doesn't remember anything. Understood?" Lynx nodded to the man's request as he read about the girl.  
  
"I can read your mind." She said coldly as Lynx turned around.  
  
"Great. So you know tricks. Just don't use them on me." Lynx bated under his breath. The woman nodded and the man clapped his hands together sending the two off. His plan was slowly beginning to gain momentum. And when it was at full range of motion, he would be unstoppable. 


End file.
